Yugioh 5ds the 7 gems
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: After the defeat of Z-ONE everyone has left the city, everyone but Yusei. Now his friends are coming back for a visit. But now an ancient evil arises, and it seems the signers are in its sights. Can Yusei and his friends beat this new evil or be swallowed up in it's jaws.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh 5ds (Chapter Updated 8/7/2017)**

Yugioh the Seven Gems

Chapter 1 Struggles

It was just another day in New Domino City after the defeat of Z-ONE nearly 10 years ago the city was better than ever but the hero Yusei Fudo was feeling down because he has not have any contact with his friends, but this time of peace was the calm before the storm and Yusei's life was going to only get worse.

"That's the fifth duelist this month we've found like this!" Mina yelled as the ambulance drove away from the crime scene carrying the injured man to the hospital. She was a young woman with blue hair wearing the blue suit of the Chief of Special Investigations which she was. Around her were police cars with security officers standing around the scene. Looking behind her she saw the victims crashed green Duel runner with glass from the duel lane barriers scattered on the ground around it.

"Calm down Mina I have enough problems on my list without you giving me a headache." Said Trudge who was next to her in his dark green security uniform. He was a tall man with 6 large strands of black hair hanging over his face with a large scar on the left side.

"I'm sorry dear but this is just so frustrating. It's been over a month and we're still no closer to finding this guy then when we started." She replied the two had begun dating few months after Z-ONEs defeat when Mina had finally gotten over Jack. They had gotten married a few years later.

"I know but what can we do?" He sighed scratching the back of his head.

"We could ask, Yusei, for some help. He has helped us with this type of thing before. Like when he stopped the ghost." She replied

"What!? We're doing just fine we don't need to bother him we just need more time. Besides this is a police matter so why should he get involved?" He yelled. He may have had a good relationship with Yusei now but his pride still got to him especially when Mina was around.

She shot him a glare and he flinched "We don't have more time every day we waste is another duelist we might lose you need to let that pride go sometimes and think about what's good for the city. Besides he needs a little time off that computer". She replied.

"Fine you're right we do need help and maybe some friendly faces could cheer him up", He replied.

"Cheer him up what do you mean? She asked.

Trudge then got nervous. "Oh no reason we just haven't seen him in a bit." He nervously replied trying to cover up his mistake. It didn't work.

She fixed him with a glare, "Trudge tell me now or else."

"Or else what." He stuttered fearfully. In their years of marriage he had seen what she could do when she got angry and he did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

"Do you really wanna find out." She replied putting her hands on her hips as she deepened her glare.

Trudge sighed seeing that he'd lost. "Okay you win. You see he's has not really been himself lately. I noticed it when I last saw him, he's not his usual upbeat self and he looks exhausted.".

"Why would he be like that?" Mina asked confused. The last time she'd seen Yusei was a few months ago and he didn't seem to be acting to different.

"Probably because he hasn't seen or heard from any of his friends in ten years." Trudge admitted before his voice became solemn, "I know that if you went away and I didn't see or hear from you for that long I'd be pretty depressed. As for why he's exhausted, he's been working nonstop for the last few months now."

"I feel so bad for him.", Mina said sadly. She knew the Signers had been distant since they left, but she couldn't believe that they had just abandoned him like that, "Then it's settled." She looked up at Trudge, "We'll go see him tomorrow and ask for his help. After that I'll talk to the mayor about giving him a break and a raise."

New Domino City Power Generator Plant

Yusei was in his lab coat hunched over a computer looking over megabytes of code to ensure that the generator was a full capacity and that no bugs were in the system. He was also looking for ways to increase its performance or make it more energy efficient. Scratching his dark long hair, he looked at his watch, 10:00. Great he'd pulled another all-nighter.

Sitting up he took a sip of his coffee before sighing he'd been doing this over the last couple of weeks for hours on end with no breaks. He thought this job would be more enjoyable if he had gotten some breaks. Though what he really wanted was his friends to contact him after all these years, especially Akiza. If she would contact him he would be able to do this job without any complaints. He had always had a soft spot for her even after first seeing her powers he didn't think she was a monster he felt a need to help her and he thought she was special since she had a mark like him, Jack and Luna.

When he had first seen her face behind that mask he thought she was beautiful. As they saved the world she gained control of her powers and his feelings for her grew from her being a good friend to something more. It wasn't like how he saw Jack and Crow as brothers, it was something different. After looking through books he found that it was called love. He felt sad when she had to go but he knew they would see each other again or that was what he thought. _Can't believe it's only been 10 years feels like 50_ he thought.

The hiss of a door opening brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Trudge and Mina walking in he gave them a weak smile. He was happy that they still cared about him.

"Hey Yusei how's it going?" Mina asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. How are you two?", He said tiredly.

"We're doing good." She sighed this was going to be hard, but she hoped that he would understand. "Yusei we know the hours are taking a toll on you and we know you're feeling down about your friends." Yusei narrowed his eyes at Trudge

"You told her?" He asked angrily.

Trudge stepped back and replied "She forced me, Yusei, when you get a wife you'll see how scary they can be." Yusei looked down at his words and Mina elbowed him in the chest. He looked at her in confusion and she gestured to Yusei. Seeing what he'd done his expression softened, "Oh sorry ,Yusei, I didn't mean to say it like that I know you and ,Akiza, were close."

"I know or at least that's what I thought." Yusei replied sadly turning away.

Mina stepped forward and put and hand on his shoulder making him look at her, "We know it's hard to be basically ignored by those you love, but we're here to help you and I will personally talk to the Mayor about getting you a break."

"Thanks ,Mina." He replied with a small smile.

Seeing that things were straying from their intended path Trudge coughed gaining everyone's attention, "Yusei, part of the reason we're here is because we have a serious problem and we need your help."

Yusei raised to eyebrow "What problem is that?" he asked.

"Over the last month there have been a series of attacks on turbo duelists similar to what happened with the Ghost. However, that's where the similarities end. You see these duelists have a look of pure terror plastered on their faces and are completely unresponsive. It's like they're in some of coma, but the doctors are stumped." Trudge explained.

"So, you want me to try and stop him like I did with the Ghost?" Yusei asked crossing his arms.

"Well it could be a girl but yeah basically", Mina replied Yusei thought about it, "Please Yusei if you don't then more duelists will be lost. We've already lost five so far.", Mina begged.

"I'll do it." Yusei nodded.

"Oh, thank you Yusei!" Mina exclaimed happily.

"No problem. If you can get me tomorrow off I'll get on it right away.", Yusei told her with a smile.

"You got it Yusei", Mina nodded giving him a smile in return.

Heidelberg, Germany

"Doctor, Akiza Izinski?" A brown-haired nurse asked walking into a hospital office room.

A red-haired woman in a white doctors coat looked up from her desk, "Yes?"

"You've been promoted miss! It also says you're being transferred back to Japan!" The nurse exclaimed with a smile.

"I am!?" She exclaimed happily standing up from her chair. She'd been trying to get transferred home for years now and now it was finally happening.

"Yep here take a look." The nurse replied and gave her the papers.

After looking over the papers Akiza smiled brightly "I'm going home!"

"I'm happy for you, Akiza, but we will be sad to see you go." The nurse said with a small frown.

"I know, I'll miss you guy too," She replied giving the brown-haired nurse a hug which she returned.

"Well I'll leave you now. I have to get back to work don't forget to say goodbye." The nurse said before leaving the room.

Looking back over the papers she began to cry tears of joy. "I'm coming back to you Yusei and nothing will stop me this time." Should I let him know? No I'll let it be a surprise she thought.

Sitting back down in her chair she began to think of the one she loved. Their first meeting was hardly a friendly one especially once she saw that he had a mark like hers. But over time she had grown close with him eventually calling him a friend though privately she wished for a different type of relationship. Perhaps that wish would come true this time she knew they'd have a lot to talk about when she got back, but she hoped that when all was said and done things would turn out alright.

If only she had known what was to come.

Tokyo, Japan

"Mr. Atlas your flight has been booked for tomorrow afternoon." A pink haired secretary in a white suit announced to a man in a white trench coat who was looking out a large window.

"Thank you, Sam", He replied looking over at her.

She blushed "No problem, sir." With that she walked away.

Jack chuckled as he turned back to the window. So many girls wanted him, but he only liked one of them. He pictured the girl with those circle glasses and long dark hair. She probably looks more beautiful now. She was one of the reasons he was going back to New Domino City the other was his friend Yusei he had a score to settle with him to become the true Duel King. He felt bad that he had neglected his friend the last couple of years and he wanted to make it up to him before he left again. He had seen everyone else while traveling, but for some reason he never called his friend. Hopefully I can make it up to him.

Trento, Italy

In a luxurious hotel room, a pair of teal haired siblings were packing their suitcases before they had to leave.

What is this feeling that I have that something bad is going to happen the sister thought as she sensed something dark was approaching.

"Luna, Luna, Luna!" A voice yelled pulling her from her thoughts.

She snapped out of her thoughts, "What Leo?" she replied looking at her brother. When they were younger they had almost been identical, but now it was easy to tell them apart especially since her hair was longer and they never wore the same clothing

"You were just staring into space. Why did you stop packing?" He asked he was wearing a dark blue shirt with cakie shorts.

"Oh, sorry I just had a weird feeling", She replied turning to look out the window.

"Do you think it is a bad feeling?" He asked worried.

"No not really", She lied "Come on let's get back to packing we don't want Yusei any madder at us than he probably already is." She told him. Through their adventures with the signers they had come to see Yusei as a sort of older brother, yet after they had left some force had driven him from their minds until they had found a photo of him and decided to return for a visit.

"Oh yeah you're right let's hurry our flight is tomorrow morning!" He exclaimed.

Luna shook her head even after all this time her brother had so much energy in him _. I just hope that the feeling doesn't have anything to do with my friends_ she thought. Unfortunately, her hope was not strong enough to stop the events from unfolding.

Everett, Washington, United States

"Wow look at that Bald Eagle so majestic." A orange haired man stated watching the avian creature sore over a lake.

"It sure is Crow." His companion a woman with long blonde hair agreed.

"Yeah but it pales in comparison to you Sherry" The man complimented making the girl blush.

"Thank you Crow" She said.

"I'm just glad I have you to say it to." He confessed with a smile.

She kissed him on the cheek and he flashed crimson "Me to Crow."

After the events with Z-ONE when Crow was traveling for his dueling career they had found each other in Paris, France where after many months they got together. Though she still felt bad about her part in Z-ONE's plan Crow had forgiven her.

"We best get back dear if we want to get to the airport in time tomorrow" Sherry said beginning to walk away.

"Okay love I just hope the others and, Yusei, isn't too mad at me for not contacting him after all this time." He said sadly. For some reason, he had forgotten to contact his oldest friend over the years even when he had the time for it.

"Don't worry everything will be fine trust me", She assured him.

"Alright then again you are always right.", He said with a smile following her back to the lodge.

Unfortunately, this time she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Duel of Darkness

 **DISCLAIMER I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh 5ds or it's characters (Chapter updated 08/11/2017)**

Yusei sighed in the garage at Poppo Time as he prepared his duel runner and deck. It had been a while since he had used either, but both we in top shape. Looking around he saw that aside from his runner, his computer, tool box and a table or chair it was empty. He remembered when the garage used to be full with Jack and Crow's runners occupying the empty space while their owners bickered. The thought of his old friends arguing brought a smile to his face before it faded away. If they were really his friends why had they abandoned him?

Moving to collect a wrench he saw a blue duel board leaning up against his tool box. When had that been put there? Then he felt the pain of the memory, about three years ago he had gotten a package in the mail from Leo and Luna. At first, he thought it was a gift or some type of large card, but the reality was much more painful. Inside the package was their duel boards, but no card or even a note, heck there wasn't even a return address. The sight of them had brought him to tears. The only thought he had regarding them now was, why? Why had the twins sent them? It would have been easy for them to just give them away or to keep them, so why had they sent them back?

Shaking his head, he walked over to the open garage door and peered up into the sky. It was moonless just like the night they had all left. The night she had left. The thought of her made him tear his eyes away from the sky and back to the garage. He remembered it like it was yesterday, there she was with her back to him dressed in a pink shirt, her red bangs going past her neck. She was beautiful too beautiful for words to describe. They had talked for a few minutes and then she had left, but he knew that something more had happened.

First, she had almost told him that she loved him. He was no expert on love despite the number of books he had read on it, but even he could see that the slip hadn't been on accident. What if she had finished? Would she have really told him that she loved him? Then they had held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Her red orbs were like rubies shining in the sunlight, they captured his attention and he didn't want to look away, but eventually they had too. Then she had left and he had only ever seen her face to face again the next day when everyone else had left.

He often found himself lying awake in bed or sitting at the coffee table wondering what life would be like if he had acted on his own feelings. What if he had kissed her when they held each other's hands? He could see the love and affection in her eyes during those few seconds they held each other's gaze. Would they be together now? He knew she would have had to leave anyway, he couldn't hold her back from her destiny and he knew he would never of allowed her to. He also knew that long distance relationships were difficult and didn't always work out, but he would have like to at least try. Now however that chance was gone and he knew he'd never have another.

Raising an arm up he wiped the tears from his eyes as his thoughts began to turn bitter with anger. Trudge was right when he questioned if Team 5d's bounds would stand the distances they were all traveling and the time they would be apart. Yusei would tell him that, no, the bounds didn't stand. They didn't stand like the walls of a fortress like friendship and family was supposed to be. They had crumbled at the first sign of weakness and the builders hadn't even attempted to repair them.

His bitter thoughts were halted however when he heard a soft voice that sounded like his when he was younger, _"Akiza don't forget to smile. There's no smile in the world better than yours."_

Wait those we the words he had spoken on that night. Looking around he saw no one, but then he remembered what she had told him, _"You're the one who put that smile on my face… Yusei."_

Yusei felt his eyes widen in shock and a wave of guilt flow over him. What was he doing? This wasn't him. He wasn't the type of person to get angry and bitter at his friends, his family. That certainly wasn't the person he was and it certainly wasn't the person who had put that smile on Akiza's face.

A smile began to form on his face. His friends may have abandoned him, but he knew they must of had a good reason for doing so no matter how unlikely it was. He had told them that he would remain here and that he would wait for them so that was what he was going to do. Then and there he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't just wait for them anymore, he would do everything he could to get back in touch with them till they were all together again.

Walking over to his duel runner he saw it was almost time for him to leave. Trudge and Mina had told him that this mysterious criminal liked to appear around eight o'clock at night and it was seven fifty right now. Gathering up his cards he put them in his deck pouch before grabbing his helmet and getting onto his duel runner.

As he sped out onto the freeway he had one thought, no matter what happened tonight he was going to see his friends again.

He sped around for the next couple minutes when a black D wheel shaped like a dragon's head pulled ahead of him. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the driver wore an all-black riding suit with a helmet that was shaped like a paladin's.

"So, you finally showed up, Fudo." The mysterious driver announced.

"So, you're the one that has been attacking duelists." Yusei accused.

"Why yes I am how very observant of you." The drive replied with a laugh.

"Well I am going to have to ask you to stop. me and my friends put a lot of work into making this a peaceful city and I won't let it go to waste." Yusei told him.

"Ah yes these friends of yours, I have heard of them but where are they now? Not by your side, are they?" The driver asked with an amused tone.

Yusei was shocked the man was right but how did he know all of this. "How did you know that and who are you?" Yusei asked.

"It is a hunter's job to know everything about his prey." The man offered.

"Prey? What do you mean?" Yusei demanded.

"Enough chat lets duel." The man announced tired of the conversation.

"Fine but I want answers." Yusei replied putting his deck into the slot.

"Let's duel!" They both said.

"Duel mode engaged autopilot standing by, activating Seal of Darkness." The computer said. Around them a Dark circular seal appeared with a black diamond shaped gem floating above it in the middle.

"Seal of Darkness? What is that?" questioned Yusei. This wasn't like any type of speed world he'd ever seen and he'd certainly never heard of a field spell by that name.

"Oh, that's my special field spell it works like Speed World 2 and has a few other effects, like when you lose your soul be banished to the Shadow Realm." The man told him chackling.

"The Shadow Realm what's that?" Yusei questioned. He'd heard of the Netherworld and of the shadows that the dark signers had spoken about but he'd never heard of the Shadow Realm. Was is the same thing? However, the mysterious man was silent, "Fine then, I'll just have to not lose, so that I don't go there."

"Finally, now since I am the challenger I show go first, I draw." The man said drawling his card.

Speed counters 1:1 Life points 4000/4000

"I summon my Vorse Raider to the field." An evil humanoid figure appeared with a scythe. Then Vorse Raiders eyes turned red and a dark aura surrounded it.

Vorse Raider 1900/1200

Vorse Raider 2500/1200

"What?! How did it gain 600 more attack points?" Yusei demanded.

"Oh, that's the effect of my Seal of Darkness. It gives all of my monsters six hundred more attack points." The man chuckled.

"Wow so much power. Who are you?" Yusei asked in awe.

"All will be revealed later but for now I can give you my name, my name is Hydrak Master of Darkness." The man replied with a smile.

"Alright then let's get back to the duel so we can get this over with." Yusei said though the man's name interested him as he'd never heard a name like that before.

"I couldn't agree more, for now I set two cards face down and end my turn" Hydrak replied

"Alright my move, I draw." Yusei said.

Speed counters 2:2 Life points 4000/4000

"Because you control a monster and I do not, I can special summon Junk Forward from my hand." Yusei said. Next to Yusei a tan colored robot appeared "Next I summon my Junk Synchron and then I play double summon because I have at least 2 speed counters, now I summon speed warrior in attack mode." Next to Yusei a little orange robot with a conductor's hat appeared. Next to it was a humanoid gray robot with wheels on its feet and a mask over its face.

Junk forward 900/1300

Junk Synchron 1300/500

Speed warrior 900/400

"Now I tune the level 3 Junk forward with level 3 Junk Synchron for a level six Synchron summon." Yusei announced Junk Synchron morphed into 3 stars that became rings that circled Junk forward then a beam of light appeared, "I summon Junk Gardna in defense mode." Appearing next to Yusei was a large bulky green robot with two cannons on its back with its arms crossed in front of its' chest.

Junk Gardna 1400/2600

"Now I activate Junk Gardna's effect I switch your Vorse raider to defense mode." Yusei said as the cannons on Junk Gardna's back fired Vorse raider forcing it to take a defensive stance.

"Now I attack with Speed Warrior" Yusei announced. As Junk Warrior jumped at Vorse Raider.

"But your monster has less attack then my Vorse Raiders defense?" Hydrak questioned.

"Normally that would be true but on the first turn it is summoned Speed Warrior gets its attack doubled when it attacks." Yusei explained as Speed Warrior landed in front of Vorse Raider and kicked it making it shatter.

Speed Warrior 1800/400

"Impressive, Fudo, I did not see that one coming." Hydrak complimented.

"Thanks, now I end my turn with a face down." Yusei said as a card appeared on his field.

"My move I draw." Hydrak announced.

Speed counters 3:3 Speed counters 2:2 Life points 4000/4000

"I summon my Dark Veiler." Hydrak said. An all-black humanoid figure with short gray hair with 4 red scarfs that hung round it. Then Dark Veilers eyes turned red and a dark aura surrounded it.

Dark Veiler 400/200 – 1000/200

"Then I place a face down and activate Dragged down to the grave. While I have at least 3 speed counters I can play this card so we both look at each other's hands and then discard 1 card from it then we both draw a card but since we both only hold one card in our hands we will just show each other then discard the card."

"Alright I had Unknown Synchron." Yusei said revealing a sphere shaped monster with one eye.

"And I had Silva warlord of the dark world" Hydrak said showing a black and white monster with a large sword.

They both discarded their cards to the grave and drew new ones. Then next to Hydrak Silva appeared in attack mode.

Silva 2300/1400 – 2900/1400

"What you sent that monster to the grave how is it back!?" Exclaimed Yusei.

"That is Silva's special ability when it is discarded to the graveyard it brings its' self-back." Hydrak explained. Then Silva's eyes turned red and it was surrounded by a dark aura.

"And now I activate Dark Veilers effect by banishing my Vorse Raider from my graveyard I can negate all effects of monsters, spell, and trap cards on my opponent's side of the field for this turn. Now I tune by level 2 Dark Veiler with my level 5 Silva to synchro summon a level seven."

Dark Veiler morphed into 2 stars that became rings that surrounded Silva then a beam of dark light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon Dark Highlander!" Next to Hydrak appeared a large bulky figure with black and white armor carrying a large scythe. Then Dark Highlanders eyes turned red and it was surrounded by a dark aura.

Dark Highlander 2800/2300- 3400/2300

"Also, Dark Highlander prevents you from synchro summoning." Hydrak told him making Yusei look on in shock. No synchro summoning? That was going to severely limit his options.

"Now, Dark Highlander, attack his, Junk Gardna, Scythe of Destruction." Hydrak commanded. Dark Highlander shot forward and slashed Junk Gardna with its' scythe. Junk Gardna clutched where it was hit then shattered. "Now I end my turn" Hydrak said.

"My move I draw." Yusei said.

Speed Counters 4/4 4000/4000

He looked at his card and saw it couldn't help him right now. "I place a monster in defense mode and switch Speed Warrior to defense mode." Yusei said as Speed Warrior crouched down and crossed its arms across its body as a card appeared in defense mode next to it.

Speed counters 5/5 4000/4000

Hydrak drew his card. "Now Dark Highlander attack Speed Warrior, Scythe of Destruction!" Hydrak ordered

"Not so fast I play Scrap Iron Scar Crow." Countered Yusei. Dark Highlander swung its' Scythe at Speed Warrior but it hit Scrap Iron Scare Crow then Scrap Iron Scare Crow went face down again.

"Fine then I end my turn." Growled Hydrak.

"It's my turn then." Yusei said. Scrap Iron Scare Crow may have bought him some time, but if he didn't get rid of the Dark Highlander soon he'd be done for he thought drawing his card.

Speed Counters 6/6 4000/4000

Looking at the card he drew Yusei smiled, ok just need one more card to pull this off. "Okay I end my turn." said Yusei.

"This is becoming boring." Hydrak stated drawing his card.

Speed counters 7/7

Looking at it he frowned, "I will end my turn because I can't get past your scare crow."

"I'll take my turn then." Said Yusei.

Speed counters 8/8

Yusei looked at the card he drew. He smiled as it was just what he needed.

"I now flip up my Max Warrior but he won't be around for long because now I tribute him for my Turret Warrior." Yusei said. A human with armor and a spear appeared before shattering. From under the ground appeared a large monster that had castle towers for hands and shoulders with cannons coming out of slits.

Max Warrior 1800/800

Turret Warrior 1200/1000

Then a blue aura went into Turret Warriors chest

Turret Warrior 3000/2000

"What how did it gain more points!?" Asked Hydrak shocked.

"When I tribute summon Turret Warrior by tributing a warrior type monster Turret Warrior gains the attack of that monster's attack points, then I play the Speed Spell Speed Energy, at the cost of 1 speed counter my monster gets an attack boost of two hundred points for every speed counter I have. And right now I have seven meaning he gains 1400 attack points which is more than enough to destroy your Dark Highlander!" Explained Yusei as Turret Warrior was surrounded in blue energy.

Turret Warrior 3000/2000

Speed Counters 8/7

Turret Warrior 4400/2000

"4400 attack points." Hydrak said in awe. Even if he had seen better that many attack points was still impressive.

"Now, Turret Warrior, obliterate, Dark Highlander, with Turret Blast!" Yusei ordered ignoring Hydrak's awe.

The turrets on Turret Warrior rotated forward then they charged up and shot beams at Dark Highlander, smoke appeared where Dark Highlander was and when it cleared nothing was left.

Life Points 3000/4000

"Argh that was a good move, Fudo." Hydrak said having recovered from his awe, "But it won't win you the Duel."

"It's your move." Yusei said simply.

"Fine then I draw!" Hydrak said he looked at his card and smirked, "Mwah ha ha ha I should thank you for sending my Dark highlander to the grave."

"Why is that?" Yusei asked confused.

"Because now I have exactly 3 dark type monsters in my graveyard so now I can summon my Dark Armed Dragon!" announced Hydrak. Next to him a large black dragon on two legs appeared it had sharp metal on its elbow and knees.

Dark Armed Dragon 2800/1000

Then it was surrounded by a dark aura and its eyes turned a darker shade of red.

Dark Armed Dragon 3400/1000

"Next, I play Foolish Burial by removing 2 speed counters, now from my deck I send Dark Resonator to my graveyard, Then I remove my dark resonator, Dark Veiler, and Silva to destroy your 3 cards." Hydrak said.

Speed Counters 7/8

From Hydrak's graveyard three dark lights appeared and shot towards Turret Warrior, Speed Warrior, and Scrap Iron Scare Crow when they hit each of the cards shattered.

"Now Dark Armed Dragon attack with Inferno Dark Flame." Ordered Hydrak. Dark Armed Dragon opened its jaws and shot a red and black beam at Yusei hitting him.

Life Points 3000/600

When the smoke cleared Yusei had scratches on his suit and helmet, but he was still driving.

"That will be all for now." chuckled Hydrak.

"My move I draw." Yusei said his voice strained. This must be a shadow duel like when we faced the dark signers Yusei thought to himself. Even though I've only taken one attack I already feel weak, but I can't give up I have to stop him.

Speed Counters 8/9

"I play the Speed Spell Final Gamble Draw by removing 6 speed counters I can draw till I have 6 cards in my hand but I also have to give up half my life points." Yusei said.

Life points 3000/300

Speed Counters 8/3

"Now I play the Speed Spell Over Boost which gives me 6 more speed counters"

Speed Counters 8/9

"Then I play One for One by removing 2 speed counters I can discard my Level Eater to summon Turbo Synchron to my field, then I use Junk Summoning which allows me to bring to the field two junk monsters from my graveyard to the field but there effect are negated and it costs me 5 speed counters and half my life points so I bring back Junk Synchron and Junk Gardna."

Speed Counters 7/2

Life Points 3000/150

On Yusei's field appeared the two Junk monsters along with a green robot with a small card as its chest. "Now by allowing Level Eater to eat one of Junk Gardna's level stars I can summon it from the grave." Next to Turbo Warrior appeared a lady bug type monster.

"Now I tune level one Turbo Sychron and level one Level Eater for a level 2 synchro summon."

Turbo Warrior became a sing star that turned into a ring that surrounded level eater at light shot through the rings. When it faded a robot with a car for a waist appeared.

"Because I synchro summoned Formula Synchron I can draw one card, Now I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level five Junk Gardna for a level 8 synchro summon.

Junk Synchron became 3 stars which turned into rings that surrounded Junk Gardna then a light shot through the rings. When it faded a white dragon with a purple chest, and 3 horns on its head appeared. "Take flight Stardust Dragon!" Yelled Yusei

Formula Synchron 200/400

Stardust Dragon 2500/2000

"With that I end my turn" Yusei said simply.

"That's it? All of that for those two?" Hydrak asked incredulously, "At least you got Stardust out." He grumbled. "I draw."

Speed Counters 8/2

"Now Dark Armed Dragon attack, Stardust Dragon Inferno Dark Flame!" yelled Hydrak.

"Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution!" Yusei chanted.

Dark Armed Dragon shot a black and red beam at Stardust.

"Become the path that shines the way!" Yusei continued. "Accel Synchro!"

Before it hit Yusei, Formula Synchron, and Stardust Dragon vanished.

"What!?" yelled Hydrak he knew about the accel synchro but he never expected it to happen like this.

Then Yusei appeared behind Hydrak but his two monsters were gone and were replaced with one that was larger silver and sleeker version of his Stardust Dragon. "I summon Shooting Star Dragon!" yelled Yusei.

Shooting Star Dragon 3300/2500

"But it was my turn?" questioned Hydrak.

"Well that was an Excel Synchro Summon" answered Yusei.

Hydrak growled before resuming his turn, "It matters not my monster still has more attack points, so attack again Dark Armed Dragon, Inferno Dark Flame!" Commanded Hydrak.

"I use one of Shooting Star Dragons effects to negate your attack." Countered Yusei said as Shooting Star Dragon shimmered before disappearing.

"Fine then end my turn with a face down" Said Hydrak.

"My turn I draw, and now my dragon comes back." said Yusei. Next to him Shooting Star Dragon reappeared.

Speed Counters 9/3

"First I play the Speed Spell Increase Eliminator, when I have at least two Speed Counters I can activate it this card makes all monsters on the field lose any attack increases." He continued.

Dark Armed Dragon 2800/1000

"Now I activate Shooting Star Dragons ability I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and for every tuner I pick up Shooting Star Dragon gets that many attacks, I pick up Defense Draw, Shield Wing, Bri Synchron, Starlight Road, and Majestic Dragon. Since I drew two tuners Shooting Star Dragon can attack twice this turn go attack Dark Armed Dragon Stardust Mirage." Commanded Yusei. Shooting Star Dragon Shot created a mirror image of itself as it flew forward and slammed into Dark Armed Dragon.

Life points 2500/150

"Now attack again and end this duel." Yusei said as the mirror image flew towards Hydrak.

"Not so fast I play Mirror Force!" Hydrak said revealing his trap card which produced an image of Shooting Star Dragon that flew at the mirror image.

"I use another one of my Shooting Star Dragons ability's to negate your trap." Yusei said as the mirror image glowed. Mirror Force shattered along with its image of Yusei's dragon and Shooting Star Dragon kept going.

"Hah! That was just a trick to get your dragon to use its ability." Hydrak laughed, "Now I play my other face down Shrink for the cost of two more Speed Counters to cut your monsters attack in between." Said Hydrak as the image of the silver dragon became smaller.

Speed Counters 7/2

Shooting Star Dragon slammed into Hydrak's D-Wheel causing it to wobble.

Life Points 850/150

"I end my turn then." Yusei said as the dust cleared revealing a angry Hydrak.

"My turn I draw!" Growled as he drew his card aggressively.

Speed Counters 6/3

"I summon Dark Hatchling!" Hydrak announced as small black dragon with wings on its back appeared next to him.

Dark Hatchling 1000/1200

"I now activate my face down Dark Revival, this card allows me to bring back a dark monster regardless of its effects and its effects are negated and it loses all its attack and defense points by giving up half of my life points." Hydrak said.

Life points 425/150

Next to Hydrak a black coffin appeared, it opened and out came Dark Armed Dragon.

"Now I tune my level 4 Dark Hatchling and my level 8 Dark Armed Dragon for a level 12 synchro summon!" Dark Hatchling morphed into 4 stars that became rings that surrounded Dark Armed Dragon then a beam of dark light shot through it. "I synchro summon myself Hydrak Dragon of Darkness!"

On Hydrak's field appeared a medium sized gray dragon with a large head with two green horns. It had a long neck, four legs with 3 black claws in the front and one in the back of each leg. It also had a long tail that ended with a blade, spikes ran down its neck to its tail. It had two wings with green colored membranes, and emerald eyes.

Hydrak Dragon of Darkness 3400/2600

Then the gem in the middle of the seal went to Hydrak Dragon of Darkness's neck.

Hydrak Dragon of Darkness 4000/2600

"What are you!?" Exclaimed Yusei his eyes widening. Not only because he was losing and this meant it was the end, but also because of what Hydrak had just told him. This man had just summoned a powerful dragon and he claimed that this creature was himself.

"I am one of the seven servants of the goddess of dragons, our mission is to collect enough souls to give her ultimate power for revenge on the Crimson Dragon, but we also need the souls of the signers and their dragons." Hydrak explained, "You fought well Yusei Fudo but your time is up I activate my card versions effect I can banish one level 6 or higher dark monster in my grave yard to negate your Shooting Star Dragons ability's permanently."

"Hydrak Dragon of Darkness attack with, Inferno Doom fire." Ordered Hydrak. A dark beam from shot from the black dragon's mouth and shot through Shooting Star Dragon, and continuing to Yusei. The signer's eyes widened in shock before an explosion occurred.

Life points 425/0000


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Revelation

New Domino Airport

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh 5ds**

At the same time of Yusei's duel against Hydrak, his six friend's flights had arrived at roughly the same times. Akiza Izinski was currently getting her suitcases and travel bag, her other belongings would be delivered to her parents' house. When she finally got all of her luggage she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Akiza is that you?" she turned around and saw Leo and Luna. Luna was wearing a light green tank top and a pink mini dress in her usual hair style, while Leo was wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt in his usual hair style. "Leo, Luna yes it's me it is so great to see you two." she said. "Good to see you too." they both replied. Then they heard a grunt and familiar voices saying "Do you really need all of this stuff Sherry", "Of course I do Crow.' Sherry responded. "Crow, Sherry over here." Akiza said. Crow and Sherry looked where they had heard the voice. "Akiza, Leo, Luna good to see you guys again." they said. "Same to you." they replied. Crow and Sherry were in their usual outfits and Crow was loaded up with bags mostly Sherry's. Then they heard another familiar voice from their right "Well if it isn't my friends" "Jack is that you!" they yelled. "The one and only." Replied Jack. "It's good to see you." They said. "And you guys too" he said. They then proceeded to share stories in the airports café. Luna got orange juice, Leo got chocolate milk and everyone else got coffee.

Then Luna asked "So has anyone seen or talked to Yusei in the last 10 years." Everyone looked down. She sighed, "That is what I was afraid of. He is going to be so mad at us." "Well I bet if we surprise him and find a way to make it up to him he will forgive us. Right?" Leo said. "Yah I hope so." Akiza said.

Then their signer dragon cards started to glow. They pulled them out and they looked at each other and they all knew one thing Yusei was in trouble.

They grabbed their stuff paid for the drinks and ran to the old garage. Jack, Crow, Leo, and Sherry rode there on their duel runners which had been delivered while they were talking in the café. When they got there Yusei was nowhere to be found but his duel runner was gone. Akiza's duel runner was where it was when she left it but looked brand new. They left their stuff at the garage.

Then they took off around the duel lanes to look for Yusei, Luna rode with Akiza. Then on a duel lane about 5 miles ahead of them there was an explosion and their dragon cards shined even brighter, but then there was a bigger explosion and the dragons cards went back to normal.

Domino Mayor's Office 10 minutes earlier

"So Mr. Hiroshi I believe that you should give Yusei a break, he has been working for a long time and maybe a raise as well he is the leading scientist after all." Mina said.

"I think you are right Mina I have been pushing him a bit hard I will call right now and let him know." Mr. Hiroshi replied.

"Actually he is out looking for the mysterious duelist who has been leaving turbo duelists duel runners destroyed and the rider unresponsive." Mina told him.

"Well that's Yusei always eager to help others." Mr. Hiroshi replied.

"Yes he is like that isn't he" Mina replied.

Then they heard and explosion. They both quickly ran to the window and then saw a bigger explosion on the duel lanes.

They both ran down to the parking garage Mr. Hiroshi told his driver to go to the site of the explosion. While Mina told Trudge who had been waiting on his duel runner what was happening she got on and they took off.

Site of Yusei's and Hydrak's duel

Yusei was on the ground next to his duel runner, while Hydrak was walking over to him the dark gem was still floating above them. "That was fine duel Fudo you almost had me but now it is time to claim my prizes because I won the game." The dark gem began to float over Yusei. "What is it doing?" asked Yusei. "Why my friend it is taking your soul to be locked away in the shadow real for all eternity and I will be taking your Stardust Dragon." Replied Hydrak. "No!" yelled Yusei. A blue aura began coming out of Yusei's mouth and going into the gem. "Now for my second prize." Said Hydrak. He went to reach for Stardust Dragon but then in the sky the Crimson Dragon appeared and roared. Stardust's card began to glow and float then it shot down the duel lane and the Crimson Dragon disappeared. "NO! Curse you Crimson Dragon" Yelled Hydrak. Then he heard duel runners in the distance coming towards him. He then summoned a portal and got on his duel runner. "I will get you Stardust Dragon." He said before driving into a portal.

With the Signers

They were all driving towards the site of the explosion. When suddenly they saw the Crimson Dragon appear in the sky the watched in awe then as quickly as it appeared it disappeared then a small light was seen in the distance it was heading towards them. It flew straight at Akiza and Luna, her duel runner screeched to a halt then the light object stopped in front of her and began to descend. She held out her hand and it landed in it. When the light faded she saw it was a card but not just any card. "Stardust Dragon!" she said. Around her everyone else had stopped to. "Did you just say Stardust Dragon?" Crow asked. She nodded then the realization hit her. "Yusei!" she yelled then took off again from where Stardust Dragon came from followed by the others. What they came across was Yusei on the ground laying back on his damaged duel runner with an expression of pain on his face. Akiza ran jumped of her runner and ran to Yusei. "Yusei speak to me please. Yusei, Yusei, YUSEI!" she yelled. The others stood back with expressions of fear and of sorrow.

Unknown Location

A portal appeared and Hydrak flew out in his Dragon form. He landed on the ground around him were caves, a lake, a few mountains, a pit of lava and in the center a large mountain with a cave at the top. It was dark out and the moon was still high in the sky. Out from one of the caves came the silhouette of a large creature with a sail on its back, a long mouth and a long tail, I had red eyes. "Did you get his soul and dragon." the creature asked. That is information for the queen Zerkoff." Replied Hydrak. "Very well then you best not be late with that report then." Zerkoff calmly said back then walked back into his cave.

Hydrak proceeded to the cave at the top of the mountain he stopped outside of it. "My queen Sesha I have returned." Hydrak said. "What news do you bring." a calm feminine voice replied. "I have dueled and defeated Yusei Fudo his soul is ours." He reported. "Good. What of his dragon Hydrak?" she asked. "Um you see it kind of flew away from me." Hydrak replied nervously. Then large claw shot out from the cave and grabbed Hydrak's neck and two bright red eyes flew open. "You dare to return without his dragon you insolent fool!" The voice angrily screeched. "But it wasn't my fault it was the Crimson Dragons he took it just as I was about to grab it." He said. "The Crimson Dragon knows that we have returned now you stupid idiot!" she slammed his head into the ground. "Now my plans could be ruined because you screwed up this assignment!" She yelled. "I am sorry Queen Sesha please I will not fail you again allow me to find Stardust Dragon and fix this failure of mine" he begged. "Yes you will find Stardust Dragon but Zerkoff will come along as well he will succeed where you have failed!" she hissed.

"Yes mistress." he replied. "Good now go rest you two will begin tomorrow morning." She said before releasing him and returning deeper into her cave. Hydrak flew down to his cave to rest with his mate Tempesta. Deep inside her cave she went back to laying down next to her mate Iango. "Do not worry dear everything will be ok you will not go back to that place." He told her. "Thank you love" she replied and gave him a lick. Then she drifted to sleep. You will never go back there ever Iango thought not while I am around.

Site of Yusei's Duel with Hydrak

Akiza was on the ground crying while holding Yusei's still alive but motionless body. The others were standing around Jack and Crow were holding their heads while Leo and Luna were staring at Yusei's body with tears in their eyes while Sherry had her head buried in to Crows shoulder. Then they heard a sirens coming towards them. They looked up and saw Trudge and Mina coming towards them on his runner and next to them was a limo. The limo and runner stopped a short distance away from them. Mina and Trudge got of the runner and Mr. Hiroshi got out of the Limo and ran towards them. What they saw shocked them. They were all silent for a bit then Mina spoke. "Who is this person Yusei is the best duelist I have ever seen how could he be defeated." Akiza everyone looked at her. "You know who did this? Tell me!" said Akiza. "No we have no clue we have been trying to find him for the last month, but we hoped Yusei could help us stop him." She replied. "You sent him after someone with this kind of power how could you." Crow spat. "Hey lay off, we didn't force him to do anything and if he had found out about these events he would have gotten involved anyway! Besides we were desperate to stop this guy." Replied Trudge.

"I guess you are right sorry." Replied Crow.

"We need to take him to the hospital and close off this site off." Mina said.

"Alright but you guys need to tell us everything when we get there." Jack said.

"Ok then" Mina replied. Then she pulled out her phone and called an ambulance.

Leo and Luna walked over to Akiza who had gone back to watching Yusei. "Akiza we need to move Yusei to the ambulance when it gets here is that ok." Luna asked. Akiza nodded he head slowly. "Would you like to ride with him in the ambulance if you want as well?" Leo said. She nodded again.

10 minutes later an ambulance and some police cruisers arrived. The paramedics put Yusei on a stretcher and they got into the ambulance with Akiza accompanying them. Everyone else got on their runners and Mr. Hiroshi got into his limo while Luna drove Akiza's to the hospital.

When they all got there Yusei was already in a room with Akiza sitting next to him holding his hand. They all walked in Leo, Luna, Crow and Sherry sat down while Jack, Mina, Mr. Hiroshi and Trudge stayed standing up.

Then Akiza looked up sighed and spoke "Tell us what happened."

Then Trudge, Mina, and Mr. Hiroshi told them everything, from Yusei's depression to asking him for help with the attacks. By the end Jack, Crow and Sherry had their heads down sadly, while Leo, Luna, and especially Akiza had tears in their eyes.

"How could we do this to him we abandoned him! I am so sorry Yusei please forgive us" Akiza yelled she had tears running down her face.

"Akiza please calm down this is not your fault it is that terrible duelists fault." Mina assured her.

"That maybe so but I still abandoned him how could I do that to the one that I love." She replied.

Everyone's heads when towards Akiza then she realized what she had said but she didn't care anymore.

"Yes I said it I love him but it doesn't matter anymore because he will never be able to hear me say it." She said.

Then each of the signer's dragon cards started to glow including Yusei's Stardust Dragon then there was a blinding light. When the light faded Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and Akiza saw they were in a forest and the signer Dragons were in front of them in their true forms.

"Greetings my friends." Stardust Dragon said.

"How are we here and how come you guys look so life like?" Crow asked.

"We transported you here to talk to you five" Ancient Fairy Dragon explained.

"Does it have to do with what happened to Yusei?" asked Luna.

"Yes Luna" she replied.

"You see many thousands of years ago before the trouble with the immortals there were was a dragon named Dynus he and his mate Ruby they were the King and Queen of dragons they were very peaceful," Red Dragon Archfiend began. " But then they ordered and attack on the Warrior type monsters we were allies of the warriors so we joined the war to bring peace the war was long and costly but we were victorious we were able to defeat and kill Dynus and his six allies. Ruby and her daughter Sesha were banished to the darkest regions of the shadow realm to prevent them from starting another war while the families of Dynus's allies were only banished to a waste land in the spirit world with little water and food." Red dragon Archfiend told them.

"But what does that have to do with what happened to Yusei?" Jack asked.

"You see I was the one who battled Dynus personally and during are battle I saw he was wearing a gem similar to the one that me and Yusei encountered in are duel." Stardust Dragon explained.

"So you believe that Sesha has escaped and is using the gem now? Luna asked.

"Yes but we do not think that Sesha has escaped but we do know that the gem is being used and that now there are more of them." Life Stream Dragon said.

"So how do we get Yusei back" asked Akiza.

Well you see he has had his soul stolen by the gem as far as we can tell if we can get rid of these gems then you should get your love back." Replied Black Rose Dragon replied.

Akiza had a shocked face. "How did you know I love him?" she asked.

Black Rose Dragon chuckled "Oh come now Akiza I have been with you long enough to see it and it would make sense that the signers that can summon us would also be in love." She said.

"You mean that you two are mates?" Asked Crow. Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon nodded.

"Now you all must be careful these enemy's will be stronger than any you have faced before as evidence by their defeat of Yusei and the Crimson Dragon will not be able to save us if you lose to them." Warned Ancient Fairy Dragon.

They all nodded their heads

"Now you must go they will probably strike again soon." Said Black Winged Dragon.

Then there was a blinding light and they were back in the hospital room.

"What was that?" Asked Trudge.

The five began to tell them what had happened.

"So you are saying that we have another evil group trying to kill you guys." said Mina

"Basically" Crow replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys but if we have to fight these guys I need some rest." said Luna then she yawned.

"Yeah we could all use some." Crow replied.

Then everyone either proceeded to go home to rest or found a place in the room to sleep at.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Double Trouble

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds I only own Sesha and my other OC's and the specific card's they use.**

The sun rose over the land it all seemed peaceful, but beneath the sun evil was lurking. Out of a lava pit a large creature with what seemed to be volcano on its back and large head, walked towards a large mountain with a cave at the top. Next to the lava pit was a lake, out of this a long serpent like creature appeared covered in fins it slithered towards the mountain as well. Across from the lake from out of a cave came tow creatures, one was a large beast walking on two legs with a long tail and a large red sail, the other creature was a large four legged dragonoid with a large club like tail and sharp spikes on its back they headed towards the mountain as well. From the sky came a huge white dragon with razor sharp claws and a large wings, the dragon flew towards the mountain at top speed. From the caves below emerged a medium-size gray dragon with green wing membranes, next to the gray dragon was a serpent like being it was covered in feathers and scales, and it boasted two large feather covered wings. These two just like the rest made their way to the mountain. Within the mountain two dragons were just awakening, the larger one the male noticed his mate was still sleeping and nudged her awake. She groaned at having to be awoken, but this was silenced by a lick from her mate. They soon made their way out of the cave and flew down to where the group of creatures had gathered.

"My loyal friends, it is good to see you. I trust you slept well?" The large female dragon asked the group.

"Yes Queen Sesha." They all replied.

"Good." She hummed, then continued, "Now as all of you can see Hydrak has returned. It is with great displeasure however that I tell you that he failed to capture Stardust Dragon."

The group of creatures all groaned and hissed at the gray dragon. " ...But it was not my fault Queen Sesha you see-" Hydrak tried to defend himself, but was cut off by Sesha.

"Silence Hydrak!" Sesha hissed, "I heard your report last night, fortunately we can use this accident to our advantage. Without their so called leader the signers will be unorganized, quite possibly vulnerable and be rash full in their decisions."

The others seemed to take this in and then nodded at her logic, "Very good my subjects, now I will be sending Hydrak and Zerkoff to their world to collect Stardust Dragon and to strike fear into their hearts. Does anyone object?" No one objected, "Then it is settled you shall leave after breakfast. Meeting adjourned." She told them and soon everyone was off to go find breakfast. Sesha was wearing a grin she was certain that Zerkoff and Hydrak would bring back success.

New Domino City Hospital

Yusei's hospital room was quite as the sun's rays leaked into the room. Akiza was asleep in the chair next to Yusei who was still unconscious. Luna and Leo were asleep on the couch next to the window. Everyone else had gone to their hotel rooms to get some rest, since they didn't want to crowd the room. Then Akiza stirred as the sun's rays hit her eyes. She groaned as she woke up and looked next to her.

Yusei was still unconscious, she sighed then looked at the wall clock 07:31 it read. She decided to go bathroom to get ready for the day, and when she got out Leo and Luna were waking up.

"Morning you two." She said to them.

"Morning." They groaned. Leo made a beeline for the bathroom while Luna stretched her joints out. Soon Leo came out and Luna went in to get ready for the day. When she got out the three headed down to the cafeteria. Neither of them talked while they ate, they were still shocked by the previous day's events. Then Akiza's phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Akiza this is Crow were at Yusei's room. Where are you three?" A voiced answered.

"We are in the cafeteria eating breakfast, we will be up soon." She replied.

"Ok we will wait for you here." Crow told her.

"Ok see you in a bit." She said hanging up.

The twins looked at her and she told them it was just Crow. They finished eating a few minutes later then headed up to the room. When they entered they saw Crow and Sherry on couch and Jack was leaning up against the wall scowling. The TV was on showing the news.

The shot was from a news helicopter flying above the seen. There were gashes in the road and glass was still on the ground. There were barricades in front of the scene with security officers and cruisers behind them. In front of the barricades were news vans, reporters and civilians. Then the camera moved to a news reporter. Everyone's expressions were shocked by who the reporter was.

"Hello this is Carly Carmine reporting for New Domino City News. As you can see something horrible has happened here." She said gesturing to the scene behind her. "It is unknown what exactly happened here, but some speculate that is was a terrorist attack or very extreme vandalism. Whatever happened we are certain that our police forces will be able to handle it. We currently cannot get close to the scene, but we will keep you viewers up to date on the situation. This is Carly Carmine from New Domino City News signing off." She finished, then the camera went to studio with the anchorman and women talking about other news.

Everyone looked to Jack who was now standing straight up with a blush on his face and his mouth wide open. Jack was surprised to see Carly had finally become a reporter, but what surprised him the most was how Carly's look had changed. She no longer wore the goofy spiral glasses, and her hair was similar to when how she wore it as a dark signer. She wore a black suit and black pants which made her eyes stand out. She had a little bit of eye shadow on and she had bit of black lipstick on.

He was snapped out of his trance by Crow unfortunately. "Hey lover boy you might want to close your mouth before a fly flies into it." Crow teased him.

Jack immediately close his mouth and flushed bright red and everyone laughed. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Jack snapped turning away.

"Come on Jack you know you like her a lot just admit it." Crow told him "Never!" Said Jack.

Then a nurse poked her head in, "Sir please lower your volume there are others in the hospital."

"Sorry Miss." He told her, she nodded then walked away.

Crow was about to start teasing Jack again, but Akiza came to his rescue.

"So did you guys get much sleep last night?" She asked.

"Not much" They replied.

She sighed then Jack spoke, "I called Martha and told her about what happened, so she knows."

"How did she take it?" Crow asked.

Jack sighed, "Pretty bad she is going to come see him in a few days. She fainted when I told her, after that she cried for a bit, she told me to say hi and stay safe to everyone for her."

Everyone was silent for a little bit, then Luna spoke, "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We find these guys, stop there plans and get Yusei back!" Jack said loudly, but quiet enough so the nurse didn't come back.

"How do we do that we don't even know where these guys are?" Sherry asked.

"Well we have to do something!" Jack shot back.

Before things started going bad Akiza stepped in, "We can't do anything until we have someone to look after Yusei." She told them.

"So we just wait?" Asked Leo.

"We have to" She replied.

Jack grunted and went back to leaning against the wall, Akiza sat in the chair next to Yusei, Luna and Leo went to sit on the couch, and Crow and Sherry went to looking out the window.

A few blocks away from the hospital in an alley

The alley was silent except for a cat digging through the dumpster. Then a purple portal appeared shattering the silence the cat screeched and ran away. Out from the portal stepped Hydrak and Zerkoff they were under cloaks of different colors, Zerkoff's red and Hydrak's gray. They walked out of the alley and made their way to the hospital.

Yusei's room

Luna felt a large amount of energy coming from far away. She gasped at how much power was being used. She stood up quickly which caught Leo's attention.

"Luna you ok?" He asked.

She shook her head no. "There's something coming. Something powerful I felt it last night before we got to Yusei."

"It must be those guys who did this to Yusei." Jack said, they all nodded at this.

"They must be here for Yusei." Sherry said.

Crow shook his head, "No, they're here for Stardust Dragon."

"They're here." Luna said looking out the window.

Everyone joined her and looked out into the street, the Luna pointed to a certain spot and they saw two cloaked figures making their way towards the hospital.

Then from behind them they heard a duel disk activate, they all spun around to see Jack with his duel disk on.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked.

"What does it look like Crow? I'm going to go teach those punks a lesson." Jack said annoyed.

"You just can't go out there alone Jack." Luna said.

Before Jack could reply they heard the sound of another duel disk activating. They looked and saw Akiza with her red duel disk on.

"He won't be going out there alone. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." She told them. Jack was about to protest, but she sent him a glare that shut him up.

"Well stay here and guard Yusei." Crow said.

"Thanks", said Akiza, "Let's go Jack." Then the two of them walked out of the room.

Sherry noticed Crow had a worried expression on his face, "Something wrong Crow?" She asked.

"Nah just a bit worried." He told her.

"You don't think they will win?" She said.

"No I know they will win. It's just that I wonder if Akiza will be able to control her emotions." Crow said.

Hospital Lobby

Jack and Akiza stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. They walked outside to the front of the hospital and waited for the hooded pair. They finally spotted them walking towards the hospital and soon they were only ten feet away from Jack and Akiza.

"So kind of you to come out and meet us signers." The gray cloaked one said with a smirk.

"Yes now hand over Stardust Dragon and you will not be hurt." The larger one in the red cloak said.

"We will never hand over Stardust to the likes of you, but we will give you a serious but kicking." Replied Jack.

The cloaked figures laughed at this and Jack was annoyed.

"What's so funny!?" He exclaimed.

The large one chuckled, "You believe you can defeat us after we have defeated your leader?"

Before Jack could reply Akiza spoke, "Why did you take him? What did he ever do to you?"

"He became a signer that is what." The gray cloaked one said.

The red cloaked one continued, "You signers have been tricked and deceived by the Crimson Dragon. You and those dragons are no heroes you are just puppets for the Crimson Dragon. He is the evil one."

"Yes and I was just cutting the strings of Mr. Fudo." The gray one cackled.

"That's a load of rubbish!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Believe what you want to, but we have a mission and that is to capture Stardust Dragon." The red one said.

"Well you have to go through us." Said Akiza defiantly.

The red cloaked one sighed, "Very well then. We will take him by force." Then he began walking away with the gray one. "Come let us go to a safer location." He said.

Akiza and Jack looked at each other then followed the cloaked figures. They came to a basketball court with fences around it. They walked in then closed the doors. The cloaked figures stood on the opposite side of the court.

"This will be a tag team battle. Everyone will begin with 4000 life points. Is that ok with you two?" The red one asked. Akiza and Jack nodded. "Now if you win we will give you back Yusei's soul, but we win your soul's will be taken along with you dragons and Stardust."

"Fat chance of that happening but ok" Jack said arrogantly.

"Good then." The red cloaked one said.

Then the two figures threw there cloaks off. The one under the red cloak was now a tall guy about Jack's height, he had a red Mohawk, and he wore red jeans and a plain red shirt. The smaller one was a guy around Crows height with messy emerald hair, he wore black pants and a green and gray t-shirt. They pulled out there duel disks and put their decks in. Jack and Akiza did the same.

Akiza 4000LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000 LP

"Let's Duel!" They all yelled.

"Ladies first." Said Zerkoff.

"My pleasure." Said Akiza.

"I draw." She looked at her hand and formulated a plan, "I summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode." Next to Akiza a seed appeared with an eye in the middle and branches coming out of its top. "But my seed won't be around for long. For I am tributing it to summon my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." The seed next to her exploded and when the smoke cleared where the seed had been was a red, pink and yellow plant with a stem as a body.

Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis 2200/0000 Plant type, Level 8

"Then I play two cards face down and end my turn." She said ending her turn.

Akiza 4000LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000 LP

Cards in hand 2, 5 5 5

"My turn then" Zerkoff said, "I draw." He looked at his hand. "I summon Sinister Serpent to the field." Next to Zerkoff a large green cobra appeared. "H won't be around for long though I use Ultra Evolution Pill. This card allows me to tribute one reptile monster on my field to summon a dinosaur monster from my hand. So I will tribute Sinister Serpent so that I can summon my Black Tyranno." Sinister Serpent exploded and in its place was a large black tyrannosaurus.

Black Tyranno 2600/1800 Dinosaur type Level 7

"Next I will play two cards face down and end my turn." He finished

Akiza 4000LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000 LP

CI 1

"My turn now. I draw." Said Jack. "I special summon my vice dragon from my hand since you have a monster and I do not." Next to Jack appeared a purple dragon with green wings.

Vice Dragon 1000/1200 Dragon type Level 5

"Next I summon Trust Guardian to my field. Next I tune my two monsters together for the instrument of your destruction." Jack said.

First a small angle with armor appeared on Jack's side of the field then it dispersed into three rings that went around vice dragon. "Now I summon Red Dragon Archfiend." Then there was a beam of light shot through the rings and vice dragon. When it faded there was a large red dragon with a pair of horns on its head and one on top where the two monsters had been.

"Next I will throw two face downs as well. Then I will end my turn."

Akiza 4000LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000 LP

CIH 2 2 1

"My turn now. I draw", said Hydrak, "I summon my Kuriboh in attack mode then I play two cards face down." Net to Hydrak appeared a cute little ball of fur with 4 little green hands. "Then I activate poison of the old man with this card I can either deal 800 points of damage to one of my opponents or gain 1200 life points. This time I will deal 800LP of damage to you Akiza."

An old man in a cloak appeared above Akiza with a purple and green vial. The old man frowned then spilled the contents of the vial onto Akiza. She felt her skin burn from the attack and gasped in pain.

"That attack was real. How did you do that? And how do you know my name." Akiza demanded.

Zerkoff chuckled, "We can easily use our powers to make the damage real it is but a simple matter. Now as to how we know both your name and Mr. Atlas's name. We know them because you are our targets. We know everything about you two and your friends. For us failure is not an option so we prepare as much as we can. You should be flattered." He told them. "Now let us continue the duel."

"Fine then." She responded. "Now I will end my turn." Said Hydrak.

Akiza 3200LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 1

"I draw", said Akiza "I summon Twilight Rose Knight to my field and with her effect I bring forth my Botanical Lion to the field." On Akiza's field appeared a small little female knight with black armor and a sword and a lion with a flower as a mane. "Then I will tune my level three Twilight Rose Knight and level four Botanical Lion." Twilight Rose Knight dispersed into three rings that surrounded Botanical Lion. "Now I summon Black Rose Dragon!" There was a flash of light and when it cleared there was a large rose red dragon with thorns and a long neck.

"So this is the great Black Rose Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend." Zerkoff said.

"Now I will attack your Kuriboh with my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza commanded, Black Rose Dragon sent it's thorns towards Kuriboh.

"Not so fast, I activate my facedown Multiply!" Hydrak countered.

Before the thorns reached Kuriboh it spit into 5 others and went to defense mode. "My 'Multiply' allows me to create 4 more Kuriboh's and I can also switch their positions."

"So what I will destroy all of them one of a time then. Black Rose Dragon destroy one of those puffballs!" She shot back. Black Rose Dragon shot its thorns at one of Kuriboh's and destroyed it. "I end my turn." She said.

Akiza 3200LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 1

"My turn now." Zerkoff said as he drew his card, "Now I activate my Sinister Serpents effect from the graveyard so it comes back to my hand. Next I attack your Black Rose Dragon with my Black Tyranno."

"I activate my Rose Blizzard trap card, it switches your monster to defense mode." Akiza said. From the card came a blizzard of roses that hit Black Tyranno and forced it to its knees

Zerkoff grunted in response, "Very well I will now place a card face down and end my turn.

Akiza 3200LP, Jack 4000LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 2

"My turn now. I draw." Said Jack, "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode." On the Jack's field appeared a big masked man with twin large swords.

Twin Sword Marauder 1600/1000 Warrior Type Level 4

"Now I will first attack your Black Tyranno with my Red Dragon Archfiend. Go Absolute Power force!" Red dragon Archfiends hand glowed red with power then struck Black Tyranno, it let out a roar then shattered. "Then I will attack you buddy's Kuriboh with my Twin Sword Marauder. Go Twin Sword Slash!" Twin Sword Marauder jumped forward and came down and slashed one of the Kuriboh's. It shattered with a boom. "And now you take damage due to my monsters effect." Jack said confidently with his eyes closed.

"Not with this card." Hydrak countered. Jack's eyes flew open. "What!?

On Hydrak's side of the field appeared a trap card face up. "I activate my Spirit Barrier. With this card as long as I have a monster on my side of the field I take no battle damage." He explained.

"Very well then I will use my monsters other effect which allows it to attack again if it just attacked a monster in defense mode. So I will attack your friend there. Now Twin Sword Marauder attack him directly." Jack said.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card Embodiment of Apophis. This card summons itself to the field as a monster in defense mode." Zerkoff countered.

In front of Zerkoff appeared a Naga like creature with a sword and a shield. It blocked Twin Sword Marauders attack then slashed it in the arm.

Embodiment of Apophis 1600/1800 Reptile type Level 4

"Fine then I end my turn." Grunted Jack.

Akiza 3200LP, Jack 3800LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 3

"My turn now. I draw", said Hydrak, "I will now activate my Fires of Doomsday, then I tribute summon my Summoned Skull in attack mode." Next to the Kuriboh's appeared a large boney creature with horns on its head and a fog like creature with a single eye. "Then I equip it with my Axe of Despair which gives it an extra 1000 attack points.

Summoned Skull 2500/1200 – 3500/1200 Fiend Level 6

"Now Summoned Skull attack Red Dragon Archfiend. Lightning Strike!" Hydrak commanded.

Soon a bolt of lightning hit Red Dragon Archfiend with a bang, but when the smoke cleared Red Dragon Archfiend was still there but it had lost a horn.

"What is the meaning of this!? Your monster should have been destroyed!" Exclaimed Hydrak.

"Well unfortunately for you the tuner monster I used to summon Red Dragon Archfiend was Trust Guardian. And when a synchro monster that used Trust Guardian as its tuner monster would be destroyed by battle I can save it by making my monster lose 400 attack points.

"Curse you, but you still take damage from my attack." Hydrak said, "Now I will end my turn, but soon I will crush your dragon just like I did to Stardust Dragon"

Akiza 3200LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 4000LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 3

Akiza heard what he said and so did Jack, "What!? You're the one who took Yusie's soul!?" They exclaimed.

"Oh whoops. Did I forget to mention that?" Said Hydrak feinting innocence then he chuckled.

Then the air grew colder and Hydrak became serious. Across the field Akiza was losing it this man had put Yusei into the state he was in now and had taken his soul, and he proceeded to laugh at it. "You will pay." She said darkly.

"Are you ok Akiza?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"It's my turn now. I draw." She said she smiled at what she drew. "I summon evil thorn, and now I tribute it so I can deal 300 points of damage to you!" A plant with a spike metal bulb appeared next to Akiza then exploded and the scraps went towards Hydrak they ripped up his pant legs. She smiled in sick satisfaction, then frowned when she saw he wasn't in much pain from that attack. "I will then summon two more evil thorn due to the one I tributed's effect." Next to Akiza appeared two more Evil Thorns. "Then I will attack Embodiment of Apophis with Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. Now destroy his monster!" Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis shot a breath of flames at Embodiment of Apophis, who shrieked in pain then exploded. Then Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis exploded as well. "When I attack with Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis it is destroyed after damage calculation, but you take 800 points of damage." The flames from Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's explosion went straight to Hydrak who lightly winced.

"Now I will attack you with Black Rose Drago-" Then she was interrupted by Hydrak, "Oh and here I thought you wanted to make me pay for what I did, I guess you don't care about him as much as I thought." He said with a grin.

"Fine then Black Rose Dragon attack his Kuriboh now!" She said changing what she was going to say before. Black Rose Dragon shot its thorn forward and destroyed one of the Kuriboh's. "Now I end my turn with a face down", she said.

Akiza 3200LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 2900LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 3

Jack couldn't believe what he had just witnessed Akiza was given a golden opportunity to attack the red guy directly, but she had given it up just to attack the guy who had beaten Yusei. Before he could continue his thoughts the red guy took his turn.

"My turn now." Zerkoff said, "Now I play my field spell Jurassic Seal." In the center of the field appeared a reddish brown hexagonal gem. From the bottom of it appeared a line that hit the ground then split into 6 lines that stretched to the outside of the field then were connected by a circle that surrounded the entire field. "This card increases all dinosaur monsters by 600 attack and defense points. Now I will summon Rescue Rabbit." In front of Zerkoff was now a cute little bunny rabbit wearing safety glasses, and a little yellow hat. "He won't be around for long though, I banish him to bring forth my two Sabersaurus's." The rabbit split into two then became larger, and in its place was two large light red triceratops's with horns as sharp as knives. "But even these two will not be hear for long. I play my face down card Double Summon now which allows me to normal summon another time this turn. Now I tribute both of my Sabersaurus's to summon my Jurrac Titano!" The two Sabersaurus's moved turned into two red sphere's that flew up into the air. Then there was flash of red, when it cleared in place of the two triceratopses was a humongous dinosaur. It had long claws, a long tail, and a long neck with razor sharp teeth. It roared a loud ear piercing roar.

Jurrac Titano 3000/2800- 3600/3400 Dinosaur Level 9

"Now Jurrac Titano attack Black Rose Dragon! Cretaceous Crunch." Zerkoff ordered. Jurrac Titano rushed forward to bite Black Rose Dragon.

"I activate my Illusion Destruction trap card, I select your Jurrac Titano to be flipped face down." Akiza countered.

"Unfortunately for you and your dragon my Titano cannot be targeted by trap cards." Zerkoff explained. Akiza gasped in shock as she watched her dragon have its head bitten by Titano and then shatter.

Akiza 2000LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 2900LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

"Now I will end my turn." Zerkoff concluded.

Akiza 2000LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 2900LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 1

"I'll make you pay for that. My move." Jack said as he drew his card, "I now summon my Dark Resonator, then I will activate my Double Summon Spell card so that I can summon my Sinister Sprocket." On Jack field appeared a cloaked fiendish creature with a tuning fork and a creature similar to a nail with a chain rapped around it. "Now I tune my Red Dragon Archfiend with my Dark Resonator and Sinister Sprocket." Dark Resonator and Sinister Sprocket turned into four rings that surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend. Then there was a flash of light appeared, "I now summon my Red Nova Dragon!" Where the three monsters had been was a dragon that was like Red Dragon Archfiend but larger and it had one big red horn going backward.

Red Nova Dragon 3500/3000 Dragon Level 12

"And my Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for each tuner in my graveyard. I also can now destroy your Spirit Barrier because I used Sinister Sprocket for a dark type synchro summon." On Hydrak's side of the field appeared

Red Nova Dragon 5000/3000 Dragon Level 12

"Such power." Said Zerkoff

"Don't worry you will see it up close soon enough. Now Red Nova Dragon attack Summoned Skull. Blazing Soul Strike!" Jack commanded.

Red Nova Dragon flew forward at Summoned Skull with its claw in flames, then it slammed it into Summoned Skull with a boom. When the smoke cleared nothing was left of Summoned Skull.

"Now I will end my turn." Jack finished choosing not to attack with Twin Sword Marauder because of Hydrak's face down.

Akiza 2000LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 1400LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 1

"My move now." Said Hydrak as he drew his card, "Now I will play one card face down, then I will activate my Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull then I summon my Dark Veiler." On Hydrak's field appeared Summoned Skull and also an all-black humanoid figure with short gray hair with 4 red scarfs that hung round it.

Dark Vieler 400/200 Fiend Level 2

"Now I will tune my Kuriboh token and my Summoned Skull with my Dark Veiler." Dark Vieler turned into two dark rings and surrounded the Kuriboh token and Summoned Skull." To summon my Dark End Dragon!" I front of Hydrak appeared a large black dragon with an evil face on its chest. "Now I will equip my Fairy Meteor Crush to my Dark End Dragon. Now Dark End Dragon attack Mrs. Izinski's Dark Thorn and end this duel for her! Now Dark End Dragon attack with Dark Fog!" Hydrak said. From Dark End Dragon's mouth came a black fog that shot straight towards Akiza. She had a shocked expression since she was going to be defeated.

"Not so fast! Red Nova Dragon activate your effect and stop that attack!" Jack yelled saving Akiza. Red Nova Dragon disappeared with a puff of red smoke that flew to intercept the Dark Fog attack.

Hydrak growled in anger, "Fine then since I cannot take her out this turn I will now activate my monster's effect by having it lose 500 atk and def points I can destroy one monster on my opponents side of the field and I choose Twin Sword Marauder!" Roared back. From Dark End Dragon's chest mouth came a black fog like its attack before. This time it headed for Twin Sword Marauder, it encased it then when it dissipated Twin Sword Marauder was gone. Then Dark End Dragon lost its hand because of its eff. "Now I end my turn." Then Red Nova Dragon appeared back on Jack's field. "You got lucky girl, even Yusei wasn't that weak how can you hope to get him back if you play like that. Is this the best the Black Rose Witch can do?" Hydrak taunted Akiza.

Akiza 2000LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 1400LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 1

"I'll show you my true power then! You will see the witch then!" Akiza shouted back angrily. "My turn. I draw." Akiza looked at her hand. "I play pot of greed which allows me to draw two more cards." She drew two more cards quickly then looked at her hand and smiled darkly. "Time for you to pay! I play Monster Reborn from my hand to summon back a monster from my graveyard. Now return to the field Black Rose Dragon! Then I equip it with my Thorn of Malice giving it an extra 600 attack points. It also allows my monster to have the same effect as Jack's Twin Sword Marauder. Now attack his Kuriboh and destroy him!" Commanded Akiza Giant thorns came out of Black Rose Dragon and shot towards Kuriboh with killer intent.

"Not so fast now. I activate my face down card Crush Card Virus! And I will also use my Fiendish Chain trap on your Red Nova Dragon." Countered Hydrak.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jack and Akiza. They watched as Kuriboh turned a grayish color and then began coughing then it exploded and the sparkles from it rained over Akiza and Jack's monsters as well as their and hand and decks. They watched as there Dragon's mirrored what happened to the Kuriboh.

"My Crush Card Virus allows me to tribute a dark monster with 1000 or less attack points to infect your deck and your monsters with my virus which destroys all monsters with 1500 or more attack points." Hydrak explained with a smirk.

Akiza looked horrified she had failed to avenge Yusei and now Jack and she were going to lose their souls and their dragons.

"I…I end my turn." Akiza managed to croak out.

Akiza 2000LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 1400LP, Zerkoff 4000LP

CI 1

"My turn then. I draw." Said Zerkoff. "I play Heavy Storm from my field to destroy your two face downs Mr. Atlas." A Twister showed up and flew at Jack's two face downs destroying them. "Now I play my Double Tail Slam which allows me to attack twice with monster if I give up half my life points."

Akiza 2000LP, Jack 3300LP, Hydrak 1400LP, Zerkoff 2000LP

As Zerkoff's life points went down Jurrac Titano split in two. "Now Jurrac Titano attack them both and end this duel. Cretaceous Crunch!" Both of the Jurrac Titano's shot towards Jack and Akiza. Jack and Akiza just stood in shock they had beaten so many others bent on world destruction before, but these two were something they had never seen before. They watched as the monsters drew closer, they saw their lives flash before their eyes. The good times and the bad times. Jack's time with his friends, his rise to be the king, the dark signers, the world racing grand prix, the Meklords, the Arc Cradle incident, leaving to become the world king, and finally Carly he was always amused by her antics to get close to him, but he found that kind of cute too. He wished he could have told her how he felt for her, he came close when she had caused herself to lose when she was a dark signer. She was part of what kept him going through those times, when he would feel down during his quest to be the world king he would think about her and how she wouldn't wanna see him give up. The thought of one day seeing her again was what kept him going, but now he would never see her again. "I'm sorry Carly." He said sadly then closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Akiza was doing the same she was reliving her harsh childhood and early teen years, but it all got better when she met one man, Yusei Fudo. She remembered their first duel he was the only one besides Sayer who could get through to her. She remembered their second duel, how he helped her during the dark signer's incident, how he got kidnapped and she and Mina had to save him, the duel on the duel runner and her irritation with Sherry, Yusei teaching her about turbo dueling and their first date as the twins called it, her victory against Trudge, her duel against Team Unicorn and Yusei giving her Stardust Dragon as a sign of trust, how she lost her powers and was knocked unconscious by Team Catastrophe, the Meklord invasion, Yusei facing Aporia, the Ark Cradle incident and regaining her powers, her giving Yusei Black Rose Dragon so that he could win the duel, his apparent death and how she felt her heart snap, his return and the joy it brought her, her graduation and her decision to go to medical school, Yusei's duel with Jack, how he inspired her to study abroad for medical school, their goodbye at the garage and how she almost told him she loved him, but chickened out, and team 5ds final ride together. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I'm sorry Yusei. I have failed you." She closed her eyes and waited for the end, she hoped she might be able to see Yusei when her soul was taken.

Then two Titano's finally hit the pair of signers. They both were thrown back against the metal fence with such force they were knocked out and the fence was dented "Pathetic, Yusei put up a better fight then those two did." Commented Hydrak

Akiza 0000LP, Jack 0000LP, Hydrak 1400LP, Zerkoff 2000LP

"Let's just take their souls and dragons, then get out of here." Zerkoff said as he commanded the gem to do just that. Two beams of light shot out of the gem and headed for Jack and Akiza.

"Not so fast. I will not let you take any more souls on my watch. With this fragment of the gem's I unlock the seal!" A voice said as a figure in a black cloak wearing a gray mask with a red line going down the middle and two red eyes jumped from the roof top next to the basketball court. He threw out his hand that glowed red, he hit the force field that prevented escape or entrance. There were sparks, then the seal shattered. And the two beams of light faded before they could hit the singers

"What is the meaning of this!?" Zerkoff roared in anger.

"I'm here to stop you. Now draw then I play Polymerization to fuse my Beast King of Swamps with my Meteor Dragon to summon my Meteor Black Dragon in attack mode." A spell card with a swirling vortex appeared then two lights from the mysterious figures hand shot towards the vortex. There was a flash of light and where the vortex had been there was now a large dark purple dragon with red pulsating veins. "Now I play a card Why Wait? This card allows me to play a trap card from my hand for the price of 1000 Life points."

Akiza 0000LP, Jack 0000LP, ? 3000LP Hydrak 1400LP, Zerkoff 2000LP

"So I will play Ring of Destruction on my Meteor Black Dragon." On Meteor Black Dragon's neck appeared a collar with grenades attacked to it. Then there was an explosion from the ring that sent shockwaves all around.

Akiza 0000LP, Jack 0000LP, ? 0000LP Hydrak 0000LP, Zerkoff 0000LP

When the smoke cleared the mysterious masked figure was gone and so were the signers. "No!" Roared Hydrak and Zerkoff. "We must report this to Queen Sesha." Said Zerkoff to which Hydrak nodded. A purple vortex appeared behind them and they stepped through it.

New Domino City Hospital

Crow was getting worried Jack and Akiza had been gone for a while and they hadn't responded to any of his texts. He had been pacing around the room for the last 10 minutes Sherry tried to get him to sit down to no avail. Then they heard a vibrating noise it was coming from Crow's pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw Akiza was calling him he immediately answered it, "Akiza where have you been!?" He asked.

A voice responded but it wasn't Akiza's, "This is not Akiza. Now come to the roof alone quickly."

"Who are you? What have you done to Akiza!?" Crow demanded.

"I will explain when you come to the roof. Now goodbye." The voice said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Luna.

"I don't know, but I am going to the roof to find out." Said Crow as he headed for the door.

"Well come with you." Said Leo

"No!" Snapped Crow and Leo flinched.

"Sorry, but he said to come alone and if Akiza or Jack is hurt we have to do as he says. Bedside's someone needs to stay with Yusei." Crow apologized. Leo nodded.

Sherry walked up to Crow and gave him a quick kiss, "Be careful Crow." She told him.

"Always babe." He told her then walked out the door. He made his way up the stairs and to the roof. When he came on to the roof what he saw surprised him. There was a man in a black cloak wearing a red eyed mask with a red line going down the middle. Behind him were Jack and Akiza on the ground propped up against the transformer box. (Ya know the big green thing.)

"Thank you for coming Crow." The masked man said.

"I came now give me answers!" Demanded Crow

"Very well then I am a man of my word. Your friends here were dueling probably two of the best duelists in the universe two of the gem holders. They lost to them, but before their souls were taken I stepped in and saved them." The masked man explained.

"How do I know you're not one of them?" Crow accused.

"Because I wouldn't have saved them or brought them here for you." The masked man countered.

"Touché." Crow said then asked, "Are they alright?"

"Mostly the last attack they took was very real. They have a few bruises and the female might have a broken rib." The masked man summarized, "They probably need to see a doctor."

"Yeah well thanks man." Crow said as he went over to Jack and Akiza to check on them.

"My pleasure. But keep an eye on the red head she could have took out a building with one of her attack if it had not been stopped." The masked man warned as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Crow said and the man stopped, "Yes?" He asked.

"What's your name?" Crow asked.

The masked man chuckled, "No one has ever asked my name before, but you may call me Minshu-ruza. Goodbye Crow we will see each other again." He said then he stepped off the roof.

Crow ran to the edge of the roof in shock just in time to see the man deploy his glider and fly off. Can anything ever be normal around here? Crow thought. Then he called Sherry to tell her to get a pair of doctors up to the roof for Jack and Akiza.

Unknown Location

Hydrak and Zerkoff stepped through the portal into their world and made their way toward the mountain with the cave. At the base of the mountain where Sesha and Iango were sun bathing. When they got close they noticed that Sesha had noticed their presence. They stopped about 10 feet from her and Iango, and bowed.

"We have returned Queen Sesha." Zerkoff said.

"I am certain you bring news of you success?" Sesha said.

"No my Queen we have failed. We defeated two of the signers and almost had their dragons as well as Stardust. But then a masked figure appeared and broke my seal then played a suicide move with Ring of Destruction. When the smoke cleared they had disappeared, we are sorry my Queen." Zerkoff reported.

Sesha's expression went from disappointed to happy to shock and then to understanding while she listened to Zerkoff's report. "I see I am sure you did what you could. You may have failed, but you have collected vital information and shown that even the signers can be broken. As a punishment for your failures though, you will both hunt for everyone's meals tonight. Is that understood?" Sesha said.

"Yes my Queen you are truly merciful thank you." Zerkoff and Hydrak replied.

"Good now get going." She told them and soon they were off.

"How did you do that?" Hydrak asked as they walked off to hunt.

"It is quite simple my dear friend. If you cannot complete your mission you, succeed by giving them something almost as good." Zerkoff explained then they were off.

Sesha was pondering something and Iango notice this. "What is it Sesha?" He asked.

"From Zerkoff's report I can see that the Crimson Dragon will grow desperate quickly if 3 singers can be defeated and it takes a masked man to save them. This may be easier than I thought." Sesha explained with a smile.

"Don't grow over confident my mate." Iango warned.

"Do not worry Iango I will not be confident in total victory till I have the Crimson Dragon dead at our feet." Sesha responded.

"Yes, soon my mate you will have your revenge and we can finally be at peace." Said Iango back.

They soon flew back to their cave to take a nap till Hydrak and Zerkoff returned with dinner. In Sesha's dreams she pictured herself next to Iango with the Crimson Dragon dead at their feet and the signer dragons littering the ground around them with their carcasses. In the real world Sesha smiled in delight and let out a happy sigh as she scooted closer to her mate.

 **Well dang that was pretty emotional wasn't it? This was the longest chapter I have ever typed it is almost as long as the three previous chapters combined. Now I won't be updating for a while (Like 2 week's to a month probably.) Now I wanna shout out to those who left a review, It really means a lot to me, if you guy's hadn't reviewed I probably might not have been able to crank out this chapter this quick. I also would like to shout out to YU-Gi-OhFAN2000 for correctly guessing about Yusei, he will be returning later in the story, but not for awhile. Now I have an announcement to make I will be bringing 5 people from either the original series or GX into this story, but only for a single duel. I know I will be bringing Pegasus in, but I need help with the others. This is where you guy's come in within your Review please tell me who you would like to be put into the story, why, and who they should duel. The requirements are simple can't be Yugi, Kaiba or Jaden, they cannot be a villain, but they can be a villain turned ally. So please review It really helps and send me those names.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Gone Fishin'

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds or its characters, but I do own my characters.**

 **First off I would like to apologize for the frustration I am about to vent so I am doing it in advance. OK so I was on dueling network a few days ago and was facing a guy with my Blackwing deck to get a better feel of how to write Crow's dueling and he was using Mermails. I was already a little irritated about facing Mermails, but I wasn't going to quit. I had already played a few games that day and I had had everyone admit defeat or leave before the duel was over so I was already a little mad. So we played for about an hour since this was a match, I had won 1 and he had won 1 and this was the last duel. So we get about a fourth of the way through and I play a monster and ask him for a response to it. He doesn't answer once and then I ask him 3 more times then he comes and insults me and tells me I need to learn the game, ( I had learned earlier that he was also on Facebook which by the way I despise, sorry to those who use it). So he tells me to learn how to play when he isn't even showing me the respect to keep his eyes on the frikin game! So long story short I ended up losing that match. But what pissed me off was that he yelled at me and told me to learn to play the game and earlier after the game I won which was a really good game mind you that I really enjoyed, I told him it was a very good game and he never even responded. So he wastes my time by making me wait for him to get off of Facebook and not showing me goods sportsmanship then gets mad at me. So who is right in this situation? Ok I am done with my rant and once again am sorry. I will leave an author's note at the end and an update on the polls so please enjoy and review. Once again I'm sorry you had to listen to this I just had to get it off my chest. If you were wondering his username it is Jynx Maze. Ok let's start.**

Crow sat there watching Jack and Akiza lying on the hospital beds. The doctors had been quick to get up to the roof and take care of his two friends. They had said that his friends only had a few bruises and fractured rib each, so they would be cleared to go after they had woken up and they were checked out. He had told Sherry what had happened and unsurprisingly was shocked at the turn of events as were they all. She had told Luna and Leo who were shocked even more, but were relieved when he told them they still had their souls. Now they just had to wait till the pair of signers woke up. He took this time to think about everything that was happening. Sure another evil group was trying to take them down, but this one was different they were more powerful and for once their goal wasn't to take over the world only to take them the signers out. He sighed he would fight to the bitter end, but how could they hope to win? Three of their best duelists had been defeated by these guys and Akiza and Jack got lucky they were saved by a hooded figure named Minshu-ruza who had driven the baddies off for now. Yusei was not so lucky however he had lost his soul and had been injured when he was blown off his runner. He was going to keep thinking till he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He looked up in time to see Trudge and Mina appear in the doorway.

"Can we come in?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Crow mumbled and the pair walked into the room and sat down in a pair of chairs.

"How are they?" She asked.

"They're fine nothing to serious. Though I think Jack's pride is going to take a hit." Crow joked.

"Yah." Trudge mumbled chuckling a bit.

Then an awkward silence set in, "So have you guys been able to pick any info up?" Crow asked them and Mina shook her head. Crow sighed.

"Crow?" Trudge asked carefully.

"Yes?" He replied.

Trudge sighed, "We went to the site of the duel. We were called in when someone heard some explosions. We can tell that these two were there." He said gesturing to the pair of unconscious signers. "We saw the wreckage that was caused and it looks similar to the damage Akiza's psychic powers have caused before. We need to know what happened before someone from the media starts saying that the Black Rose Witch has returned."

Crow wasn't that shocked at the news, "Yeah I know Trudge. I know she used her powers in the duel."

But Trudge and Mina were, "How did you know that?" They asked.

"The guy who saved them told me so." Crow answered.

"What guy?" Mina asked shocked.

"I don't know he calls himself Minshu-ruza. He wore a cloak and a mask, so I couldn't get an ID." Crow replied.

Mina and Trudge seemed to ponder this, "Have you guys ever heard of this guy?" He asked.

"No never heard of him. He's not on any wanted list or ever been arrested." Trudge told him.

They were going to continue the conversation when, they heard a groaning coming from Jack's bed.

"Where am I?" Jack asked sitting up slowly.

"You're in the hospital buddy." Crow answered.

"The Hospital!? How did we get back here!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Calm down Jack you got knocked out after the duel and are injured." Trudge told him.

Jack groaned, "All I can remember is seeing their monster attack us then nothing."

Then his eyes widened, "Wait how do I still have my soul!?"

"You got saved by some mysterious duelist he brought you and Akiza here." Crow explained.

"Mysterious Duelist? How did he save us?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how he saved you guys he left that part out, but I'm assuming he was able to beat those two cloaked guys." Crow replied.

"You catch a name?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Minshu-ruza." Crow told him and Jack raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Don't give me that look it's his name and I would respect him he beat the two guys who beat you guys on his own." Crow said.

Before Jack could retort they heard a groan from the other bed, "Akiza are you alright!?" Crow exclaimed.

Akiza groaned, "I would be if you weren't so loud Crow."

"Sorry." Crow replied sheepishly.

"What happened? How are we still here with our souls?" She asked.

Crow explained to her what happened, she was shocked to say the least.

But before the shock wore off Trudge stepped forward, "Akiza we need to talk the site of your duel is a disaster. We need to know what happened."

"Hold on Trudge she just woke up and we need everyone here to hear what happened." Crow cut in.

"Fine then call your friends, so we can get a move on." Trudge shot back.

"Fine, fine then." Crow responded as he walked out of the room to call Sherry.

After a few minutes he came back in, "They're on their way should be here in about 10 minutes or so." He told them.

Soon enough Sherry and the twins came in with Akiza's night bag. "Ok we're here let's hear about this awesome duel!" Leo exclaimed earning a hit in the gut from Luna, "What?" He asked then looked at Akiza and Jack, "Oh sorry guys."

"It's fine Leo." They told him.

"So what happened?" Crow asked them.

"Well we stopped them from getting inside the hospital, then they led us to a basketball court to duel." Akiza started.

"We started off good or at least it seemed that way at the time. Then we found out that one of the two we were dueling who calls himself Hydrak was the one who defeated Yusei." Jack told them as he continued earning a gasp from everyone in the room, "Then Akiza just lost it and did whatever she could to deal damage to him." He continued shooting look at Akiza. "Then when Akiza tried to destroy Hydrak's Kuriboh he played the Crush Card Virus. We were left defenseless, then the other guy who was using a dinosaur deck played a card called Jurassic Gem and things went from bad to worse. He was able to take us both out at once and after his monster attacked us I can't remember anything." He finished.

Everyone else but Akiza was shocked, first Yusei now Jack and Akiza had been defeated like they were a couple of rookies. "So your powers went haywire when you learned that this Hydrak guy had been the one to take Yusei's soul?" Mina finally asked and Akiza nodded.

"Then I guess we can't blame you Akiza. I probably would have done the same if someone had done that to Trudge." She said grabbing Trudge's hand.

"Thank you Mina." She replied and Mina replied with a nod.

"Well now what do we do?" Leo asked.

"Well I think it would be a good idea to put everyone who you guys are close to around here in protective custody." Trudge said putting his two cents in.

"I think that would be wise." Sherry agreed and everyone else nodded.

"So who do we need to get?" Mina asked

"Well there's my parent's." Akiza said.

"Anyone else?" Mina asked as she wrote down Akiza's parents names

Jack sighed, "Carly Carmine."

"Alright then they should be here in the morning. We'll organize a room for them and you guys so you're all together. We'll also look out for any information that could help you guys." She concluded as she and Trudge walked out of the room.

"Why don't you go back to Yusei's room guy's me and Sherry can watch over Akiza and Jack until they're discharged." Crow told Leo and Luna who nodded.

"Ok see you later guys." Leo told them as they left the room.

The next day

It was the day after the duel against Zerkoff and Hydrak and Jack and Akiza had been discharged from the hospital and had gone back to Yusei's room with the others. That morning Akiza's parents had been brought to the hospital and briefed on the situation. They were shocked that their daughter was in danger again, but were supportive of her. The problem though was Carly's reaction to being dragged to the hospital.

"Let go of me! Do you know who I am!? I am Carly Carmine! New Domino City News's top reporter!" She yelled at the pair of officers dragging her to the hospital.

They finally got her to calm down and walk on her own, but she was still pissed. She was brought into the room Mina had set up. It was the old cafeteria, it had been cleaned and had a few beds set up with a shower curtain to give some privacy.

"Ok we're here now tell us why we are here!" Carly yelled.

"Calm down Carly there are others in this hospital." Mina said as she stepped in the room, "You're dismissed." She told the two officers who walked out of the room.

"Now as to why you are here. You have been put in protective custody for your own safety and by someone's request." Mina explained.

"From what and by who?" She asked.

"Well you see lately bad things have been happening to the signers and since you have been related to events the signers have been in you need to be protected." Mina explained, "As for by who that would be at-" She continued only to be cut off.

"That would be by me." A voice said and they looked to the door to see Jack standing there with the cast around his chest for his rib.

Carly stood there shocked for a second and Jack smirked, "What miss me?" He asked her. Then Carly snapped out of her shock and walked over to Jack and Jack watched her. Then WHAM Jack was sent to the floor with his cheek as red as a tomato. He looked at Carly in shock she had slapped him and very had for that matter. "Geeze Carly! What was that for!?" He exclaimed.

"Don't you dare ask that question you leave for 10 years and don't contact me, no letter, no phone call, not even an email, then you come back out of nowhere and have me dragged to a hospital! What did you expect a big kiss!?" She exploded at him. Mina was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Jack slowly rose from the floor, "Look Carly I'm sorry. I can't really say anything else I know I should have contacted you, but you weren't the only one either. I can only try to make it up to you. And I'm sorry about having you dragged into this mess, but that was the only way I thought I could protect you." Jack told her trying to calm her down.

She looked at him still mad, but beginning to understand. "Fine then, but you owe me a big scoop and an explanation mister!" She told him.

"Ok Carly thank you. Now you see something bad has happened to Yusei. A new evil group has shown up and they took his soul." He watched as Carly's face turned to shock.

"B-but how?" She asked stuttering.

"I don't really know they use this gem stone to take duelists souls. Akiza and I almost had our souls taken yesterday when we duel two of them." He explained to her.

Hearing that her Jack had been in danger she rushed forward into his arms, "Oh Jack are you ok?" She asked him worriedly.

Jack grunted in pain as Carly touched his cast, but held it in, "Yeah I'm fine Carly nothing that the great Jack Atlas can't handle." He told her.

"That's not what you said yesterday." A voice called.

Jack and Carly turned their heads to look at their friends who had shown up and Crow was up front with his arms crossed signifying that he had been the one talking. "Oh well you two look comfortable." He told them noticing their position. They quickly separated looking the other way to hide their blush, Crow chuckled at this.

"Oh quite you." Jack told him threateningly looking back.

Crow saw the hand mark on his face, "Oh Jack you still have a little blush on your cheek." He told him. Jack raised his hand up to his cheek and grimaced in pain.

"That's not blush Crow. That's where Carly slapped him." Mina explained and Crow looked at Jack for a second then lost it laughing.

Jack looked like he was going to kill Crow, but he couldn't with his injuries. Lucky Sherry came to his rescue.

"Crow that's enough. Or do you want a similar mark?" She asked him and Crow immediately shut up. Jack smirked at this but then grimaced from pain.

"So you were saying something about a gem these guys used to take souls right Jack?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know anything about it?" He responded.

"I don't know anything about a gem, but I once read about something similar in the New Domino City Library." She answered him.

"Hmm so this book is at the library?" Luna asked.

"It should be." Carly told her.

"Well let's go get it then we need every advantage we can get." Crow said.

"But that would mean we would have to leave the hospital." Luna said.

"You're right, but we can't pass up this chance." Crow said.

"Then how about Luna and I head over to the Library to get this book." Leo said.

Luna shook her head, "No Leo not you and me. Crow and I will go."

"But why!?" Leo asked.

"Because if the bad guys are on to us they will suspect you and I to be there together." Luna explained to him.

"Oh alright then." Leo said deflated.

"We'll go together next time Leo." She promised him.

"Well I say we go now we need that book now." Crow said.

"Ok let's go." Luna said.

As they walked out the door Sherry stopped Crow, "Be careful ok?" She told him.

"I will." He responded and gave her a kiss, then walked out after Luna.

New Domino City Library

The New Domino City Library was a large place that was into the shape of a wave. It was blue and white with glass covering the top of the building. Crow was amazed by how large it was he had never seen a library before, but he was surprised by how large this one was.

"And you say they have books in this thing?" Crow asked Luna as they walked to the building.

"Yep." She replied.

"Are all of them this big?" He asked.

"No not all of them." She replied.

"Wow. How many books are in there?" He asked.

"Hundreds, but lucky we only need one." Luna told him.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

They walked through the double glass doors of the library. Luna went up to the librarian and asked her where the history section was and she directed Luna to it. They searched and searched for hours since there were so many books and some of them they had to look through. Then Crow was looking upon one row when he accidentally found himself in the religious section. He was about to go back when he saw a book with a strange symbol. The symbol was of a star shape within a circle. He picked it up and took it back to Luna who was at one of the tables reading through a book. He put the book down on its back and on the front was that strange symbol again. He looked through the table of contents and found one chapter that spoke of the symbol.

He turned to the page and began to read, "The symbol of the Orichalcos is one of great power and respect. This symbol is thousands of years old and contains great power. This power is so great it destroyed those who were unworthy of it in Atlantic when it first appeared many years ago. The symbol rose again when Orichalcos priest Dartz attempted to use its power to make the world better, but he was stopped by Yugi Moto also known as the King of Games. It was said that it took the power of all three Egyptian God cards, said to be the most powerful cards in the duel monsters card game, to defeat the Great Leviathan which is the Orichalcos God." Crow stopped there he was sure this was the book it was old enough and it made this Orichalcos sound super powerful like the gems they had encountered.

"Luna I think I found it." He told her, she put down her book and came over to him. He showed her the paragraph he had read. He watched her face turn to one of confusion, then to one of interest and finally to one of shock.

"This has to be it Crow." She told him.

"I know Luna. We need to get this back to the others." Crow replied.

They took the book back to the librarian and used Luna's library card which they had to get renewed. Then they got on Crow's Duel runner then drove back to the Hospital. On the way there though Luna started to feel dizzy and he pulled over near the park. He moved to one of the benches for her to relax on. Then he saw her go still. He checked her pulse which was normal. She must have gone to the Spirit World he thought.

He sat there for a few minutes then he saw a blue cloaked figure approach them. He quickly stood up in front of Luna to protect her. The cloaked figure stopped about 10 feet from them and chuckled.

"I am not here for her birdy." The cloaked figure stated, "I am here for you."

"Then let's duel." Crow said taking his duel disk out.

"Fine then." The Cloaked figure said taking out a blue duel disk that looked like a fin. The figure let down her hood revealing a beautiful female she had a perfect face with deep ocean blue eyes and ocean blue hair that went down into her cloak. She wore a dark blue lipstick and a similar eyeliner.

Crow stood there for a second in a trance, then he shook it off, "Let's duel!" They both shouted.

Crow 4000LP- Blue Figure 4000LP

"Lady's first." Crow told her.

"You're too sweet." She told him, "I draw. I summon Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panther in attack mode." A bipedal large fish like creature appeared that was covered in spots.

Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panther 1900/1200 Sea Serpent Level 4

"Then I play one card face down your move." She concluded.

Crow 4000LP- Blue Figure 4000LP

"Good now I draw. I play my spell card Black Whirlwind. With this card whenever I normal summon a Blackwing monster I can add another one to my hand as long as it has less attack points. Now I summon Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn in attack mode." In front of Crow appeared a giant blue bird with a dagger.

Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn 1900/300 Winged Beast Level 4

"And now thanks to my Black Whirlwind I can bring to my hand Blackwing- Bora the Spear and now I special summon him since I have a Blackwing monster on my field." Next to Kris another bird appeared but this one was orange, yellow, and blue and it carried a large drill like spear.

Blackwing-Bora the Spear 1700/800 Winged Beast Level 4

"Then I activate my Gale's effect allowing me to summon her as well. You ever heard the saying birds of a feather flock together? Well for my Blackwing's it is especially true." Crow told her. Next to Bora appeared a smaller bird with purple wings and a green head.

Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind 1300/400 Winged Level 3

"Now I activate Gale's effect once per turn I can half one of your monsters attack power. Now I attack you Sea Panther with my Gale the whirlwind. Go Black Gust!" Gale flapped her wings and soon two sharp gusts of wind hit the Sea Panther shattering it.

Crow 4000LP- Water Figure 3650LP

"Then I will attack with Bora the Spear. Go Black Spiral Bare!" Bora flew towards the women ready to strike her with his spear.

"Nice try now I activate Gravity Bind!" She countered and soon the whole field was covered in green and white grid. "Gravity Bind makes all monsters of Level 4 or above unable to attack." As she said this Bora was dragged down to the ground by Gravity and couldn't move. He soon crawled back to Crow's field.

Crow growled in irritation, "Fine I'll get you next time lady. I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Crow 4000LP- Blue Figure 3650LP

"My move and my name isn't lady it is Tania. I draw. Now I discard my Warrior of Atlantis so that I can add A Legendary Ocean to my hand. Now I play my A Legendary Ocean." Around them appeared a sphere of water that consumed them. Crow tried to hold his breath, but soon had to let it out. Then he started gagging. He soon realized though that he could breathe with no trouble. Tania was watching him with an amused expression. "Now that you are done gagging I will finish my turn. With my Legendary Ocean all my water monsters gain 200 attack and defense points and they lose 1 level each. So now I summon my Abyss Soldier to the field." In front of Tania appeared a whale like figure but with arms and legs carrying a trident.

Abyss Soldier 1800/1300 Aqua Level 4

Abyss Soldier 2000, 1500 Aqua Level 3

"Now I attack your Gale the Whirlwind. Go Abyss Trident!" Abyss Soldier swam at Gale then struck her with his trident shattering her.

Crow 3300LP- Tania 3650LP

"Now I end my turn with a face down. Your move." Tania told him.

"My move I draw. Now I will activate my face down. Go Dust Tornado destroy her Gravity Bind!" In front of Crow one of his face downs flipped up showing a raging vortex. Out of the card appeared a brown tornado that flew at Tania's Dust Tornado and destroyed it.

"Now I will summon my Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North. And with that my Black Whirlwind allows me to bring my Blackwing-Breeze the Zephyr to my hand and with its effect I can summon it." On Crow's field appeared a light blue bird with black on its head and wings. Next to it appeared a flame colored bird.

Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North 1300/0000 Winged Beast Level 2

Blackwing-Breeze the Zephyr 1100/300 Winged Beast Level 3

"Now tune my Blizzard the Far North with my Bora the Spear." Blizzard turned into two rings that surrounded Bora. "I synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing!" There was a flash of light and where the two Blackwing's was now a birdlike creature with a meal sword in its hands.

Blackwing Armed Wing 2300/1000 Winged Beast Level 6

"Then I will tune my Breeze with my Kris the Crack of Dawn", Breeze turned into three rings that surrounded Kris, "To synchro summon my Blackwing Armor Master!" There was a flash of light and where Breeze and Kris were now stood a Large upright Black and orange figure with large wings and a single large circular eye.

"Now I will attack your Abyss Soldier. Go destroy her monster Blackwing Armed Wing. Go Black Charge!" Armed Wing flew at Abyss Soldier and ran him thru with his sword. Abyss Soldier dropped his trident then gripped Armed Wing's sword then exploded.

Crow 3300LP- Tania 3350LP

"Now it's your turn Amor Master! Attack her directly! Black Hurricane!" Crow ordered and Armor Master flapped his wings hard causing a gust of wind to form and tear towards Tania pushing her backward.

Crow 3300LP- Tania 850LP

"Now I end my turn with a face down." He finished his turn.

"Not bad for a signer Crow." Tania told him.

"Thanks, but you don't seem to be as much of a challenge as the others. Seems like you're the weak one." Crow responded.

"Oh don't worry we're just getting started Love Bird." She shot back with a wink causing Crow to blush. No I can't blush Sherry is my girlfriend. She would kill me if she saw this. Though this Tania is kinda pretty for being evil, the evil ones always seem to be. No I have to stay true to Sherry. Though I guess I can just subtly stare at her.

"My turn. I draw now." Tania started her turn snapping Crow out of his stupor, "Now I play my Moray of Greed. With this card I shuffle my Giant Red Seasnake and Spear Shark into my deck then I draw 3 cards." She told Crow and performed those actions. "Now I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw 2 more cards. Then I summon my Eagle Shark because you control 2 monsters and when I do that I can summon my Panther Shark from my hand since Eagle Shark in on my field." In front of Tania appeared a purple shark with a beak and 6 wings 3 on each side of its face. Next to it appeared a yellow shark with spots on its head and a panther face on its forehead.

Eagle Shark 1000/1800 Fish Level 5- Eagle Shark 1200/2000 Fish Level 4

Panther Shark 1100/2000 Fish Level 5- Panther Shark 1300/2200 Fish Level 4

"So what? They still don't have the attack power to do anything to my Blackwing's." Crow cemented rudely unimpressed.

"Well not on their won, but their grandpa can Love Bird." She responded with a wink and Crow was blushing again. "Now play my Double Summon spell card then, I tribute my two sharks to summon." Panther and Eagle shark turned into two orbs then flew up and crashed into each other causing a blinding flash, "My Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon." When the light faded in front of Tania was now a Huge Shark with giant teeth and a harpoon on its back.

Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon 2900/1300 Fish Level 8

Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon 3100/1500 Fish Level 7

"Now my ancient horror attack his Armed Wing! Million Year Old Crunch!" Despite its massive form the Megalodon swam at Armed Wing and swallowed it in its jaws. "Now I activate my monster's effect. Whenever he deals damage to my opponent I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters." She explained. Then the harpoon on the Megalodon's back turned and aimed at Armor Master then fired at him. It went through Armor Master's chest then reeled him into Megalodon's mouth.

Crow 2500LP- Tania 850LP

"But that's not the end of my turn. Now I play my face down Supremacy Berry. With this card if you have more life points then I do I gain 2000 life points back."

Crow 2500LP- Tania 2850LP

"Now I end my turn." Tania said ending her turn.

"Wow you were right I did underestimate you." Crow told her.

"Why thank you." She responded with a wink causing Crow to once again blush.

"My turn. I draw." Crow said drawing his card.

"I summon my Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame." In front of Crow appeared a large blue bird with huge black wings.

Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame 1800/1200

"With my Black Whirlwind I add another Blizzard to my hand. Then I activate my facedown Blackback, this card allows me to summon back a Blackwing with 2000 or less attack points to my field from my graveyard. So now I summon my Gale the Whirlwind back to my field." Next to Shura appeared Gale again. "Now I activate Gale's effect to cut you monsters attack in half." Gale flapped he wings and conjured a strong wind that left cuts all over Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon. "Now I tune my level 3 Gale with my level 4 Shura." Gale turned into three rings that surrounded Shura. "To Synchro summon Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight!" There was a flash of light and when it cleared on Crow's field stood a large crow with golden cufflinks and a large sword with a black handle.

Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight 2400/1600 Winged Beast Level 7

"Now I activate Nothung's effect. First when he is summoned he deals 800 points of damage to you."

Crow 2500LP- Tania 2050LP

"And secondly your monster losses 800 attack points."

Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon 750/1500 Fish Level 7

"Now Nothung attack her Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon. Blackwing Starlight Slash!" Nothung flew up into the air then came down slashing Hyper-Ancient Shark Megalodon. The Megalodon screeched in pain then exploded.

Crow 2500LP- Tania 400LP

"Then I will end my turn." Crow ended.

Tania hissed, "Your good Love Bird, but you will not win."

"That's not what it looks like from over here." Crow told her.

"You shall soon see." She hissed.

"I draw." She said, "Now I play my spell card Abyss Trade. With this card I know can banish 3 cards of a different type from my graveyard and in exchange get to draw 2 cards. So I now banish my Gravity Bind, Supremacy Berry, and Warrior of Atlantis. Now I draw 2 cards. Then I shall summon my Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord."

Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord 2800/2200 Sea Serpent Level 8

Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord 3000/2400 Sea Serpent Level 8

On Tania's field appeared a gold and white serpent with spikes running along its body and horns on its head. "I can summon her when I have exactly 5 water monsters in my graveyard and when my Moulinglacia summoned I can discard 2 cards from your hand, but since you only have 1 I will just discard it. Now Moulinglacia attack his Nothung. Elemental Whirlpool!" Moulinglacia swam in a circle at high speeds creating a raging whirlpool that sucked Nothung into it. When the whirlpool subsided all that was left were some black feathers.

Crow 1900LP- Tania 400LP

"Now I end my turn. Your move." Tania ended.

"I draw. I play one card face down and end my turn." Crow said.

Tania raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter Love Bird? Can't fly anymore?" She asked teasingly.

"I'll let you find out." He shot back.

"Fine then. I draw. Now I attack you directly. Go Elemental Whirlpool." She responded. As the Whirlpool grew closer Tania grew confidant, "Don't worry sweetie it will all be over soon." She told him.

"Yeah! For you that this! Now I activate my Negate Attack!" Crow countered.

"What!?" Tania screeched. In front of the Whirlpool appeared a vortex that stopped it in its tracks. "Fine then! I end my turn with a face down."

"Thank you sweetie." Crow said then he realized what he had said, "Cough, cough. I mean thank you." He said blushing and embarrassed and Tania smirked.

"My move. I draw I now play pot of greed. To draw two cards." Crow drew his cards. He looked at them and smirked, "Sorry, but this duel is mine."

"How so?" Tania asked him confused.

"Well watch and learn I'm about to show you. I summon my monster Blackwing-Oroshi the Squall." On Crow's field appeared a black bird carrying a red sphere. "Then I activate my face down Wicked Rebirth. With this card I can summon a synchro monster from my graveyard by paying 800 life points. So I bring back my Blackwing Armor Master!"

Crow 1100LP- Tania 400LP

Next to Oroshi Armor Master reappeared. "Now I tune my level 1 Oroshi the Squall with my level 7 Blackwing Armor Master." Oroshi turned into a single ring that surrounded Armor Master. "Now I synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon!" There was a flash of light, when it cleared where Oroshi and Armor Master were was now a dragon with 4 feathered wings and a yellow beak.

Black-Winged Dragon 2800/1600 Dragon Level 8

"So what your monster still doesn't have the attack power to defeat my Moulinglacia." Tania told him.

"Not after I activate this spell card Synchro Boost. With this card my Black-Winged Dragon gains 500 attack points and 1 level." Crow explained and Tania's face turned to one of shock.

Black-Winged Dragon 3300/1600 Dragon Level 9

"Now Black-Winged Dragon attack! Go Shadow Squall Blast!" Blackwing Dragon opened its mouth and shot a spiraling blast of red and blast at Moulinglacia the Elemental Lord. It screeched in pain then exploded with a boom.

Crow 1100LP- Tania 100LP

"Don't worry it will all be over soon. That's what you said before right? Well now that is true. Soon this duel will be over for you!" Crow yelled, "I end my turn."

Then from out of the smoke laughter was heard, "Ha, ha, ha. You think this is over little birdy? I haven't even begun to show my true power." Tania said shocking Crow. "What!?" He yelled.

"I will show you a glimpse of it now before your soul is swallowed up and sent to the Shadow Realm!" She laughed manically, "Now I draw I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness." On her field appeared a Giant Orca with spear shellfish on its head and torpedo fish on its belly. "He won't be around for long though, because now I play my spell card Big Wave Small Wave. This card allows me to destroy all face-up water monsters on my side of the field and in exchange I can summon from my hand an equal amount of monsters to the number that were destroyed." A big red wave came and swallowed Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness. "Now I summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus!" When the wave came down, where the Orca was now was something more monstrous. Now there was a large blue and red double headed sea serpent.

Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus 2900/1600 Sea Serpent Level 8

Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus 3100/1800 Sea Serpent level 7

"Now I activate my lord's effect. I can destroy Umi which A Legendary Ocean is treated as to send all cards we control and in are hands to the graveyard. Now go Tidal Cleansing!" The water around them shrunk to a smaller sphere then detonated at both of them. When the water cleared nothing, but Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus was left standing and Crow was on the ground knocked down from the impact. Tania chuckled, "You dueled well Crow, but you lose now. It's almost a pity to take your soul. Almost. Unlike you though I stay completely true to my partner. Next time you will think twice before having your little friend go to the Spirit World. Good bye Crow." She looked at Neo-Daedalus, "Finish him with your Tidal Wave of Doom." Neo-Daedalus nodded its heads then created a tidal wave of water that rushed towards Crow who was starting to get up.

Crow opened his eyes to see the tidal wave heading towards him. Crow just stood there ready to take it. He had no way to stop it and nothing could save him. He sighed, "I'm sorry Sherry for everything." His memory's played back to him: Growing up with Jack, and Yusei; taking care of the kids, meeting Kalin and his time as an enforcer, meeting his hero Robert Pearson, reuniting with Yusei, and seeing Kalin now as a dark signer, his duel with Greiger, the triple turbo duel with Goodwin, seeing Kalin again and the World Racing Grand Prix, the Arc Cradle incident, leaving New Domino City, becoming a pro turbo duelist, meeting Sherry again, falling in love and entering a relationship with her. "Goodbye Sherry." He said sadly as the wave was almost upon him.

Then from out of nowhere a claw flew and attached to Tania's duel disk. "What is this!?" She hissed in anger. "I'm cutting in and now I play Swords of Revealing Light." A voice responded, then swords made of light landed around Tania's field and the tidal wave disappeared just before it reached Crow. Crow and Tania looked to where the claw had come from. On the other side of the claw's wire was a man with long silver hair wearing a black trench coat, he wore a black duel disk on his arm.

"Who are you!?" Tania asked angrily.

"K-kalin?" Crow stuttered not believing what he was seeing.

"Long time no see Crow. Looks like you bit off more than you could chew again. " Kalin replied.

"Yah looks that way. Huh?" Crow told him.

"Well Kalin was it? Why don't you just butt out I was in the middle of a duel." Tania told Kalin.

"Normally I would, but with you about to take one of my best friend's soul away I can't just walk away miss ..?" Kalin told her then left the sentence unfinished to get a name from Tania

"Tania." Tania answered. "And I don't care if he is your friend I beat him fair and square."

"Well if you want him. You have to go through me." Kalin told her stepping in front of Crow.

Tania hissed in frustration, "Fine then. I end my turn."

Crow 1100LP- Tania 100LP- Kalin 4000LP

"My move then. I draw then I play a monster face down then play once card face down. Then I end my turn." Kalin said playing his cards, then ending his turn quickly.

"Humph some turn." Tania said, "Now I draw then I-" She started, but was interrupted by Kalin

"I activate my face down Full Salvo. By sending every card in my hand to the graveyard you take 200 points of damage for each one. Since I have 4 cards in my hand you lose 800 life points." Kalin told her. From Kalin's trap card came a salvo of missiles that flew at Tania who was wearing a shocked expression. They impacted around her with many mini explosions that blew her back a ways.

Crow 1100LP- Tania 0000LP- Kalin 4000LP

Tania hissed in outrage then looked to Crow, "You will not get off easy next time Crow." She told him before opening a portal behind her and jumping through it.

Crow sat down in exhaustion. "You ok Crow?" Kalin asked him.

"Yeah." He told him giving a thumbs up then flinching in pain.

"Yeah right?" Kalin said back sarcastically. The pulled out a scarf and tied on Crow's arm as a makeshift stint.

Then they heard a gasp from the bench. Luna was back in their world. "Luna are you ok?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." She responded then looked at Crow, "Though it looks like I should be the one asking you that question."

Crow grinned sheepishly, "So what happened Luna? Crow asked her.

"I'll tell you guys when we get back to the others." She told them. "Can you drive?" She asked.

"I'll have to. You guys go ahead I'll take a while." He told them. "You got your runner still?" Crow asked Kalin and he nodded. "Take her back to the hospital. Ok?" He told them.

"Alright see you there." Kalin told him as he and Luna walked to his duel runner.

"Yeah see you there." Crow said as he walked to his runner slowly. He started it then slowly made his way back to the hospital. Good thing were staying in a hospital. Crow though chuckling as he looked at his arm.

 **Dang this was a hard one to type of seriously. First again sorry for the rant at the beginning just had to get it out of my system. So Crow almost lost his duel against Tania, which I'm sure you guys can figure out which creature she is. I also brought Kalin into the picture. To be honest I was going to go with Misty, but she had no cards I could use to end the duel quickly, so I chose Kalin. I love Kalin so much. I love his deck, his story, the character development everything. He is pretty much my favorite non main character. So now that is done thanks to all those who voted. Although I still need you guys to vote and suggest characters. Right now it is:**

 **Jesse Anderson 2**

 **Mai Valentine 2**

 **Zane Trusdale/Syrus Trusdale**

 **Alexis Rodes 1**

 **Joey Wheeler 1** **Pegasus**

 **So please leave a vote or character in your review and I am sorry to whoever voted for Valon his deck just isn't one I can really do it is way to complicated so sorry. Next time we see what went on with Luna in the Spirit World. Please Review and tell me how I did on the duel. I am at 29 reviews so far and hope to at least have 50 to 60 by the middle of this story so please leave a review even if you don't fav or follow this story. Next chapter should be up in a week or 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Spirits Hold the Answers

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds. I only own my OC's. Does thou's eyes deceive you? No I have finally updated please enjoy. R &R**

Luna felt her mind become clear after a few minutes and her vision soon followed. She saw in front of her meadows of grass and a stream cutting through it. She was amazed by what she saw, then by the stream she saw small duel monsters. Luna gasped I must be in the Spirit World she thought. It sure has changed since the last time I was here she thought. But why am I here now?

"Hello Luna." A voice said from behind her causing her to jump.

She spun around and saw that the owner of the voice was a large white lion, "Regulus!" She said running forward to hug him. Regulus smiled at Luna's reaction and put a paw around her to hug her back.

"It is good to see you too Luna." He told her.

"It has been, so long I am so sorry." She cried with tears coming down her cheeks.

"That is the past now Luna. We cannot dwell on it, but I do forgive you." He assured her.

"O..ok. So what did you bring me here for?" She responded drying her eyes.

Regulus started walking back into the forest behind them confusing Luna, "That is for Ancient Fairy Dragon to tell you." He told her, then let her ride on his back. Luna nodded and soon they were off. Regulus ran for a few minutes then they reached a large tree with a hollow bottom.

They stopped outside and Luna got off. They walked inside to see Ancient Fairy Dragon on a throne. Regulus walked up and bowed and Luna followed. Ancient Fairy Dragon chuckled, "Come now there is no need to be so formal Luna."

"Sorry, Ancient Fairy Dragon. So why did you bring me back to the Spirit Realm?" Luna asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed, "I am sorry we could not meet on better circumstances. We have noticed that you have discovered a book on the Seal of Orichalcos." She explained and Regulus shivered at the mention of the seal.

"Yes, but how does this relate to what is going on now and why are you guys so afraid of it?" Luna asked.

"Well you see Luna. Along time ago that seal almost destroyed the world and imprisoned many duel spirits to be sacrificed. It was stopped, but only barely." Ancient Fairy Dragon explained, "I have called you here to tell you that these gems while similar are not the same as the seal. In fact they may even be more powerful. We do know however that these gems originated from the Shadow Realm or as you know it the Netherworld."

"How do we stop them if they are so powerful? Yusei has been defeated, Jack and Akiza have been defeated how can we beat them?" Luna asked worriedly.

"We do not know Luna, but we think the best way to deal with this threat is to defeat it just as the 3 legendary duelists did." Ancient Fairy Dragon told her.

"But they used the three Egyptian God cards, and I have never heard of those cards before. How can we use that power if we don't know anything about them?" Luna asked.

"The Gods have been lost for many years, but they also used three legendary dragons Timaeus, Hermos, and Critias." Ancient Fairy Dragon continued.

"Can we use those three?" Luna asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed, "I do not think so Luna, no one has heard from them in sometime either."

"Oh. So we can't do anything." Luna said sadly.

"Not with an attitude like that Luna." A voice said from behind her. Luna spun around to see who it was. Behind them flowed down a large figure sitting cross-legged. When the figure came into the light is was revealed to be a large old magician with a staff, who was wearing purple robes and had a beard.

"Who are you Mr. Magician?" Luna asked.

He chuckled, "I am hurt Luna. After all we went through with the Dark Signers you don't remember me."

Luna gasped in shock how could this wizard have helped her with the Dark Signers. The only ones with her were Regulus and Torunka, "Torunka is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Luna. It has been awhile." He told her.

"I'm sorry Torunka. I am so used to seeing your younger self." Luna apologized as she ran up to hug him.

"It is ok Luna." He told her.

"Thank you Torunka. Do you know a way to defeat these gem users?" Luna asked.

"I may have a way." He told her.

"Could you tell me?" She asked him.

"No." He said bluntly and Luna was shocked with her mouth hanging open, "Ha ha ha. Got you Luna. Of course I will."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief, "Please don't do that Torunka I almost fainted." She told him.

"Sorry Luna I had to get a laugh. I don't get much in my old age." He told her, "Now about how to defeat this new enemy. I don't know a way for sure, but there's a place in the Spirit World that no one goes to even me. This place has great power around it. This place might hold the answers you are looking for."

Luna beamed, "Could you show me this place Torunka?" She asked.

"Yes. Let us go." He told her and the four of them moved out of the tree. They traveled until they came to a river, "Let us stop here." Torunka said. Everyone agreed and began to relax.

Luna walked over to Torunka to ask him more about the place they were going to, "Torunka?"

"Yes Luna?" He replied.

"Could you tell me more about this place we are going to?" She asked him.

"Well it is very far from here it could take a while. Like I told you there is a presence of great power there. I really don't know much about it. The place has not allowed any into it I have only watched it from afar." He told her.

"But if you have only watched it how do you know it will help?" Luna asked.

"I don't know I had a dream a while ago. It showed you in front of the place then there was a flash of light, a loud roar and that was the end. For me that is enough proof." He explained to her, "Sorry I have no other information that is all I know."

"That's ok Torunka." She told him patting his side.

"I believe it is time we moved on." Regulus said and they all agreed.

They walked for a while longer then they came across an old castle. They went inside and decided to rest again. Luna decided to take a nap next to Regulus. They slept for a bit then they heard a roar that rattled the castle. The group ran outside to the balcony to see what it was. What they saw was bone chilling. Landing on the roof adjacent to them was a large white dragon with dark blue eyes and similar claws. Its tale was long and had a ended in a sword. It turned around and grinned at them. "So good of you to give your location to us Signer." The dragon sneered.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Luna asked.

"I am Inus dragon of light and your worst nightmare Signer. As to how I found you. We can sense when you travel to the Spirit Realm and where you do it at." The dragon responded.

"What do you want with her!?" Regulus roared.

"I want her soul and Ancient Fairy Dragon." He answered.

"We will never be taken by you!" Ancient Fairy Dragon screeched.

"Don't be so sure." He replied.

"How do you intend to take us?" Luna asked.

"Personally I would like to just snatch you two up and leave, but the ancient rules dictate that I must give you a chance to defend your self's. So I must defeat you in a duel." He explained.

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

Inus chuckled, "You are a smart one. If you refuse then your friends will be taken as offerings to the gem god."

Luna gasped in shock. "Why don't you try!?" Regulus roared.

Inus chuckled then shot a ray of light at Regulus and Torunka. They moaned in pain as their energy was drained. "Stop! I'll duel just leave them alone!" Luna begged.

Inus complied. "Very well then smart girl. Now let us begin." On his arm appeared a large duel disk.

"How can I duel if I don't have my cards or my duel disk?" Luna asked.

"You simply will them to appear." Ancient Fairy Dragon explained.

Luna thought about her deck and duel disk trying to get them to appear. After a few minutes she felt some extra weight on her left arm. She opened her eyes to see her pink duel disk on it. She looked on it awe. She soon came out of her shock then activated her duel disk.

"Let's duel!" They both called out.

Luna 4000LP-Inus 4000LP

"I shall allow you to go first." Inus said.

"Thank you I shall." Luna replied drawing her card. "I summon my Armored White Bear. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn." On Luna's field appeared a large white bear covered in green and grey armor.

Armored White Bear 1800/1400 Beast Level 4

Luna 4000LP-Inus 4000LP

"My turn then. I activate Charge of the Light Brigade. This card allows me to send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard to add one level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand." Inus discarded 3 cards to his graveyard then added a monster to his hand, "So I add Lumina to my hand. Then because Eclipse Wyvern was sent to my graveyard I can now banish 1 level 7 or higher light or dark dragon monster from my deck." From Inus's deck a card flew out then disappeared. "Now I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, then I activate Shining Realm." On Inus's field appeared a paladin in white and gold armor with a shining sword. Then around them appeared pillars that shined brightly.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin 1800/1200 Warrior Level 4 - Jain, Lightsworn Paladin 1900/1200 Warrior Level 4

"Now I will attack your Bear. Go Lightsworn sword slash!" Jain leapt forward and slashed Luna's Armored White Bear destroying it.

"When you destroy my Armored White Bear I can special summon Regulus to my field from my deck." Luna said as Regulus jumped onto her field.

Luna 3600LP-Inus 4000LP

"Wait your monster only had 1900 attack points. I should have only taken 100 points of damage." Luna exclaimed.

"Well you see. My monster gains 300 attack points when it attacks a monster. Sorry I forgot to mention that." Inus explained. "Now I set two cards face down and end my turn. Then when I end my turn my Jain sends two cards from the top of deck to the graveyard." Inus ended as he sent the cards to the graveyard. Then one of the pillar got a white gem on it.

"What was that?" Regulus asked.

"That was a shine counter. When cards are sent from my deck to the graveyard my Shining Realm gets a shine counter on it and my Lightsworn's gain an extra 100 attack points." Inus explained.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin 1900/1200 Warrior Level 4- Jain, Lightsworn Paladin 2000/1200 Warrior Level 4

Luna 3600LP-Inus 4000LP

"My turn then. I draw." Luna said, "Now I summon my Sunlight Unicorn. Then I activate its effect to look at the top card of my deck and if it's a equip card I can equip it to my unicorn." Luna checked the top card of her deck and smiled, "My top card was Horn of the Unicorn. So I now equip it to my Sunlight Unicorn." Next to Regulus appeared a white unicorn with a blue mane, then the unicorn's horn grew bigger and shined.

Sunlight Unicorn 1800/1000 Beast Level 4- Sunlight Unicorn 2500/1000 Beast Level 4

"Then I activate my Bad Reaction to Simochi. With this card when you would gain life points you instead lose life points equal to the amount you would have gained. Now I activate Rain of Mercy. We both gain 1000 life points, but instead you will lose 1000." Luna continued as it rained around them.

Luna 4600LP-Inus 3000LP

"Now I shall attack with my Sunlight Unicorn. Go Unicorn horn strike!" Luna commanded as her Unicorn charged towards Jain.

"Not so fast. I now activate my face down Lightsworn Sabre. With this card a Lightsworn monster that I equip with this card gains 700 attack points. So I equip Jain with it." Inus countered.

Lightsworn Paladin 2000/1200 Warrior Level 4-Lightsworn Paladin 2700/1200 Warrior Level 4

"Oh no Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna exclaimed as her unicorn's attack was blocked then slashed.

Luna 4400LP-Inus 3000LP

"My horn of the Unicorn then goes to the top of my deck, then I end my turn with two face downs." Luna said.

"Good. My turn now I draw." Inus said starting his turn, "Now I summon a monster in face down defense mode. Then I will attack your Regulus. Go Lightsworn Sabre slash!" Jain leapt forward and slashed Regulus who roared in pain. Then was sent into the wall being them.

"Regulus!" Luna yelled racing to him to check up on him. She found he was alright and sighed in relief. Torunka floated over to them. "Take care of him please. Ok?" She asked him and he nodded. She walked back to the balcony with Ancient Fairy Dragon to finish the duel.

Luna 3400LP-Inus 3000LP

"Now I will activate my face down Light Spiral with this card when cards are sent from my deck to the graveyard I can banish the top card of your deck. Now I end my turn causing Jain's effect which then activates Shining Realm and Light Spiral." Inus said. He took two cards form his deck and put them into his graveyard, then another shine counter appeared on Shining Realm. Then the top card of Luna's deck was sucked up into the Light Spiral.

"You won't get away with what you did to Regulus." Luna told Inus as she drew her card and he just chuckled, "I summon Kuribon in attack mode." On Luna's field appeared a small brown furry creature. It had a tail with a red bow and big green eyes. "Then I will end my turn."

Kuribon 300/200 Fairy Level 1

"Ha your defense is a brown fur ball?" Inus asked as he drew his card and Kuribon was angered by this. "Now I play a face down card. Then I shall attack your Kuribon with Jain. Go Lightsworn Sabre Slash!" Jain followed the command and leapt at Kuribon ready to slash it.

"I activate Kuribon's effect!" Luna countered.

"What!?" Inus exclaimed.

"With my Kuribon's effect first I take no battle damage from this attack, secondly you gain life points equal to your monsters attack which because of my Bad Reaction to Simochi you take what you would have gained, and finally my Kuribon returns to my hand." Luna explained as rays of light shot at Inus. Then she yelled at Inus, "This is for what you did to Regulus!"

"I may be taking a lot of damage, but you're not getting off scot free either. I activate Ruthless Betrayal" Inus said countering Luna's counter. Inus's face down flipped up showing a spell card with a man stabbing another in the back with red eye's in the background.

"What!?" Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon exclaimed.

"My Ruthless Betrayal can only be activated when I would effect damage of over 3000 life points. With this card by paying 1000 life points you take the damage instead and I draw 1 card." Inus explained as beams of light shot out of his card at Luna. There was a huge explosion as both duelists were hit by the damage.

"I then flip my face down monster up Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter with it I destroy your Bad Reaction to Simochi, but I also have to discard the top 3 cards of my deck. Then I will end my turn with a face down." Inus said from his smoke. There was another explosion as Luna's trap was destroyed, in the background of the smoke was an illuminated shape of a wolf. Then a bit of light was shown as the top two cards of Luna's deck was banished and another two shine counter appeared on Shining Realm.

Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter 200/100 Beast Level 2

Luna 300LP-Inus 2000LP

The smoke of the explosions soon faded. Inus was shown with a little bit of his scales darkened. Luna however was blown into the wall of the room and was huffing and puffing for breath. She was dirty from the smoke and burned from the explosion, her hair was a mess and her sleeves had cuts from the force of the explosion. There was also a rumble from the tower they were on

"I draw." Luna said shakily as she drew her card. "I now activate my face down Bad Reaction? With this card you choose a 1, 2, or 3 and for each number you draw a card and I gain 2000 life points times the number." Luna coughed out.

"Fine then I choose 1 then." Inus said as he drew his card and Luna was showed with sparkles of light.

Luna 2300LP-Inus 2000LP

"Now I summon my Counselor Fairy." Luna said getting her breath back. On Luna's field appeared a pink haired counselor. She wore a lab coat and a red dress underneath. She had angle wings on her back and had a clipboard and pen in her hands.

Counselor Fairy 400/1500 Fairy/Tuner Level 3

"Then I will activate my face down Synchro Material. With this card I can use one of your monsters as a synchro material for my synchro summon. Now I tune my level 3 Counselor Fairy and your Level 4 Jain, Lightsworn Paladin to synchro summon a level 7 synchro monster." Counselor Fairy morphed into 3 rings that surrounded Jain. Then a beam of light was shot through the rings, "I synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna called. When the light faded Ancient Fairy Dragon was now in front of Luna.

Ancient Fairy Dragon 2100/3000 Dragon Level 7

"Finally now I can deal you some damage, instead of sitting on the side lines." Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"It works to my advantage as well. Now I can make you pay along with your signer." Inus responded. In his mind though his thoughts were different. She's so pretty how could anyone that pretty be bad. He thought. Then he realized what he had thought. No she's the enemy I can't crush on her, but her eyes are so alluring and her wings look so soft. No stop it I can't have fallen for her this quick. He sighed fine I've fallen for the enemy, but maybe I can have her spared. She may not like it, but she will be safe and maybe I can persuade her to be mine. he thought smiling. The two dragons stared each other down one was full of distain while the other was a newfound longing.

"If you two are done I will finish my turn." Luna said rudely.

"Luna are you ok?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry." Luna answered, "Now I activate my Counselor Fairy's effect by paying 500 life points my Synchro monster gains 1000 attack points." From Luna's graveyard shot a beam of light that flew over Ancient Fairy Dragon showering it with golden dust.

Ancient Fairy Dragon 3100/3000 Dragon Level 7

"Now I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect to destroy your Shining Realm! Go Plain Black!" Luna continued.

"What!?" Inus exclaimed as the towers of light crumbled. "Grr. You will pay for that now I activate my Shining Realm when it is destroyed I can draw cards equal to half the number of shine counters that were on it. So I now draw 2 cards.

Luna 2800LP-Inus 2000LP

"It makes no difference. I will still crush your mutt. Now I gain 1000 life points for destroying your field spell. Now go Ancient Fairy Dragon! Eternal Sunshine!" Luna commanded Ancient Fairy Dragon shot a yellow blast at Ryko vaporizing it.

"I activate Sharp Light from my hand to half the battle damage I take but you get to draw a card." Inus countered as he took the damage from the attack. She's pretty and powerful it seems he thought.

Luna 2800LP-Inus 550LP

"Fine then I will play a face down. Now I end my turn." Luna said angrily.

"Luna calm down we'll get him soon enough." Ancient Fairy Dragon told her.

"Ok sorry." Luna apologized.

"My move now I will make you two pay!" Inus told them as he drew his card. He looked at it and smirked, "Now since I have at least 4 light type monsters with different names in my graveyard I can now special summon Lightray Diabolos." On Inus's field appeared a large golden dragon clad in blue armor and large blue wings.

Lightray Diabolos 2800/1000 Dragon Level 8

"Now I activate his effect I can banish one light monster from my graveyard to place one of your set cards on either the top or bottom of your deck. So now I banish Eclipse Wyvern so I can place your set card on the bottom of your deck." Inus continued.

From his graveyard Eclipse Wyvern shot out and vanished then from the sky came another card that Inus caught as Luna's set card was put on the bottom of her deck. "Now because I banished my Eclipse Wyvern I get the card I banished when I sent it to the graveyard." Inus explained when he saw Luna had a confused look on her face.

"Now I will activate my Lightray Apprentice in my graveyards effect. By banishing it and 1 other light monster in my graveyard as long as I control a Lightray monster my monster gains 1000 attack points and yours loses 500 attack points." Inus told her. As his monster started to glow with power and Ancient Fairy Dragon started to lose her power.

Ancient Fairy Dragon 1600/3000 Dragon Level 7

Lightray Diabolos 3800/1000 Dragon Level 8

"Now Lightray Diabolos attack Ancient Fairy Dragon! Go Lightray Blast!" He ordered. Please forgive me my dear, but this must be done just hope it doesn't hurt to much.

Lightray Diabolos opened its mouth then shot a huge beam of golden light at Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon looked on in shock. The blast hit Ancient Fairy Dragon like a ton of bricks sending her back into and through the wall behind her. The force of the blast also sent Luna backward.

Inus winced at seeing her blown through the wall.. Ok that's a relationship killer, maybe if I heal her later I can be forgiven for that he thought

Luna 600LP-Inus 550LP

"Now I end my turn with a face down. Your move. If you can play it that is?" Inus ended.

Luna slowly got up to her feet. She looked at her duel disk seeing that she was still ahead in life points she gave a weak smirk then drew her card. "I will defeat you and make you pay!" Luna yelled at Inus angrily.

"Looks like I finally got you angry little girl." He chuckled back angering her further.

"Yes and you're going to regret it." She retorted confidently, but on the inside she was scared. She had nothing to beat his dragon with.

"Luna you ok?" Torunka asked her and she just gave a weak nod. "Here Luna I will help you." He told her then his staff glowed and sent sparkles over Luna.

"I activate my spell card. Werewolf Draw. With this card I can banish up to 5 beast monsters form my hand or graveyard to draw as many cards from my deck, but I must pay 100 life points for each one. So I banish my Sunlight Unicorn, Regulus and my Armored White Bear from by graveyard to draw 3 cards and I take 300 points of damage." Luna explained as she drew her 3 cards and the 3 beasts she banished flew from her graveyard into the air and disappeared.

"Now I activate my spell card Sage's summon by discarding a monster and paying half my life points I can now discard the Time Wizard and Dark Magician in my hand to summon the Dark Sage from my Deck." She continued.

"What!? You've never used those cards before!" Inus exclaimed.

"Well now I am and I'm going to use them to defeat you." She shot back, "Now come forward Dark Sage!" Torunka floated forward in front of Luna

Dark Sage 2800/3200 Spellcaster Level 9

"Now I activate his effect to add one spell card to my hand. I choose One-shot wand. Now I equip it to my Dark Sage." Luna explained.

Dark Sage 3600/3200 Spellcaster Level 9

"Now Dark Sage attack! Go Dark Sorcery Attack!" Luna ordered as Torunka pointed his staff at Lightray Diablos and a dark blast came out of it and hit the dragon in the chest. Diablos roared in agony then shattered with an explosion and the tower shook again from the force.

Luna 600LP-Inus 0000LP

Luna sighed, "Finally it's over."

"Not so fast signer!" Inus roared from the smoke and Luna shot up with a shock. He had not gone through so much pain and sorrow to be taken out now. Dam if he liked the signer dragon! He had almost been killed by this little girl and he would make her pay!

"But how!?" She and Torunka exclaimed.

"I activated my face down Relay Soul!" Inus roared as the smoke cleared showing him climbing up the roof and trap card now revealed. "With this I can summon a monster from my hand and as long as it is still on the field I don't lose." He explained, "So I summon Judgment Dragon as my monster!" On Inus's field appeared a large white dragon that looked like it had fur instead of scales. It had red eyes and large red claws, as well as two large wings matching its body.

"Now I activate his effect, by paying 1000 life points I can destroy everything on the field but himself. Go Cleansing Light!" He called. Judgment Dragon shot a large ray that engulfed both One-shot wand and Dark Sage sending latter backwards where he hit the ground next to Regulus.

"Now goodbye Signer. Go Judgment Ray!" Inus ordered.

Judgment Dragon opened its mouth then shot a large red ray at Luna blasting her off her feet and shaking the tower they were in. Inus chuckled he had now succeeded where the others had failed. Now he would get the respect he deserved.

Luna slowly got up to her feet. She looked around and saw Inus in front of her and Regulus and Torunka to her left. She felt a little woozy she noticed as she felt her self-move from side to side. Wait a minute that's not me! She thought. Around her the tower was crumbling from the punishment it had taken.

She saw Torunka notice it to. "We have to get out of here!" She yelled and he nodded. He used his magic to carry Regulus. They ran as quickly as they could down the stairs as the tower crumbled. Where they had been now was covered in stone from the towers ceiling.

Inus stopped his vision of his bright future when he heard a rumbling. He looked at the tower and saw that the balcony doorway had collapsed and the balcony was gone. "NOOO!" He roared he hadn't captured her soul or Ancient Fairy Dragon's. If they died he couldn't take their souls. Inus took off and circled the now crumbling tower. I have to find them if Sesha finds out I killed them she'll have my head! He thought franticly.

Luna ran quickly down the spiral stair case dodging left and right pieces of debris. She tried to jump over a large stone brick in front of her, but she tripped on it. She landed on the stairs below her slamming her legs into them. She yelled in pain then saw a piece of stone smash next to her. She looked up and saw another piece slip out of the ceiling ready to crush her this time. She put her hands up to shield herself and shut her eyes waiting for it to hit her. After a few seconds she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see the piece of stone right above her, but held in a purple outline. She looked behind her to see Torunka using his magic to hold it up.

"Thanks." She said.

He nodded, "We need to keep moving!" He yelled as he set the piece of stone down beside Luna who nodded.

They continued down the stairs as the tower continued to crumble. They almost reached the bottom when Luna heard a yell of pain behind her. She quickly turned around and saw that Torunka had been hit by the ceiling blocks and dropped Regulus.

"Torunka! Regulus!" She yelled as she quickly ran to them.

"L…Luna." Torunka coughed.

"I'm here Torunka." She told him.

"G.g. on without us Luna." He told her.

Luna looked at him in shock, "Never Torunka we will all get out of here. We just have to keep going." She told him. She tried to help him up, "Come on Torunka the exit is just down the stairs we can make it."

"I..ll. I'll try Luna." He said weakly as he started to stand up. He used his remaining magic to carry Regulus as Luna kept him up. They were almost out of the crumbling tower. Then just as they reached the bottom the ceiling collapsed blocking the exit.

"H...how do we get out now?" Luna asked defeated.

"We don't Luna." Torunka replied.

Luna looked at him with shock, "No we can give up! We just can't! Help Ancient Fairy Dragon! Anyone! HELP!"

"Luna stop. No one can hear you." Torunka told her as he used the gem in hi staff to illuminate the space around them.

"We can't just sit here. We have to get out of here!" Luna yelled at him angrily.

"Look Luna all we can do is sit here and wait. If you keep yelling you will run out of oxygen." Torunka told her calmly.

"Sorry Torunka." She said calming down.

They sat there for a while as the tower started to settle down, only having the occasional rumble from above.

"Torunka? Torunka?" She whispered.

"What is it Luna?" He whispered back.

"Can we talk? The silence is scaring me." She asked.

"Sure. What did you wanna talk about?" He replied.

"I don't know. Umm. How have things in the Spirit World been?" She said unsure.

"They have been fine since the fall of the Zeman. We have been at peace." He told her. "How has your life been Luna?" He asked her.

"My life?" She sighed, "Well it has been pretty well since me and Leo went to go live with our parents. It was good to see mom and dad again. We spent a lot of time together. Eventually Leo became a Pro Turbo Duelist. I on the other hand got some new friends and now I'm going to be a clothes designer. But my parents didn't spend time with Leo and I like Yusei and the others did. Sometimes I wish we had never left. Now I really do, if we hadn't left Yusei wouldn't have been so alone." She cried.

"I'm sorry that life didn't turn out like you thought. All we can do know is to make it out of here and to that location. Then we can get your friend back. Torunka said comforting her.

"Thanks Torunka." She told him.

"N...no pr...problem L...l.l.u.n...a.a-" Torunka stuttered then stopped.

Luna looked up at Torunka. She saw he had his eyes closed, she put her head on his chest to check his heart. She gasped when she heard it beating very slowly. "Torunka wake up. Wake up." She said frantically as she shook him. She heard a flap of wings outside and quickly stood up, "HELP! HELP! ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON HELP US!" To her dismay she heard the wind beats growing distant. "NO PLEASE HELP US!" She yelled, "Help us please." She said quietly tears streaming down her face. Then she felt light headed, she swayed from side to side. She started walking back to Torunka, but then she slipped on a piece of rubble and hit the ground hard. She lifted her head up and to her shock the ground in front of her was red. She shakily felt her head and it was wet. She looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. She stared to panic, but then she calmed down. I have to stay strong for Torunka she told herself as she crawled over to him and leaded on him. She slowly saw her vision get blurry and felt her breathing get ragged.

This is it I guess. I'm sorry Leo, Crow, Akiza, Jack, Sherry, and especially you Yusei. Luna saw her life flash before her eyes. Her time with the spirit's, her time with Leo, how she and him first found Yusei, her duel with the professor, watching Leo duel Sayer, being sent to the Spirit World again, finding Torunka and Regulus, taking down Zeman, Dueling Devack with Leo, watching Yusei, Jack and Crow duel Goodwin, dueling Lester with Leo, being part of the pit crew during the World Racing Grand Prix and watching it, dueling Aporia with Jack and Leo, watching Jack and Yusei duel, deciding to go live with her parents, the time she spent with them , her new friends and graduating college, coming back to New Domino City and everything that had happened till now. "I...I'm sorry guys." She said as she lost consciousness.

Then from the wall nearby burst a large winged form from outside. It looked around it and saw the three forms laying down. It grabbed them in its claws then walked out of the tower as it collapsed on itself.

Luna gasped for breath as she woke up. How are we alive did Ancient Fairy Dragon save us? She looked to her side to see Torunka and Regulus still knocked out. But where was Ancient Fairy Dragon? If she saved them where was she? She heard wing beats approaching them and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you found us thank you." She said without looking at who it was.

"Your welcome. I'm glad I found you to." A familiar voice replied.

Luna sat up quickly to see Inus smirking at her. "It's glad I found you when I did or you would be dead signer."

"Why did you save us?" She asked.

"I cannot take your soul if you are dead signer. Although I almost hesitate to take this one's soul." He told her as he took Ancient Fairy Dragon from his back and put her down gently.

"So now what?" Luna asked, "You're gonna take all of our souls now?"

"No just you two the others will be free to go." Inus told her looking down almost sadly.

Luna was going to say something else when they heard Ancient Fairy Dragon woke up with a gasp. She tried to sit up, but was too exhausted by the hit she took earlier. She looked at Luna and sighed, then noticed a large shadow over her. She looked up to see Inus and yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

"Saving you for starters." He told her.

"Don't make me laugh, you saved us just so you could steal our souls!" She countered.

"I was!" He said, "But I wanted to talk to my opponents first. It's been so long since I've had a nice talk." He said laying down.

"What makes you think we would want to talk to you!? You're trying to take our souls!" Ancient Fairy Dragon roared.

"Well you're suppose to be a very civilized dragon and what ever freedom you can get should be appreciated." He told them. "Now I believe your friend here also would like to survive." He said as he looked over to Torunka.

"You can save him?" Luna asked.

"Of course." He said as he took out a spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master to be exact. It glowed and soon healing sparkles were going over the three. Luna began to feel better and her head injury didn't feel as bad.

Luna ran to Torunka and listened to his heart as it sped up to normal speeds, "Thank you." She told Inus. She may still be mad at him, but she wasn't ungrateful.

"Of course my quarrel is only with you two." He said sitting down.

"Why are you being nice now?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"That's for two reasons." He answered though in his head he knew it was three.

"And those are?" She prodded.

"One this gem of light is powerful, but just like all power it corrupts and makes me angrier. I apologize for some of my behavior, sending you though that wall and bringing the tower down." He told them looking a little ashamed.

Luna looked at him with a bit of sorrow even if she was still mad at him. "And the other reason?" She asked.

He told them looking straight at them, "I was mad for what you did to my Sesha."

"We did that to prevent anymore trouble." She defended herself.

"She was a harmless chick that you banished to the Shadow Realm for thousands of years right after her father was killed and then she lost her mother! It's no wonder she wants your souls!" Inus roared.

"S-she lost her mother?" Luna asked shocked.

"Yes she did, but that isn't important right now. The reason I haven't taken your souls is because I might support her in her quest for revenge, but I have found something disturbing." He answered.

"What have you found?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked she didn't trust him, but any info was good info.

"The gems are dangerous and after Sesha gets what she want's something horrible will happen. I have tried to warn Sesha of this, but she will not listen. I owe her my life and will do anything to protect her. That's why I need you two you and the rest of the signers may be able to defeat her and prevent this tragedy from happening." Inus explained.

"How can we trust you? And why didn't you tell us this before we dueled!" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked suspiciously.

"I admit I was a little bit extreme. The reasons I did was because I didn't know the extent of the gems power until I dueled you two. I also had to make sure you were powerful enough to face her within time that is." He explained looking a little guilty.

"What do you mean within time?" Luna asked.

"You may have almost defeated me, but Sesha is on a whole different level then me. Your strongest duelist Yusei was defeated by Hydrak and he is only our 5th strongest dueler." Inus told them.

The Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon were both shocked by this. "If she's that powerful then how can we win?" Luna asked looking down.

"I-I don't know Luna." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Seeing this Inus sighed an shook his head. He knew he would have to help them especially the female dragon so he could get on her good side, "Look at you two!" He yelled causing them to snap their heads up. "You two have faced giant machines, evil deities, and cyborgs all bent on world destruction or control. And now look at you feeling bad for yourselves after a 10 year rest is over and someone stronger comes along! My teammates or now former teammates have been through worse then you will ever go through, but we still fight on! The world needs you! Your friends need you!" He yelled at them, I need you he thought quietly.

"You're right. We still have that place were headed." Luna said encouraged by Inus's words.

"Yes you're right Luna. And I guess thank you Inus." She said while begrudgingly thanking Inus.

I'll take what I can get he thought, "What's this place your headed to?" He asked intrigued.

The two glanced at each other and Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded finally, "We are headed to a place of great power that Torunka thinks could help us defeat the gems." Luna told him.

"Ah so that's why you're out here in the middle of nowhere. I know of this place you are headed to. Unfortunately you will never reach it in time to prevent Sesha from gaining enough power." Inus said.

"How do we get there fast enough then?" Luna asked.

"I know of a way to get there faster, but it is a lot more dangerous." He told them.

"How do we know you won't be leading us to a trap?" Ancient Fairy Dragon accused.

"I have no reason to. If I wanted to really cause you harm I would have taken your soul's already. Besides I've been there before when I was looking for alternate sources of power to use against you signers." He answered.

"Fine, but you will walk in front." Ancient Fairy Dragon said eyeing him.

"What ever you desire madam." He said.

"What do we do with Regulus and Torunka?" Luna asked.

"I could carry them if you wanted." Inus offered.

Luna pondered this she may not trust Inus totally, but he seemed genuine and Ancient Fairy Dragon was in no shape to be carrying those two. She sighed and nodded. He took them and put them on his back and began to walk away from the climbed onto Ancient Fairy Dragon and they began to follow him.

They traveled for quite a while with some breaks in between. They could have gone longer as Inus had offered to carry the two of them, but they refused much to his disappointment. In a few hours they had to stop to rest. Inus went off to lie to Sesha about his mission while Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon talked before she went back to the human world.

"Do you think we can trust him?" She asked.

"I do not think, so he clearly had ulterior motives." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"I don't think, so he seems genuine and he seems to like you." She said.

"Like me? He had me knocked through a wall." Ancient Fairy Dragon exclaimed.

"He did apologize." Luna reminded her.

"Well you haven't forgiven him totally either." Ancient Fairy pointed out.

"Yah, but I'm willing to give him a chance you should too." Luna said.

"I-I shall try." Ancient Fairy said.

"Alright then. I should be heading back before the others start to worry." Luna said.

"Goodbye Luna." Ancient Fairy told her.

"Goodbye." She as she disappeared.

Just then Inus came back. "Where's Luna?" He asked.

"She had gone back to her world. How did you talk go?" She replied.

"Sesha suspects nothing. I have told her that I am still tracking you two, but we must move quick when Luna arrives for she shall not be fooled forever." He told her.

"Good let's get some rest then." She said then pointed over to a spot 20 feet away, "Stay over there and don't get any ideas ok." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked though he knew what she meant.

"J-just stay over there." She said blushing a bit as his statement. Because if she said it that would mean she had been thinking it which she had, but he didn't need to know that. The reason she had been thinking it was because she did kind of like the feeling of laying next to a big strong male dragon that wasn't her brother. She had not found anyone she like romantically over her entire life. To bad he is still a bad guy technically. She thought to her self as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Luna came out of her trance to find she was in the park with Crow and that Kalin had arrived. "Luna are you ok?" Crow asked her

"Yeah." She responded then looked at Crow, "Though it looks like I should be the one asking you that question."

Crow grinned sheepishly, "So what happened Luna? Crow asked her.

"I'll tell you guys when we get back to the others." She told them. "Can you drive?" She asked.

"I'll have to. You guys go ahead I'll take a while." He told them. "You got your runner still?" Crow asked Kalin and he nodded. "Take her back to the hospital. Ok?" He told them.

"Alright see you there." Kalin told him as he and Luna walked to his duel runner.

Kalin got on and started it up and Luna got on behind him. He sped off towards the hospital. Luna sighed this was a very long day.

Unknown location

Sesha sighed as she saw a portal open up in the middle her home. From the portal appeared a blue sea serpent. "Ah Tania. I trust everything went well?" She asked them.

"I am sorry my queen after I found the two signers when the young one went to the Spirit World and I was able track them complications arose. I almost had the one who uses the Black-Winged Dragon, but our duel was interrupted by a man named Kalin and I was too weak to beat him." Tania reported bowing low to Sesha.

Sesha growled in irritation, "You were defeated by a normal human!" She roared.

"I am sorry my queen. This man however felt different then a normal human." Tania begged.

"Sounds like an excuse!" She roared.

"She speaks the truth my love." A voice said from behind her.

"What do you mean Iango?" She asked.

Iango stepped forward, "She faced no normal human. Kalin Kessler was once a Dark Signer and one of the most powerful. He was a very good duelist even without the dark power." He explained.

Sesha pondered this new information, "Very well then. You are forgiven Tania apologies." He told Tania.

"O…of course my queen." She answered stunned that she was forgiven. "What news of Inus's mission?

"He is still tracking his target's at the moment it seems the location he went to was a decoy of sorts, but he should have them soon." Sesha said then dismissed her and she flew down to her mate.

"Who shall we send tomorrow?" Iango asked.

"I have heard that wild fires are quite destructive." She said.

"Yes those two should work nicely, but how do we draw them out?" He asked.

"I have a few ways in mind." She said as she laid back down to sunbathe and he mate soon joined her.

 **Hi guys I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I got a Beta reader and they were busy with Betaing other stories. Ok so there is poll on my profile now so look at that please and vote. For those who wanted Axel sorry guys. I would, but someone else is already covering Volcanic monsters. Please read and review. Again I'm sorry for the wait and to make up for it the next chapter should be up soon so stay tuned. And one lest thing if you didn't get what the 'it' was ask though if you do I'm gonna be a little bit disappointed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Redemption is a double sided sword

 **Hi guys WOW! Put away the pitchforks and noose I'm very sorry! But in all honesty this chapter is long overdue. My explanation is that my beta reader was sick recently and she is also very busy with other stories she betas. But now that that is out of the way here is the long awaited conclusion to Luna's lone Spirit World adventure. This is my longest chapter ever and surprisingly there isn't a duel in this chapter, but don't you guys groan yet next chapter will be up after you guys review and it has two duels. Now to my deepest sorrow two people have left flame reviews and here is my answer to them. The first one complains that Inus's cards are to powerful to be real my answer is that you are right because a few aren't real because I made them to put my own spin on my story, but 85% of the cards used are actually real cards. Now the second complain from this person is that Judgment Dragon's effect can't work in the way I made it. My answer to this is how many times have you guys asked this same thing when they have done this in the anime or they've changed the cards effects from the anime? And that is all I will say to this person. The next one is from someone who reviewed on chapter 3 and it makes me wonder if they even read my story at all. They say that they are tiered of Yusei not getting enough screen time. Well to you I say don't read stories like that and in the summary of my story it basically told you Yusei wasn't the main character. I also would like to say that I feel that Yusei gets enough screen time and I feel like the other characters don't get enough screen time. I mean we know next to nothing about Luna and Leo compared to what we know about the other main characters. Now that is all I will say about it besides to tell you if you really want to complain get a profile instead of just being a guest reviewer if you're going to be negative or just don't leave a review. Now that's not to say you boys and girls who leave guests reviews aren't appreciated. Now I'm going to shut up and let you guys read. Please read and review.**

"He did what!? Are you ok!?" Leo yelled after Luna finished her story later that night after Crow had told his story.

"Yes Leo I'm fine I suffered no injuries that would affect me in our world and Inus healed me in the Spirit World." Luna answered, "And yes the tower did collapse, but it was an accident."

"So let me get this straight." Jack said and everyone looked at him, "You found a place that has power that could help us, you were traveling to said place when you were confronted by this Inus person, you dueled him, lost and the tower collapsed that you were in, were saved by this Inus person, then you find out he needs our help and offers to take you to the place with the power we need. Is that about everything?"

"Yep." Luna nodded.

"Then I've got just one question." Jack said calmly.

"And that is?" She asked.

"What the duce were you thinking!?" Jack yelled, "I mean he almost killed you and now what? He's you friend now. Are you sure smacking your head on the ground when you tripped didn't give you brain damage?"

"Jack calm down." Crow said.

"Look I know it's not the best idea, but if he wanted to hurt us then he would have taken our souls after he found we were alive plus he is taking us to the place quicker then we could have been going!" Luna yelled back at Jack

"And how do you know he isn't just taking you there just so he can take the power for himself or that he's just spying on you!?" Jack yelled back.

"We don't for sure. I don't totally trust him either, but I'm willing to if that's what it takes to get Yusei back." Luna said and Jack's retort stopped in his throat, "Plus this is our only option. If you haven't noticed we don't have very many."

Jack hated to admit it but she was right, "Fine then, but if this turns out to be a trick don't come crying to me." He said turning away.

"Do you really think that Sesha is that powerful?" Sherry asked.

"If the people we've been facing have been this powerful and they have a boss then yes I think so." Luna said.

"Ok so this group is more complicated than we thought." Akiza said thinking.

"Yeah, so who are these guys?" Kalin asked.

"Well they are another group trying to take us down, but these guys want our souls." Crow told him.

"Oh kinda like with the Dark Signers?" Kalin asked.

"Yep. So how did you get here Kalin? I thought you were in Crash Town?" Jack asked.

"Well the kids have grown up now and I found someone for myself here in the city." Kalin explained

"Who is the lucky lady?" Akiza asked.

"That would be me Akiza." A voice said from the door way. Everyone's head snapped to the door to see a girl with black hair and was wearing a light blue skirt. She wore makeup and dark blue eyeliner with light blue lipstick.

"Misty!" Carly and Akiza yelled running to hug their friend.

"It is good to see you too Carly and you too Akiza." Misty told her friends. When they split from the hug Misty walked over to Kalin and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry I took so long dear my agent kept me for a while." She told him.

"That's ok nothing exciting happened." Kalin told her wrapping an arm around her.

"What do you mean nothing exciting happened!? I almost lost my soul and I busted my arm!" Crow yelled.

"Yeah well I saved you and this isn't the first time you have busted your arm dueling Crow." Kalin told him.

"Well ok you got me there, but how did you get a supermodel to be your girlfriend?" Crow replied.

"Well we met at Crash Town and he saved me from some perverts. After that we just spent time with each other. He came back to the city with me and now he's kind of like my bodyguard. You guys are actually the only ones who know we're together besides my chauffeur and cleaners." She said leaning into Kalin.

"Anything else you would like to know?" They asked.

"No not really." The group said.

"Ok so what's the fuss over this book?" Kalin asked picking it up.

"Well we believe it is connected to the people who did this to Yusei." Crow answered.

"I can't believe that Yusei lost." Kalin said shaking his head.

"Yeah neither can we buddy." Crow replied, "So this book talks about some magical seal that apparently had the power to take people's souls like the seals that these guys have been using." Crow continued.

"Yes, but Ancient Fairy Dragon said that is the only similarities between the two. While I was in the Spirit Realm before I came back my friend Torunka told me about a place that held great power and Inus confirmed it so we may be able to use it to defeat these bad guys." She said.

"Well then we need to go get this power then!" Jack said

"But we haven't even found its location or if we can use it" Leo said.

"Well we have to do something." Jack said grumbling.

"And we will, but we have to let Luna find this place first." Akiza said.

"I will return to them in the morning and Inus said it's not too far away and that we should reach it by the late afternoon." Luna told them.

"You're really going back with that creep?" Leo asked.

"I have to, but don't worry I'll be careful." She told him.

"Well ok then you better be." He told her.

"I think we've all had a long day and we should turn in for the night especially you Luna you'll need your mental strength." Kalin said and Luna nodded as she went to get ready for bed. "We'll meet back here tomorrow morning before Luna goes back to the Spirit World." He told them as he and Misty departed for her penthouse after goodbyes.

The next morning went off without any trouble and after breakfast Luna said her goodbyes. Then after being told to be careful a countless number of times by Leo she finally went back into the Spirit World.

She appeared in the clearing they had stopped at the previous day. She looked around and saw Torunka sleeping against a tree and Regulus sleeping under another tree about 10 yards away. From behind her she heard breathing so she turned around and what she saw made her breath get caught in her throat. There next to a tree was Inus who was still sleeping, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was that Ancient Fairy Dragon was leaning on him like a pillow and it didn't seem like either of them had noticed the other one was there. I thought she didn't trust him, then why is she using him as a pillow? Luna shook her head and walked over to them and tried to wake up the sleeping dragoness up.

It took few times since it seemed she was still in a deep sleep, but after a few times she finally budged. "L-Luna?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah it's time to get up." Luna told her.

"Ok-" She started but gasped when she saw she was on the other side of the clearing from where she went to sleep last night. She then heard breathing from behind her and looked to see who she was sleeping on. She almost screamed when she saw it was Inus. Instead she slowly got off of him while her face was as red as a cherry. She floated away from him and moved to the other side of the clearing as she tried to calm herself.

"You ok Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna asked as she came over to her.

"N-no Luna. I just slept with another dragon." She said then blushed even more when she realized what she had said. "I-I mean I slept next to another dragon and I've only met him yesterday." She corrected herself.

"Yeah I did find it weird that you were willingly sleeping next to him." Luna commented.

"Grr that slippery snake he must have moved me in the middle of the night." She growled blaming the still sleeping dragon.

"I don't think it was him Ancient Fairy Dragon. The grass doesn't show any paw marks that would be his size and you did kinda look comfortable sleeping on him. Plus there's a little imprint of you on his side so you must have been there for a while." Luna said.

"Well it did get cold last night so maybe when my body noticed this I it found the mass with the largest heat source and made me go to it for warmth." Ancient Fairy Dragon relented.

"Probably." Luna said then decided to tease her dragon, "So you went to what you mind thought was the hottest thing in this clearing which just happened to be Inus?"

"Yes." She answered then realized what Luna had meant and her cheeks went red again. "I-I mean no. I m-mean yes, but I don't think of him as hot in that way he just was the warmest thing in this clearing. I don't think of him a hot, but he's not unappealing." She sputtered out trying to salvage the situation. Luna giggled at her reaction.

Before they could continue their conversation a yawn was heard and they looked over to see Inus waking up. He opened his eyes and saw that Luna had returned.

"Good Morning." He said.

"Morning." They replied.

"When would you like to get moving?" He asked Luna.

"As soon a Regulus and Torunka awaken." She told him.

"Very well then I will go find something for us to eat. What would you like Miss Luna?" He said standing up.

"Oh you don't have to I ate in my world." She said.

"Ok then." He said taking off to look for food.

After Inus had left the clearing they heard two groans from behind them. The turned to see Regulus and Torunka waking up.

"Regulus! Torunka!" She yelled running to them.

Torunka opened his eyes to see Luna envelop him in a hug, "L-Luna?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes Torunka it's me. We made it." She answered him hugging him like she would never let him go.

"B-but how?" He asked as Regulus walked over to them.

Luna let go of him and stepped back, "Well um you see." She started.

"Luna what happened?" Regulus asked.

Luna sighed, "You know that dragon we dueled?"

"The one called Inus?" Torunka asked.

"Yah. Well you see he ended up saving us and is now traveling with us to the place we're headed." She told them simply.

Regulus and Torunka were dumbstruck, "What!?" Regulus roared.

"That's what Jack yelled." Luna chuckled, but stopped when Regulus slanted his eyes. "Ok well you see he didn't mean to knock the tower down and saved us when he found us. Then he found Ancient Fairy Dragon and ended up saving your life Torunka."

"How and why did he do this?" Torunka asked.

"He used a spell to give you energy to live and as to why he did it. Well he might have done it to get on our good side and he said that you two did not need to be casualties in this. He also said he was going to help us get to where we are going quicker." She explained.

"And you think we can trust him?" Regulus asked.

"That remains to be seen." Ancient Fairy Dragon stated.

"You seemed to trust him to keep you warm." Luna jabbed and Ancient Fairy Dragon flushed.

"What happened?" Torunka asked. Luna told him and Regulus.

"I did not know you could trust someone so quickly your majesty." Torunka said.

"Yes sounds like you were comfy." Regulus added smiling.

"Well y-yes it was quite cold last night." She replied trying to cover her actions as she turned her head in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Well I didn't need someone to cuddle up to." Regulus said.

"W-well I'm a dragon so I'm cold blooded and plus I don't have fur or feathers to keep me warm." She told him.

"Yes so you cuddled up to someone who did?" He jabbed.

"C-can we talk about something else please?" She asked since she was losing this debate.

"Sure. What did his feathers feel like? Fluffy? Soft? Like a soft pillow?" Regulus asked and Ancient Fairy Dragon blushed again. Her blush grew as he continued asking how Inus's feathers.

"Regulus I think that is enough." Torunka said.

"Oh fine fine. So what is for breakfast?" He asked.

"Inus is getting it." Luna said as they heard wing beats approach them.

Inus landed in the clearing softly, "Ah seems everyone is awake." He said dropping the carcass from his mouth. The ground shook at the carcass's weight.

"What did you bring?" Regulus asked looking at the massive carcass.

"This is a Sauropod Brachion. It should fill us up nicely." He said after he got over the shock that Regulus asked nicely.

"Is this all that is out here?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Unfortunately it is the largest thing I could find that would fill us all. As you go farther in the less food there is to eat." He answered.

"I think you can eat it without harm." Regulus said as he went to take a bite. But he was stopped by Inus. He gave a questioning look.

"It is customary to let the females to eat first." Inus stated then turned to Ancient Fairy Dragon, "You may have the first bite."

"Um thanks." She said awkwardly. She moved to the carcass and tried to take a bite out of it, but it was too tough and round for her.

"Do you need help?" Inus asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed, "Yes please."

"Of course." He said as he used hit claws to rip some of the rough skin away, "There you go a spot right by the liver. That should give you strength."

"Thank you." She said marveling at his strength. She moved her head to the spot he had made and began to eat. It was tough meat, but she managed and soon she came to the liver. She had never seen a liver so big and almost gagged at it, but she didn't want to seem rude by not taking it after Inus had gone through the trouble of finding it for her. She slowly began to eat and swallowed. She had a few more bites before her stomach was full. She pulled her head away from the carcass, "I am done." She said.

"There is a stream over that way where you can clean the blood off and get a drink." Inus said gesturing away from the clearing as Regulus began to eat from the carcass after getting a Torunka a piece.

"Thank you." She said as she started to float the direction he had gestured to and Luna joined her not wanting to be near the carcass. Inus watched them till they were out of sight then dug into the carcass.

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon soon came to the stream that Inus had told them about. Ancient Fairy Dragon dipped her head down to take a drink while also washing off the blood from her face. She thought back to what Inus had said about not much being out here to eat as they went farther. Is that what he and the other gem users had gone through when they had been dumped in that wasteland? Come to think of it she didn't remember the light dragon family that had been banished there having a son or even an egg. So how did Inus get drawn into this mess? Thinking about Inus he was quite the enigma. She didn't trust him, but he seemed to care for her and she got a feeling in her chest when he was nice or tried to be nice to her. Had he done something to her when he had healed them the day before? If so wouldn't Luna be feeling the same thing? She decided to ask. "Luna?" She asked.

"Yes Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna answered after getting a drink.

"Have you gotten any feelings in your chest after Inus healed us yesterday?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Luna replied confused.

"Well for some reason whenever Inus is nice to me my chest feels unusual." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Is it a good unusual?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Do you know what it is? Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Well that is what Akiza said she felt like around Yusei sometime." Luna said.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was shocked Akiza felt lie this around Yusei, but those two were in love right? Come to think about it Black Rose Dragon had mentioned similar feelings long ago. Then Ancient Fairy Dragon came to a realization, "Y-you don't mean?" She asked.

"Yep you have a crush on him it seems." Luna nodded.

"B-but how? He is my enemy how can this have happened!?" She exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised how many times the girl falls for the bad boy." Luna said, "As to how you did I guess you've just never had a strong dragon be around you after you were rescued from Zeman's curse besides the other signer dragons which you probably see as more family then potential lovers. And he did save you even if he blasted you through the wall in the first place it kind of looked like he regretted it."

"I see. So what do I do?" She asked.

"I don't know you can either try to act on them or leave them alone and they will pass eventually." Luna told her.

"Then I shall do just that we have no time for love in war." She said.

"Um I never said love." Luna told her causing her to flush red.

Before the conversation could continue the others showed up. Inus saw the red on Ancient Fairy Dragon's face, "Did you get a sun burn?" He asked kindly.

"No I'm fine." She said turning her head to hide the growing blush.

"You sure?" He asked worried.

He's kind of sweet when he shows he cares she thought. Stop it! I can't let this continue! Her thoughts battled, "I'm fine." She said rudely.

"Ok then." He said going to take a drink.

"So now where do we go?" Regulus asked.

"Well I hate to say this, but only we three can continue." Inus told him.

"Why?" Torunka asked.

"This path we go on is very dangerous, so dangerous it can only be traveled by dragons and those who worship dragons." He explained.

"But I don't exactly worship dragons." Luna said.

"You are a signer and therefore a decedent of those who worshiped the Crimson Dragon which gives you clearance to come with us." Inus explained.

"Time is of the utmost importance, so we cannot argue." Torunka said.

Luna, Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed, but they each nodded in agreement. Luna gave both of her friend's hugs and goodbyes as did Ancient Fairy Dragon. Inus waited for them while looking at them wishing he had friends like that. Soon the goodbyes had been said and they were off.

* * *

They came to a canyon at the end of the forest. "This is the Canyon of Restless Spirits." Inus told them.

"Why is it called that?" Luna asked from Ancient Fairy Dragons back.

Just as Inus was going to answer a bone chilling screech was heard causing Ancient Fairy Dragon to jump and rush to Inus's side and making Luna hide in her hair.

"That is why." Inus chuckled humorlessly at their reactions and was happy to see Ancient Fairy Dragon huddled next to him, though he wished it wasn't from fright.

When Ancient Fairy Dragon's heart slowed down she noticed that she was huddled up to Inus and quickly separated herself from his side blushing. She grumbled to herself about her actions until another screech was heard causing her to huddle next to Inus again.

"It is ok. I was surprised by these screeches my first time as well." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. You're lucky though." He told her.

"How so?" She asked.

Inus sighed, "You have Luna here with you. You have a friend with you."

Ancient Fairy Dragon was kind of shocked by this why weren't his friends with him? "I also have you." She said. Inus gave her a glance. "Maybe not as a friend, but as someone at least and you're helping me." She told him and Inus smiled now a little happier.

They continued walking through the canyon with Ancient Fairy Dragon no longer cared by the screeches with Inus by her side. Then a cool breeze began blowing through the canyon causing her to shiver and snuggle into his feathers for warmth. He glanced down at her, "Kind of chilly?" He asked and she nodded slowly as she began to remove herself from him, but was stopped when he put a wing around her. She looked up at him and he smile friendly. She decided to let it slide because she was cold at least that's what she told herself as she felt his feathers on her scales.

They soon came to the end of the canyon when suddenly a screech louder than the others was heard. They looked up to see a ghostly white figure floating near the entrance. It looked like a young girl with her hair covering her face. She looked at them from behind her hair, "None shall pass through my canyon but spirits." She said.

"Have you ever encountered her?" Luna asked.

"No she was not here when I came through here." He replied, "We must pass through here, so please move aside." He said nicely.

"No! None shall pass!" She yelled.

"Let us pass!" Ancient Fairy Dragon yelled.

"No! You will not pass!" She screeched as she flew at them with her hair coming up to show a pale face with red eyes. The trio ducked to avoid her and Inus took his wing off Ancient Fairy Dragon and shot blast of white at the spirit, but it passed through her.

She came around for another pass and this time managed to hit Ancient Fairy Dragon causing Luna to fall. Just as she was going to hit the ground Inus caught her. The spirit floated where she had begun now, but this time she opened her mouth wide and screeched loudly as the trio held their ears. Then she flew at them again.

"It is a banshee!" Inus told them ducking.

"How does that help us?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked as the banshee flew at them once more.

"It means now I know how to defeat her." He told her.

"How!?" She asked ducking.

"This one is immune to ranged attacks, but will be vulnerable to my blade." He explained to her showing her his sword tail.

"How do we do it without her seeing?" She asked.

"I need you to distract her!" He yelled as the banshee screeched again.

"How!?" She asked.

"When she flies at us again run for the end of the canyon then just trust me!" He answered her.

She sighed then nodded. After the banshee stopped her screech she flew at them, but missed them again. As soon as she passed over head Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon rushed for the exit of the canyon. When the banshee saw this she was enraged and flew at them screeching and threw he claws out at them. She grew closer by the second however her zeroing in on the two females caused her to forget about the white dragon. As she was 100 feet from her targets she suddenly felt her body split in two. Her two parts fell to the canyon floor. Inus brought his sword tail down with pure white blood running down it smirking at his triumph. Then he joined Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon at the end of the canyon who were in shock of how easily he did that.

"Shall we?" He asked walking past them casually. The two girls nodded and soon joined him.

* * *

Now they were in a desert which like most deserts didn't have a lot, but sand. The sand was hard for Inus to walk along because of his size and how slippery the sand could be. This was shown by the amount of times he had almost fallen over. They would have flow except for the fact it was a desert and they would get hotter faster by doing that and the fact that Inus told them they were looking for a special stone slab that would be hard to spot from the air. It was entertaining for the girls however as they giggled at him sliding along.

"You two wouldn't be laughing if you weren't floating." He told them.

"True, but we are floating so it's fun to watch you slide along." Luna said as he slid along the sand again growling at the small specks.

"So Inus how did you know what to do with that Banshee?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked as they traveled along.

"I read about those types of banshees when I was younger." He said simply.

"Did you read a lot when you were younger?" She prodded.

"Yes. It was the only thing I could really do." He told her.

"What about your friends didn't you play with them as a chick?" She asked and he stopped dead. "Inus?" She asked confused.

"I did not have friends as a chick." He said.

"But aren't the other gem holders you friends?" She asked.

"No. Only Sesha and her mate can be considered my friends." He said throwing his wings out, "We should rest. I shall get us water and some food." He told them taking off to search before she could ask any more questions.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was confused by what he had said, "Why is he so sensitive all of a sudden?" She wondered aloud.

"Maybe he had a rough past alone or something?" Luna said.

"But that doesn't match what we have on the other gem holders. They were all in that wasteland together." She said.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Luna said.

"Indeed. Maybe he will reveal it to us or maybe he will not." She said.

"I guess all we can do it wait?" Luna said as she got down to stand in Ancient Fairy Dragons shadow.

"It seems so." She said putting her wings up to shade her and Luna.

Soon Inus returned with two large locusts and some water. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna were skeptical at first, but soon began to eat the bug after seeing him rip into his angrily not wanting to anger him. After eating and rehydrating themselves they were off again. However this time there was no talking between them till Ancient Fairy Dragon decided to speak, "Inus I'm sorry if I upset you before? I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more."

Inus sighed, "It is not your fault our conversation just brought back some memories I'd rather forget about. And I forgive you."

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry if I made it seem like you did something wrong." He told her.

"That's ok I understand." She said.

"Alright let us continue my fair maiden so that thou may escape this heat." He said in old English bowing.

She blushed a bit, "Let us go then fine sir." She said joining in on the fun as they continued through the desert. After a while they came to a large stone slab they had been looking for.

"Why is this way out here?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"It is a test to see if we are worthy. This is what happened when I first came here." Inus explained to her. "To pass the test we must read the slab and figure out its riddle or question."

Nodding in conformation Ancient Fairy Dragon walked up to the slab and began to read. ' _A man and not a man is sitting on a chair and not a chair he throws a rock and not a rock at a bird and not a bird. How can this be?'_

"What could it be?" She wondered to herself. What can be a man and not a man, a chair and not a chair, a rock and not a rock, and a bird and not a bird? She paced back and force thinking then groaned because she could not solve it.

"What do you think it is Inus?" She asked.

"I would love to help you really I would, but because I have been to this one before I cannot help you." He sighed. She sighed as well and went to lay down next to him to think.

She laid like this for a while changing positions from laying on her stomach, to sitting down, to laying on her side, and to finally laying on her back. This is a hard one she thought what could be two things at once. She sighed well at least Inus is keeping the sun off of me with his shadow. She looked at his shadow it does make him look big and imposing despite his gentle nature that he has shown. She put her head down and closed her eyes. Then she snapped her eyes open again and looked at his shadow and back to him.

"That's it!" She exclaimed shooting upward.

"It is what?" Luna asked.

"A shadow." She answered.

"How can it be a shadow?" Luna asked puzzled.

"Everything said in the riddle is what it is, but it also has a shadow which isn't the physical being however it reflects it in a way." Ancient Fairy Dragon explained.

"Ah I get it." Luna said understanding.

"Now what do I do?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"You must draw you answer in the sand below the riddle." Inus answered getting up.

Ancient Fairy Dragon took one of her fingers and did what she was told. After the last letter was drawn she heard some mechanisms coming to life.

"Just one thing." Inus told her.

"What?" She asked as she lower herself to the sand.

"Hold your breath and don't struggle." He told her as he grabbed Luna.

"Wha-?" She asked before getting cut off by the sand pulling the three of them down. "Inus help!"

"Just relax like I told you and everything will be ok." He told her as he slipped below the sand.

She screamed in fright and struggled more instead. She felt herself sink beneath the sand, but the sand got into her mouth because of her struggling. She then felt herself hit solid ground and coughed up the sand that had gotten into her mouth. She looked up to see Inus standing in front of her with a irritated and kind of hurt look.

"You didn't trust me." He growled.

"What did you expect me to do!?" She shot back.

"I expected after what happened in the canyon that you would trust me more, but I was mistaken. Come there is not time to waste." He said walking away from them down the path line with torches.

Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed she knew she should have trusted him, but she was to scared and was still slight fearful of him given how powerful he was in the duel they had. She picked Luna up and followed him down the path. They soon came to large door with a table in front of it.

"I will wait for you on the other side." He told them as he solved the puzzle on the table quickly and walked through the door that was not open illuminating the room even more.

Before they could even think of going through the door shut again making the room darker. Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed he was mad at her now and she had no one to blame but herself. She shook these thoughts off for now, so that she could get through this riddle. She floated up to the table which had three orbs on it and a bowl for them on the other side.

"Are you ready?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes." She said.

"On the table are three orbs one it red this represents fire." The voice said as the red orb glowed, "The green one is wood." It continued as the green one glowed, "And white one is wind." It finished as the white one glowed. You must move the all three to the bowl one at a time." It told her.

"That doesn't sound too hard." She said.

"Many before have said this and have failed. You have three tries if you fail three times you will die." The voice chuckled.

She huffed, "I'll show that voice and Inus that I can do this puzzle." She took the red orb and put it into bowl. This will be easy she thought as she took the white orb and put it into the bowl. She went to take the green orb, but then the red orb shattered.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed.

"Wind blows out fire." The voice chuckled as the red orb reappeared and the white orb rolled back to where it started. The walls rumbled as they moved inward and spikes came out of them.

"Fine then." She said as she took the white orb into the bowl again. She went for the green orb, but the she saw it burst into flames and disappear. She was shocked once again, "How I only moved one!?"

"Fire burns wood. One more try." The voice chuckled as the walls grew closer and a wall came down halfway behind them.

Ancient Fairy Dragon sighed her confidence now leaving her. "You can do it Ancient Fairy Dragon you solved the last one." Luna told her.

Ancient Fairy Dragon shook her head, "No I didn't Luna despite Inus telling me he could not help he inadvertently did."

"You can still do it though." She said.

"No I can't." She said then turned to the door and sighed, "Inus if you're on the other side please hear me. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you when you told me to relax. I may not trust you completely, but I do trust you. I just wanted to let you know that before I die."

After a few moments Inus responded, "I forgive you though I intend to hear you apologize face to face."

"But how I don't understand how to solve this riddle." She said.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down." He told her and she did, "Ok now think before you act. Take into consideration each orbs special purpose and go from there. I believe in you." He told her.

Her chest filled with pride knowing that he believed in her, "Ok I'll do it." She said as he got back to the puzzle. Ok fire burns wood, wind blows out fire. Those two happen in nature. Wood and wind don't hurt each other so that must be a clue, but how do I do this one at a time? If I take the fire over first then that should work, but what then? She thought as she moved the fire over to the bowl. Ok that stays the same it seems. She then took the wind orb in hand, but stopped herself. No that's what I did last time. Wait a minute it never said I couldn't take the orbs out of the bowl.

"Hey deep voice?" She asked.

"Yes?" It replied.

"Can I take the orbs out of the bowl?" She asked.

"Yes it is within the rules." It responded.

Then I can do this she thought to herself. She took the green orb and put it into the bowl, but also took the red or out. She took the red orb and put it in its starting spot. She then took the white orb and placed it into the bowl with the green one then took the red orb and placed it with the others in the bowl. Then there was a rumbling as the walls went back to where they started and the door opened showing Inus on the other side waiting for them.

"Congratulations you have solved the puzzle and are allowed to live and continue on." The deep voice spoke for the last time.

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna quickly went through the door to Inus. Ancient Fairy Dragon looked up at the large white dragon and sighed, "I'm sorry for not trusting you before." She said.

"Even though I have said it before I forgive you." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Of course." He said, "The last riddle is up ahead we must hurry."

"Let us go then." She responded.

The trio made their way down the hallway and soon came to a large room with a huge blue glowing pyramid in it. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna were amazed by its size, "How did this thing get here?" Luna asked in awe.

"It was transported here by my master." A silky feminine voice answered causing the trio to look at where the voice had come from. From the sky came a creature with a beautiful female face and silky maroon hair. The rest of the body was white wings attached to a gray body with a lion's tail and 4 legs armed with talons.

"It has been a while Sphinx Teleia." Inus spoke.

"It has. Nearly 50 years since I saw you." She replied.

"You know her Inus?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked warily.

"Yes. I met her and her brother last time I came here. We talked a bit after I solved her riddle and became friends you could say." He explained.

"Yes and it was quite the experience meeting such a smart and handsome dragon." Sphinx Teleia said as she walked around Inus running her fur through his feathers as she did and tracing her tail along his muscles.

This didn't really get a reaction from Inus, but it did irritate Ancient Fairy Dragon as she stifled a growl. How dare she be so flirtatious with him they've only seen each other once before and he's been with me for over a day she thought angrily.

"I'm not that perfect Teleia." He told her modestly.

"Oh, but I say otherwise." She said as she turned sideways onto him giving him a full view of her. Seeing this got no other reaction from him she sighed, "But visiting is not why you are here is it?" She said.

It most certainly is not for visiting you Ancient Fairy Dragon snapped in her mind.

"I am sorry to say so. We must pass through your domain to get to the place that holds the power we seek." Inus replied kindly.

"Didn't you already go there already Inus?" Sphinx Teleia asked confused.

"Yes, but Sesha decided on another means to get revenge and now I 'm escorting these two so that they may use the power hidden there to stop Sesha." Inus explained.

"You've betrayed her? Never thought you'd do that." Teleia commented.

"I am not betraying her in my eyes. In my eyes I am saving her from the evil these gems hold along with their great power." Inus growled.

"Of course apologies." Teleia quickly apologized.

"You are forgiven." Inus stated, "Now let us proceed with this final riddle."

"Of course, but let us up the stakes why don't we?" She said winking at him causing Ancient Fairy Dragon to growl lowly.

"What do you mean?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"If you can solve 3 riddles you will be free to go and I will even transport you to the final area you must pass through to save you time." She said.

"And if I can't?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Then Inus will stay here with me forever." She answered.

"Why would you want that?" Inus asked.

"Oh my Anubis you are so dense. I love you stupid dragon and I get very lonely down here with Andro Sphinx gone." Sphinx Teleia told him.

"We refuse." Inus told her.

"It's not your choice to make." She shot back.

"I'll do it." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"W-what!?" Inus sputtered.

"We can't lose any more time and besides trust me I can win this." She told him.

"Alright fine then, but you had better solve these riddles." He told her.

"I will." She said turning to Sphinx Teleia.

"Excellent." Teleia purred, "Just be ready when I win my love angle."

"You won't be getting him because I'm going to win this." Ancient Fairy Dragon growled.

"We shall see." Teleia chuckled, "Now let us begin. _You are in a room with two figures one who lies and one who tells the truth you do not know which is which. There are only two doors in the room and one is the way out while the other is certain doom. You are allowed to ask one question to help with choosing the door. What question do you ask?_ "

Ancient Fairy Dragon thought about this one for a while, "Hmm. I've got it!" She said after a few more minutes. "You have to ask them what the other figure would say the door to freedom is. This would cause them to point to the door of certain doom, because the Liar would not point to the door of freedom therefore causing the truth teller to point to that door as well."

Sphinx Teleia growled, "Lucky guess." And Ancient Fairy Dragon smirked. "Ok then let's try another one. _I am a 5 letter word. You eat me. If you remove my 1st letter, I become a crime. If you remove my 1st 2 letters, I become an animal. If you remove my 1st and last letter, I become a form of music. What am I?_ "

Ancient Fairy Dragon was shocked this one was very hard and it had many answers, but she needed only one the right one. Seeing her confidence leave her a bit Inus decided to intervene.

"I feel that she should get two tries on this one since that is what you gave me when I was given this riddle." He stated.

"Very well then Inus, but never the less you will be mine." Teleia agreed.

"Thank you." Ancient Fairy Dragon said to Inus and he nodded.

Now that she had at least two tries she felt more confident. Now what could this word be? She thought as she began to pace to help her think. She sighed shaking her head at some of her guesses. I can think straight knowing the stakes I've put up. She looked up to see Sphinx Teleia looking at Inus with hungry eyes, but not the eating type of hungry.

Teleia saw the doubt in her eyes and chuckled as she thought of a way to mess with Ancient Fairy Dragon even more, "I just hope when I win that you are ready to give me some 'sugar' Inus. I expect a lot for the amount of time you've had me wait for you. I wonder what you taste like." She said licking her lips.

Inus just ignored her and looked to Ancient Fairy Dragon with a confident look. She smiled back at him. Then it hit her Sugar! What about sugar!? She thought. It is five letters, you eat it, if you take the first two letters off you get gar which is an animal, taking the first letter off gives you Ugar which from books I have read can be used to describe a crime, and taking the first and last letters off gives you Uga which I've heard is a type of music. That must be it I can't think of anything else. "Is it sugar?" She asked.

"No it is not try again." Sphinx Teleia chuckled seeing that her ploy had worked and to put more pressure on Ancient Fairy Dragon she spoke to Inus again, "I wonder Inus have you ever wanted kids?"

"The thought had crossed my mind. Where are you going with this?" He replied cautiously.

"Oh just wondering. I've always loved the thought of having a little sphinx and white feathered dragon running around the home." She answered winking.

"She still has one more try Teleia and I would appreciate of you refrained from those comments till this is over." He stated.

"Oh fine then. And you are quite right why talk about them when we can experience them for ourselves when this is over." She said seductively and Inus just shook his head in irritation.

Ancient Fairy Dragon however was close to trying to destroy Teleia. How dare she flirt so recklessly and about such sensitive subjects? And speaking about having kids with him so openly? Why would Inus even waste his time with this half human sphinx? Oh right my fault for getting him into this mess. And even if he didn't want to mate with her he had no choice. She would be borderline raping him. Ancient Fairy Dragon growled in anger at the thought and shot Teleia a dark glare. Wait that's it I know it 'rape' if you add G to it, it becomes grape and taking the first two letters off yields ape, and taking the first and last letters off makes it rap which Luna had told me is a type of music.

"It is grape." She stated.

Teleia growled at hearing the right answer she had been so close, but there was one more riddle to tell, "Yes it is grape, but now you are to the last and hardest riddle." She said, _"_ _This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;_ _Gnaws iron, bites steel;_ _Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays kings, ruins towns, conquers empires,_ _And beats high mountain down. What am I?"_

Ancient Fairy Dragon was shocked how could she solve this one? "I will even grant you 3 tries this time." Teleia chuckled as if reading her mind.

"A black hole?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"No, close but not the answer we were looking for. 2 tries left." Teleia told her.

Ok now what that was probably my best guess. What conquers all? She wondered. Well I have two more tries so let's think about this. Well a mountain doesn't live and neither does a town, so it cannot be death and a natural disaster can't be it. Oh what about water? It kills all of those living things, it gnaws iron with rust and has similar effects to biting on steel, and it also can beat down a mountain over time.

"Is it water?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked confidently.

"Good try, but no it is not. One try left before Inus is all mine." She said licking her lips.

"What the heck happened to you?" Inus asked shaking his head.

"You happened my love." She said walking over to him and laying down in front of him.

"No I get that, but you were never this flirty last time." He said.

"Well they say absence makes the hard grow fonder and you've been gone for a long time. Plus it got really boring down here when my brother left since no one but you had come here in the last 150 years and the one before you wasn't even a challenge." She answered rolling on her side with her tail flipping back and forth.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that I never knew that you were going through that." Inus told her.

"That is ok you can make it up to me later." She purred and began licking her paws. She smiled at Inus when he got a confused look on his face, "Have to look my best for later."

Meanwhile Ancient Fairy Dragon was steaming at Teleia's actions sure she may not fully trust Inus, but this sphinx's flirting was getting really awkward and annoying. She could barely think about the riddle much less come up with an answer. Soon however her thoughts drifted to dark ones. What would happen if she lost? They would never get out of this underground place and Inus would be stuck with a love crazed fangirl as a mate. She shuttered at that thought. But even if they did get out of this place how would they get to the place they need to get to? She nor Luna knew how to get there from here they would have to turn back and they may not get back in time to take the long way around. This could lead to Sesha winning and everyone she cared about soul's being taken. And even if they did manage by some miracle to defeat Sesha she would always have this regret of leaving Inus to this fate. She just didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts were shaken by Teleia speaking, "Have you come up with a third answer yet? I would really like to have Inus as my mate before dinner time so that we may have a romantic dinner together."

"I'm thinking and don't count him as your mate yet." She growled back with a glare.

"Calm down Ancient Fairy Dragon just be patient you can do this." Inus assured her.

"Your right thanks." She replied and he nodded.

Alright now that that is out of the way what is this stupid answer? She thought. This is getting annoying having to listen to that sassy feline. Ok calm down now let's just think about this. It's not water and it's not a black hole. So what else conquers everything? Wait a minute Inus's statement wasn't what I thought it was going to be before. Maybe that's a clue? I would have thought he would have told me to take my time and think about it so why didn't he say that? There must be a word in this sentence that would give me a clue which Teleia would notice and make it invalid. She studied each word carefully, but she couldn't find a noticeable clue. She looked at the sand below her and saw a beetle walking across it. Then she saw it try to go over a mound of sand only to slide down it. Then it was pulled underneath and didn't come up. After a few more moments another insect came out a large antlion insect. Too bad for that beetle I guess his time was up. Then it hit her TIME! That's it! It was in the sentence she thought Inus would have said and now it makes sense.

"It's Time!?" She exclaimed.

Teleia stopped her licking and growled in anger. Inus and Luna sighed in relief. "That is correct." She said angrily.

"So you will keep your promise to us right?" Luna asked.

"Yes child I shall though I'm almost tempted to only teleport you and Inus to the location, but Inus would not be happy with that so I will not do that." She replied.

"Then let us go time is of the essence." Inus said.

"Very well, but I would like to have a word with the she dragon." Teleia said.

"Why?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked confused.

"There is a matter we must speak of." Teleia said as she began walking around the other side of the blue Pyramid. Ancient Fairy Dragon soon followed. Luna began to follow as well, but Inus stopped her telling her it was a probably a private talk.

When they came to the opposite side of the pyramid and out of earshot Teleia turned around. "So what did you need?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I want you to promise you will take care of him." She growled.

"What do you mean take care of him he's the one that's been taking care of me?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked confused

"Do not act dumb with me dragoness. I saw how my comments irritated you so. You care for Inus if you did not you would not have been growling at me." Teleia stated, then continued, "Plus he's pretty good looking, he's strong and smart, kind, caring, loyal even when it seems he is disloyal, and his feathers feel so soft." She purred.

At these comments Ancient Fairy Dragon blushed especially the last one because she knew that one was definitely true, but then she decided to state her thoughts, "But I don't love him like you say you do."

"You may not love him, but you care for him. It may be just a small crush, but it may one day grow into more." Teleia said then sighed, "I would have waited an eternity for him to return to me. I was happy when I saw him so so happy. But you were also with him which is why I decided to up the stakes, because I saw you as competition for his heart. Now however I see that I was never in the running at all."

"What do you mean?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked intrigued.

"He cares for you very much I can see it in his eyes. You must mean a lot to him. I have heard of his loyalty to Sesha and he would not go against her if he did not care for you." She explained, "So I want you to promise me that you will take care of him for me. Even if you don't get together with him."

"I promise." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Good then let us get to getting you to where you need to be." Teleia said beginning to walk back to Inus and Luna.

I will keep him safe Teleia. I promise not just you, but myself this. She told herself as she began to follow not knowing that that promise would not last.

When they returned to Luna and Inus they were prepared to leave as soon as possible. "I should be able to teleport you to just before the lava field." She said.

"What do you mean lava field!?" Luna asked shocked.

"Exactly what I said you must travel through the lava field to get to your destination." She replied.

"Is it safe?" Luna asked.

"Luna." Inus said.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Nothing about this whole journey is safe, but I promise I will protect you from harm." He said.

"Ok." She said.

"Everyone ready now?" Teleia asked.

"Yes and thank you for this Teleia we really appreciate it." Inus said.

"N-no problem." She said blushing at the praise, "Ok let us begin." She turned to the eye that was at the top of the pyramid and began chanting to it.

"What is she saying?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"She is asking her master or what is left of him to use his powers to teleport us to the location." Inus answer.

After a minute Teleia turned around again, "He has agreed to teleport you. Goodbye to you all and good luck. Oh and one last thing don't move."

Before they could say anything else they heard chanting from the pyramid and then there was a force on their bodies causing them to close their eyes. An instant later they felt the air around them had change from the coolness of the chamber to a hotter air surrounding them.

* * *

They opened their eyes to see that they were standing on black ground and that the sky around them was a darker color now, but not from the time of day. Ahead of them was a small incline. The trio climbed it and what they saw on the other side shocked Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna and even Inus a little. There down below was a huge lave field with varying inclines and not consistent amount of land. On the other side they could see large stone cliffs.

"How are we going to cross that?" Luna asked out loud.

"We could fly." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

Inus however shook his head no, "No those black clouds are smoke from the burning lava and it will get into your system even faster if we fly through it."

"Then we're walking again?" Luna groaned.

"Yep." Inus said starting down the other side of the slope.

Ancient Fairy Dragon began to follow after him with Luna on her back. They traveled through the field going from stone slab to stone slab so that the lava didn't burn them. But even without touching the lava they could still feel its effects as all three of them began to sweat. After a while they came to an underground burrow that Inus said he had found the last time he was here. They had Luna check it out just in case though and she said it was safe and actually cooler in it. While they rested Ancient Fairy Dragon looked over to Inus who had a troubled look about him.

"Is everything alright Inus?" She asked.

He sighed, "No everything is not alright. This is way too easy especially for this area there are usually predators prowling around the lava fields or at least something dangerous. I mean when I came here it was almost a death trap, but that was because I had never been here before, but now there's almost nothing."

"Shouldn't that be good?" She asked confused.

"No it either means that they are waiting to spring a surprise attack or there is something very large here that killed them all." Inus said shaking his head.

"Then we'll just have to keep our guard up." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

After a few more minutes the group left the burrow and started heading towards the next one. It took them a while to get to the stone cliffs, since they had to stop every so often to cool down in the burrows Inus had found the last time he was here. Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon looked up at the high cliffs in wonder.

"This place wasn't always a lava field." Inus told them as they were going up a path that was on the side of cliff.

"It wasn't?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked in disbelief as she looked down at the lava field below.

"No this whole place was once a huge mountain. So large that some said you almost couldn't see the top of it." He answered.

"How did it get to be like this then?" Luna asked in wonder.

"As it turned out the mountain was really a volcano and after not erupting in so long because the rock had grown over it while it was dormant an one one day it exploded." He told them.

"No." Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna said in disbelief.

"Yes. And all that pressure that was stored up and the large size of the volcano meant that the explosion was earth shattering. Many were killed in the explosion and the mountain destroyed much of itself causing this lava field to appear. The original creatures living here either left or adapted to survive." He explained.

"Wow." They commented.

"Yep." Inus said.

"How did you find out about it?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I looked it up when I went to the library that the Spellcasters let me use when I was looking for more power sources for Sesha after my journey to the place we are headed to failed." He said ending while looking down.

"That must have been crushing to come all this way for nothing." Luna said.

"It was, but lucky I did or we wouldn't be here." He said.

"Yep." Luna said happily.

This happiness was short lived however as they heard a loud rumble come from the wall of the cliff. They looked up to see some rocks falling down upon them. There was no way to avoid them since the path they were on was pretty narrow and they couldn't destroy enough of them within time. This is going to hurt Inus told himself as he prepare to act. Thinking fast Inus pushed Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna down underneath him and through his wings up using them as a shield along with his body while trying to destroy as many rocks as he could. He managed to destroy many, but some got through and hit him leaving bruises all over.

Soon however the rocks stopped coming and it was over. Sighing in relief Inus stepped away to let Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna up. Ancient Fairy Dragon who's face was bright was shocked twice now he had saved her and Luna's lives, but he had put himself in danger for them this time. "T-thank you." She told him still in shock.

"No problem." He said wincing a bit.

"How bad does it hurt?" She asked.

"It won't hurt too much in little bit. I've been through worse" He told her.

She didn't buy his answer, but thought is best not to argue, "What caused that sudden rockslide?" She asked.

"I have a hunch." He said as he began walking down the path again. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna followed and within minutes they were near the top and could hear roars which unnerved them a bit. When they reached the top they saw a large blue, red and yellow bipedal dinosaur with fire on its head and tail. It was fighting a slightly larger orange, green and blue bipedal dinosaur.

"Those monsters kind of look like what Jack faced in his duel against that dino-duelist." Luna said.

"That was Zerkoff and those two." He said gesturing to the two fighting dinos, "Are Jurrac Giganoto and Jurrac Tyrannus."

"Are those the one's that cause that rockslide?" Luna asked.

"Yes. One of them was probably sent into a pile of rocks causing them to go over the side." He answered.

"But why are they fighting?" She asked.

"For territory probably." He said.

"How do we get past them?" She asked.

"We will walk past them and if they attempt to stop us we will defend ourselves." He said as he began to walk in the direction of the two fighters.

At around 50 yards the two meat eaters took notice of the group and stopped their fighting. They turned to face the trio and growled at them.

"We only need pass through. If you allow us to pass we will not bother you." Inus growled back.

The two giant reptiles thought about the request. The Tyrannus growled in agreement and backed off. However the Giganoto stepped forward and snapped at Inus. Inus seemed unfazed however and started walking again. The Giganoto irritated by this charged at him and tried to bite him, but was smashed backward by Inus's tail knocking it to the ground. It got back up and rushed him again, but this time it jumped up to make and aerial attack. This however was its last mistake as Inus opened his mouth and shot a blinding light. When it faded nothing was left of the Giganoto. Seeing this the Tyrannus bowed submissively. Inus nodded and kept walking. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna followed shocked by Inus's quick dismissal of the giant dinosaur.

They continued to walk down the path and soon were going down as they followed it. I wonder how much farther it is? Luna thought as it became boring. However she would soon wish things had stayed boring as when they came around a bend they could see below them was a graveyard of bones around a large lave pool.

"You think this is that thing that ate everything you were talking about earlier?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"It must be. So we must be very quiet and careful." Inus said as he continued down the path.

They soon reached the graveyard and found that some of the skeletons were very large and they had been torn apart by something of much greater size. But they needed to be moving along so they began moving to get on the path again. Then they heard the sound of breathing coming from their right side near the lava pool. As they kept walking it began to get louder meaning they were getting closer to it. And finally when they walked past a large skeleton they found what was making the breathing noise and were horrified by what it was. For there sleeping just 40 yards from them was a large white and red horned dragon head. They could see no body, but they did not want to after seeing the head. Then the head began to sniff as if picking up their scents. Knowing they needed to leave now Inus signaled for the other two to be quite and slowly they walked down the path. They were almost to the spot where the path inclined upward when they heard a creak. They spun their heads around to see that one of the rib cages was now falling. It seemed that after so long of being there and the unknown fact that one of Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings had touched it slightly it no longer wanted to stay up right. The trio hurried up the path now knowing the jig was up. Just as they made it to the incline the ribcage hit the ground with a crack which was followed by an ear shattering roar. As they ran they watched as the head they had passed rise up only to be followed by two more rising from the lava and the creature they belonged to followed. Standing out of the lava now was a large three headed red, white and brown colored dragon that roared enraged at being woken up. Looking for its awakener it saw the trio running up the path. Roaring it chased after them.

The trio made it up the incline and to their relief at the top was a cave that they could go through that the monsters heads could not. They rushed through it just in time as one of the heads tried to bite them. Not stopping they continued down the cave and didn't look back.

"What was that!?" Luna yelled as they ran for their lives.

"That was a Trident Dragion." Inus answered.

"Oh great." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"What's the big deal about it besides its three heads and humongous size?" Luna asked.

"That thing can breathe fire out of each of its heads and it will not stop till it has us." Inus told her.

"What do we do then?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"We have to make our way out of the lava fields to be out of its grasp and the quicker we go the quicker it is to that time." He said.

"Then let's get out of here." Luna said.

After running for a few more minutes they came to an exit and checked outside. Seeing that the ghost was clear the trio made their way out. No sooner had they moved 20 yards then did a giant shadow come over them. They looked behind them to see that the Trident Dragion had followed them and it did not look happy. It roared before breathing fire from each of its heads at them.

"Duck!" Inus yelled as they did just that and the flames barely missed them. They ran for it following the path ducking and dodging as the Trident Dragon chased them while breathing flames.

"Now what the heck do we do!?" Luna yelled as they dodged another stream of flames.

"We have to defeat it somehow!" Inus yelled back.

"Are you crazy!? We saw how many things it killed in that graveyard of its!" Luna yelled.

"We have no choice! If we don't defeat it we will never get out of here alive!" Ancient Fairy Dragon roared.

"Fine! But how!?" Luna asked.

"I'll let you know it a minute just get to that burrow over there!" Inus told them gesturing to a burrow in the distance as he took off towards the Trident Dragion.

It was confused at first to see its prey flying at it since it was used to prey running away, but it soon shook its confusion off and shot a jet of flames at the white dragon. Inus dodged it and flew in-between its heads. As it turned around it was blinded by Inus shooting a blinding ray at it like he did with the Giganoto. Seeing that it was blinded Inus flew down towards the burrow and inside of it. When its vision cleared the Trident Dragion looked around for its prey. It however couldn't find it and roared it anger as it began to search for its quarry.

Inus looked out of the burrow to see the Trident Dragion walking away from them and he sighed in relief. He came back in and returned to his companions.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it didn't get me." Inus said.

"So what's the plan?" Luna asked.

"Well it's obviously too large to take head on and we can't really weaken it with our breaths. So I think the best course of action would be to cause it to smash into one of the cliffs causing it to be knocked out." Inus answered.

"Ok, but how do we do that?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I think we need to unbalance it by flying around its heads. That will help us avoid its fire breath and might cause it to hit its self even. When it is dizzy enough we will merge our breaths which should knock it over." Inus said.

"But what about the smoke in the air? Won't that hurt us?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"Yes, but if we do this quickly it shouldn't affect us too greatly. So are you in?" He answered.

"Yes I'm in." She said.

"Ok then Luna stay here we will handle this and be back soon." He said.

"Don't you mean hopefully?" Luna asked.

"No I promise I will return from this." He said.

"Ok then I'll hold you to that good luck." She said.

"Thanks." He said taking off and Ancient Fairy Dragon joined him.

Inus and Ancient Fairy Dragon flew at the Trident Dragion which had its back turned to them. They knew this was going to be hard, but to survive they had to do it. "I will attack first and when it turns its heads to snap at me you hit it from behind. We have to confuse it quickly or we won't make it through this." Inus told Ancient Fairy Dragon. She nodded in conformation. Inus shot forward blasting his white energy blast at the back of the Trident Dragon starting the plan.

The attack didn't do much to the large dragon, but it did get its attention. It turned around to see Inus flying at it and roared in anger. Inus flew in between two of the three heads and the dragon tried to bite him, but missed him and turned around to breathe fire at him. However as soon as it started to track Inus it was hit from behind by Ancient Fairy Dragon causing it to lose concentration. It turned around and roared in anger at its attacker before breathing fire at Ancient Fairy Dragon. She dodged the fire and flew underneath the dragon. It moved its heads to look underneath itself for her only to get hit from behind by Inus again. It snapped its heads up to bite him again, but missed and was slashed by Inus in one of its faces. It roared in anger and breathed fire at him, but he dodged and fired another blast at it. Before it could brace itself it was hit from behind by Ancient Fairy Dragon. It now was getting very angry and now began to get reckless in an attempt to kill them.

It breathed fire from each of its heads and rotated them around filling the sky with fire. Inus and Ancient Fairy Dragon had to be careful, but Inus was please as the plan was working. He looked at his companion and nodded signaling for phase two to start. They dived down toward their adversary. The Trident Dragon roared at them and breathed fire at them, but none of it hit them. Once they were low enough they climbed quickly and shot their blasts at the dragon's faces. They then looped around the necks of the heads while clawing and smashing their tails against them. The Trident Dragion roared in rage as it thrashed around and tried to bite the two dragons with its heads, but to no avail. One time Inus looped around one of the necks one of the heads tried to bite him but ended up biting the neck of the other head instead. That head roared in agony and then proceeded to fight the head that had bit it. The third head tried to stop their fighting, but then Ancient Fairy Dragon flew past it smashing her tail into its nostril causing a reflex that made the head breathe fire which hit the other two heads. When it stopped the other two heads were growling at the third one. They lunged at the third one which lunged back and the three heads began to fight with each other.

Inus and Ancient Fairy Dragon landed and watched the humorous display. "How does that even happen?" She asked.

"I truly have no idea. But I believe that each head has its own personality so it can attack on its own, but it also can fight with the other two." Inus commented.

"So do we just wait for it to tire its self out?" She asked. As if they heard her the three heads stopped their fighting and glared at the two smaller dragons.

"Does that answer your question?" Inus asked taking off again.

"Guess it does." She said following him.

This time they decided to confuse the heads more then make them fight each other since that could be eventually resolved. They flew fast in a spiral around the necks in attempt to cause the heads to become dizzy. This worked after a few times of flying around the heads and soon the Trident Dragion was swaying a bit and its heads were starting to feel woozy and their vision became blurry. Inus decided that this would be the best time to finish the plan for he knew this couldn't last much longer. He roared at Ancient Fairy Dragon signaling that they needed to end this. She nodded and they flew parallel to each other.

They charged up their blasts with lots and lots of power. After charging them to full power they shot them at their adversary. Inus's large white blast tore through the air with Ancient Fairy Dragon's yellow sunlight blast spiraling around it merging their power for a combined attack of monumental proportions. It slammed into the still dizzy Trident Dragon which was still getting its balance back. The force of the attack and its lack of balance sent the giant creature into the ground below with a mighty thud kicking up a huge black dust cloud.

The pair of dragons let out a sigh of relief. Below Luna had crawled out of the burrow and had seen the final attack that knocked down the behemoth. She whooped and hollered at seeing their victory. The two dragons were just glad to have finished this before they were injured. They smiled at each other then began to fly back to Luna. Then from behind them they heard a roar and turned to see that from the dust the Trident Dragion was slowly getting up.

"Are you kidding me?" Inus asked.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was also shocked, but saw that the Trident Dragion was still much worn out and had an idea. I If Inus sees me knock out that behemoth maybe he will be impressed with me. He saved me from that rockslide, the banshee and took down that Giganoto. He was very impressive and brave at all those times and it made my heart beat faster. Maybe if I do this I can impress him? She thought. Maybe it was the fact that she had admitted to liking him despite him being an enemy before and wanting to impress him or the fact that she was so exhausted she wasn't thinking straight she decided to go with the idea. "Don't worry I shall finish it." She told him confidently as she sped at the Trident Dragion.

"No don't Ancient Fairy Dragon." Inus roared in protest.

She didn't listen to him however and surrounded herself in energy as she slammed into her opponent knocking the Dragion down again. She looked down at her adversary and saw that he seemed out for the count this time. "Hah ha. I hope he's impressed by that." She said as she turned to face Inus who was flying towards her yelling something. "What is he saying?" She wondered. She began to fly at him, but then she was hit by a strong force knocking her out of the sky.

* * *

Inus had watched her attack the Trident Dragon with energy surrounding her and knocking it down. He was not happy with her he knew she was getting drawn into a trap and was trying to catch up with her. He was yelling at her to get out of there, but she couldn't hear him it appeared. That stupid dragoness what does she think she is doing she's going to get hurt if she's not careful. Then he saw Trident Dragons tail move. He saw what was going to happen and yelled at her to get out of the way, but she still couldn't hear him. He pushed himself to go faster to save her, but was helpless when he saw her get blindsided by the tail and start to fall from the sky. He dived after her and managed to catch her before she hit the ground then took her to the burrow for safety. He landed outside of the burrow and Luna came out of it.

"Is she ok?" She asked.

Inus checked her over for injuries and sighed when he found that she had only been knocked out and would probably only have a bruise. And maybe a busted eardrum after he had finished yelling at her. "She should be fine she has only been knocked out." He informed her.

Luna sighed in relief then her face turned to terrified. Inus growled in annoyance as he turned around to see the Trident Dragion up and coming after them. It breathed a blast of flames at them and Luna braced herself. Inus opened his mouth and shot his own blast to intercept it. The two blasts met each other and clashed pushing each other back and forth for supremacy. Inus's began to lose ground, so he put more power into it and now it was gaining ground. Seeing this the Dragion did the same. Eventually the blasts exploded in a great flash as neither could over power the other causing a smoke cloud.

Inus sighed sadly if they wanted to survive he would have to fight this beast with everything he had, but if he didn't have enough power left afterwards then he knew Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon would have to face something far worse than the Trident Dragion. He looked over at Luna and the unconscious dragoness. He walked over to them and leaned down to nuzzle Ancient Fairy Dragon affectionately wanting to feel her scales for maybe the last time. He looked over at Luna who stared at him wondering what he was going to do.

"Luna?" He asked shakily.

"Y-yes Inus?" She asked.

"If I come out of this and I seem different I want you to take Ancient Fairy Dragon and run as quickly as you can. Do you hear me?" He told her.

"W-why." She stuttered.

"Just trust me. I may have only known you two for a full day, but you've both been some of the best friends I have ever had. I just want to let you know that." He told her then looked at Ancient Fairy Dragon, "I may have known you for less than most people do when they gain feelings as this, but I want you to know that I care for you deeply more than anyone I have ever known. You make me feel so good like my life is almost perfect. I don't know if this is love or not, but I want you to know this since I may never see you again." He said with a tear going down his face. The smoke had cleared now and Trident Dragion was coming for them again. "Goodbye." He said as he took off for battle.

Luna watched him fly away and wondered why he was talking like that. He would be coming back so why would he say goodbye? Still she prayed that he would win this and come back to them.

As Inus flew at the Trident Dragion he pulled out the necklace hidden in the feathers around his neck. Attached to it in the center was a white hexagonal stone. Great gem of light grant me power to defeat my foe and prevent my allies from suffering so much woe. I beseech thee help me in my brawl, so that we shall not fall. He chanted and the gem began to glow and soon he himself was covered in the glow.

He stopped a ways from the three headed beast which was looking at the glow he had with curiosity. Then he growled at it, "You have chased us around this lava field, tried to kill us, and have now hurt the one I care for. I tried to let you live by knocking you out, but you wouldn't stay down. As much as I hate to do this, I must end this here and now!"

The Trident Dragon roared at him in acknowledgement knowing only one of them would walk away. It made the first move as it shot fire from all three of its heads. Inus countered it with his own blast which was now supercharged. The two blasts met each other and it seemed it was like what had happened before, but this time it was different. Inus's blast pushed through the fire and hit the Trident Dragon sending it back. It growled in irritation before shooting another blast of fire from its left and right head. Inus countered this one easily before he was hit by the third blast from the center head. Inus growled in anger and surrounded himself in more energy before diving and hitting his opponent in the chest knocking it down. It tried to attack with its tail like what it did with Ancient Fairy Dragon, but Inus countered it with his own tail. They tried to force the others tail to give in, but they couldn't. Then Inus smirked darkly he spun out of the way of the tail battle and as his opponents tail came down he used his owns sword to cut through it severing it from its owner. The Trident Dragon roared in agony as the rest of its tail began to bleed. Inus looked in horror at what he had done. I have to finish this quickly he told himself. He blasted it again with his white blast and it was thrown backwards. Then it jumped at him and tried to bite him but to no avail it did manage to head butt him however which caused him to retaliate by smashing himself into the side of the head that had done it. This left him open for one of the other heads to snap down on his tail with its teeth causing him to roar in agony. Then he saw the last head coming to eat him whole. He knew he had to escape the grasp of the one holding him. He swung himself up and blasted the head holding him with a blinding ray like before. This caused it to release him and for the head coming after him to miss and smash into the head that was holding him. He looked at his tail and saw it was a bloody mess with a hole clean through it. He growled in anger and shot a mighty blast at the head that had held him which was stilled dazed. There was an explosion and then the head fell to the ground severed from its neck. The other two heads roared in anguish. Then blasted him with fire again making him dodge. He looked at the two remaining heads and decided to take the left one out next since severing its heads seemed to be the only way to take it down. He flew straight at the said head dodging the bite of both heads. When he was right in front of it the head opened its mouth trying to incinerate him. Anticipating the attack Inus flapped his wings hard causing him to go above the flames. The head's eyes widened in shock as Inus spun horizontally severing its head from its neck at an angle. The head fell to the ground with a thud. The final head the center head was the only one left now and even after seeing its other heads be severed it still wanted to fight on.

Inus chuckled, "Your choice to keep fighting it honorable, but foolish." The final head growled in rage then its body started to glow red and energy to form in its mouth. "A final move to finish the battle eh? Very well then."

Inus too powered up a blast with all of his power. They powered up their blasts till the Trident Dragion reached its peak and shot its blast straight at Inus with killer intent. Inus let his blast go as well. The two supercharged blasts met in the middle sending shockwaves around with their power. The blasts fought for dominance pushing each other back and forth until the Trident Dragion's blast began to push Inus's blast back inch by inch. When it looked like Trident Dragion would win Inus began to chuckle.

"Is that all you've got?" He chuckled.

Trident Dragion was shocked by this as now its beam was being pushed back at an alarming rate. It tried to put more power into it but it did no good. The last thing it saw was Inus's blast before its head was vaporized.

Inus panted and smile in victory. Then he started to glide down to where Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon were as his wings were going to give out at any second. He spotted them and angled towards them with a glint in his red eyes.

* * *

Luna watched in awe as Inus's blast collided with the Trident Dragion's. Those two are so powerful I know Inus will win, but with how much power that Trident Dragion has it will be a hard one. She watched in horror as Inus was blasted by the third head, but sighed in relief as she saw he was still alive. Then she heard a groan from behind her. She turned around to see Ancient Fairy Dragon stirring.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" She yelled running towards her.

The dragoness groaned, "I'm still here Luna, but please keep it down my head feels like I was hit by a mountain."

"Um you're not far off." Luna told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well after you knocked down the Trident Dragion you were hit by its tail and got knocked out. Inus caught you and brought you to safety and now he's fighting it." Luna explained gesturing towards the two combatants.

"Oh I must have looked like such an idiot." Ancient Fairy Dragon groaned embarrassed.

"Um. Well I can't lie you kind of did. I'm sure you did it for a reason, but what was it?" Luna asked.

"Well I was kind of trying to impress him." She replied looking down blushing.

"Oh well um why? I know you have the crush on him, but you said you were going to just ignore these feelings." Luna asked.

"I was at first, but this journey has let us get to know him a little better. He's shown his intelligence, his cunning, his bravery and how much he really is a good person. He saved us on multiple occasions now and put himself in danger just for us. I guess all these things just came to a head when he took all those falling rocks for us without a second thought. I admit I'm attracted to him and I will tell him when this is all over. I just hope he will have me after that stunt I pulled." She explained looking down sadly at the end.

"I think he will." Luna told her remembering what Inus had told her.

"Really? How do you know?" She asked curiously bringing her head up.

"Call it a hunch." Luna said smirking.

Before they could continue their conversation they heard a roar of agony and turned their heads back to the battle. What they saw shocked them Inus had just cut off the Trident Dragion's tail with his own. They watched as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Did he just?" Luna spaced.

"Y-yes he did." Ancient Fairy Dragon answered.

They were both shocked by what Inus had done since it was so bloody, but they knew if he was going to win this he had to do whatever he could. They continued to watch the battle unfold they gasped in horror as they saw Inus get caught by the right head's jaws. Then they saw the other head try to eat him they yelled his name in horror at what they thought was going to happen. Then they saw him blind the head holding him and the one trying to eat him smash into the said head. They were shocked to see Inus then blast the head that had been holding him clean off. This continued as they saw him cleave the left head off its neck with his tail blade. Then they saw him and the Trident Dragion fire their blasts at each other. They felt the force as the blasts collided. They were shocked to see the Trident Dragion's blast winning then they heard Inus say something, but couldn't tell what it was as they saw his blast was now pushing back. Then there was an explosion as the final head was vaporized. Inus then began to glide towards them and they were happy to see he didn't have too many injuries.

As he got closer Luna noticed something was different with him. She looked at his eyes and shook her head in shock his eyes were red! Why were they red? His eyes were blue colored. Is this what Inus had told her about earlier. No it had to be from the smoke that was in the air that must be causing his eyes to seem red. She didn't have any more time to ponder this as Inus landed in front of them.

"Inus are you ok?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked not noticing his red eyes.

"Oh I'm fine." He chuckled darkly as the gem around his neck began to glow.

Ancient Fairy Dragon took a step back, "W-what are you doing Inus?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh I'm not Inus anymore at least not the one you've known. As for what I'm doing I'm going to do what my weak half should have done yesterday." He chuckled.

"W-what do you mean!? You told us you wouldn't do that!? Who are you!?" She asked franticly.

"I am the anger that Inus holds inside of him from his past. You may call me Sunis. I was sealed within his mind long ago when he locked away most of his emotions, but I was released when you came along. I must really thank you." He chuckled, "If it weren't for his attraction to you I would still be sealed away. I was weak at first, but I bided my time until Inus was forced to use the power of the gem of light. If you had not rushed in so recklessly you two would have been able to knock the Trident Dragion out with another attack, but instead your actions gave it time to regain its senses. This caused Inus to use the gem and for me to use that power to take over since his mind was so weak from the day's events. It's almost tragic your intensions were pure, but they caused the one they were for to take drastic actions."

Ancient Fairy Dragon was in tears he was right she had caused this and Inus had paid for it. "If you are in control then where is Inus?"

"Don't worry he is still here for now. You won't have to miss him he will be joining you soon enough." He chuckled evilly, "Let's finish this then." He reached for the gem around his neck.

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon backed away and began to brace them self's for their souls to be taken. Luna was now it tears, "I-I'm sorry Leo I won't be coming home."

"I-I'm sorry so sorry Inus." Ancient Fairy Dragon sobbed softly. She only took some sort of comfort in the fact that she would be with Inus in where ever they were going.

"Time for your souls to be mine." Sunis laughed evilly as he went to activate the gem. Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna braced them self's for the end. "What is this!?" They heard Sunis yell. They opened their eyes to see him having trouble getting his hand to grasp the gem. "No! This is my body now how are you still fighting me!?" He yelled to no one they could see.

Then they heard a familiar voice, "Luna, Ancient Fairy Dragon run now I don't know how long I can hold him off!"

"Inus is that you!?" Luna asked.

"Yes it's me! Now get out of here!" He yelled grunting.

"We're not leaving you!" Ancient Fairy Dragon yelled in protest.

"I'm already gone, but you two can still save yourselves! If you two don't survive then none of us will! Now go!" He yelled.

"We have to go Ancient Fairy Dragon he's right! I don't want to either, but we need to listen to him and go!" Luna told the reluctant dragoness.

"I-I you're right. I'm sorry Inus so sorry. I promise we will save you!" Ancient Fairy Dragon yelled as she and Luna ran away from their friend.

"Just make sure you save your selves!" He yelled back.

The pair began looking for the path they had strayed off of earlier. It was harder now that is had gotten darker, but they soon found it and ran down it. Then they heard a bone chilling scream from Inus signaling that his soul had been taken and Ancient Fairy Dragon clenched her eyes as more tears began to flow. The scream was followed by an angry roar from Sunis, "ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON, LUNA I will find you and when I do I will rip your souls out of your bodies and send them to the same place I have sent Inus! And believe me it will be painful!"

The mentioned pair began to go faster down the path as they heard him coming for them. They ran for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Then they found the exit to the lava field. They sighed in relief, but their relief turned to horror as they saw Sunis standing their waiting for them smirking. He began to walk towards them chuckling, "Did you forget? I was here with Inus when he came here I know every way to get to this spot. Did you really think you could escape me even without my wings?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna was paralyzed with fear and shock. Despite Inus giving them a head start they were still cornered by Sunis. Despite enjoying the moment Sunis didn't want to give them time to escape again so he reached for the gem around his next to steal their souls. "Time to kiss your souls goodbye. He chuckled before being slammed from the side.

He rolled to a stop on the ground and turned to look at who had attacked him. It was another three headed dragon, but this one was only slightly bigger then Inus and was darker purple in coloration making it difficult to see in the dark. He growled at this new adversary, "Who dares attack me?" He yelled.

"I am Hetzer and I am here to protect the ones that serve the Crimson Dragon." It growled back.

Sunis wasn't intimidated by his new adversary, but he knew he couldn't win this fight. He had used too much energy in his fight with the Trident Dragion and his wings were too tired to fly. He growled in annoyance, "You are lucky I am not in any condition to fight right now or I would destroy you." He growled.

"Then leave or be destroyed." Hetzer said stepping towards him.

"Fine then, but know this Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna next time we meet things will end differently mark my words." He said before grabbing his gem and vanishing in a flash of light.

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna sighed in relief, "Thank you Hetzer." They said.

"There is no need to thank me I live to serve." He said.

"Still how did you know we were here?" Luna asked.

"I was searching for you near Schwank when one of them mentioned you had gone on a journey to find power that could help you defeat the gem users. I immediately took off to find your two. I soon came upon your friends Regulus and Torunka who told me where you had headed and that a white feathered dragon named Inus was with you. I was worried for your safety since he was the enemy and made great haste in catching up with you. I arrived to see Inus taking on the Trident Dragon and then having his soul taken by the gem. I followed him as he chased you until he cornered you. After that you know the rest." Hetzer explained to them.

"We are grateful for saving us Hetzer." Luna told him.

"It was an honor to defend you both. The place you are headed to is just up ahead I shall escort you there." He told them.

"Thank you would you mind giving us a lift there? We're kind of really tired." Luna asked.

"Of course I live to serve." He told them crouching down to allow them to get on.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was reluctant to at first, but her fatigue won out and she got on him. Once they were both secured Hetzer flapped his dark purple wings with red membrane and they were off. As they were flying Luna noticed Ancient Fairy Dragon had a sullen expression and went sit by her.

"I refused a similar request like this when Inus offered and here I am with someone I barely know allowing them to do it almost without a second thought. What kind of person am I?" She said looking down at the ground below.

"We didn't trust him at that time it's not your fault." Luna told him.

"And what did it take for us to fully trust him? He had to lose his soul in the end for us to fully trust him. How can I be seen as a savior if it took someone losing their soul for me to fully trust them?" She cried.

"I-I don't know, but you'll still fight to save him right?" Luna asked.

"Of course!" She snapped.

"Then there's your answer. You made a mistake and you realize it was wrong. You also want to remedy it. So as long as you keep fighting to save him you shall be forgiven." Luna told her.

"Then I will fight till my last breath to save him." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"So will I." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna for helping me, but now I need to be alone to grieve." She said.

"Of course." Luna said as she let her be.

They soon landed in front of a large cave. Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon got off of Hetzer and thanked him for carrying them. Ancient Fairy Dragon went inside of the cave and laid down near the back facing away from everyone else and began to cry as she felt everything that had happened come over her. Luna said her goodbyes before returning to the human world. When she opened her eyes in the hospital room she was gasped in shock and her dam of tears broke.

 **How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it because I certainly did. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked. Next chapter will be up after I get 3 reviews so hurry and review. And no cheating it has to be a relevant sentence to count for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hot Updrafts

 **Hi guys well I'm keeping my promise. I would really like to thank all of you I asked for 3 reviews and I got 10! To all of you who reviewed thank you. I would also like to thank** **doctor mayuri for PMing me and to all you who complimented my story. Now I promised you two duels and here they are so please enjoy. Just FYI so no one gets confused this takes place at the same time as Luna's journey with Inus and Ancient Fairy Dragon just incase you guys were wondering.**

"Now we wait I guess." Crow said after Luna sent her mind to the Spirit World.

"Yeah." Leo said.

Then Carly's phone rang, "Hello?" She asked picking it up.

"Carly it's me Mina." The caller said.

"Oh hey Mina how's it going." Carly replied.

"We need the others help." She told her.

"Ok um let me put you on speaker." Carly said as she hit the speaker button.

"Hey guys. We need your help." Mina told them.

"What do you need Mina?" Akiza asked.

"A security camera at the Kaibacorp picked up a figure in an orange cloak that matches the description that you all gave about your opponents. We have no idea where they are now, but we thought you guys would like to help with the search." Mina told them.

"Sure Mina we'll help." Jack told her.

"Thanks guys I'll let them know you're coming." Mina said hanging up.

"Ok so who's going?" Kalin asked.

"I'll go." Jack said.

"No you're not Jack! You're injured, so you will stay put!" Carly told him. He was going to argue, but was stopped by her glare.

"Leo and I will go." Sherry said.

"You!?" Crow said waking up.

"Yes me. We're the only ones not injured." Sherry said.

"But you're not a signer or even a dark signer?" Kalin said.

"Yes, but I can still beat the feathers off of Crow. So I think I am qualified to escort Leo there." She answered.

"I think we should let her go." Akiza said.

"Well ok if Akiza thinks they should, then so do I." Misty said.

Crow sighed, "Alright, but be careful." He told her.

"Always sweetie." Sherry said giving him a kiss, before Leo left.

Crow went to the window and stared outside. Kalin walked up to his friend, "I know you're worried Crow if it was Misty I would be to. But you have to believe they will be ok." He told him.

Crow shook his head, "It's not that. I know she can take care of herself." He answered.

"What is it then?" Kalin asked.

"I just feel like somethings wrong. Like they did this on purpose." Crow said.

"You worry too much Crow." He told him before walking back to the others leaving Crow by the window.

New Domino City Freeway

Leo and Sherry sped down the freeway as they made their way to Kaibacorp. It was cloudy day and the forecast had called for rain. As they got about half way to their destination they heard a duel runner coming up behind them. It sped in front of them before slowing down and coming level with them. The runner was colored yellow and in the shape of a bird's beak, it was covered in metal green feathers.

"Hello signer." The feminine rider said to Leo.

"Um hi." He replied.

"Why don't we dance?" She asked him.

"Leave him alone!" Sherry yelled at her.

"Oh and who might you be?" She asked back.

"I am Sherry and I will not let you lay a hand on Leo." Sherry replied.

"That so? I am Tempesta ruler of the winds. And if you are not a signer I have no need for you." She replied.

"Then you will have to go thru me." Sherry said activating her duel system.

"No thanks I'll just go around you." She said getting closer to Leo.

"No you won't!" Sherry said activating a program on her runner that forced Tempesta's to accept the challenge.

"Fine then. But I warn you. You will face consequences for getting in my way. " Tempesta said as their runners went onto a dueling lane.

"Leo! Go to the company's location I will meet you there!" She yelled at him.

"Gotcha!" Leo yelled back speeding away.

"Let's duel then." Tempesta said.

"Fine then. I'll go first. Speed World 2 activate!" Sherry replied.

Then a computer voice began to speak, "Duel Mode engaged autopilot standing by."

Sherry 4000LP SC 1, Tempesta 4000LP SC 1

"I draw. I now summon Noble Knight Joan." She called.

On Sherry's field appeared a female knight in silver armor with wing shapes on her shoulders and on her helmet.

Noble Knight Joan 1900/1300 Warrior Level 4

"Then I shall play 2 face downs." She finished.

"That's it? I expected more. Ah well I draw." Tempesta commented.

Sherry 4000LP SC 2, Tempesta 4000LP SC 2

"Now I summon Phantom Gryphon." On her field appeared a large blue and white gryphon.

Phantom Gryphon 2000/0000 Winged Beast Level 4

"Then I shall play 2 cards face down as well. Now Phantom Gryphon attack her Noble Knight Joan. Fearsome Slash!" She said.

The gryphon roared then flew at the Noble Knight. It went to slash, but was stopped by a chain wrapping around it.

"What is this!?" Tempesta yelled.

"You triggered my trap card Spikeshield with Chain." Sherry told her as the chain was shown to be connected to Joan and she now had a shield with a unicorn's face and horn in the middle.

Noble Knight Joan 2400/1300 Warrior Level 4

"Now Joan finish off that monstrosity." Sherry told her knight. Joan reeled the gryphon in then stabbed it with the shields spike causing the gryphon to screech before exploding.

Sherry 4000LP SC 2, Tempesta 3600LP SC 2

"Fine then I end my turn." Tempesta said.

"I draw then." Sherry replied

Sherry 4000LP SC 3, Tempesta 3600LP SC 3

"I now summon Noble Knight Artorigus." Sherry said as a big male knight with a shining sword with electricity and orange hair appeared next to Joan.

Noble Knight Artorigus 1800/1800 Warrior Level 4

"Now I attack Artorigus strike down this witch! Noble Slash!" She ordered.

Artorigus leaped forward and brought his sword down at Tempesta. Then he was stopped by a whirlwind blowing him backward. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? I activate my Emerald Whirlwind. With this card I stop your attack and then I can summon a winged beast monster from my deck with equal or less attack as your monster. So I summon my Harpies Brother." Tempesta countered as a man with spike black hair and two red and black wings appeared on her field.

Harpies Brother 1800/600 Winged Beast Level 4

"Fine then I will attack with my Noble Knight Joan!" Sherry replied and Joan shot at Harpies Brother.

"Not this time I now activate Icarus Attack! I tribute 1 Winged Beast on my side of the field and then I can destroy 2 cards on your field. So now I tribute my Harpies brother to destroy your two Noble Knights." Tempesta countered again as Harpies Brother was changed into an orange bolt of lightning that shot through the Noble Knights causing them to implode.

"Anything else?" Tempesta called into the smoke cloud.

"Grr fine I end my turn." Sherry replied.

"Oh goodie my turn then. I draw." Tempesta said happily.

Sherry 4000LP SC 3, Tempesta 3600LP SC 3

"I summon Cyber Harpie from my hand." She continued as a beautiful lady with long maroon hair, green winged arms, 3 sharp claws on her hands and feet, and metallic armor covering her legs up to her chest appeared on the field.

Cyber Harpy 1800/1300 Winged Beast Level 4

"Now attack her directly! Go Cyber Slash!" She ordered in a happy voice.

Cyber Harpy flew forward and slashed Sherry with her claws leaving cuts on her duel runner. "With that I'll end my turn with a face down." She finished.

Sherry 2200LP SC 4, Tempesta 3600LP SC 4

"Argh that attack was real." Sherry groaned, "But I can't let it faze me. I draw, then summon Horse of the Floral Knights which allows me to draw another card." She said as a gray horse with silver and gold armor appeared on her filed as she drew her card then she smirked, "Then I use my Speed Spell The Warrior Returning Alive to add Joan back to my hand." A light shot out of her graveyard and into her hand adding the fallen warrior back to its owners hand. "Now I activate the speed spell Speed. Since I have 4 speed counters I can summon a fusion monster by removing from the field cards required to summon it from my hand or from my side of the field. So I summon Centaur Mina by fusing my Noble Knight Joan and my Horse of the Floral knights ." A light shot from Joan's card in Sherry's hand and into the sky while Horse of Floral Knights morphed into a light that shot into the sky as well. They collided in the air causing a blinding light. When it faded on Sherry's field appeared a female centaur with pink hair and armor and two swords.

Centaur Mina 2200/1600 Beast Warrior Level 6

"Now Centaur Mina attack her Cyber Harpie. Go Twin Sword Centaur Slash!" She called.

Centaur Mina lifted its front legs then charged at Cyber Harpie ready to slash her. "Not so fast I activate my trap card Harpies Whistle." Tempesta countered as a silver whistle appeared around Cyber Harpie's neck, "With this card if I control a Harpie monster and it is attacked I can equip this card to my Harpie and she is not destroyed." She explained. Mina's attack still came, but Cyber Harpie still remained.

"Fine I end my turn." Sherry growled.

"Then I draw." Tempesta replied.

Sherry 2200LP SC 5, Tempesta 3200LP SC 5

"Now I summon Harpies Queen." She called as another Harpie appeared this one however had aqua hair, a light blue and dark blue outfit and white wings on her arms.

Harpie's Queen 1900/1200 Winged Beast Level 4

"Then I shall activate my Harpies Whistle's other effect. When I have two or more Harpies on my field I can then summon a powerful monster with the same level as the two monsters I have on the field. So I summon the terror from my deck that is Harpies Pet Baby Dragon!" She laughed.

On her field appeared a large red dragon with emerald eyes, a gem piece on the center of its head, and two arms with wing membrane. It also had glossy eyes that could melt the bravest hearts.

"T-that is you're all powerful terror?" Sherry laughed, "That adorable little dragon?" The baby dragon was angered by the comment and roared out a squeak in irritation.

"Don't be fooled by its cute looks, this adorable little dragon has hidden power within it. And now I'll show you some of it now. For every Harpie monster on my field my baby dragon gains more power. Like this effect it gets its attack doubled if I have at least 2 Harpie monsters on my field." Tempesta explained.

Harpies Pet Baby Dragon 1200/600- 2400/1200 Dragon Level 4

Sherry was shocked at how much power the little dragon had.

"Now attack! Go Ferocious Embers!" She ordered.

The baby dragon yawned then blew out a short flame that quickly went out. The baby dragon grunted then blew again. This time a large amount of flame came out and roasted Centaur Mina and singed Sherry's riding suit. The baby dragon was blow back by its own power and stopped its flame. Seeing its success it chirped in joy.

Sherry 2000LP SC 5, Tempesta 3200LP SC 5

"Now I end my turn with a face down." Tempesta said.

Sherry 2000LP SC 6, Tempesta 3200LP SC 6

"But why? You could have attacked with your two Harpies." Sherry asked shocked.

"That is the downside of the whistle is summons my dragon, but my other Harpies cannot attack this turn." Tempesta explained.

Sherry sighed she had narrowly avoided defeat. She drew her card and started her turn, "I summon Fleur Synchron." On her filed appeared a bipedal flower monster. "Then I shall play the speed spell Misjudged Revival. With this card I can bring back a monster from my graveyard at the cost of 4 speed counters, and it also loses all its effect, attack and defense points. So I bring back Centaur Mina." She explained as her monster reappeared, "Then I tune my two monsters together." Fleur Synchron split into two balls of the that became rings that surrounded Mina, then a flash of light shot through the ring and he mythical beast, "I synchro summon Chevalier De Fleur!" She called as the light faded and where the two beasts had been now stood a female knight with a red cape and large pink feathers going backward on her helmet.

Chevalier De Fleur 2700/2300 Warrior Level 8

"Now attack that baby dragon! Go Chevalier Slash!" She called.

De Fleur nodded then jumped at the baby dragon unsheathing her sword to slash.

"How dare you attack a baby dragon!" Tempesta roared, "I'll just have to teach you some manners then. I activate my trap Baby's Instinct." She said.

The trap card flipped up showing the baby dragon with an innocent look staring up at a scary creature.

"With this card when a dragon type monster with an original attack of 1500 or less is attack by a monster with 2000 or more attack points that attack is negated and you lose life points equal to the difference between my monsters attack points and yours. Unfortunately you get to draw one card. " She explained.

Sherry 1800LP SC 2, Tempesta 3200LP SC 6

"Fine then, I end my turn with a face down." Sherry said.

"That's good my turn then." Tempesta said cheerfully.

Sherry 1800LP SC 3, Tempesta 3200LP SC 7

"I play the speed spell strength gainer. By paying 2 speed counters I can give my monster and extra 1000 attack points." She said as a shower of sparkles flew over the baby dragon who ate some and coughed. "Now attack her Chevalier, Ferocious Embers!" She ordered.

The baby dragon blew a large flame on its first try and it headed straight for the knight. "Not this time!" Sherry yelled.

"I play my trap now. Go Merlin's Cloak. With this card my monster is saved from your attack and it gains 300 more attack points and defense points." Sherry countered.

Chevalier De Fleur was now covered in a blue cloak. She hid in it as the flames consumed her. When they stopped she was shown to be fine.

Chevalier De Fleur 3000/2600 Warrior Level 8

"I'll get her next time, but for now I end my turn." Tempesta said disappointed.

"My turn then. I draw." Sherry said.

Sherry 1800LP SC 4, Tempesta 3200LP SC 6.

"Now I will activate my speed spell Angle Baton. While I have more than 2 speed counters I can draw 2 more cards, but I have to then discard a card." Sherry said drawing her two cards then discarding 1. "Now I activate my speed spell Warriors Unite with this card by removing 2 speed counters." She explained as her Chevaliers sword glowed pure white, "Now my Chevalier gains 700 attack points and it can attack as many times as the number of warrior or beast warrior monsters in my graveyard.

Chevalier De Fleur 3700/2600 Warrior Level 8

"Oh my." Tempesta said.

"Oh my is right. Since I have 3 warrior monsters in my graveyard, so I can attack 3 times this turn. Now go Chevalier De Fleur attack! Go Triple Sword Slash!" Sherry commanded.

Chevalier De Fleur jumped at Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon and slashed decapitating it and causing it to explode. Then it slashed once to its left and once to its right slashing the two harpie's.

Sherry 1800LP SC 2, Tempesta 50LP SC 6.

"What!? Why do you still have life points!?" Sherry yelled.

A Tempesta chuckled from the smoke as it began to fade, "I activated my speed spell Slashing Updrafts. With this card I can cut the amount of damage I would have taken."

"Grr you're a persistent one aren't you?" Sherry growled in irritation.

"You're one to talk Frenchie." Tempesta smirked.

"I end my turn." Sherry finally said.

"My turn then and I'll make you pay for killing my dragon in such a barbaric way." Tempesta growled at her drawing her card.

Sherry 1800LP SC 2, Tempesta 50LP SC 6.

Tempesta smirked at what she had drawn, "Your end has come. I have exactly 5 wind type monsters in my graveyard so now I can summon a fearsome raptor of the sky. Come forth Windrose the Elemental Lord!" She called.

From the sky it began to rain as a lightning bolt was sent into the clouds. The sky grew dark and desolate. Then some of the clouds began to group together to form a bird like shape. The shape was struck by lightning electrifying it. The form then descended and appeared on Tempesta's field. The clouds then parted revealing a large bird clad in green and yellow armor with dark purple feathers and talons.

Windrose the Elemental Lord 2800/2200 Winged Beast Level 8

"When Windrose is summoned I can destroy all spell and trap cards you control." Tempesta continued as Windrose flapped its giant wings causing a gust that destroyed her spells and traps. "Then I activate my speed spell Fallen Feathers Ignite by having 6 speed counters and removing a dragon or winged beast type monster with 1500 or less attack from my graveyard I can add that monsters attack to my Windrose's attack and I choose my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon." From Tempesta's graveyard a card shot out and burst into flames, then shot into Windrose's mouth causing it to screech.

Windrose the Elemental Lord 4000/2200 Winged Beast Level 8

"Now Windrose attack that horrible knight and get revenge for my baby dragon! Go Treacherous Tornado!" She yelled. Windrose screeched in anger flapping its wings hard. It soon created a Tornado that dragged Chevalier De Fleur in.

Sherry 500LP SC 2, Tempesta 50LP SC 6.

The Tornado didn't dissipate though it spun faster and faster destroying the track around them and throwing glass everywhere. Then Sherry's duel runner began to shutter and lean towards the Tornado.

"Stop this!" Sherry yelled at Tempesta over the wind.

"NO! You chose to take me on non-signer and you destroyed my baby dragon! If we meet again we will finish this duel, if not then goodbye!" She yelled back. The wind picked up even more after this and tornado sirens could be heard in the distance. Soon Sherry's duel runner was picked up by the raging Tornado. She was spun round and round then jerked out of the spinning vortex and into the sea below screaming.

Tempesta looked down at where she had been thrown. She sighed and shook her head as she summoned her Harpie Lady and ordered it to retrieve Sherry. It dove into the sea and within moments she came back out with Sherry and her duel runner. Sherry gasped for breath and coughed water out. She weakly looked up at Tempesta.

"I warned you non-signer, yet you did not listen. Such a foolish one." Tempesta said shaking her head, "If we meet again I will not be so merciful." She said getting back on her runner and driving into a portal.

Sherry weakly got up and walked to her runner. She stumbled a few times, then activated her emergency button that would send a message to Crow that she needed help. It sent the message and she collapsed.

Kaibacorp about 30 minutes earlier

Leo pulled up on his duel runner to the front of the huge Kaibacorp building. He got off his runner and walked to the door. It opened and he walked up to a lady at the desk. She was typing on her computer when she noticed him. "Hello there how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi I'm Leo. I'm here to help with the search for the hooded figure." He told her.

"Ok let me check sir." She told him turning back to her computer. After a few minutes she turned back to him, "Ok sir please go to the top floor and talk to mister Kaiba he will give you all the information we know."

"Thank you." He bowed and so did she. He walked over to the elevator and hit the up button. He walked in and hit the button for the top floor and the elevator closed. It started to climb and then the elevator music started it sounded like some work song. By the time he got to the top floor he was almost asleep from the music.

He walked out of the elevator and to the secretary desk. "Hello you must be Leo. Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you. Leo thanked her and went up to a pair of double doors. He knocked and a come in was heard.

He walked in to see Egyptian brunet with black hair sitting behind a large desk working on a laptop. He looked up to see Leo standing by the door. He stopped typing and pushed away from the desk stepping up. "Hello Mr. Leo." He greeted.

"Um hi." Leo said confused he had thought that Seto Kaiba had looked differently and was meaner.

Seeing his confusion the man laughed, "I see that you are confused. I am not Seto Kaiba by the way that is my father. He's gone on a business trip with my mother and he left me in charge. My name is Nadir." He said holding out his hand in greeting.

Leo got over his confusion and shook hands with Nadir. "You had me confused there for a second." Leo told him.

"Yah most people are. They expect to see my father once they walk through those doors." Nadir said chuckling.

"So what seems to be the problem with this robed guy?" Leo asked.

Nadir composed himself and began to explain, "Well he was spotted about an hour ago by our security cameras down in the lower levels, but since then he's disappeared. Our security teams have found nothing of him down there, but we also have no evidence of him leaving the building either. I decided to contact the police chief and then they said they were sending you. We couldn't have the police show up here in force it would cause so much trouble without it bringing any good. My father is under enough stress as it is so if you could do this discreetly that would be much appreciated."

"I gotcha do this quietly and don't draw attention to myself." Leo said nodding.

"Thank you very much and I wish you luck. I'd come with, but I have much to do and I wouldn't be much help probably." Nadir said. Before Leo left though Nadir had one last thing to tell him, "My security team will be working with you on this so you'll need this." He said tossing Leo a fancy walkie-talkie. "It should be tuned to the right frequency so use that to communicate with them.

Leo nodded in understanding before walking out the door and to the elevator. He took the door down to the correct floor and began to search. Of course being Leo he became bored after 15 minutes. Then he heard some noises coming from down the hall. He ran down the hall and jumped out from the wall facing where he had heard the noises with his hands out like a gun. "Freeze!" He yelled, but no one was there. Funny I thought I heard something he thought. He shrugged it off and continued walking. Then he noticed something by the corner. He walked over to it and picked it up. Dust? He thought, but how? This floor is spick span. He thought. Then he looked up and saw that the ceiling tile was uneven. He must have gone through the ceiling to avoid the guards and get in undetected. He quickly ran to the Archives Room, but found it locked.

He took out the radio he was given before, "Hello is anyone there?" He asked.

"Yes we are here Mr. Leo. What is it you need?" A voice responded.

"I need you to check the camera in the Archive Room." He told them.

"Ok let's see." The voice replied, "Strange it seems to have stopped working."

Leo got worried, "Quickly open the Archive Room door someone's in there." He told them. They complied quickly and a click was heard signally that the door had unlocked. He slowly opened the door and walked in making sure the door shut quietly. He crept through the room till he heard typing coming from the corner of the room. He quietly made his way over to where the noise was coming from. He hid behind some shelfs then peeked around the corner and saw the orange cloaked man typing on the terminal. Well I found him he thought to himself. Now how do I do this? Then he heard a beeping noise coming from the terminal. He turned his head to see that it was now displaying locations all around the city even here. He got back behind his hiding spot quickly as he saw the cloaked figure start to turn his head towards him. He sighed in relief then he heard the typing stop. He peeked around again to see the man gone. Leo looked around the room for him before stepping out from his hiding spot to see what the man had been doing. He looked at the terminal and saw that it showed the locations of certain peoples duel disks. There was a large amount gathered at one location near the side of the city. Then it hit him that's the hospital which means they are tracking us now! Then he felt himself get knocked off his feet. He looked up to see the orange cloaked figure standing above him.

"This is too easy." The cloaked figure chuckled, "You fell straight into our trap."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Oh great you don't even realize it's a trap that's so rich. Well let me spell it out for you dude. We tricked you into coming out of hiding by having me get caught on that camera. This whole thing is a setup. We knew you'd come and even if you didn't we'd be able to track each of you and strike when you left the safety of the hospital." The cloaked figure said still chuckling.

Leo groaned as he got up off the floor, "If you wanna duel then let's duel, but let's move out of here so we don't destroy this room." He said.

"Very well signer we will go somewhere safer for our battle." The cloaked figure agreed as he grabbed the gem around his neck and they were teleported to another area. The world stopped spinning foe Leo when they had arrived and he saw it was an old warehouse. He looked around and saw the orange figure standing on the other side of the warehouse. "Is this satisfactory?" The figure asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Leo answered.

"Then let us begin signer prepare to meet your doom!" The figure said revealing his duels disk which was made out of gagged stone.

"Not on my watch!" Leo countered activating his blue one.

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

Leo 4000LP – Cloaked figure 4000LP

"I'll start things off. I draw." Leo said drawing his card. He looked at it and smirked, "I will start by summoning my Morphtronic Celfon." He continued as a yellow folding cellphone appeared on his field it transformed into a robot with the buttons on its chest, legs and arms.

Morphtronic Celfon 100/100 Machine Level 1

"Now I use Celfon's effect. By dialing a random number between 1 and 6 I can look at each of those cards and summon a level four or lower Morphtronic monster. So let's dial a number Celfon." Leo said and the numbers on Celfon's chest began to light up it eventually stopped on the number 2. "And it's a two." Leo said picking up the top two cards of his deck he smirked, "And lookie who I found. I found Morphtronic Staplen so now I'll summon him." Leo said putting the monster on his duel disk. On his field appeared a maroon colored stapler then it changed into what resembled a stapler that had been bent backwards with arms and legs.

Morphtronic Staplen 1400/1000 Machine Level 4

"And finally I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Leo finished.

Leo 4000LP – Cloaked figure 4000LP

"That's your turn? You summoned two weak monsters in attack mode with only one facedown?" The cloaked figure laughed.

"They may be weak alone, but together they're strong." Leo countered.

"We shall see. My move I draw." The figure replied drawing, "Here let me show you a really turn. I summon Volcanic Rocket to the field and when it is summoned I can add one Blaze Accelerator to my hand from my deck." He said as his monster appeared on the field which looked like a cross between a pterodactyl and a fighter jet with the head as a skull and a card popped out of his deck and he placed it in his hand.

Volcanic Rocket 1900/1400 Pyro Level 4

"Now go Volcanic Rocket attack Supersonic Smash destroy that Celfon!" The figure ordered. Volcanic Rocket's afterburners ignited and it rocketed towards Celfon.

"No you don't I activate my trap card Morphtransition with this card whenever a Morphtronic monster I control is attacked I can negate the attack and my monster changes battle positions." Leo countered as Volcanic Rocket bounce off the force field surrounding Celfon and Celfon morphed back into a phone.

"Very well then I may not be able to damage you in battle but I can with this." The figure growled holding up a spell card with a burning house on it, "Ookazi allows me to deal 800 points of direct damage to you." He said as fire shot out of the card and slammed into Leo knocking him down and burning him a bit. "With that I'll end my turn with a two facedowns." He ended.

Leo 3200LP - Cloaked Figure 4000LP

Leo got up off the floor and glared at the cloaked man before drawing his card, "Lucky shot is all. My move." He looked at his hand, "I summon my Morphtronic Radion." Leo said as a small black portable radio appeared on his field shaped like a tablet then in morphed into a little black robot with an antenna on its head and two head phones connected to its arm like a whip.

Morphtronic Radion 1000/900 Thunder Level 4

"Now I activate my spell card Morphtronic Accelerator. By shuffling my Slingen into my deck I can destroy one card you control then drawn one card. I choose your Volcanic Rocket" Leo said shuffling his monster into his deck. Then a light shot out from Leo's spell card shooting at the Rocket Monster.

"Not so fast kid. I activate my Guard Mines which negates your effect and you take 500 points of damage." The figure countered.

"What!?" Leo said shocked. He watched the light from his card vanish then he saw mines shoot out of the figures Guard Mines card. They landed around him and exploded sending him onto his butt.

Leo 2700LP – Cloaked Figure 4000LP

Leo groaned from landing on his butt, but the jumped back up, "Fine then I'll activate my Celfon's ability. It's similar to its other ability, but I only get to look at the cards." Celfon's numbers began to dial again until they landed on a three, "Ha a three that means I look at the top three cards of my deck." Leo said picking up the three cards then putting them back down smiling. "And my Radion's effect activates when it is in attack mode all my Morphtronics gain 800 attack points.

Morphtronic Radion 1800/900 Thunder Level 4

Morphtronic Staplen 2200/1000 Machine Level 4

Morphtronic Celfon 900/100 Machine Level 1

"Now Staplen attack his monster Staple Shot!" Leo ordered as his monster shot staples at Volcanic Rocket. They hid it dead on and it exploded.

Leo 2700LP – Cloaked Figure 3800LP

"Oh I'm so scared 200 points off damage what will I do!?" The Figure taunted.

"Try this on for size then! Radion attack directly with Headphone Smash!" Leo growled back as his monster jumped at the figure spinning its headphones around ready to smash the figure.

"Not this time I activate Enemy Controller to change your monster to defense mode. Go left, right, down, B, A." The figure countered as his face down flipped up revealing a game controller. Its cord plugged into Radion and the buttons called were inputted causing Radion to morph back to a mini radio.

"Fine then I end my turn with a facedown." Leo said.

Leo 2700LP – Cloaked Figure 3800LP

"Good now it's time for some payback. I draw." The figure said looking at what he had drawn, "I hope you like that fire from before because you're about to get burned." He said chuckling causing Leo to become worried. "I play my Blaze Accelerator. Then I will use its effect and send my Neo Flamvell Origin from my hand to the graveyard to activate its effect." On the figures field appeared a cannon mounted on a tripod. Then from his hand appeared an orange body made of flames with a head made of blue fire the middle, then it turned into a red energy that shot into the cannon. The cannon made electronic noises then pointed at Leo. He heard the trigger pulled and a blast of fire shot at him knocking him into the wall of the warehouse. He groaned and slowly got up.

Leo 2200LP – Cloaked Figure 3800LP

"Hah ha you're a tough one. Good cause were just getting started. Now I use another spell card Wild Fire! With this card I pay 500 life points and destroy my Blaze Accelerator. Then all your monsters are destroyed." The cloaked figure chuckled as the Blaze Accelerator exploded and the shockwave was sent out causing the Leo's monsters to be destroyed.

Leo 2200LP – Cloaked Figure 3300LP

Then ashes of the monsters and the Blaze Accelerator began to form into a serpentine figure.

"What is that?" Leo asked confused.

"This is my Wild Fire Token. It was created by the ashes of all the cards destroyed by my Wild Fire spell." The figure explained.

Wild Fire Token 1000/1000 Pyro Level 3

"I'll give you some time to breath by ending my turn with a facedown." The figure ended.

Leo 2200LP – Cloaked Figure 3300LP

Leo groaned as he felt his back ache from hitting the wall, "I draw I summon Morphtronic Scopen." On Leo's field appeared an electronic microscope which then morphed into a robot that didn't look much different from before besides now it had two arms.

Morphtronic Scopen 800/1400 Machine Level 3

"Now I use my spell card Junk Box. With this card I can put new batteries into one of my Morphtronics until the end of my turn." Leo explained, "So I bring back my Morphtronic Radion." On Leo's field appeared the little radio robot.

"Two weak monsters in one turn isn't really going to help you much." The figure said.

"They do help if one is a tuner." Leo countered and the figure was shocked. "Now I tune my level 3 Scopen with my level 4 Radion for a level 7 synchro monster." Leo's Scopen changed into 3 stars the changed into rings surrounding Radion. Then a flash of light shot through the rings, "Now come forth buddy I synchro summon Power Tool Dragon!" On Leo's field appeared clad in yellow mechanical armor that was its skin. Its arms were a giant green screwdriver for its left and a large blue shovel claw for its right, and finally its tail ended in a flattened shovel.

Power Tool Dragon 2300/2500 Machine Level 7

"Now I activate my monster's effect. I can randomly add one equip spell from my deck to my hand." Leo continued as he took the card his deck had spit out. Leo smiled when he saw what card he had gotten. "Ha I got Double Tool C&D! Now I equip it to my Power Tool Dragon which during my turn makes its attack points increase by 1000." On Power Tool Dragon's arms appeared a buzz saw and a drill that replaced its screwdriver and shovel claw.

Power Tool Dragon 3300/2500 Machine Level 7

"Now Power Tool Dragon attack his Wild Fire Token with Dynamic Driller!" Leo said as his the drill on monster's arm started to spin. Power Tool Dragon flew at the fire snake then drilled right through to causing it to shatter.

Leo 2200LP – Cloaked Figure 1300LP

The force of the attack blew the figure back. He stood up and his hood fell back revealing a man with blazing orange hair and a rough looking face. He had burning amber eyes and sharp pointed teeth. "W-what are you?" Leo asked shocked.

The figure growled, "I am Aviur master of fire and that is all you need to know."

"Fine then. I end my turn." Leo said.

"Time to make you pay before I take my turn I activate my face down From the Ash. With this card when a wild fire token it destroyed I can activate this card to add one Blaze Accelerator to my hand and if I have a Blaze Accelerator in my graveyard I can draw a card as well" Aviur said as the cards were added to his hand.

Leo 2200LP – Aviur 1300LP

"My turn now I draw." He looked at the cards in his hand and smirked, "I'll throw one card facedown your move."

Leo 2200LP – Aviur 1300LP

"Wow that's really making me pay." Leo said unimpressed.

"Why don't you attack then and you'll see." Aviur said.

"Maybe I will. I draw. Now I use my Power Tool's effect again." Leo said as his deck spit out a random equip spell, "Now I equip my Power Tool Dragon with United we stand."

Power Tool Dragon 4100/2500 Machine Level 7

"Time to teach you a lesson. Go Power Tool Dragon! Slashing Saw!" Leo ordered as his dragon flew at Aviur with its saw spinning. It sashed down at him causing an explosion from the power. "That wasn't too hard." Leo said thinking the duel was over.

Aviur spoke from the explosion shocking Leo, "Not too hard? I'll just have to actually try then." The smoke cleared showing Aviur had taken no damage and a trap card that had a warrior with an explosion behind it and a man drawing a card from a deck in the background.

Leo 2200LP – Aviur 1300LP

"But how!? I attacked you with 4100 points how are you still in this duel!?" Leo asked franticly.

"This trap card here is Defense Draw. I can use it when I would take damage. It makes that damage 0 and I get to draw one card." He said showing that he now held three cards.

"Fine then I place a card facedown and end my turn." Leo said.

Leo 2200LP – Aviur 1300LP

"Good my move I draw." Aviur looked at his hand and smirked. "I start by playing my Blaze Accelerator." On his field appeared the tripod cannon again.

"Oh great." Leo groaned.

"Don't groan yet groan when you lay defeated at my feet before I take your soul." Aviur said, "Now to continue my turn I destroy my Blaze Accelerator to get the upgraded version Tri-Blaze Accelerator." On his field the cannon shattered and was replaced with a more advanced looking one with three cannons on it just like its name said. "Then I use its effect which is similar to its less advanced form, but now I can destroy your monster as well as dealing damage to you. So now I get rid of my D.D Fire Ball. Now I can deal 500 points of damage to you and your Power Tool Dragon is destroyed." The card from Aviur's hand shot into Tri-Blaze Accelerator then the tripod gun made some machines noises then shot three fire blasts of fire, one went at Leo and the other two went for Power Tool Dragon.

Leo 1700LP – Aviur 1300LP

Leo was knocked off his feet again when the smoke faded and Power Tool Dragon was still there as well, but had lost one of its equip cards. "I see that you used your monsters effect to allow it to survive, but that was what I was counting on." Aviur said.

"What do you mean!?" Leo asked shocked.

"I'll explain in due time. First I activate the last card in my hand Fiery Soul Draw. With this card by paying 500 life points I can banish three fire monsters from my graveyard an then I draw three cards." Aviur said as his three monsters that were in the graveyard were banished, "But that's not all when D.D Fire Ball is banished I can deal 500 points of damage to you for each fire monster that is also banished. So now you take 1500 points of damage." He continued as he drew three cards. From the sky 3 fireballs flew at Leo as he braced himself and exploded around him blasting him back into the wall again.

Leo 200LP – Aviur 1300LP

"And that's not even the end of it." He said as Leo got back up again, "Now I use my Price of Averted Catastrophe. With this card if a monster or monsters would have been destroyed this turn, but were not those monsters attack points become zero and cannot be increased."

"What!?" Leo said in shock.

Power Tool Dragon 0000/2500 Machine Level 7

"Lucky for you though I cannot attack you right now, but I will next turn so I throw a facedown. Your move. That's if you can." He chuckled.

Leo 200LP – Aviur 1300LP

"I'll show you just what I can do." Leo said drawing his card, "I play my Morphtronic Charge spell card. With this card I can shuffle my 4 Morphtronics in my graveyard back into my deck then draw 2 cards." Leo said as shuffled his cards back into his deck then drew his two cards. He smirked at what he had drawn. "Now I summon Morphtronic Lantron." On his field appeared a blue lantern that stood up right then arms and legs folded out and a head popped out of the top. "And my Lantron is going to shine its light for my victory because now I tune it with my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon for a level 8 synchro summon." Leo smiled wide as his Lantron changed into a single ball of light that grew into a green right surrounding Power Tool Dragon. "Now Power Tool Dragon return to your original form! I synchro summon Life Stream Dragon!" A beam of light shot through the ring and Power Tool Dragon when it faded the mechanical armor fell of the dragon. Now where Power Tool Dragon stood was a bulkier version of Power Tool Dragon with bright brown colored skin, it had four wings similarly colored, and a red gauntlet with a sharp blade sticking out of it.

Life Stream Dragon 2900/2400 Dragon Level 8

"Now thanks to my monsters effect when he is summoned and I have less than 2000 life points my life points become 2000." Leo said.

Leo 2000LP – Aviur 1300LP

"Now I think it's time I sent you packing and tell your buddy Inus that his ruse isn't going to work on my sister. Go Life Stream Dragon! Attack with Life is Beautiful!" Leo yelled and Life Stream Dragon roared in agreement then fired a blazing orange ray at Aviur.

"Not so fast signer I activate my trap card Equal Gain! With this card when my opponent gains life points by a card effect I gain the same amount and I draw one card as well." Aviur countered.

Leo 2000LP – Aviur 3100LP

Aviur was then hit by Life Stream Dragon's attack knowing him backward, but still standing up.

Leo 2000LP – Aviur 200LP

Leo growled in irritation, "Fine then I'll defeat you next turn."

"That's if you can survive my turn. But while we're on the subject what gave you the impression that Inus was my buddy?" Aviur asked.

Leo was confused weren't all these guys best buds with each other? "Well you are on the same team so I assumed." Leo trailed off.

Aviur smirked then began to laugh, "It seems we do have something in common signer. We both don't like that worthless waste of feathers Inus."

Leo was shocked, "But why wouldn't he be your friend your goal it the same isn't it?"

"Of course it is, but doesn't mean I like the guy. He just showed up one day with Sesha and on day one she made him her left hand man. It infuriated us all he hadn't gone through that wasteland and survived like the rest of us and he gets to be higher ranked then us. I mean even Sesha's mate went through some rough stuff. And to top it off he wasn't even the original holder of the gem of light our friend was and he was killed by Inus. So no he's not a buddy we hate him, but Sesha favors him for some reason." Then he got an evil grin, "But once I take you down and steal yours and your dragons soul's I'll become the first one to have succeeded completely and then we can finally make Inus go out of the picture."

Leo was completely shocked this guy wasn't Inus's friend heck most their enemy's didn't like him. Scratch that they hated him and from how this guy was talking they wanted him permanently out of the picture one way or another. He kind of felt bad for him. Then he scoffed why should he care for this guy? It sounded like he deserved whatever was coming to him.

"That's for another time though. It's my turn and I want to make this plan happen as quickly as I can." Aviur said snapping Leo out of his thoughts.

Leo 2000LP – Aviur 200LP

Aviur smiled as he drew his card, "It's time I finished this duel. Now I destroy my Tri Blaze Accelerator!" He said as his cannon exploded leaving flames.

"But why?" Leo wondered.

"So that I can do this. I summon Volcanic Doomfire!" Aviur answered. From the flames of the Tri Blaze Accelerator a large form appeared. It was revealed to be a large reptilian like creature made out of volcanic stone. Its head was in the shape of a V that ended in the middle with a sharp point and at the ends with two horns. It was colored a volcanic gray on most of its body with fiery maroon mixed in and covering the arms along with a long tail that ended in a sharp point.

Volcanic Doomfire 3000/1800 Pyro Level 8

"Now go Volcanic Doomfire! Attack with Volcanic Cannon!" He ordered as his monster roared loudly before shooting a large fireball at Life Stream Dragon. It impacted him right in the chest and exploded vaporizing him as he roared in pain.

"Life Stream Dragon NO!" Leo yelled.

Leo 1900LP – Aviur 200LP

Aviur laughed, "Life Steam Dragon YES! Now unfortunately I cannot defeat you this turn, but I will next turn. So now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Leo 1900LP – Aviur 200LP

"K Leo time to finish this." Leo told himself drawing his card. He looked at his card's and frowned he couldn't do anything this turn, but if he survived this turn he could turn this duel around. "I end my turn."

Leo 1900LP – Aviur 200LP

"Really that's it? I thought you'd put up more fight all well." He shrugged drawing his card. I have to be careful though this kid might not have anything right now that can beat me, but that trap card of his could cause trouble, so I'll throw this card facedown just in case. "I set one card facedown. Now Volcanic Doomfire let's finish this." He said as his monster roared at Leo before shooting a fireball at him again.

"I'm not done yet. I activate my facedown Reanimation Wave." Leo countered, "When I am being attacked directly I can choose one synchro monster with a level less than or equal to that monsters level, then I take half the damage I would have taken from that attack. So I'll choose Life Stream Dragon." Volcanic Doomfire's attack shrunk down in size, but kept coming and blasted Leo backwards, yet Leo held his ground.

Leo 400LP – Aviur 200LP

"You saved yourself this time, but I will still win this duel." Aviur promised ending his turn.

As soon as this happened a familiar form appeared on Leo's field, "But how!?" Aviur asked.

"My Reanimation Wave did more than half the damage I took. It allowed me to bring my monster back as well." Leo answered.

"Fine then it makes no difference I'll still win this duel." Aviur said.

"Now after this turn it ends right here right now! It's time to make you pay for what you all did to Yusei! I draw! Now I activate my spell card Noble Machine's Sacrifice!" Leo said as a card was shown of cannon soldier laying on the ground with a sword through its chest having its hand held by a Robotic Knight. "With this card I can send a machine type monster from my hand to the graveyard to add its attack power to my monster. So now my Gadget Hauler with add its attack points to my Life Stream Dragon." Leo explained as he sent his monster to the graveyard, then Life Stream Dragon glowed with blue power signaling Gadget Hauler had given it its power.

Life Stream Dragon 4200/2400 Dragon Level 8

"Now I'm going to beat you and then we'll be one step closer to getting Yusei back and you can tell Inus he gets what he deserves! Go Life Stream Dragon. Attack with Beautiful Life!" Leo yelled angrily as his monster shot its attack at Aviur who seemed unfazed.

Aviur then began to laugh uncontrollably, "I can't believe it. You actually fell for it!"

"What do you mean I'm about to win this duel and you say I feel for something!?" Leo asked confused.

"You still think you can win this duel!? Oh that's so rich." Aviur continued to laugh despite the attack heading at him still, "What you don't realize is that I've been playing you this whole duel. I knew if I got you angry enough you'd make a mistake."

"What do you mean made a mistake!?" Leo asked then he looked back at the field seeing the two facedowns he gasped in horror, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes! You were so busy powering up your monster and wanting to get payback that you forgot about my facedowns and now it's going to cost you! Go trap card Ring of Destruction!" Aviur said laughing at Leo's horror stricken face. One of his facedowns flipped up showing a ring collar with grenades attacked to it. It materialized on Life Stream Dragon and stopped its attack. Life Stream Dragon's eyes widened and it tried struggled to get the color off to no avail. "And now I activate my Ring of Defense which blocks the damage I would have taken, so only you take damage from my Ring of Destruction." In front of Aviur appeared a green shield with yellow outlines that spun around defending him.

The reality of the situation hit Leo. He wasn't about to just lose this duel. He was going to be losing his soul. He was going to be losing his very being and he would never be able to see his friends or Luna ever again. His life began to flash before his eyes it started at being born with Luna, then waiting for her to wake up when she first went to the Spirit World, after that it was a blur until they had first met Yusei, he remembered duel against him and then in the fortune cup when he dueled in Luna's place against Grieger, then his battle against Devak with Luna, his suspicion of Lester and the duel that followed with the duel boards, the World Racing Grand Prix, Yusei's duel with Aporia, then going to the Divine Temple and dueling against Aporia with Jack and Luna, almost dying, being revived and becoming the six signer while gaining Life Stream Dragon, Yusei's apparent death and his survival, then him and Luna going to live with their parents, becoming a professional turbo duelist, and then everything up to this point. "How could I have let this happen? I'm sorry Luna." He said as tears began to go down his face. Then the collar around Life Stream Dragon went off causing a massive explosion that shook the warehouse and blew Leo off his feet and into the wall. Leo slumped to the ground as his eyes began to close. The last thing he saw was warehouse catching on fire from the explosion, then everything went black.

* * *

Aviur stepped out of his portal with an angrily look on his face. He looked around to see everyone else was around and sighed when that was the case. He walked towards his queen's cave with the intent of giving his report. As he walked he heard a splash of water and sighed as he felt a serpentine form wrap around his volcano. "Hello love." She said.

"Hello." He grunted.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She scuffed at him, "I've known you our entire lives Aviur. I can tell when you are angry without looking at you and from your attitude it seems you were unsuccessful."

He smiled inwardly despite his angry expression she really did know him best, "Yes love I almost had them, but the warehouse we were in started to burn down and I couldn't find him in time."

"You're such a pyrotechnic Sesha's going to be pissed." His mate said shaking her head.

"It's not my fault it's my nature." He protested.

"Won't matter to Sesha." She said.

He sighed, "I know. What happened with Tempesta?"

"She completed her mission." She stated simply.

"So Sesha's in a good mood?" He asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." They heard a voice from above.

Looking up they saw Tempesta hovering above them, "What do you mean shouldn't she be happy you succeeded?" He asked confused.

"She was at first, but Inus still hasn't returned." Tempesta explained.

The mention of Inus made Aviur's blood boil, "I still can't believe she cares for that four legged bird." He growled.

"Well she does and we can't change that." Tempesta said though secretly she would have said more. Unlike Aviur and his mate she and Hydrak didn't hate the white dragon. He had even helped them at times and they were grateful for that thought they didn't let this show for the fear that their friends would turn against them.

"Oh I'm sure if he has failed his mission that will change." He chuckled as they came to the bottom of the mountain.

"We'll meet you at the top." Tania said uncoiling from him and giving him a lick.

"See you there." He said as Tempesta picked up his mate up and flew to the top.

He climbed up the mountain until he was 100 yards off the ground. Then he let go and flew backwards. He looked like he would hit the ground, but then his volcano spit a stream of lava out and he was propelled upward to the top. He flipped up and landed on his four legs smirking then walked into the cave. Within the cave he found Sesha and Iango waiting for him with Tempesta and Tania off to the side. He bowed in respect to his queen.

"Ah Aviur glad to see you are back. I have had a good day after Tempesta's victory maybe you can make it a great day. Have you returned with victory?" She said.

"I am sorry Queen Sesha I have not. I defeated the signer known as Leo and his dragon Life Stream, but the explosion from our duel caused the warehouse we were in to catch on fire and I was forced to leave the signer as I couldn't find him." Aviur answered.

Silence followed as he heard Sesha begin to breathe louder. Knowing he would regret it he looked up at her face to find a terrifying sight. Sesha's eyes were red slits and her fangs were bared. "Y-you imbecile! How could you let this happen!? I told you to be careful! How do you expect to take a soul from a burned body!?" She exploded.

"I'm sorry my queen I did not mean to." He apologized franticly.

"I don't want to hear it Aviur I was having a fairly good day for once, but now you have managed to ruin it! You were playing with your opponent and weren't fully trying to win were you!?" She said dismissing his apology.

Aviur winced. He'd been caught, but he wanted to try to avoid a harsh punishment. "Yes I'm sorry for that my queen, but Inus has not returned either. Why are you not mad at him?"

This turned out to be a mistake as Sesha began to growl getting angrier and he stepped backward in fear, "You dare try to bring Inus into this!? I know you haven't gotten along with him, but at least he brings me results unlike you have!" She said advancing on him and Tania began to worry for he mate. "He anticipated that the sister of the signer you dueled would come to our world, he tracked her and her dragon, the reason he is not here is because the location he tracked them to was a decoy and he will have them by the end of today so do not bring up that Inus has yet to return when you have failed your mission!" She yelled at him, then a loud bang and crash was heard from outside the cave.

They all rushed out of the cave to see what had happened. Sesha looked down to see a crater with a white mass in the middle. Without as second thought she flew down to it and the others followed her. By the time she had reached the ground her other subjects had come out of their caves and were around the crater as well. Sesha pushed past them and ran to the white form in the middle. "Inus!" She yelled as she reached him. What she saw had her horror stricken. Inus's normally spotless form was covered in blood all over and his chest was partially burn. She put her head down and checked his heart she sighed when she saw it was still beating. Then Inus coughed and opened his eyes. She backed up a bit to give him room. He attempted to stand up, but stumbled and started to fall over, but she caught him.

"Don't strain yourself Inus just tell me what happened." She told him.

He attempted to speak, but nothing came out. He gestured to the lake then to his mouth. Sesha realized that he needed water and began to help him over to the lake. He leaned his head down and began to drink.

"That better?" She asked.

"Yes thank you my queen." He said yet it was not Inus's voice and Sesha dropped him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Inus!?" She roared putting her blade to his throat,

"I'll explain if you would kindly take you blade off my throat." He replied calmly.

"Fine start talking." She said complying.

"Ok you may find this hard to believe, but despite my voice I am Inus at least partially." He said.

"How can that be?" Iango said stepping forward next to his mate.

"I am a part of what was Inus. I am his other half if you may. I used the power of the gem of light to manifest myself as a soul when Inus used it. The reason I am here and Inus is not is because when his soul was taken I had to take the vacant spot." He explained lying at the end.

"How did he lose his soul!?" Sesha asked angrily.

"You see it started yesterday. Inus had lied to you about the castle being a decoy. He really did find them and he did defeat them, but the tower they were in collapsed. He found them in the rubble alive and then instead of taking their souls he had an idea. He would pretend to join with them to gain more information. He escorted them to where they were going which was one of the places he told you about when he was searching for places that could give you more power. Everything was going fine till they came to the lava pits and they encountered a Trident Dragion." He explained and everyone was shocked to hear they encountered such a beast.

"Then what happened?" Sesha asked worriedly.

Sunis sighed to give a more dramatic effect, "Inus attempted to get away from it, but they were unable to and he and Ancient Fairy Dragon were forced to fight it. They did well until Ancient Fairy Dragon left him and he was forced to fight alone. The battle was hard, but he finally managed to kill it." He told them and they all gasped in shock.

"Is that why you our covered in blood?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"What happened next?" She asked.

"After Inus defeated the Trident Dragion he was very weak and he landed on the ground. Then he was hit from behind by Ancient Fairy Dragon. Then she did something unexpected she took the gem of light and used it on him. I guess because she bested him in battle though it was a sneak attack caused her to be able to use it. His soul was taken and they left his body to rot. That is when I took control of his body. I used what energy I had left and attacked them before they left the lava pits. I was able to regain the gem of light and was going to use it on them, until I was attacked by a servant of the Crimson Dragon. I was too weak to fight him after the fight with the Trident Dragion and was forced to retreat." He lied.

Sesha let a tear fall when she heard Inus's soul had been taken then growled in ager at his betrayal, "Those fiends! It seems they are more wicked then we thought! From now on we show these brutes no mercy!? No holding back any of you! Is that clear!?"

"Yes Queen Sesha!" They replied.

"There is good new though my queen." Sunis said.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I know where they will be heading and we may be able to attack them there." He answered.

Sesha grinned, "Then that is what we will do. Tomorrow we shall pay them back. Now all of you go rest." She told them and the others began to leave.

"And you. Um what do we call you now?" She asked.

"You may call me Sunis my queen." He told her.

"Sunis you may go to the healing fountain to rest up and don't worry we will get Inus back when this is all over and a body for you as well." She told him as she and Iango took off for their cave.

Sunis watched them fly off while smiling, "Oh Inus won't be coming back anytime soon and soon it will be you who calls me their ruler." He said chuckling evilly as he made his way slowly to the healing fountain.

 **Wow what a ride right? It's not as good as the last one I know, but I wasn't as passionate about this one since it wasn't about my OC as much. Please leave a review it really helps. Now I know you guys don't want to hear this, but I'm not going to be able to update for a while and I'm really sorry about that. My best bet is that I should be able to finish the chapter by the middle of January and hopefully get the chapter back from my Beta a month later and by the next day get it to you guys. Please be patient like you guys have been and I'll get it to you guys the chapter ASAP. Also who else likes Sabaton? If you don't know them I highly recommended them.**


	9. Chapter 9

Battle of the Bronzes

 **Disclaimer I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh 5ds otherwise this sort of duel would have actually happened.**

 **Hi guys guess who's back? That's right it's me The Jagdpanther. Now before you start putting ammo in your guns let me explain my self. You see my beta was very busy and wasn't able to get to my chapter for a while, so that's one of the reason's I've been gone so long. The other reason is because I am a senior in high school and I had a lot of stuff to do to choose a college. The last reason is I found out that I have carpal tunnel syndrome, so that's going to hamper the amount of typing I can do. But enough about me you came here to read story not about my life, so without further ado let's get on with the story.**

"Argh." Leo groaned as he opened his eyes wincing at the pain it caused.

"Leo!" He heard someone gasp as he was enveloped in a hug.

"Ow! Luna that hurts!" He yelled in pain.

"Oh sorry." His sister said backing off.

"It's fine. Uh where am I?" He asked looking around the room they were in.

"We're back at the hospital. The paramedics brought you here after they found you." She told him.

"What happened? All I remember is dueling that Aviur guy then nothing." He groaned.

"Well they found you under a metal sheet after they put the fire out. My guess is that you got knocked out and when the warehouse caught on fire a metal sheet must of fell on you and protected you from the flames." Then she looked at the burns he had, "Well mostly."

"Those aren't from the fire from the warehouse. They're from my duel with Aviur the attacks I took were real." He told her.

"We all faced similar shadow magic." Luna told him. Then he remembered about Inus and he began to ask her about it, but then their friends came in.

"Hey Leo good to see you're awake buddy." Crow said clapping him on the shoulder causing him to wince. "Oh sorry dude."

"It's fine." Leo said then he noticed Sherry wasn't there, "Um where's Sherry?"

"Oh um she's still asleep." Crow said sadly.

"What happened? Leo asked worriedly.

"Well yah know that girl she was dueling?" Crow asked. Leo nodded.

"Well from what we could get out of her duel runner she blasted her off the highway. Then I guess Sherry was saved by her or someone and managed to send a distress signal to us." Crow told him.

"I shouldn't have left her." Leo said looking down.

"Don't beat yourself up over kid there's nothing you could have done." Jack told him.

"I guess you're right. Oh that reminds me I found something." Leo said looking up.

"What!?" Crow asked desperate for good news.

"Well before my duel with Aviur I caught him in the archives room at a terminal. It had a map of the city and a bunch of dots on it which showed locations of duel disks, but what was strange was there was a lot of dots in one place and it was at a place dueling doesn't usually take place at." Leo told them.

Akiza thought about this for a second, "It was the hospital wasn't it!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah it seems they were trying to track us." Leo nodded.

"I hate to say it guys, but I don't know what we can do to stop these guys. I mean all of us have been beaten and barely escaped with our lives. And to top it off Yusei is gone and he's not only the strongest of us, but the leader as well." Crow said sadly.

"You can't give up Crow!" Kalin suddenly said grabbing him by his shirt making him look him in the eyes, "You've all faced impossible odds before, and you've all been knocked down to your lowest peg! Heck even Yusei was after I beat him, but you know what!? It may have taken some convincing, but he got back up and even beat me in our rematch!"

"But what can we do we're not powerful enough!?" Jack yelled.

"So what!" Carly snapped, "That never stopped you before! Like Kalin said you've taken on impossible odds before, you may not have always won the first duel, but you've come out on top in the end!"

"And you have all your friends to! Remember when I wanted to die Jack, Crow!? I felt it was impossible for me to live in this world and longer after what I had did, but you guys showed me that the world still wanted me and so I got back up and I helped Yusei!" Kalin yelled then he sighed, "I know you've all hit rock bottom before Crow when your arm first got busted, Akiza when you lost Sayer, Leo and Luna when you were dueling Emporia, and you Jack after Yusei beat you in the Fortune cup. You've all gone down, but you also got back up."

"This is different though we tried our hardest and we still lost even with our Dragon's." Leo said sadly.

"We still can't give up though!" Luna yelled at him.

"B-but what can we do Luna? You lost to Inus even though he let you live to spy on you." Leo replied surprised his sister had yelled at him.

"He wasn't spying on us he was trying to help us!" Luna yelled back to him.

"Oh I'm sure that waste of feathers was just really good at convincing you!" He yelled back only to get slapped across the face. "L-Luna why?"

"Don't you dare insult Inus!" She screeched, "He was more helpful then you could ever know! He saved our lives more than once and he paid for it with his soul! He made the ultimate sacrifice so that we could even have a chance of beating Sesha and her minions and you sit there insulting him!" She cried as she ran to Akiza who comforted her.

"What happened Luna how did he save you? Akiza asked.

"We were almost done with our journey and we just had to go through the lava fields. We were almost through when suddenly we encountered a Trident Dragon. We tried to escape it, but eventually Inus and Ancient Fairy Dragon had to take it on. At one point Ancient Fairy Dragon got knocked out and Inus had to do in on his own. It was a long battle, but he finally beat it. But then when he came back he was different." She said pulling away slightly.

"Different how?" Misty asked.

"His eyes were red and evil instead of his blue ones. He called himself Sunis and then he tried to take our souls. He almost did, but Inus was still in there somewhere and he held Sunis off long enough for us to get away. Unfortuenly he soon caught up to us, but we were saved by this three headed purple dragon named Hetzer. He drove him off then took us to a cave near our destination." She continued in tears.

"Wow that's rough." Carly said sadly.

"I-I can still hear his scream as his soul was taken." Luna croaked shocking everyone.

"I-I'm sorry Luna." Leo stuttered out.

"I'm sorry too Leo." She said.

"So what did you guys find Luna?" Jack asked.

"Well from what Inus told us the place we're heading to has great power that may be able to help us." Luna told them.

"Does it have a name?" Kalin asked.

"No. Inus and Torunka just called it a place of power." Luna replied shaking her head.

"And what about this dragon Hetzer can he be trusted?" Leo asked.

"Yes the Crimson Dragon sent him." Luna nodded.

"Ok we know where we're going, but how are we getting there especially with Crow's arm and Leo's injuries?" Jack asked.

"That is where I come in." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Jack asked looking around.

"You will not be able to see me, but you can hear me. As for who I am. I am Hetzer the very same one who saved Luna." The voice said.

"Alright then Hetzer what can you do to help?" Leo asked.

"I have spoken with the Crimson Dragon and he has agreed to transport you to the Spirit World body and all." Hetzer said.

"How can you do that!?" Luna exclaimed.

"The Crimson Dragon has lots of magic that you do not know about." Hetzer chuckled.

"Ok, but what about Crow and I's injures?" Leo asked.

"Your injuries will temporarily disappear while you are in the Spirit World, but once you return to this world they will return." Hetzer explained.

"Ok so when do we wanna do this?" Akiza asked.

"Well we need to wait for the one known as Sherry to awaken for she is also needed." Hetzer told them.

"We also have move quickly Sunis has probably gotten back to Sesha by now and they probably already know where we are headed to." Luna told them as well.

"So sometime in the early morning?" Crow asked.

"That seems like a good time. I will return around 05:00, but we must be swift." Hetzer agreed before leaving.

"Well I'll guess we wait for Sherry." Crow said as he began to make for the door.

"Wait what about Yusei!? We can't just leave him here alone." Akiza exclaimed.

"Don't worry Akiza. Misty, Carly and I will watch over him." Kalin assured him, but Akiza looked a little unsure, "And remember we're three former dark signers and I can give Yusei, Jack and Crow a hard time in a duel."

"Ok I trust you Kalin." Akiza sighed.

Jack looked up at the clock seeing what time it was, "Well if we don't wanna be falling asleep during a duel then we should be turning it we got to get up early."

"Your right Jack you need your beauty sleep." Carly laughed.

Everyone else soon agreed and either went home or too either of the three rooms their friends were in. Knowing what would happen the next day all of them were anxious and fearful.

"Crow wake up." Crow heard.

"It's too early." He groaned.

"To early to save the world?" The voice asked causing him to have realization and fly out of the chair he had slept in. He heard a giggle as he looked up to see in girlfriend looking down at him.

"Thanks for the wake up sweetie. What time is it?" He groaned getting up.

"It's about 04:30." She told him.

"Great I only have a half hour till we have to leave. Have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"Yeah. I brought you some as well. I also managed to stop Jack from eating all of the ramen." She nodded gesturing to the bowl of steamed rice and cup of ramen on the counter.

"You're the best sweetie." He said giving her a kiss before making his way to the food.

"We're all meeting in Yusei or Leo's room." She told him as she made her way out the door.

"I'll be there ASAP." He told her before stuffing his face with the rice. He soon was done with eating and his morning routine and made his way down to Yusei's room. He entered to see Akiza, Jack, Carly, Mina, Trudge and Sherry. He guessed Luna, Kalin and Misty were in Leo's room.

"Finally Crow I thought we'd have to drag you out of bed." Jack said.

"Oh you don't you start Jack I had to throw water on you to get you up." Carly told him making him blush.

"So is everyone ready?" Sherry asked glancing up at the clock which read 04:55.

"So you guys are really doing this? I mean you're actually going to the Spirit World?" Trudge said. Inside he shivered remembering his first encounter with magic.

"Yeah it seems so." Akiza said, "I still don't like leaving Yusei though."

"I know Akiza, but for you to get him back you must." Sherry told her.

"Don't worry Akiza with Misty, Carly, Kalin, Trudge and I. I'm sure everything will be fine." Mina told her giving her a smile.

"Right." Akiza nodded. Then the clock struck 05:00.

"Are all of you ready?" Hetzer asked.

"Yes." They all nodded.

"Very well then. Close your eyes. Luna think of the Spirt World and the rest of you please clear your minds of all thoughts.." He told them and all of them complied. They heard a buzzing sound then nothing.

Mina, Trudge, Misty, Carly and Kalin watched as their friends vanished into thin air and gasped in shock.

Crow grabbed his stomach as the buzzing sound stopped. He felt like his breakfast was going to come up and out. Soon though he felt a soothing hand on his back and his insides soon returned to normal. He soon opened his eyes to see they were in a cave with a fire going. "Are you sure we're in the Spirit World cause it doesn't look that different from our world?" Crow asked.

"Yes I'm sure." A voice said behind them.

They all turned around to see a big three headed purple dragon. Crow yelped as he stumbled backward. "I thought the signers were supposed to be braver." The dragon chuckled.

"Your Hetzer right?" Akiza asked.

"Yes. It is an honor to meet you signers." The purple dragon bowed.

"So if this is where our duel monsters live where are our dragons?" Jack asked looking around.

"We are here Jack." A voice said from above. All except Luna looked up to see their dragons descend from the sky.

"Wow so magnificent." Sherry gaped.

"Thank you, but who is this?" Red Dragon Archfiend replied.

"She is my girlfriend. She dueled Tempesta one of Sesha's servants." Crow explained.

"If she is brave enough to do that then I think she's a ok." Life Stream Dragon commented.

"B-brother is that you?" A voice from behind them shakily said.

They turned around to see Ancient Fairy Dragon poking her head out from the darkness of the cave. She looked horrible her face was tear stained her eyes were blood shot and her hair was a mess.

"Sister what has happened to you?" Life Stream Dragon asked worriedly as he made his way over to her.

"Did you not get my message?" She asked confused.

"No what message?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "I sent you a message last night explaining everything that had happened and to inform everyone. Is that not why you are here?" She told him.

"No sister we were informed by the Crimson Dragon when he was informed by Hetzer." Life Stream Dragon told her.

"So you didn't get the message I sent through our bond?" She asked.

"Oh that one I was doing other things at the time. Why what did I miss?" He replied.

Inus would have listened if I contacted him. Ancient Fairy Dragon thought angrily to herself, "Nothing." She growled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes! Can we just go please the sooner we leave the sooner we save Inus." She snapped causing everyone to jump.

"Very well then follow me." Hetzer told them as he began to walk away from the cave and Ancient Fairy Dragon was the first to follow.

The others shared glances, but soon followed. They travelled for a bit then came to a large stone wall with carvings on it.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Hetzer told them.

"So what do we do now? Is there like a chant or offering we have to do?" Crow asked.

"Maybe we should read it to find out?" Sherry told him.

"Well unless you can read this we're stuck." Jack said looking at the carvings.

"I have read it before so there I no need." Hetzer told them.

"Well what does it say don't keep us waiting." Red Dragon Archfiend demanded.

"Very well then. The carvings say that this place holds great power with, but it cannot simply be taken you must give a good reason for wanting this power after that you must each face a test to see if you are worthy of this great power. If you cannot pass the test then your soul will be given to the shadow realm." He told them. "Do you still wish to proceed?" He asked noticing some of their uncertain expressions.

"I will. I owe it to Inus." Ancient Fairy Dragon said floating forward along with Luna.

"I most certainly will I promised I would save Yusei and I will." Akiza said stepping forward along with Black Rose and Stardust Dragon.

"I will too I still need to pay back that Zerkoff guy for beating me." Jack said stepping forward with Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Me too I need to pay back that Talia girl." Crow said stepping forward with Black-Winged Dragon.

"I shall come as well Tempesta owes me a rematch." Sherry said stepping forward.

"Guess that leaves us last and if you guys are in we are too." Leo said stepping up with Life Stream Dragon.

"Very good. Now plead your case to the carvings." Hetzer told them.

"Ok then." Akiza said stepping up to the wall with the carvings.

"Why do you wish to gain this power?" A voice boomed.

"We wish to gain this power so that friends may be saved and for evil to be stopped. Please allow us to take the tests so that we may save them." Akiza pleaded.

"Your reason is noble and just and your hearts are pure. Your request is granted, but know this your tests will test much more than you're dueling capabilities, but also yourselves. You each hold something in you that holds you back you must let it go or you will never pass your tests." The voice boomed.

"I wonder what that means." Leo said as they were all surrounded in a blue glow.

"You will never figure that out Signer!" A voice yelled causing them all to look up to see a black dragon flying toward them with killer intent. She was almost upon them when they suddenly vanished.

"Where did they go!?" Sesha roared angrily. She looked over to see Hetzer. "What did you do to them?" She growled.

"I have sent them away from your grasp and that is all you will get." He told her before he vanished in a flash of fire.

Her minions soon landed behind her. "I am sorry Queen Sesha my soreness from my injuries has prevented us from getting to them." Sunis bowed.

"This is not your fault Sunis. I should have had us leave earlier." Sesha told him.

"Now what do we do?" Zerkoff asked.

"Now we wait. Despite his failure in taking the souls of signer known as Leo and his dragon Life Stream he still was able to track their duel disks, so if we will soon find them. As for you my dear Iango and you Shujin you know what must be done." She told them.

"Of course my love." He said as a portal appeared and he flew through it.

"Of course my Queen." She bowed before stepping through the portal.

"The rest of us will return home and wait for information." She told them as the portal closed.

"Yes Queen Sesha." They all replied as she took off and they followed.

"Ahhhhhh!" Crow yelled as the teleportation ended. "Argh where am I?" He asked looking around to see he and Black-Winged Dragon were in the middle of a desert. "What the heck is this!?"

He looked around to see nothing but sand in every direction. Shaking his head he decided to climb to the top of the sand dune in the distance. He slipped down a few times, but he finally made it to the top though he was exhausted. Crow took a few minutes to catch his breath before looking across the field of sand dunes in front of him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Then suddenly in the distance on another sand dune he saw a black figure. So someone else is out here he thought. Then the figure began to walk away, "Hey wait!" Crow yelled as he ran toward and Black-Winged Dragon flew toward the sand dune the figure was on. He climbed quickly and finally reached the top. "Now where did that guy go?" He said. He looked around and to his surprise he saw a whole town down below him, "How did this get all the way out here?" Then he saw the black figure walking into the town. Not wanting to lose him Crow ran after the figure and Black-Winged Dragon followed.

He reached the town to find it disserted and no trace of the black figure. "Great now we've lost him. Ah were could he have gone?" Then he heard a door to a saloon on his right creak shut. He must have gone in there he thought to himself as he walked over to the door. He quickly told his dragon to remain outside. He stepped into the building and found it disserted as well. Well if no one's here then they probably won't mind if I have some water because I'm parched he thought as he made his way to the bar. He pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink quenching his thirst.

He sighed as he looked around the building tables and chairs were overturned and dust was everywhere. I guess I had better look around and try to find something he thought as he made his way up the stairs to look upstairs. He found nothing upstairs, but as he made his way back to the stairs he saw a shadow flash across the ground outside. Thinking I was the black figure he rushed outside and ran to where the figure had been and, but the figure was long gone. Dang it! He thought.

Not one to give up and knowing the figure had to be in town somewhere Crow began to walk around with Black-Winged Dragon. They did this for hours with only a few glimpses of the dark figure. It almost was like they were buying time, but for what. He looked up to see the sun was high in the sky. Then it hit him this was like that town they had found Kalin in the figure must want to duel him at high noon. At this revelation he ran to the center street of the ghost town with Black-Winged Dragon floating after him.

And just as he thought there on the other side was the black figure. But now that he could get a good look at him he noticed he actually wasn't wearing almost any black. He wore a dark blue jacket with a light blue under shirt with dark blue jeans. He wore a dark brown Stetson with a little bit of his blonde hair sticking out on the right.

"It's about time you got here buddy I almost thought you'd be late." The figure said.

"Well it took me a while to figure it out." Crow said.

"Yeah me too I've been trying to find this street for hours." The figure chuckled.

"You mean you weren't just making me chase you to waste time till high noon?" Crow asked confused.

"No. Wait you were chasing me why?" The figure asked equally confused.

"Well we saw you on that dune earlier and I wanted to ask you knew anything about this test I'm supposed to take." Crow told him.

"Ah I get it. Well look no further for I am your test." The figure said understanding.

"Well then let's duel then." Crow said getting his duel disk out.

"Whoa buddy slow down." The figure told him. "Let's introduce ourselves first."

"Ok umm my I'm Crow Hogan." He told him before gesturing to his dragon, "And this is Black-Winged Dragon."

"That's cool name and it's nice to meet you Mr. Dragon." The figure said.

"And you are?" Crow asked.

"Me? I'm the feared the powerful the totally awesome butt kicking Joey Wheeler!" The figure exclaimed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Joey." Crow said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Crow." Joey said as he took Crow's hand and shook it.

"So the voice that sent me here said I had to overcome something that was holding me back to gain this new power. You know anything about that?" Crow asked him.

"No not really. All I know is that I was at my house and suddenly in the middle of the morning a portal opened up and a voice told me to go through it to find a worthy opponent." Joey told him.

"Well there goes that option." Crow said.

"Sorry bud, but if I were you I'd look back through my life and find something that was new or unusual." Joey told him trying to help.

"Well I think I might have something." Crow told him.

"Really what is it?" Joey asked.

"Well I was dueling this girl couple of days ago and she was really flirty with me and I kind of never told her to stop because I actually kind of liked it and I feel really bad about it." Crow explained.

"Wait why would you feel really bad about it? I mean if I was single and a girl who was good at dueling started flirting with me I would enjoy it." Joey asked confused.

"Well I'm kind of in a relationship." Crow told him.

Joey's eyes went wide, "Oh. Well I can see what you mean now dude. But why would it hold you back I mean you've been forgiven right?" Joey said.

"Well the thing is I never told her. There's also the fact that sometime I doubt that I really deserve her." Crow confessed.

"Oh dude you're so in for it. But that's probably what's holding you back. I mean if I wasn't loyal to my girl and I never told her I'd feel might guilty, and that would affect me quite a bit." Joey told him.

"I hear you, but I don't know if I can tell her." Crow told him.

"Well you have to sometime, but that's your choice dude. For now though let's get to that duel." Joey said pulling out his duel disk.

"Ok then let's do this." Crow nodded.

Then Joey pulled something out from behind his back then Frisbee threw it to Crow who caught it. "What's this?" Crow asked.

"That my friend is a Stetson. You see I've always wanted to have a duel in the Wild West and you can't have one of those without a Stetson." Joey told him smirking.

"Ah I get you makes us look cooler right." Crow said.

"Exactly." Joey nodded as Crow put on the black Stetson.

"Alright then you ready?" Crow asked and Joey nodded.

"Let's DUEL!" The both shouted.

Crow 4000- Joey 4000

"I'll go first!" Joey said drawling his card, "I'll start things off by summoning my Panther Warrior in attack mode."

Panther Warrior- Beast Warrior- 2000/1600 Level 4

On Joey's field appeared a bipedal dark purple panther with gold armor, a green cape and a curved sword and shield.

"Then I'll throw two face downs and activate my Dangerous Machine Type-6. That'll end my turn." Joey finished.

"It's my turn then." Crow said as he drew his card, "I summon my Blackwing- Pane the Steel Chain." On Crow's field appeared a bird wearing a mask with two chains coming out from its back.

Blackwing- Pane the Steel Chain- Winged Beast- 500/800 Level 2

"Then because birds of a feather flock together I'll summon my Blackwing- Bora the Spear since I control a Blackwing monster." Crow said as his bird appeared on the field. "Now thanks to my Pane's effect I can attack you directly." Crow said as his the chains on his monster came to life and smashed into Joey sending him backward.

Crow 4000- Joey 3500

"Ah nice move bud." Joey remarked.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet. Since my Bane successfully attacked you directly I can change your monster to defense mode." Crow told him.

"Ah say what now?" Joey exclaimed as his Panther Warrior changed to defense mode.

"Now I'll attack your monster with my Bora the Spear. Go Black Spiral Bare!" Crow commanded. Bora flew at Panther Warrior and stabbed him with his spear, but he didn't explode. "What!? Why isn't your monster destroyed?" Crow exclaimed.

"Because I activated my facedown Savior's Demise. With this card I can prevent my monster from being destroyed by discarding a monster with a higher level." Joey explained.

Crow 4000- Joey 3400

"Fine then, but you still take the difference between my monster's Atk and your monster's Def. Then I'll end my turn with a face down. Your turn." Crow said.

"Before I take my turn I activate my facedown Stray Lambs. This card gives me two lamb tokens in defense mode." Joey said

Crow 4000- Joey 3400

"My turn now." He said drawling, "Now my Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates and depending on which number it chooses a different effect activates." The numbers on the machine came to life and started to roll. They finally slowed down until they came to a stop with all of them showing 1. "Now because of that I have to discard one card from my hand." Joey explained as he slipped the card into his graveyard. "Next I'll summon my Alligator's Sword!" On his field appeared a bipedal green alligator with a sharp sword.

Alligator's Sword- Beast- 1500/1200 Level 4

"Then I'll switch my Panther Warrior to attack mode. Now I'll attack your Bane with my Panther Warrior by sacrificing one of my lamp tokens." Joey said as one of his lamp token's vanished and his Panther Warrior leapt at the little blackwing.

"I activate my facedown Winged Defense. This card allows me to switch my Blackwing to defense mode and switch your attack to my Bora the Spear." Crow told him as Bane crouched and held his arms in front of himself and Panther Warrior switched targets and slashed Bora.

Crow 3700- Joey 3400

"Good move, but it won't save your birdy. Go Alligator's Sword slice and dice that bird." Joey said as his monster slashed Bane causing it to explode. "I'll end my turn with that."

"That was a good turn, but mine will be better." Crow smirked.

Crow 3700- Joey 3400

"I draw. Then I'll summon my Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn since you control am monster and I don't." Crow said.

Blackwing- Sirocco the Dawn- Winged-Beast- 2000/900 Level 5

"Next I'll activate the spell card Birds of a Feather. With this card if I have a winged beast monster on my field I can summon another one, but of a lower level. So I'll summon Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North!" On Crow's field appeared a small light blue bird with a yellow beak.

Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North-Winged-Beast – 1300/0000 Level 2

"Then I'll activate her effect which allows me to revive a level 4 or lower Blackwing from my graveyard in face up defense position and in this case I choose Bora the Spear!" Crow said as his monster returned.

"Now I'll tune my two monsters together!" Crow began. On his field Blizzard changed into two stars that changed into two green rings that surrounded Sirocco. "By tuning my level 5 Sirocco and my level 2 Blizzard I can synchro summon a level 7 monster." A blinding light shot through the green rings and Sirocco. "I synchro summon Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Crow yelled. When the light faded on Crow's field appeared a man in a purple bird suit with a blue left wing and a metal right one.

Assault Blackwing- Raikiri the Rain Shower- Winged-Beast- 2600/2000- Level 7

"Now I'll use his effect which allows me to destroy as many of your monsters as I have Blackwings on my field besides himself." Crow said as Raikiri flapped his wings hard and sent a strong gust of wind that destroyed Panther Warrior. "Now Raikiri the Rain Shower attack Alligator's sword with Torrential Gusts!" Crow yelled as his monster flapped its wings even harder and sent an even stronger gust of wind at Joey's gator shattering it.

Crow 3700- Joey 2300

With that I'll end my turn with that." Crow finished.

"Impressive." Black-Winged Dragon remarked.

"Thanks." Crow replied.

Crow 3700- Joey 2300

"Wow you sure showed me bud, but now it's my turn." Joey said drawing his card. "First my Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates." Just as before the balls on the machine began to spin quickly and just as before they began to slow down. Only this time it stopped on the number 3. "Nice now I get to draw another card. Then I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards." He said as he drew two more cards. Joey grinned giddily, "First I summon my Baby Dragon in defense mode." He said as light orange baby dragon appeared on his field.

Baby Dragon- Dragon- 1200/700 Dragon

"Then I play one card facedown and end my turn." Joey said.

Crow 3700- Joey 2300

"My turn then." Crow said drawling his card. That little dragon isn't much of a threat so I won't use Raikiri's effect when I can just crush it with Bora. "I'll switch my Bora the Spear to attack mode. Then I'll attack your Baby Dragon with my Bora the Spear. Go Black Spiral Bare!" Crow ordered as his monster flew at the baby dragon.

"Yah you fell straight into my trap!" Joey exclaimed.

"What trap!?" Crow yelled in fear.

"This one. Go Magical Arm Shield!" Joey said revealing his trap as an arm came out of it and grabbed Raikiri and put him in Bora's path. "You see when you attack one of my monsters while you have two or more monsters I can take one of your monsters and make it the attack target."

"No Bora stop!" Crow yelled as his monster prepared to strike its fellow Blackwing.

"Too late bud. Now Raikiri counter attack!" Joey said as Bora's attack was blocked. Then Raikiri sent a gust of wind at Bora destroying him.

Crow 2800- Joey 2300

"I'll end my turn with a facedown then." Crow sighed.

Crow 2800- Joey 2300

"My move then and my Dangerous Machine Type-6 activates." Joey said as his card activated and the balls began to spin quicker and quicker until they stopped on 6. "Uh oh." Joey said as the machine exploded. "Well their goes that option. Any who back to my turn I now summon one of my most powerful monsters the mighty Time Wizard!" He said as a clock shaped magician with a staff appeared on his field.

Time Wizard- Spellcaster- 500/400 Level 2

"Now it's time to make my baby dragon grow. He may not look powerful now, but in a thousand years he'll be a force to be reckoned with." Joey said.

"Well how are you going to do that?" Crow asked.

"Well he's called Time Wizard for a reason." Joey smirked, "And here's why. Go Time Roulette!" He called as the dial in the staff began to spin. On the top and bottom were jackpots while on the sides were skulls.

"You're going to chance it with only a 2 out of 6 chance of winning?" Crow asked in disbelief.

"This human seems to like to take chances." Black-Winged Dragon remarked.

"Yep that's how I play." Joey answered. Soon the dial began to slow down. It almost stopped on a skull, but it moved to the jackpot. "Yes Jackpot! Now go Time Magic!"

Joey's Time Wizard jumped into the air and cast its spell on the whole field. Joey and Crow watched as the time flew forward. Crow's Raikiri soon turned to dust while Joey's Baby Dragon grew to its adult form.

"Meet Thousand Dragon!" Joey said as his dragon roared.

Thousand Dragon-Fusion- Dragon- 2400/2000 Level 7

"And thanks to my Time Wizard's Time Magic you're birdy is nothing, but a pile of dust. Allowing my Thousand Dragon to attack you directly! Go Noxious Nostril Gust!" He called as his dragon reared up its neck and sent a gust off noxious fumes from its nostrils straight at Crow blasting him backwards.

Crow 400- Joey 2300

"Argh that was something I didn't expect." Crow said.

"Yah no one ever does." Joey chuckled, "It's your turn now, so show me what you got."

Crow 400- Joey 2300

"I draw. Now I play a card called Cards for Black Feathers. This card allows me to banish a Blackwing from my hand and in exchange I get to draw two more cards." Crow said as he banished his monster then drew his two cards. "Now I'll summon this card faced down, then I'll lay a face down." He said as two face down's appeared on Crow's field. "Your move."

Crow 400- Joey 2300

"Ah I see you're planning something, but you don't have the cards yet, so you're stalling." Joey said as he drew his card. "I'll play this card face down. Now Thousand Dragon attack his facedown with Noxious Nostril Gust!" Just as before the powerful dragon shot twin blasts of noxious fumes at Crow's card. However this time when the smoke faded instead of the facedown monster there was an armored bird holding two daggers that was crouched in a defensive posture.

Blackwing- Gladius the Midnight Sun- Winged-Beast- 800/1500 Level 3

"Why isn't he destroyed!?" Joey exclaimed.

"That's because of his effect. Once per turn he can't be destroyed." Crow explained.

"Ah I see. Well I'll end my turn then." Joey said.

Crow 400- Joey 2300

"My move now let's see what I can do." Crow said as he drew his card. "Alright! Now I can dish out some pay back!"

"Uh oh." Joey said.

"I summon my Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind." Crow said as his blue and green bird appeared on his field next to Gladius.

Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind- Winged-Beast/Tuner- 1300/400 Level 3

"Now I'll use my Gale's special ability which cuts your monsters attack and defense in half." Crow told him.

Thousand Dragon-Fusion- Dragon- 1200/1000 Level 7

"And that's not all because now I'm going to tune my level 3 Gale with my level 3 Gladius for a level 6 synchro summon!" On Crow's field Gale turned into 3 stars that morphed into 3 rings that surrounded Gladius. "I synchro summon Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight!" A blinding light shot through the three rings and Gladius and when it faded in their place was a large armored black bird.

Blackwing-Nothung the Starlight 2400/1600 Winged Beast Level 6

"Now I activate Nothung's effect. First when he is summoned he deals 800 points of damage to you and your monster loses 800 attack points as well

Crow 400- Joey 1500

Thousand Dragon-Fusion- Dragon- 400/1000 Level 7

"Now Nothung the Starlight attack Thousand Dragon! Blackwing Starlight Slash!" Nothung flew up into the air then came down slashing Thousand Dragon and causing it to explode.

Crow 400- Joey 3500

"What how did your life points go up!?" Crow exclaimed and Black-Winged Dragon was equally surprised.

"That would because of my Nutrient Z. With this card if I would take 2000 or more points of damage I can gain 4000LPs before I take that damage." Joey smirked. Crow then began laughing like he had never laughed before. "Are you ok dude?"

"Oh yeah I'm not just fine I'm great. I've never met a duelist who could duel with me like this going back and forth without any advantage and no magic or shadow games." Crow answered.

"I hear you dude. Just two average joes duking it out." Joey nodded.

"Exactly. I'll end my turn now you move." Crow told him.

Crow 400- Joey 3500

"Ok I draw. Now I play Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we both have six cards in our hands." Joey said as he drew his six cards as did Crow.

"Now I play a spell card known as QUESTION!" Joey said.

"Question?" Crow asked confused.

"Yep you see with this card you have to guess which monster card is at the bottom of my graveyard if you call it right my monster is removed from play, but if you call it wrong I get to summon it to my field." Joey explained.

"Ok I get it." Crow said. Then it hit him oh great what monster is at the bottom of his graveyard. Was it his Panther Warrior? No that was the first monster of his I destroyed. Wait that first card he used that Savior's Demise trap. He had to discard a monster with a higher level to save his Panther Warrior. But that means it could be any monster in his deck and I don't know his deck.

"Times almost up dude." Joey said.

"I don't know I know it has to be whatever monster you discarded for your Savior's Demise, but I don't know which one. So I guess I'll guess Panther Warrior." Crow sighed.

"Nope sorry bud. It's not Panther Warrior. It's something much more powerful." Joey grinned as he took the card from his graveyard. "Let me introduce you two. Introducing the powerful, the terrifying, the undefeatable, then Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey yelled as he summoned a large black dragon with large black wings and terrifying red eyes. It roared loudly shaking the town around them.

Red-eyes Black Dragon- Dragon- 2400/2000 Level 7

"Whow the legendary Red-eyes Black Dragon." Crow gaped in awe. He had heard of this beast in his travels, but he never would of guessed it was this majestic.

"He is pretty awesome huh?" Joey said and Crow nodded. Joey smirked, "Well if you think that's awesome try this on for size. Go Dragon Nails." On Red-eyes Black Dragon's claws appeared two gauntlets going over them with shiny metal claws.

Red-eyes Black Dragon- Dragon- 3000/2000 Level 7

"Now Red-eyes attack! Go Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey commanded as his monster let loose a large fireball.

"Not so fast I play my trap card Damage Summoner. I can cut the damage I would take in half and then I can summon a monster from my hand with attack points less than or equal to the damage I took." Crow countered.

Crow 100- Joey 3500

"So now from my hand I'll summon my Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield!" Crow said as a dark blue bird appeared with armor on its head and middle section.

Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield- Winged-Beast/Tuner- 100/1800 Level 2

"Dang almost had you Crow. I'll end my turn with two face-downs then." Joey said finishing his turn.

Crow 100- Joey 3500

"That was too close." Black-Winged Dragon said.

"You're telling me." Crow replied, "I draw. Now I play three cards facedown then I'll end my turn."

Crow 100- Joey 3500

"That's it?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Crow replied.

"Ok dude. My move then. I draw. Now I'll attack your Mistral. Go Inferno Fire Blast." Joey said.

As the fire balls flew towards Mistral it looked like he was a goner, but then a barrier appear in front of him blocking the attack. "I activate my trap card Negate Attack!"

"Argh I knew you were going have something like that!" Joey said. "Ah well I guess I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Crow 100- Joey 3500

"I draw." Crow smirked at what he had drawn, "It's time for me to make a comeback, and here's how I'll start it. I play the spell card Monster Reborn! With this card I'll bring back my Nothung the Starlight." He said as the black Blackwing returned to his field. "Now I tune my level 2 Mistral with my level 6 Nothung to synchro summon a level 8 synchro monster."

On Crow's field Mistral changed into two stars that changed into two green rings that surrounded Nothung. "I synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon!" A pillar of blinding light shot through the two rings and Nothung. When it faded Crow's dragon now floated where Nothung and Mistral had been.

Black-Winged Dragon- Dragon- 2800/1600 Level 8

"Wow another Red- eyed black dragon." Joey gaped.

"Yep, but the difference is that mine's going to be on the field longer." Crow told him, "Now I summon Blackwing Zephyros the Elite!" On Crow's field appeared a tall bird with two pale armored hands and a large blue head with a big yellow beak. It also sported two black wings that protruded out of its back.

"Then I'll activate my facedown Blackwing Bombardment! With this card I can tribute a Blackwing on my field to add its attack points to a synchro monster I control. So I'll add his attack points to my Black-Winged Dragon." Crow continued.

Black-Winged Dragon- Dragon- 4400/1600 Level 8

"Dang that's a lot of attack points." Joey pointed out.

"Yes it is and now your Red-eyes is going to feel every last point my dragon has. Now Black-Winged Dragon attack! Go Shadow Squall Blast!"

"Finally time to dish out some payback!" Blackwing Dragon roared before he opened his mouth and shot a spiraling blast of red and blast at Red-eyes Black Dragon. It roared in pain then exploded with a boom.

Crow 100- Joey 2100

"Then I'll end my turn with a facedown." Crow said. Whew I managed to destroy his dragon, but I'm still in a bind. He's got 2000 points over me and after my Black-Winged Dragon I don't have anything else Crow thought to himself.

"Don't worry Crow if he has anything else I'm sure we can take it." Black-Winged Dragon told him.

Crow 100- Joey 2100

"I draw now." Joey said. He looked over his cards carefully. Now what can I do to get rid of his dragon? Oh I've got an idea! It's crazy but it just may work. "Ok bud now it's my turn to pay you back."

"Now I play my trap card Red-Eyes Spirit. With this card I get my Red-Eyes Black dragon back." Joey said as his dragon reappeared on his field.

"Now I think it's about time I try out this synchro summoning. First I'll play my other facedown GraveRobber which allows me to take a card from your graveyard and use it for myself. So I'll take your Gale the Whirlwind." Joey said pointing at Crow's graveyard. Out of it shot ghostly figure of Gale that flew at Joey's hand. It vanished and now Joey was holding 4 instead of 3 cards.

"Now I play the Claw of HERMOS!" Joey yelled as he placed a card on his Dueldisk. A light shot out of the card and onto Joey's field. When it faded where the light had hit the ground was now a ruby colored dragon with a large horned nose.

"Hermos?" Crow said then it hit him, "Hey that's one of the names of the three ancient dragons that helped defeat the Seal of Orichalcos priest!"

"You know about that?" Joey asked.

"Yeah it was in a book we found in our city's library." Crow told him.

"Really did it mention me because I was there too?" Joey asked excitedly.

"No it just said three legendary duelists." Crow said and Joy deflated.

"Well at least they called me a legendary duelist." He sighed. "Any who now I'll combine my Claw of Hermos with Gale the Whirlwind!"

On Joey's field next to Hermos appeared Gale the Whirlwind. Then they both began to spin around each other like yin and yang. When they spotted in their place was now a small dragon with a green wing feathered and a ruby wing feathered. It had a large beak, two clawed feet and a crown on its head Hermos, but it had little wings on the side of its head like Gale did. Finally its eyes were slits with a gold eye color. "Say hello too Paroxysm the Crossbreed!"

Paroxysm the Crossbreed- Fusion/Dragon/Tuner 1300/400 Level 3

"A fusion tuner!?" Crow and Black-Winged Dragon yelled in shock. How is there such a thing Crow's mind screamed? This guy must have had this thing planned out from the very beginning.

Wow I can't believe that actually worked! Joey yelled in his mind. "Yep that's right Crow and now it's my turn to synchro summon! I tune my level 3 Paroxysm with my level 7 Red-eyes to synchro summon a level 10 monster!"

"Watch in amazement as my Paroxysm turns into stars that then turn into rings. Then watch as those rings surround my Red-eyes." Joey narrated as Paroxysm did just that only the stars and rings were purple instead of green." Now watch the final part of my act as my two monsters disappear." A blinding light shot through the rings and Red-eyes. "And finally my new monster appears. I fusion synchro summon Red-eyes Twilight Dragon!" A black explosion blinded both duelists for a few seconds.

When it faded where Red-eyes and Paroxysm were now stood a large black dragon that roared loudly making Crow flinch. It had two large black and ruby wings incrusted with rubies and onyxes. It stood on two large ruby clawed feet and it had a long tail incrusted with rubies that ended in a sharp spike. Its body was sleek and graceful, but underneath it had large muscles. Connected to its body were two muscled, but sleek arms that ended in hands with four ruby colored claws. Finally it had a long neck with rubies running along it that ended with a sleek head, a beaked mouth, two ruby red eyes and a ruby and onyx colored crown that went backwards.

Red-eyes Twilight Dragon-Synchro/Dragon-3800/2900 Level 10

"A synchro from a fusion tuner how is that possible?" Crow said in wonder.

"Well Crow if I've learned anything from my travels it's that anything is possible." Joey told him. "Now it's time to test this puppy out. Red-eyes Twilight Dragon attack his Black- Winged Dragon! Go Inferno Twilight Blast!"

Red-eyes Twilight Dragon roared in acceptance then leaned its head back. The rubies and onyxes on its body began to glow with power. Then it snapped its head forward and let loose a ruby and onyx blast that tore across the field at Crow's monster.

"Your monster is tough to bad I'm about to destroy it. Activate trap Sakuretsu Armor! When you declare an attack I can activate this card to destroy your attacking monster." Crow countered.

"That's a nice move, unfortunately for you when Paroxysm is used to synchro summon a dragon monster that monster gains the ability of not being effected by trap cards. And I also forgot to mention one thing my Red-eyes Twilight Dragon gains 300 attack and defense points for every dragon in my graveyard and even though I almost failed my mathematics class in high school I count four dragons, so my Red-eyes Twilight Dragon gains 1200 attack and defense points." Joe told him.

Red-eyes Twilight Dragon-Synchro/Dragon-5000/4100 Level 10

"5000 attack points!" Crow exclaimed in horror as he watched the onyx and ruby colored beam grow larger. It smash through the Sakuretsu Armor like nothing then slammed into Black-Winged Dragon. It roared in pain as it was engulfed in flames before it was blown backwards and slammed into the ground.

Knowing he only had a few seconds Crow quickly sent a card to his graveyard then pushed a button on his Dueldisk hoping he wasn't too late.

"Well bud it was fun, but it looks like I win." Joey said as the smoke from the explosion faded showing Crow still standing, but struggling.

Crow 2100- Joey 2100

"How the heck!? You should have zero life points after that attack!" Joey exclaimed.

Crow chuckled, "That's because of my trap card Fake Feathers. You're not the only guy who can take cards from other people's graveyards. All I had to do was use my discard a Blackwing monster and in return I can take the effect of one of your trap cards and use it as my own. So since I was low on life points I chose your Nutrient Z."

"Wow I did not expect that." Joey said, "Well I can't do anything else this turn so I'll play a facedown and end my turn."

Crow 2100- Joey 2100

"You ok Black-Winged Dragon?" Crow asked worriedly.

His dragon groaned in pain before getting up, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then. My move I draw." Crow said. He looked at the cards in his hand and sighed. I don't have anything that can take down his dragon and Black-Winged Dragon was my best shot. What do I do!? What do I do!? "I-I'll play a monster facedown and end my turn." He sighed.

Crow 2100- Joey 2100

"Ok bud. My move then." Joey said taking his card, "Now I think I'll attack your facedown monster with my Red-eyes Twilight Dragon! Go attack with Inferno Twilight Blast!" The onyx and ruby blast tore across the field vaporizing Crow's facedown card. "And with that I'll end my turn."

Crow 2100- Joey 2100

What can I do!? There's nothing I can to do defeat him! I've got nothing up my sleeve to beat his dragon! Crow thought to himself believing his situation hopeless. Then time seemed to freeze around him.

"Do not give up Crow you can still win this!" A voice roared who Crow recognized as the Crimson Dragon

"But what can I do nothing I have can defeat him?" Crow argued.

"You must let go of your fear and self-doubt. Only then can you unlock this new power and prevail." The Crimson Dragon explained.

Crow sighed, "I don't know if I can."

"You must." The Crimson Dragon said then a scream was heard.

"T-that sounds like Sherry!" Crow yelled, "But where's it coming from!?" He looked around then a mirror appeared showing Sherry dueling a blonde girl. Crow watched the blonde girl ordered her monster to attack. He watched the monster attack Sherry then the mirror disappear. "No! Is she alright!? What happened!?"

"That was a glimpse of what she is going through. Tell me do you fear for her safety do you wish to protect her?" The Crimson Dragon asked.

"Of course I do what kind of a question is that!?" Crow yelled angrily.

"A logical one! If you give up then how are you going to protect her!? Shouldn't your fear for her safety out way your fear of the consequences of your actions!?" The Crimson Dragon boomed.

Crow realized he was right he couldn't protect Sherry if he gave up and was defeated. He had to keep fighting and find a way to win, "You're right I can't just give up Sherry needs me. I promise to tell her as soon as I see her and I won't doubt myself anymore. Unfreeze us and I will finish this duel!"

"Very well good luck to you." The Crimson Dragon told him as time returned to normal.

"You going to make your move Crow?" Joey asked.

"Yah was just thinking." Crow said as he drew his card. "I now play the spell card Draw of Destiny! With this card I get to draw two cards from my deck, but if they are the same type I must discard them. So now I draw two cards from my deck." He pulled the cards from his deck and looked at them in shock he had never had them in his deck, before. These must be from the Crimson Dragon. Time to make a comeback. "First I play the trap card Wicked Rebirth to bring my Black-Winged Dragon back at the cost of 800 life points." Black-Winged Dragon floated forward from behind Crow as he was re-summoned.

Crow 1300- Joey 2100

"Now I play my new spell card Black Fusion! With this card I fuse Blackwing- Breeze the Zephyr in my hand with Gale the Whirlwind in my graveyard!" The two little orange and blue/green birds appeared on Crow's field then began to spin around each other in a vortex.

"Now come forth Blackwing-Typhoon the Priestess!" Where Breeze and Gale had been now stood a black bird with a white head that had black spots on the neck and a large red beak. Its wings were black on top with white on the bottom and it stood on two sturdy legs with four talon's that ended feet with 4 talons. Finally it had a long staff with a dark blue orb on top that it held in its left wing.

Blackwing-Typhoon the Priestess-Fusion/Winged-Beast/Tuner- 1000/1200 Level 4

"Wow you can make a fusion tuner too!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes I can. Now since my Typhoon was successfully summoned I get to draw one card." Crow said as he drew his card.

"Now I tune my Level 4 Typhoon with my Level 8 Black-Winged Dragon! To synchro summon a level 12 monster!" Typhoon changed into 4 dark purple stars that morphed into 4 rings of the same color. The rings surrounded Black-Winged Dragon, then a blinding light purple light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon!" An explosion of energy occurred sending both duelists skidding backwards.

When they could see again where Typhoon and Black-Winged Dragon had been now floated a dragon similar to the later, but with some key differences. It no longer had four wings, but no had two large wings that were a blood red color and a black color. At the tips of these wings were sharp shiny silver blades that gleamed in the sun light. It now had arms that were adorned with colors similar to its wings, but with a crimson red instead of a blood red. Along the arms were silver blades similar to the ones on its wings, but much smaller. At the end of each of its arms were four sharp red claws. It still had not legs, but its tail had now grown longer so that now it rose above its head slightly and each tail feather now ended in a sharp blade. Finally its head was now much larger the feathers around it now were silver as well as black. It now had a silver beak adorned with scars and a large golden horn. Growing out from the beak and curving backwards was golden cartilage that had split off to either side of its head.

Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon-Synchro/Dragon- 3400/2600 Level 12

"So this is the power of this place." Crow said in awe as he looked at his new dragon, "How you feeling buddy?"

"I feel great!" Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon roared.

"That's some new dragon Crow, but I hate to tell you this, but monster still had 1600 more attack points." Joey told him.

"Not for long. Now I use my Typhoons effect the monster it was used to synchro summon gains 1000 attack points." Crow remarked as purple glow went around his dragon powering it up.

Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon-Synchro/Dragon- 4400/2600 Level 12

"Um sorry to tell you this, but your monster still has 600 less attack points then my Twilight Dragon." Joey pointed out.

"Not for long. Now I set the card I drew with Typhoons effect. Then I activate my Blackwing Zephyros the Elite's effect from the graveyard. By taking a card I have on the field and adding it to my hand I can special summon Zephyros from my graveyard to my field at the cost of 400 life points. But thanks to my Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon's effect I take no damage and he gains the damage as attack points instead." Crow told him.

Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon-Synchro/Dragon- 4800/2600 Level 12

"Then I shall set that card on the field again which causes Zephyros to be destroyed." Crow told him as his monster exploded. "And now I shall return my card to my hand to bring Zephyros back and my monster gains 400 more attack points. Then I shall set my card again destroying Zephyros and once again I shall bring him back."

Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon-Synchro/Dragon- 5200/2600 Level 12

Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon-Synchro/Dragon- 5600/2600 Level 12

This continued until Crow's monster was at 7600 attack points. "Now I have enough attack points to knock you out with one shot. "Now Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon attack his Red-Eyes Midnight Dragon! Go Cataclysmic Shadow Blast!"

"It's payback time now!" Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon roared in agreement wanting to get some payback. Its body began to glow a crimson hue as it built up power. Then it let it all out shooting a massive crimson and black beam at Red-Eyes Midnight Dragon.

"I activate my trap card Roll Gainer. With this card I get to roll a die and depending on what number it lands on my monster gains 100 times that number in attack points." Joey yelled revealing his card.

"You're risking winning this duel on a single roll!?" Crow exclaimed.

"Yep if you don't risk anything you won't gain anything." Joey told him, "Now go dice roll!"

"This human seems to like to take risks." Crow's dragon mused, "It's worked before, but hopefully not this time."

From out of Joey's trap came a red and blue dice that rolled across the field. It roller until it came to a stop on one of its corners with the number 5 on top. Crow sighed in relief. Then to his horror he watched the die roll to the side and the number 6 come on top.

"Ah yeah! Now my Red-eyes Twilight Dragon gains 600 attack points which means I'm still in this duel!" Joey exclaimed.

Red-eyes Twilight Dragon-Synchro/Dragon-5600/4100 Level 10

The crimson and black beam from Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon finally reached Red-eyes Twilight Dragon causing it to screech in pain before exploding.

Crow 1300- Joey 100

"Dang it how did you get so lucky!?" Crow yelled.

"That's what everyone asks." Joey chuckled.

"Well I can't do anything else so it's your move." Crow said ending his turn.

Crow 1300- Joey 100

"I draw." Joey said and smirked when he saw it causing Crow to worry a bit. "It's time to pay you back for destroying my dragon. I play my spell card Level 4 brigade! With this card I can summon 3 level 4 monsters from my graveyard at the cost of half of my life points, but they must all be of a different type and they can't attack this turn."

Crow 1300- Joey 50

"Now I summon from my graveyard Panther Warrior, Alligator's Sword, and finally Rocket Warrior." Joey said as his sword wielding Panther and Alligator reappeared on his field accompanied by a warrior in green armor carrying a similar shield and a short sword.

"Wait how? I never saw that Rocket Warrior card go to your graveyard." Crow said confused.

"I'm not surprised he was sent to the graveyard by my Dangerous Machine Type-6 he was the card I had had to discard." Joey answered him. "Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters. To summon Gilford the Lightning!"

Crow watched as Joey's three monsters turned into three different colored balls that shot into the sky. Then storm clouds appeared and from them came a lighting strike that impacted the ground on Joey's field. When the smoke faded on Joey's field now stood a man with silver armor and a orange cape. The warrior also carried a large sword on his back.

Gilford the Lightning-Warrior- 2800/1400 Level 8

"Impressive monster Joey, but my monster still beats it in attack points." Crow pointed out.

"Well Gilford doesn't have to beat your dragon in attack points his effect will do it for him. You see since I sacrificed my 3 monsters to summon him I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field." Joey told him.

"What!?" Crow exclaimed.

"Go Lightning Sword!" Joey called. Gilford unsheathed his sword and thrust it into the air and it was his by electricity. Then he thrust in downward at Crow's dragon. The electricity traveled at Crows monster and hit it with an explosion.

Hah ha I got him Joey thought to himself. However when the smoke faded Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon was still standing.

"But how!?" Joey cried in shock.

"Well it seems that once per turn my monster can't be destroyed by card effects." Crow told after looking at his monsters effects. Must be like Jack's Red Nova and Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon he thought to himself.

"Wait you're telling me you never checked my effects and we just got extremely lucky!" Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I thought we had it in the bag!" Crow replied apologetically.

"Humans." Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon sighed shaking his head.

"I'll end my turn now." Joey sighed. Dang it that was my last shot! Well if I'm going out then at least I had an awesome duel while it lasted.

"You ok Joey?" Crow asked worriedly drawing his card.

Joey took a deep breath, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just sad this duel had to end."

"Yeah me too." Crow replied a little sad.

"Crow it's cool finish it." Joey told him.

"Right." Crow nodded, "Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon attack Gilford the Lightning. Cataclysmic Shadow Blast!" Crow's Dragon roared before shooting its crimson and black blast at the sword wielding warrior. It slammed into him and he screamed in pain before exploding.

Crow 1300- Joey 0000

The holograms disappeared and Black-Winged Cataclysmic Dragon returned to normal, then Joey collapsed to his knees. Crow quickly ran towards him "Joey you ok man?" He asked worriedly.

Joey raised his head up to look at him, "Yeah I'm fine. Just exhausted." He told him as he slowly stood up.

"Yeah so am I." Crow agreed. "I almost thought you had me with that last move."

"Yeah so did I. Lucky your dragon had that effect huh?" Joey replied.

"Yeah otherwise I'd never see my friends again." Crow laughed.

"So you passed your test?" Joey asked.

"Yep. As soon as I see Sherry again I'm going to tell her and accept the consequences." Crow nodded.

"Then I guess this is where we part." Joey said extending his hand.

"Yeah I guess so. But just to let you know this is one of the best duels I've ever had." Crow said putting his hand out and shaking Joey's hand.

"Bye Crow." Joey said waving his hand before vanishing.

"Ok that was just creepy." Crow remarked slightly shocked and Black-Winged Dragon nodded.

Then Crow felt the buzzing sensation again as did Black-Winged Dragon. And then before they could even blink they were gone and the town was quite again.

 **Betcha weren't expecting that were you!? To be honest this duel was very hard to write and it took me forever to finish because I had to make sure everything worked and that there were no errors with the moves. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me how I did in your review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG it's been 6 months since I last updated I'm so sorry guys, but now I'm back and ready continue this story. Now first I want to thank all of you for your support especially those who tried to help with my Carpal Tunnel Syndrome it means a lot guys and on that note it gives me great pleasure to tell you guys that I am getting a lot better so I should be able to type more. Now as for this chapter truthfully it was a nightmare to finish and I'm not really that proud of it but it had to be done. Before you can ready it thought I wanted to give you all a laugh to make up for my absence. So I went to a Yu-gi-oh tournament this last Saturday and one of my buddies was playing against a Exodia Deck got beat by it and get this he was playing a dragon deck at the time and had a blue eyes white dragon out and I knew I had to make a episode 1 reference which I did and everyone at the table lost it and I ended up making even more references and what mad it even better was that it happened again with my friend having 2 blue eyes and a Blue Eyes Ultimate out. So that was fun now I'm done and you can enjoy the chapter.**

Castle of Desire

Jack grunted as the teleportation ended and he found himself on solid ground again. He opened his eyes to see that Red Dragon Archfiend and him were in a large stone courtyard. Confused Jack started to look around and when he turned around he found that this wasn't just a courtyard it was a castle's courtyard. The castle that the courtyard was connected to was large and had two short towers on either side. The front of the castle had a large steel door, but no one seemed to be guarding it.

Jack raised an eyebrow before he and Red Dragon Archfiend made their way towards the door. Jack checked the door for anything unusual before knocking on it. The door creaked open and the duo made their way inside. Adorning the walls of the castle were many different banners, while the floor was had a red rug in the center that seemed to go on forever. The only thing missing from this castle was the people and so far they had seen none.

Jack getting fed up with the large amount of silence that they had encountered since arriving decided to end that silence. "Where the heck is everybody!?"

"I don't know Jack I've never seen a castle in this nice of shape yet completely abandoned." Red Dragon Archfiend answered despite the question not being directed towards him.

"Well this makes no sense! We were sent here to be tested, but it doesn't look like there's anyone here to test us!"

"Perhaps we should check the throne room? If the person we are looking for is here, then that is probably where they are."

"That's a good place to start let's go."

The duo made their way down the corridors checking in each room just in case before finally reaching the throne room. The doors to the throne room were dark red and had each of them had a knocker. Jack knocked on the door, but received no answer. Deciding to make a dramatic entrance he Spartan kicked the doors open. The doors opened to reveal a long room with a red carpet going down the middle. On the far side of the room stood three thrones, but only one was occupied. The person occupying the throne was a man with long sliver white hair wearing a red waistcoat along with long red dress pants, and two white dress shoes.

Jack raised his eye at the getup, but just assumed this was normal clothing around here. He walked down the rug before stopping in front of the man who hadn't said a thing the entire time.

"How may I help you my friend?" The man asked.

"Well you can help me by telling me what this test I'm supposed to take is." Jack told him.

"Test?" The man asked confused before suddenly having an expression of remembrance, "Oh yes now I remember!"

"So let's do this then." Jack said impatiently as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's not be too hasty my friend. Don't you want to see the princess first?" The man asked.

"What princess?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well this is a castle isn't it? And what's a castle without a princess?" The man replied sarcastically.

"Fine then show me this princess." Jack said impatiently as put away his Dueldisk. The man rose from his throne gracefully before making his way out of the room with Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend following him.

As they walked a thought popped into Jack's head, "So if this castle has princess then you must be the king right?"

The man sharply dressed man stopped before turning to face Jack. "You are correct. Allow me to introduce myself I am King Maximillian Pegasus." He said as he bowed to Jack.

"I guess it's nice to meet you King Maximillian." Jack said politely surprisingly.

"Oh just call me Pegasus please. What might your name be?" Pegasus asked.

"I'm Jack Atlas the king of turbo dueling and my dragon friend is Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack answered proudly. Pegasus chuckled at this statement causing Jack to frown, "What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't laughing at you; I was just thinking about how you remind me of someone I know." Pegasus explained.

"Oh really?" Jack asked.

"Yes very much so, but you have better manners than he did." Pegasus said.

Jack was going to ask who this person was, but he was stopped by them arriving at a door which he assumed was to the princess's room. He watched as Pegasus stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A melodic voice replied.

"It is Pegasus dear may we come in?"

"We? Who is with you?"

"A King from a foreign land." Pegasus answered.

"Oh then yes please come in." The princess said. Pegasus turned the knob and opened the door and gestured for Jack to enter. Since the room would be to small Jack told Red Dragon Archfiend to wait outside.

What Jack saw when he entered the room made his heart skip a few beats and his face turn bright red. There in front of him was Carly, but then again it wasn't Carly because she was still at the hospital in New Domino City. The Carly in front of him was so like his Carly, but she was dressed in a way he had only dreamed of. She wore no glasses, but had some black eye shadow on. She wore a black and sky blue corset along with purple t-strap heals. She wore black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow and her lips were coved in a sparkly sky blue color. Her hair was long and perfectly combed and on top of her head was an intricate designed tiara incrusted with sapphires.

"Hello your highness I am Princess Carly." She bowed.

Jack's mouth went dry and he wanted to speak, but he just couldn't he was to stunned by Princess Carly's appearance.

"Is something the matter?" Princess Carly asked seeing he wasn't responding.

"I believe King Jack is just entranced by your appearance my dear." Pegasus offered and Jack's face flushed even redder.

"Oh umm if that is true thank you King Jack." Carly stuttered blushing.

Jack finally found his voice, "Uh you're welcome I guess." He said stupidly and Princess Carly giggled.

"Well I believe I promised you a duel after I showed you the princess didn't I?" Pegasus said and Jack nodded.

"Oh you two will be dueling how exciting!" Princess Carly exclaimed.

"Let's make our way to where we will be dueling then." Pegasus said as he began to walk out of the room followed by Jack and Princess Carly. When they exited the room Carly was frightened at seeing Red Dragon Archfiend, but after Jack explained he was his friend she calmed down. The group walked through the castle before coming to a stairwell that would lead to the top of the castle. "Carly please make your way to the viewing tower." She nodded and gave Jack a wink before walking away.

Jack and Pegasus made their way up the stairs before they came to the top. When they walked out the door at the top Jack saw that they were on the top of the castle. Without any words the two combatants made their way to the turrets on either side.

"Are you ready for your test?" Pegasus asked as he pulled out his Dueldisk that was like a duel academy duel disk, but silver and red instead of the normal colors.

"I'm ready for anything you try to throw at me! I'm not called the king of turbo dueling for nothing" Jack replied confidently.

"This test cannot simply be completed with your dueling skills it requires something else as well." Pegasus chuckled.

"And what might that something be?"

"I believe you already know." Pegasus said motioning to the tower behind himself.

Jack looked at the tower and saw Princess Carly in the tower's window waving at him. Wondering what she had to do with the test Jack thought back to his promise to tell Carly how he felt about her.

"What do my feelings for her have to do with this!?" Jack yelled.

"Everything my dear boy. You may claim to only have only come on this quest to save your friend and to avenge your defeat at the hands of a rival, but I can see in your eyes that she is also part of your reason to come." Pegasus explained.

"That still doesn't explain why she is part of my test."

"All will be explained in time Jackie boy."

"Don't call me that! I'm not a little boy I am a man!"

"You sound like a boy to me. Now I think that's enough chatter let's begin."

"Fine I'll beat the answer out of you then."

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as their duel disks activated."

Jack 4000LP – Pegasus 4000LP

"I'll start things off." Pegasus said drawling his card, "I play a monster facedown and set two cards face down. Your move."

Jack 4000LP – Pegasus 4000LP

"My move. I draw then I'll summon Twin Sword Marauder." On Jack's field appear a large masked man with two large swords.

Twin Sword Marauder 1600/1000 Warrior Type Level 4

"Now Twin Sword Marauder attack his facedown monster! Twin Sword Slash!" Jack's monster attacked the facedown monster slashing down with its giant sword expecting it to shatter. However, the facedown card flipped up showing a little green alligator with an axe. The alligator's axe blocked the giant sword causing Twin Sword Marauder to retreat.

"Oh sorry about that Jackie boy my, but my Toon Alligator is too cute to die by your brute." Pegasus chuckled.

"I said not to call me Jackie boy! Anyway I will throw one card facedown and end my turn."

Jack 4000LP – Pegasus 4000LP

"My turn now." Pegasus said drawing his card, when he saw what it was he cooed in glee, "It's time we brightened this duel up. Tell me Jackie boy did you ever watch cartoons?"

Jack raised his eye at the question, "No not really why?

"Well allow me to show you what you missed. I now play Toon Kingdom!" Pegasus explained as the castle they were on began to morph into a cartoon castle. "With this card I can now summon my beautiful toons at the small cost of banishing the top 3 cards of my deck. Then I tribute my Toon Alligator to summon my Toon Summoned Skull!" On Pegasus's field appeared a toon version of the mighty Summoned Skull however it lacked legs and it only had a long back coming out of the ground.

At seeing a monster similar to Summoned Skull, Jack shuttered remembering what happened the last time he'd seen it.

Toon Summoned Skull 2500/1200 Fiend Level 6

"Luckily for you my Toon Summoned Skull can't attack the turn it is summoned, but don't worry he'll be able to play with you next time."

Jack 4000LP – Pegasus 4000LP

"It will take more than a cartoon ghoul to defeat me. I draw then I summon Clock Resonator." On Jack's field appeared a robed fiend like creature with a tuning fork and a clock symbol on its robes. "Now I tune my level 3 Clock Resonator with my level 4 Twin Sword Marauder", Clock Resonator turned into 3 stars that expanded into rings that surrounded Twin Sword Marauder before a blinding light shot through them, "I synchro summon Chaos King Archfiend!" On Jack's field appeared a skinny demonic figure with two fiery wings and maroon colored smoky hair.

Chaos King Archfiend 2600/2600 Fiend Level 7

Jack was glad that Kaz had allowed him to use the monster during his duel tour. Now he could gain an advantage in this duel.

"Now Chaos King Archfiend attack! Chaos Fire Slash!"

Chaos King Archfiend's arm became engulfed in flames before it lunged forward at Toon Summoned Skull ready to slash it to pieces.

"Oh my I'm about to take 100 points of damage, oh what shall I do!?" Pegasus said dramatically.

"It's not just 100 points of damage you're going to be taking Pegasus!" Jack told him.

"What do you mean?" Pegasus asked confused.

"My monster has a special ability that allows me to switch the attack and defense of all the monsters on my opponent's side of the field for the remainder of the battle phase."

"What!?"

Toon Summoned Skull 1200/2500 Fiend Level 6

Pegasus watched in horror as he watched his monster be slashed by Jack's demon causing an explosion.

Jack 4000LP – Pegasus 2600LP

"Looks like your monster wasn't as powerful as you thought." Jack laughed. Then the smoke from the explosion cleared and there stood Toon Summoned Skull good as new. "But how!?"

"That would be thanks to my Toon Kingdom. You see when one of my toons would be destroyed I can prevent their destruction by banishing the top card of my deck." Pegasus explained.

Jack scowled, "Fine then I end my turn."

Jack 4000LP – Pegasus 2600LP

Pegasus calmly drew his card, however once he saw what it was he began to laugh a little to happily which weirded Jack out. "It seems you get the privilege of meeting one of my favorite as well as one of my cutest monsters. First I play my spell card Cost Down which allows me to lower the levels of all the monsters in my hand by 2 by discarding one card from my hand. Then I sacrifice my Toon Summoned Skull to summon the amazing, the terrifying, the oh so adorable BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON!" Toon Summoned Skull disappeared into Toon Kingdom, then Toon Kingdom's book closed before it opened again and shot out a white light onto Pegasus's field. From the white light appeared a small light blue colored dragon with spirally dark blue eyes.

Blue eyes Toon Dragon 3000/2500 Dragon Level 8

"Isn't he something?" Pegasus cooed.

"He's something alright." Jack muttered slightly creeped out.

"Any who now I play my facedown card Toon Attack. With this card my toon monster can attack the turn it's summoned, however it can't attack directly. Then I play my other facedown Shadow Toon. With this card I can choose one monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to its attack." From out of Toon Kingdom a small black ghost appeared that flew into Chaos King Archfiend. Chaos King Archfiend then turned around and slashed Jack with its claws.

Jack 1400LP – Pegasus 2600LP

"Now Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack. Go Toon White Lightning!" Blue eyes Toon Dragon sucked in air inflating its body before it sent a white blast of energy at Chaos King Archfiend. Jack's monster yelled in agony as it was hit by the blast before exploding.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 2600LP

"With that I'll end my turn."

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 2600LP

I can't believe it. One minute I had a big advantage over him and the next he knocks me down to 1000LP. If this keeps up, I'll never see Yusei or Carly again. It's time to kick this duel into high gear Jack thought to himself as he drew his card. He looked at his hand as he began to devise a strategy. Once he had one he smiled before continuing his turn. "That was a pretty good move, but mine will be better."

"Then show me Jackie boy."

"Very well I shall. Because you control a monster and I don't I can special summon my Vice Dragon from my hand, then I'll summon my Flare Resonator." On Jack's field appeared a purple dragon with green wings and a creature similar to Clock Resonator, but this one had red robes and its back was covered in fire. "Now I tune them together for a level 8 monster." Flare Resonator turned into 3 stars that expanded into 3 rings that surrounded Vice Dragon, then a blinding light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend," When the light faded both of the monsters were gone and in their place was Red Dragon Archfiend.

Red Dragon Archfiend 3000/2000 Dragon Level 8

"Yes! Now I can dish out some damage!" Red Dragon Archfiend chuckled.

"And thanks to Flare Resonator he gains 300 more attack points."

Red Dragon Archfiend 3300/2000 Dragon Level 8

"Now attack his cartoon dragon with Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend shot forward with a fiery claw before smashing it into Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. However, Pegasus chose once again to save his monster by banishing the top card of his deck.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 2300LP

"With that I'll end my turn with a face down. Your move."

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 2300LP

"I thought you were going to do better than me Jackie boy? From what I've just seen you only did a fraction of the damage I did to you last turn. It seems like I'll have to show the king what a real turn looks like." Pegasus said as he drew his card. "First I'll play my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 more cards." Pegasus drew his two cards then looked at them for a few moments, "Then I'll pay 500 life points so my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon can attack you directly."

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 1800LP

"It seems you won't be able to see your girl again King Atlas, but look on the bright side you still can be with her here. Now Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack him with Toon White Lighting and end this duel!" Blue Eyes Toon Dragon let loose a powerful beam of light that shot around Red Dragon Archfiend and went straight for Jack.

"As pretty as the Carly in this world is I prefer the one in my world and I intend to tell her that. Which means I won't be losing this duel! I play my trap card Spirit Barrier which prevents me from taking damage while I have a monster on my field, so you just wasted your attack." Jack countered crossing his arms.

"Impressive, but you can't hide behind your barrier forever. I'll end my turn with a facedown." Pegasus told him as he ended his turn.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 1800LP

"I draw and then I summon Chain Resonator to the field." On Jack's field appeared a figure just like flare and clock resonator, but this one wore black robes and had black chains in its back. "Then thanks to its effect because I have a synchro monster on my field when it is summoned I can summon another resonator monster to my field from my deck and I choose my Creation Resonator." Next to Chain Resonator appeared a creature similar to itself however this one had a blue fan and wings sticking out of its back in place of chains. "Now I tune my Red Dragon Archfiend with my two Resonator's for a level 12 synchro monster!" The two resonator monsters turned into stars that turned into 4 rings which surrounded

Red Dragon Archfiend. Then there was a flash of blinding light, "I now summon my Red Nova Dragon!" When it faded where the three monsters had been now stood a dragon that was like Red Dragon Archfiend but larger and it had one big red horn going backward.

Red Nova Dragon 3500/3000 Dragon Level 12

"My Red Nova also gains 500 attack points for each tuner in my graveyard and I count 4." Jack said as he held 4 fingers up.

"Wait a minute that's an extra 2000 attack points." Pegasus gasped.

Red Nova Dragon 5500/3000 Dragon Level 12

"That's right and all of those attack points are headed straight for you Pegasus! Red Nova Dragon end this duel with Blazing Soul Strike!" Red Nova Dragon roared before its claw burst into flames and slashed at Blue Eyes Toon Dragon who began to freak out.

"Time for you to finally go bye bye little dragon!"

"Not so fast Jackie boy. I play my face down Poison of the Old Man to gain 1200 extra life points as well as banish another card from the top of my deck." Pegasus countered as Red Nova's claw made contact.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 3000LP

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500LP

"Lucky play." Jack growled as Pegasus smiled. "I end my turn with a facedown."

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500 LP

"I draw. Then I'll switch my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to defense mode. Then I'll summon my Dark Eyes Illusionist. With that I'll end my turn." On Pegasus's field appear a strange creature that looked at little like a multi-colored clown, but in place of its head was a large golden eye.

Dark Eyes Illusionist 0000/1400 Spellcaster Level 2

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500 LP

What the hell is that monster? Jack thought to himself, "I draw then I'll attack your Dark Eyes Illusionist. Go Blazing Soul Strike!" Red Nova made to attack Pegasus's monster but before it could Dark Eyes Illusionist's head/eye began to rotate and flash stopping him in its tracks. "What's going on!?"

"Oh I see you've discovered my monster's ability. You see any monster that attacks Dark Eyes Illusionist is immediately paralyzed and cannot attack." Pegasus explained.

"Grr. I end my turn with a face down." Jack said.

"I can't feel my face."

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500LP

"My move then.", Pegasus smiled as he drew his card, "Now I play my Black Illusion Ritual." On Pegasus's field appeared a strange golden lamp.

"Ritual?" Jack asked as he had only encountered a few ritual cards.

"Yes and with it I'm about to turn this duel around. First I use my Dark Eyes Illusionist as a tribute for my ritual." Jack watched as Pegasus's monster turned into a dark purple light that flew into the lamp which began to glow with energy. "To summon Relinquished!" Out of the lamp shot a dark purple light that to the shape of a creature similar to Dark Eyes Illusionist, but much larger and with wings and a while open belly.

Relinquished 0000/0000 Spellcaster Level 1

Why would he summon another monster with zero attack points? This one must have an effect like the last one. Jack thought to himself.

"Now after a journey like that my Relinquished is quite hungry. Now what should I get him to eat? Oh your Red Nova Dragon should fill him up quite nicely."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'll show you. Now Relinquished consume his Red Nova Dragon!" Relinquished locked its eye on Red Nova before its belly began to emit a vortex that drew Red Nova Dragon in. Jack watched in horror as Red Nova was swallowed whole. Then Relinquished closed its wing on its body and Red Nova's body was shown coming out of Relinquish.

Relinquished 3500/3000 Spellcaster Level 1

"Are you ok Red Nova?" Jack asked.

"Let's see I was just eaten alive after being paralyzed and now I'm a part of a disgusting monster. I'm gonna go with NO!"

"Now I change my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to attack mode. Then I'll have Relinquished attack you directly Jackie boy! This duel is over." Relinquished aimed its eye at Jack before firing a red beam.

"Not so fast Pegasus! I play my Battle Fader to end the battel phase thereby stopping your attack." Jack countered. On Jack's field suddenly appeared a fiend like creature that was shaped like a form of symbol/clock. It flew in front of the red beam and began to swing its pendulum stopping the attack in its tracks.

"Impressive." Pegasus said, "I end my turn with a facedown."

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500LP

I may have more life points then him right now, but I don't have any advantage what so ever. Please Crimson Dragon give me some sort of strength. As if to show that the deity had heard Jack saw his mark flash briefly. Alright then don't let me down he thought to himself as he drew his card revealing a card he hadn't seen in many years.

"You may have taken my Red Nova Dragon, but he's not my only powerful monster and I'll show you what I mean by that right now. First I play my trap Descending Lost Star. With this card I bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard, but his level goes down by one so welcome back buddy." On Jack's field reappeared Red Dragon Archfiend, but in its defensive position. "Then I summon my Majestic Dragon." Next to Red Dragon Archfiend appeared a small pink dragon that only had a head and wings. "I then play my spell card Star Changer to return my Red Dragon Archfiend's level to eight. Now I tune my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend and my level 1 Battle Fader with my Level 1 Majestic Dragon for a Level 10 Synchro summon!"

Unlike all the previous synchro summons this one was different. In this one Majestic Dragon grew to an enormous size dwarfing the other two monsters before becoming transparent, then it surrounded its fellow monsters before a blinding light shot through all of them. "I synchro summon Majestic Red Dragon!" On Jack's field appeared a large red dragon with 4 wings and a long tail.

Majestic Red Dragon 4000/3000 Dragon Level 10

"It's time to end this duel! First I use my Dragon's effect to negate your Relinquished's effects so it's attack points return to zero." Majestic Red Dragon shot a ray at Relinquished returning its attack and defense points to zero. "Now attack his Relinquished! Go Ultimate Power force!" Majestic Red Dragon began to glow a burning red before it shot at Pegasus's monster.

"I'm not out of this duel just yet! I play my face down Enchanted Javelin. With this card I gain life points equal to your dragon's attack points." Pegasus countered.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 4500

"It doesn't change the fact that you're going to lose your monster." Jack said a Majestic Red Dragon slammed into Relinquished causing it to explode.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500LP

"Then I will end my turn." Jack said. The Majestic Red Dragon disappeared and was replaced with Red Dragon Archfiend.

"What just happened?" Pegasus asked confused.

"You see my Majestic Red Dragon only lasts for one turn, but when is disappears I get my Red Dragon Archfiend back good as new." Jack explained.

Jack 1000LP – Pegasus 500LP

Pegasus looked at his hand as he drew his card. I have one last way to turn this duel around, "No matter what happens Jack Atlas know that this was one of the best duels I've had in a long time."

"Me to Pegasus." Jack nodded.

"It's time to end this duel. First I play my card of Sanctity with this card we both draw until we're both holding six cards in our hands. Then I play my spell card Mimicat! With this card I can take one card in your graveyard and use it for myself and I think I'll choose your Chain Resonator!" From Pegasus's card appeared a cartoon black cat that went into Jack's graveyard before reappearing with a Chain Resonator who appeared on Pegasus's field. "Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Relinquished." He continued as Relinquished reappeared on his field, "Finally I play Polymerization to fuse my Relinquished with Chain Resonator!" A vortex appeared between the two monsters drawing both of them into it before there was a blinding light and a figure appeared. "Come forth Forswear the String Puller!" The figure was shown to be have a body like Relinquished's but now it was dark purple colored, it had four evil red eyes and instead of having its arms end claws Forswear had long tentacle like strings extending from the end of its arms. It also had wings on its back but unlike Relinquished's it had not bony decaying red wings.

Forswear the String Puller 0000/0000 Spellcaster/Tuner Level 2

"You have a tuner?" Jack gasped in shock.

"It seems I do. Now I think it's time I tried a synchro summon. Now I tune my Level 8 Blue Eyes Toon Dragon with my Level 2 Forswear for a level 10 synchro summon!" Forswear turned into 2 purple stars that morphed into similar rings that surrounded Blue Eyes Toon Dragon before a blinding purple light shot through them. "I synchro summon Spellbinding Dragon!" When the light faded where the two monsters were now stood a large maroon colored dragon with dark purple wings and a long tail that split in two at the end into a pair of whip like tails.

Spellbinding Dragon 3200/2000 Dragon Level 10

"A fusion tuner and a synchro summon using it?" Jack asked himself.

"Now I play one of my monster's abilities. Once per turn I can choose one monster from your graveyard and equip it to my Spellbinding Dragon and I think I'll choose your Red Nova Dragon again!"

Jack watched as Spellbinding Dragon's twin tails shot into his graveyard and pulled out his Red Nova Dragon. His monster was pulled over to Pegasus's side of the field before the twin tails injected themselves into his monsters hide just below its neck causing it to roar in pain.

Spellbinding Dragon 6700/5000 Dragon Level 10

"As you can see my monster also gains attack points equal to the monster that's equipped to it. Now think it's time we really end this duel. Spellbinding Dragon destroy his Red Dragon Archfiend! Mesmeric Destruction!" Spellbinding Dragon's body began to glow a neon purple before it reared its head back then it let loose a devastating dark and light purple blast at Jack's monster.

I still have one last card that can save me. "I play my Red Cocoon trap card. It may not destroy your monster or save my own, but it does negate your monster's effects till the end of the damage step so your monster's attack points return to 3200", Jack yelled as the purple blast slammed into Red Dragon Archfiend causing a blinding explosion to occur.

Jack 800LP – Pegasus 500LP

"You may have saved yourself this turn, but next turn you won't be so lucky. I play one card face down and end my turn." Pegasus said from the other side of the smoke caused by the explosion.

Jack 800LP – Pegasus 500LP

On the other side of the explosion Jack wasn't doing so good. He may have survived the attack, but his spirits were low.

What can I do? He has me backed into a corner and I have nothing to defeat his monster. Red Nova even if he wasn't being controlled by that dragon of his wouldn't be any help because I don't have enough tuners in my graveyard. I could bring back Red Dragon Archfiend with Red Cocoon, but that only gives me one more turn and there's no telling when he'll get another monster. Jack sighed, I guess he was right I'll never see my Carly again and I'll never get to see Yusei again either and tell him how sorry I am for not keeping in touch with him all these years.

"Is this really one of my prized signers? Wallowing in his own self-doubt and preparing to give up? I expected more from you Jack Atlas!" A voice boomed in his head.

"Who's there?" Jack asked looking around and seeing no one.

"It is me Jack." The voice said showing who it belonged to.

"The Crimson Dragon." Jack gasped.

"Yes it has been awhile." The Crimson Dragon replied, "But that is no important right now. What is important is that you win this duel."

"But how? I've played all my best moves and all my best cards have either been destroyed or are controlled by my opponent!" Jack argued.

"When has that ever stopped you before? You have been in just as bad situations and you didn't give up then, so why should you now?"

Jack stopped at those words. The Crimson Dragon was right he had never given up before when he was in a tight spot even when the odds were stacked heavily against him. Even when he almost died while facing Aporia he didn't give up. "You're right I can't give up! If I give up I won't be able to save Yusei and I'll never be able to tell Carly how I truly feel."

"Good to see you haven't lost your spirit Jack. Now go forth and finish this duel that you may save your fellow signer Yusei Fudo." The Crimson Dragon told him before disappearing.

As the smoke cleared Pegasus was finally able to see Jack, but what he saw was not what he was expecting. He expected to see a broken man, but instead he saw a man filled with determination. "But how? How can you still be so full of spirit and determination?"

"As long as I have something to fight for I will never give up!" Jack told him, "Now before I start my turn I play my Red Cocoons effect to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend." Then Jack drew his card, however the card he drew was not one he had had before. This must be from the Crimson Dragon, "Now I play the spell card Tuner Fusion! With this card I can fuse together 2 or more tuner monsters on my field, in my hand or in my graveyard and I choose to fuse the Clock Resonator in my graveyard with the Dark Resonator in my hand!" The two resonators appeared on Jack's field before swirling around each other and when they stopped a new monster was where they were. "Say hello two Chaos Resonator!" On Jack's field now stood a creature like Clock and Dark Resonator, but this one was larger and wore black and white robes as well as holding two tuning forks.

Chaos Resonator 1500/500 Fiend/Tuner Level 4

"You made a tuner fusion as well?" Pegasus gasped.

"You bet I did now I activate his effect which allows me to destroy your face down!" Jack said as Pegasus's facedown shattered causing him to shield his eyes. "Then I tune my Chaos Resonator with Red Dragon Archfiend!" Chaos Resonator changed into 4 purple stars that expanded into rings before surrounding Red Dragon Archfiend. Then a purple light shot through the rings and Red Dragon Archfiend. "I synchro summon Ruby Sun Dragon!" When the light faded where the two creatures had been now stood a large red dragon. It was like Red Nova Dragon, but now it had four wings instead of two it also had two scythe like spikes coming out of its wrists finally its center jewel was a ruby instead of a diamond.

Ruby Sun Dragon 3800/3000 Dragon Level 12

Pegasus laughed at seeing the dragons attack points, "My Spellbinding Dragon has 6700 attack points your dragon's 3800 attack points in woefully inadequate to handle my monster."

"Then it's a good thing he has an effect." Jack said stopping Pegasus's laughing to spot cold, "You see first he gains 500 attack points for each tuner in our graveyards, so since there are a total of eight tuners in our graveyard my monster gains 4000 attack points."

"7800 attack points!?" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Yep and on top of that he is unaffected by spells and traps that would destroy him."

Ruby Sun Dragon 7800/3000 Drago Level 12

"Now Ruby Sun Dragon attack Spellbinding Dragon with Supernova Slash!"

"It's payback time!", Ruby Sun Dragon roared as he flashed his scythe like spikes before rushing at Spellbinding Dragon. First it slashed off its tails freeing Red Nova Dragon, then with its other arms it slashed its foe's head.

"Noooo!" Pegasus yelled he was blown backwards.

Jack 800LP – Pegasus 0000LP

"I win." Jack said as the holograms disappeared and Red Dragon Archfiend returned to normal.

"It would seem that you have passed your test both in winning this duel and gaining the power you seek." Pegasus said standing up.

Jack nodded, "Yes you had me beat until I was able to gain my confidence back and summon Ruby Sun Dragon."

"Quite so. Well I guess this is the end of our time together King Atlas." Pegasus said extending his hand.

Jack went to shake his hand before he was interrupted by a yell, "WAIT!" Both of them turned to see Princess Carly running towards them. "Don't leave! You can still stay here with me!"

Jack admitted the offer was tempting, but he had already made his choice, "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's not you it's me." He told her, but she tilted her head in confusion, "You see I have my own Carly to get back to and I promised I would return to her and tell her my feelings."

Princess Carly looked shattered as tears began to flow down her cheeks, "I-I understand."

"Don't worry Princess I'm certain you will find your prince one day." Jack told her as Pegasus came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She nodded her thanks. "Well it's time I went to meet my friends." He held out his hand and shook both of theirs. Then in a flash of light both he and Red Dragon Archfiend disappeared.

 **So how was it not to bad I hope. I hope you guys at least enjoyed it since I put a lot of work into it. Truthfully it was a pain to type especially with Pegasus being who Jack was dueling since they didn't really have any similarities, but the reason I used him was because he lost Cecilia and didn't get to spend as much time with her as he wanted to so I felt that since Jack has put off telling Carly his feelings that Pegasus should be the one to duel him. It's kind of like the saying "It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all". Now to made up for this chapter I have a little sneak peak once I finally stop talking. Please leave a review and who else is going to Dark Side of Dimensions? Also I'm going to let you guys decide who will duel after this next pair. Luna vs Jesse or Leo vs Syrus? Leave your vote in the description as well as any ideas you guys have on how I should have some of other duelists create fusion tuners since some of them don't have cards that take control of monsters. And one last thing I would like to know if you guys think I should lengthen the duels out a little bit more and keep them like they are or not. Ok I'm done talking now see you next time and enjoy this little preview.**

New Domino City

In a random alley in New Domino City a purple portal opened and two cloaked figures walked out of it. One wore a rugged tan cloak while the other one wore a black cloak with red outlines. "Are you prepared to fulfil our mission? There can be no failures." The black cloaked figure asked his companion.

"I know and I will not fail like those before us." His companion growled back.

"Then let us be swift." The black cloaked figure said as they made their way out of the alley and towards their destination. They soon reached a large white building with a large red H on it. Before they could make their way inside however they were stopped by a yell.

"Stop right there!"

The two figures stopped and looked in the direction from where the voice had come from. To their left was a man in his early twenties wearing a dark green jacket and a white helmet with a green stipe running down the middle of it. "Can we help you officer?"

"Yes you can. I've been warned to be on the lookout for suspicious cloaked figures and since neither of you look like you need to go to the hospital I'm afraid I'll have as you two to come with me for questioning." The sector security officer told them.

"And if we refuse?" The black cloaked figure asked.

"Then I will have to bring you two in by force." The officer told them as he drew his Dueldisk and handcuffs.

"Very well then if you win we will come with you peacefully." The black cloaked figure replied drawing his Dueldisk which was shaped like a dragon's wing, but colored black.

"Fine then."

"Let's duel!"

Security Officer 4000LP- Black Cloaked Figure 4000LP

"I'll go first since I'm the challenger." The cloaked figure said drawing his card. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick." On his field appeared a baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"I didn't know this was kindergarten. What's next are you going to summon a can of baby food?" The Security officer mocked.

"No first I'm going to tribute him to summon his juvenile form the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick glowed red before growing into its older form.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000 Dragon Level 7

"Then I'll end my turn with two facedown cards." He continued as he ended his turn.

Security Officer 4000LP- Black Cloaked Figure 4000LP

"You may have summoned a powerful monster, but that doesn't mean I'm still not going to beat you." The Security Officer said as he drew his card. "First I summon my XX-Saber Boggart Knight." On his field appeared a beastly warrior clad in armor wearing a red cape. "Then I use his effect to summon another X-Saber monster from my hand and I choose X-Saber Palomuro." Next to Boggart Knight appeared a bipedal green lizard holding a staff with a sharp end. "Now I tune them together to synchro summon X-Saber Wayne!" Palomuro turned into a star orb that expanded into a ring that surrounded Boggart Knight before a light shot through both of them. When it faded where the two monsters had been now stood a man dressed like a cowboy, but wearing blue armor on his arms and legs he also held a pistol with a knife on top of it.

X-Saber Wayne 2100/400 Warrior Level 5

"But I'm not done just yet, because now I use his effect to special summon X-Saber Airbellum from my hand. On his field appeared a creature like a bipedal lion clad in armor and sporting 3 clawed gauntlets. "Then I play my spell card Star Changer which allows me to raise his level by 1. Now I tune my X-Saber Wayne with my X-Saber Airbellum to synchro summon my XX-Saber Gottoms." Airbellum morphed into 4 stars before surrounding Wayne, then a light shot through both of them. When it faded where they had stood now stood a cat like beast clad in silver armor with a green x adorning his chest piece and carrying a large sword.

XX-Saber Gottoms 3100/2600 Beast-Warrior Level 9

"And finally I play the field spell Saber Vault. With this card all my X-Saber monsters gain 100 attack points for each level they have and lose that same amount of defense points." He continued as a large pedestal with a large sword stuck into it appeared behind him.

XX-Saber Gottoms 4000/1700 Beast-Warrior Level 9

"Now XX-Saber Gottoms attack his monster with Ultimate X Slash." He ordered as his monster jumped up ready to slash its opponent to pieces.

"I activate Negate Attack to negate your attack and end the battle phase." The cloaked figure said calmly. XX-Saber Gottoms attack harmlessly bounced off the barrier that surrounded Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Grr I end my turn."

Security Officer 4000LP- Black Cloaked Figure 4000LP

"This duel is over." The cloaked figure said as he drew his card.

"What do you mean it's over I have a monster with 4000 attack points while you only have a monster with 2400 attack points. What could you possibly do to defeat me?"

"Instead of telling you I'll show you. First I play my trap card Burst Breath to tribute my Red-Eyes to destroy all cards on your field with defense points less than his attack."

"But my XX-Saber Gottoms defense points went down to 1700 from my Saber Vault meaning it has less than 2400 defense points now." The officer gasped.

"Exactly! Now destroy his monster!" Red-Eyes let loose a torrent of fire destroying Gottoms, but then itself was also covered in flames before turning to dust. "Then I play the spell card Silver's Cry to bring him back!" He said as Red-Eyes reappeared.

"But your monster still has only 2400 attack points how can you bring me down to 0 when I have 4000?"

"I'm not done yet. Now I play Inferno Fire Blast to inflict 2400 points of damage to your life points." Red-Eyes reared its head back before shooting a ball of flames at its opponent sending him skidding backwards.

Security Officer 1600LP- Black Cloaked Figure 4000LP

"Now since my Red-Eyes Black Dragon can't attack this turn I sacrifice him to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon." Red-Eyes roared before being surrounded in a dark mist. When it faded where Red-Eyes was now stood a large black dragon with large red eyes and adorned with rubies.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 2400/2000 Dragon Level 9

"And he also gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon 2700/2000 Dragon Level 9

"Now attack him directly and end this duel. Go Inferno Dark Fire!" Darkness Dragon reared its head back before letting loose a stream of flames at its foe.

Security Officer 0000LP- Black Cloaked Figure 4000LP

"Ahhhh!" The security officer yelled as he was blasted backwards. He looked up to see the cloaked figure walking towards him while holding up a red pendent.

"Now I take your soul!" The figure said. The officer yelled as a misty cloud came out of his mouth and floated into the pendent. The cloaked figure turned to his companion and nodded. With the obstacle removed they made their way into the hospital where their prey awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know burn me at the torch after you read this chapter.**

 **I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5ds or their characters if I did Akiza and Yusei would have kissed at the end of 5ds**

Duel of the Amazons

Sherry felt her body return to normal as the teleportation ended and she opened her eyes to see nothing, but blackness. She furrowed her brow in confusion before she began to walk forward slowly with her hand outstretched. The French duelist walked for a few minutes before her hand hit something she felt its surface before deciding that it was a door. She moved her hand around the door before she found a handle and pushed open the door to reveal a room lit by a single torch. On the other side of the room something sparkled in the light of the torch intrigued by this Sherry entered the room before cautiously making her way to it. Once she got to it she saw that it was a crimson chest piece with silver highlights within a display case. Not knowing if there were any dangers in this place she decided to take the armor just in case. She put on the chest piece along with the other assortments of armor. When she was done, she looked like a paladin from the middle ages, but her helmet was strangely like the one from her duel runner. She took out her sword and light from the torch bounced off it before hitting the wall to her right and undenounced to her hitting a key hole. Then suddenly she heard a loud rumbling sound before the way to her right suddenly started to rise and light began to filter in causing her shield her eyes. She put her hand down when the rumbling stopped and she saw that the entire room was now lit. Looking around she saw that besides the display case nothing else was in the room and the door she had come in had vanished.

Sherry turned towards the exit that had opened before walking toward it, but as she walked she saw it was more of a tunnel and as she walked a roaring noise could be heard getting louder. She stopped for a second before realizing that this seemed very familiar it felt and sounded like the tunnels she had walked down to get to the arena at duel stadiums. "But why would a world full of duel spirits need a dueling arena?" She thought to herself before shaking her head and walking forward again. Soon she reached the end of the tunnel and found herself on the far side of a massive colosseum full of cheering spectators in robes and tunics. She raised her eyebrow, "Why did this look like the Roman Colosseum and why did these people look like people from ancient times?" She was torn from these thoughts as the crowd got louder and from across the colosseum a door began to rise like her's had. Once it had risen fully she saw a figure dressed in a costume walking towards her. As the figure got closer she saw they were dressed like the duel monster Harpies Queen, but their hair was yellow and not greenish blue, and it was big and long.

"So this is my opponent, a little toy knight?" The figure laughed.

"Opponent? Look I don't know what's going on here, but I demand an explanation." Sherry demanded.

"Well we are in a colosseum, so what do you think is going on? We're supposed to fight each other, besides that there's nothing you really need to know." The figure told her before thrusting feathered arm out. There was a slight hiss as some of the feathers extended outward and a small slot appeared on the opposite end. All in all, it looked kind of like a Duel Disk.

Sherry stared at it for a second before it hit her, the figure was a duelist. But monsters couldn't duel. Could they? "Who are you?"

The figure laughed before becoming serious, "I'll tell you what. If you can lower my life points down to 3000 or less, then I'll tell you what you what's going on here. Sound good?"

Sherry thought about this for a minute. It didn't look like there was any way out of here and the voice had told them they would have to pass a test. Was beating this figure her test? She decided she might as well go along with it since nothing else seemed to be happening. She nodded to the figure, "I accept then, but you'll soon find this knight has some fight." At these words her shield let out a hiss as the top half slid to the left and lights came on revealing that it was a Duel Disk. She was shocked for a second before she smiled.

"Let's DUEL!"

Sherry 4000LP- Figure 4000LP

"Ladies first." The figure said taking her card, "I summon my Cyber Harpie." On her field appeared a beautiful feathered woman with long maroon hair and long claws. Sherry shivered remembering what happened last time she saw that monster.

Cyber Harpie Lady 1800/1300 Winged-Beast Level 4

"Then I'll throw two facedowns."

Sherry 4000LP-Figure 4000LP

"My move then." Sherry drew her card before looking at her hand and formulating a plan. I need to get her down to under 3000 fast and with these cards I can do that. "I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Sacred Knight's Spearholder and Horse of the Floral Knights to create Centaur Mina."

The two monsters appeared before swirling around each other. When they stopped in their place was a creature with the body and legs of a horse and the upper body of a woman who carried a sword and shield.

Centaur Mina 2200/1600 Beast Warrior Level 6

"Now destroy her Cyber Harpie!" Sherry's monster galloped forward before swinging her sword down at her foe.

"Not so fast I activate my Forbidden Lance lowering its attack by 800." Suddenly Centaur Mina's swords were replaced by a lance that ended in a sword.

Centaur Mina 1400/1600 Beast Warrior Level 6

"Now time to show them a real attack Cyber Harpie cut her monster down to size!" Cyber Harpie flew forward with a screech before slashing Sherry's monster. Centaur Mina held where she was slashed before shattering as she was destroyed.

Sherry 3600LP-Figure 4000LP

"I end my turn with a face down."

Sherry 3600LP-Figure 4000LP

"My turn. I summon Harpie Harpist." On the figure's field appeared a monster like Cyber Harpie, but with long fiery hair and a harp.

Harpie Harpist 1700/600 Winged-Beast Level 4

The figure frowned before speaking again, "I'm sad that this duel has to end so soon, but it has to be done. Cyber Harpie, Harpie Harpist! Attack her now and end this duel!" Her monsters screeched before flying at Sherry ready to end the duel.

"This duel's just getting started! I play my facedown Negate Attack." A vortex appeared in the two Harpie's path causing them to return back to where they started.

"Good to see you're still in this duel. I'll set one card facedown."

Sherry 3600LP-Figure 4000LP

"My move then. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mina then I summon Fleur Synchron. Then I tune my two monsters together." Mina appeared on her field again and was joined by a little bipedal flower. Then Fleur Synchron split into two balls of the that became rings that surrounded Mina, then a flash of light shot through the ring and he mythical beast, "I synchro summon Chevalier De Fleur!" She called as the light faded and where the two beasts had been now stood a female knight with a red cape and large pink feathers going backward on her helmet.

Chevalier De Fleur 2700/2300 Warrior Level 8

"Now attack her Harpie Harpist. Go Chevalier Slash!" She called as her knight drew its sword before lunging at its foe.

The figure chuckled before speaking, "It seems that helmet of yours is affecting your brain because it seems you forgot all about my facedown card and now it's gonna cost you. Go Mirror Force! With this card all of your attacking monsters are destroyed." She crossed her arms in closed her eyes confident she had stopped her opponent.

"I didn't forget." Sherry said causing Mai's eyes to snap open, "You see my Chevalier De Fleur has an effect that once per turn I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card. And that's just what she's going to do." Mai watched as her trap card shattered before the same thing happened to her Cyber Harpist once it had been slashed.

Sherry 3600LP-Figure 3000LP

Sherry grinned, "Now uphold your oath."

"Ok a deal's a deal. First of all, my name is Mai Valentine the best female duelist in the world." She said putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"Mai Valentine?" Sherry said to herself before it hit her, "You're the Mai Valentine!? You were my idol!"

"Wow a fan. Well it's nice to see that someone still appreciates my work."

"Of course you've inspired hundreds of female duelists."

"And here I thought only the big 3 got fans."

"The big three? Do you mean Yugi Motu, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler?"

"Yep those three always got the fame and fortune, but after an incident I ended up getting over it when I was reminded that friends are more important. But enough about me I still need to tell you why you're here."

"I remember the voice telling me about a test that I had to take."

"Yep well to help answer part of that I am your test, but you must also overcome something inside you to have any chance of beating me."

"Overcome something deep inside me?" But what could that be then she remembered how she couldn't let go of what she had done to her friends for Z-ONE. "There is one thing."

"Oh what is it?"

"Well I betrayed my friends to try to get my parents back and even almost killed two of them. They forgave me for what I did, but I still can't forgive myself." A tear dropped down her cheek as she confessed this.

Mai pursed her lips,' This girl is just like me, but she did it for something worthwhile.' "I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes you see I once betrayed my friends as well, but what I wanted was power. I did some horrible things during that time and like you I still don't completely forgive myself. My lover was able to get me to let it go, but it still haunts me." A few tears started to roll down her face before she wiped them away and composed herself, "But enough of that you still have to defeat me and just remember if you keep it in for too long it will only hurt you and those around you."

"Thank you Mai and I will keep that in mind. I end my turn with a face down."

Sherry 3600LP-Mai 3000LP

Mai drew her card before formulating a strategy, "First I summon Harpie Channeler." On her field appear a feathered woman like the other two, but with a staff and a pair of handcuffs and her feathers were a deep black.

Harpie Channeler 1400/1300 Winged-Beast Level 4

"Now I'll use her effect; you see by discarding one harpie card from my hand I can summon another one from my deck, so I'll discard my Harpie Lady to summon Harpie Queen from my deck." On her field with her arms crossed defensively appeared a women dressed like Mai was, but with long greenish blue hair.

Harpie Queen 1900/1200 Winged-Beast Level 4

"Then I'll equip Phalanx Pike to Cyber Harpie with this she'll gain 500 attack points for every monster in my graveyard that shares her name."

"That would be impressive, but I'll have to stop you by activating my Chevalier's effect."

Mai watched as her card shattered, but then to Sherry's shock she smirked, "You may have stopped my Pike, but now you can't stop this. I play my Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. With this whenever I have 3 or more harpies on my field I can destroy as many monsters you control up to the number of Harpie monsters on my field and then you take damage equal to your monster's total attack, but since you only have one you'll only take your Chevalier's attack points."

"Oh no!" Sherry cried as the three harpies flew in formation one behind the other, then a light blue aura appeared around them taking the shape of a huge phoenix. The phoenix then slammed into her monster blasting it backwards before it exploded knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground hard, but lucky the armor took most of the impact.

Sherry 900LP-Mai 3000LP

"I think I've dealt enough damage to you for this turn."

Sherry 900LP-Mai 3000LP

Sherry rolled over onto her stomach before slowly staggering up from the ground. She turned back towards Mai wearing a glare on her face. She had been fooled by such a textbook ploy and she had paid for it. Determined not to let it happen again she took her card before playing it, "I play Card of Sanctity which makes us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand." She drew her cards before coming up with a way to make a comeback. "Then I summon Familiar Knight in defense mode, then I'll play one card face down."

Sherry 600LP-Mai 3000LP

'She must have something up her sleeve if that's it, but this would still be a quick way to end this duel. Sorry girl, but I'm not going to just hand you the victory.' Mai thought as she drew her card, "I play my Hieratic Summon spell card. With this card while I have 3 or more harpies in on my field I can summon Harpie's Pet Dragon to the field from my deck."

Sherry watched in shock as red energy shot out of the three harpies and into the air. The energy collided creating a small explosion, when the smoke from it faded where it had been now floated a dark pink dragon with a collar around its neck.

Harpie's Pet Dragon 2000/2500 Dragon Level 7

"She also gets an add 300 attack and defense points for all Harpie Ladies on my field."

Harpie's Pet Dragon 2900/2500 Dragon Level 7

"Now attack her knight! Incinerate it like the dragons of old with your Fearsome Fire Blast!" Her monster roared before throwing its head back before shooting it forward and letting loose a torrent of flames that incinerate her knight forcing Sherry to shield her eyes.

"My knight may be gone, but his effect now activates which allows us to each summon a level 4 monster from our hands. I'll choose my Queen's Knight." On her field appeared a female knight with red armor and blonde hair.

Queen's Knight 1500/1600 Warrior Level 4

"I'll summon another Cyber Harpie. Thank you for that now allow me to return the favor Cyber Harpie destroy her Queen's Knight!"

"Not this time! I play my facedown Waboku with this card I take no damage for the rest of this turn and my monster can't be destroyed."

Mai smiled she remembered the last time someone had used that card on her. "Very well then you survive one more turn, but next turn my Harpie's will take you down."

Sherry 900LP-Mai 3000LP

"I don't think so Mai cause I'm about to get my second wind and it's going to be a duesy. First I play King's Knight and when him and Queen's Knight are on the field I can then summon my Jack's Knight from my deck." On here field appeared a bulky knight with orange armor and a tall skinny knight with dark blue armor. "Then I play my spell card Polymerization to fuse my three knights together to summon Arcana Knight Joker!" Her three knights began to swirl around each other before there was a flash of light. When it faded in their place now stood a large knight covered in gold and black armor. His shoulder armor was very large and behind him flew a black cape. His most distinguishable features though were the large sword he carried in his left hand and the bulky gauntlet on his right that had a large blade sticking out of it.

Arcana Knight Joker 3800/2500 Warrior Level 9

"3800 attack points!?" Mai yelled. 'Where on earth did she get something that powerful?'

"Yep and now your dragon is going to feel the each and every one of them! Arcana Knight Joker slay her dragon with Monarch's Sword!" Her knight nodded before rushing Mai's monster. Once it was close enough her knight jumped into the air before slashing downward with its sword decapitating Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Sherry 900LP-Mai 2100LP

"With that I'll end my turn."

Sherry 900LP-Mai 2100LP

Mai was livid, her dragon had been destroyed and now she was facing down an overdressed knight with 3800 attack points in short things could not possibly get much worse. She drew her card before looking at her hand. 'Nothing! Wait? Yes, that will do and it will end the duel as well' She chuckled, "I play Spell Reproduction, with this card by discarding two spell cards I get back one from my graveyard."

"Your Phoenix Formation?" Sherry ventured.

"Yep." She said as she put the two cards in the graveyard then took her Phoenix Formation, "And I think I'll use it! Now I'm sure you remember how it works, but just in case let me remind you. When I play this card I target as many of your monsters as I have Harpies I, then they are destroyed and you lose life points equal to their attack points. But if that's too complex here's the simple version. You lose."

"If your plan works you're right, lucky it won't work." Sherry said as the Harpie's began to get into formation and the fire began to cloak them.

"What!?" The harpie's had now begun to fly at the knight.

"You didn't think my knight would have so many attack point and not have a way to defend itself did you? My knight has a special ability that allows me to negate any effect that targets it once per turn by discarding a card of the same type. So I'll just discard this spell card and negate your Phoenix formation." As she said this her knight's sword glowed before it used it to send a wind at the flaming harpies snuffing out their attack and sending them back to Mai's side of the field.

"Grr fine I'll switch my Harpie's to defense mode and end my turn."

Sherry 900LP-Mai 2100LP

"I draw. Now Arcana Knight Joker destroy her Harpie Channeler!" Arcana Knight Joker jumped forward before slashing her in two. "With that I'll end my turn."

Sherry 600LP-Mai 2100LP

"My move." 'How am I going to get around this thing? It's like one of the Egyptian Gods only weaker' She thought with a chill going up her spine when she remembered last time she had seen one of those cards, 'Hmm maybe I should take a page out of Joey's book and improvise I mean what's the worst that can happen? Alright I guess it's worth a shot.', "I summon a monster in defense mode then I'll end my turn."

Sherry 900LP-Mai 2100LP

'Strange though it is good to her on the defensive instead of me.' "I draw then I'll attack your facedown monster." When her monster struck, the card flipped up revealing a amazoness women carrying a gold chain with a grapple at the end before she was destroyed.

"Thank you for that. Now I activate her effect, by paying 1500 life points I can take a card from your deck or hand and add it to my own." A chain shot out of Mai's graveyard and into Sherry's deck, "I know you're a good duelist and a good duelist always has more than one copy of an important card in their deck if they can afford to, so I choose your Fleur Synchron." The chain pulled back from Sherry's deck to where it came, but now before depositing a card into its master's hand.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Sherry 900LP-Mai 2100LP

"My move first I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie's Pet Dragon. Next I summon Fleur Synchron. Now I think it's time for me to try this synchro summoning. I tune Fleur Synchron with my Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Fleur Synchron morphed into two balls of light that became rings, then they surrounded Mai's dragon before there was a blinding flash of light. "I synchro summon Harpie Tyrant Dragon!" The light suddenly turned deep crimson before fading to reveal a monster like the dragon used to summon it, but much more ferocious. First it had enormous wings that were connected to its equally large arms that showed off large talons. Its body was much bulkier, but was adorned with battle scars despite this they did not decrease the dragon's beauty. Finally, its head was covered in numerous crimson feathers and it wore a large green headdress with light crimson stripes and a golden outline.

Harpie Tyrant Dragon-Synchro/Dragon 3400/3700 Level 9

Sherry stared in awe as the mighty dragon roared, then she let out a sigh of relief when she saw its attack power was weaker than her knights, "Impressive dragon, but its attack power is still weaker than my knights."

"Not for long, but thanks to its effect it gains 300 attack points for each Harpie on my field."

"Oh no you have three Harpies on your field!"

"Exactly so my dragon's attack points become a terrifying 4300!"

Harpie Tyrant Dragon-Synchro/Dragon 4300/3700 Level 9

"Now attack with Tyrant Fire Storm!" Her dragon nodded before leaning its neck backwards then it let loose a torrent of crimson flames that engulfed Arcana Knight Joker. When they faded, nothing was left, but ashes.

Sherry 400LP-Mai 600LP

"With that I'll end my turn."

Sherry 400LP-Mai 600LP

"W-why didn't you attack with your Harpie's?"

"Believe me I would have liked to, but since my dragon is no longer a pet to my Harpies it prevents them from attacking along with any other monster on my field. It may be a bit of a hindrance, but it's worth it."

"Interesting." Was all Sherry said before looking at her cards, 'What am I going to do I don't have anything that can take on something that powerful? I-I'm gonna lose a-and then I'll never see Crow again. I'll have failed my test just like I failed them as a friend when I betrayed them.'

 _Giving up so easily? I expected more._

'Who said that?'

 _I am the Crimson Dragon._

Sherry felt her breath catch in her throat, 'The crimson dragon? It is an honor, but why have you come to me?'

 _You are the mate of one of my followers Crow correct?_

She blushed at the word mate, 'Um yes'

 _Then since you are important to him, you are important to me. With the one known as Yusei gone another must help the signer's face their foes and that being is you. You have already shown that you are not afraid to take them on, but why do you give up when facing this woman?_

'I only have 400 life points left and no cards in my deck that can beat her monster what else can I do?'

 _Have you forgotten so soon? The one known as Yusei never gave up even when his back was against the wall and it looked like he would lose._

'He's right. I can't give up my friends are counting on me and they truly are my friends. If they can forgive me for my crimes, then I guess I should too. I shall continue to fight till the last card is drawn!'

 _Then I shall give you the power to win. Now go, defeat your foe. Your friends are waiting._

"Are you gonna make a move or just stand there staring at your cards!?"

Sherry was snapped out of her thoughts by Mai's voice. 'Was that all real?' Shaking her head, she looked over at Mai, "Yes I'm gonna make my move. I play Pot of Greed. Then I play to bring back my Descending Lost Star Chevalier De Fleur. Finally, I summon Fleur Hatchling and with its effect I bring back Fleur Synchron." On her field appeared a small pink dragon with flowers for wings then it chirped three times. After the third time a light shot out from Sherry's graveyard and onto her field. When it faded Fleur Synchron was on her field. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse them together!"

The two monsters swirled around each other and when they stopped in their place was a bipedal dragon. It had Fleur Hatchling's wings and Fleur Synchron's pedals were attached to its neck just below its head, "Say Bonjour to Blossom Chick!"

Fleur Hatchling 500/300 Dragon Level 3

Blossom Chick 800/400 Fusion-Dragon/Tuner Level 5

"Now I tune my level 4 Blossom Chick with my Level 8 Chevalier De Fleur." Blossom Chick morphed into two purple stars that surrounded Chevalier De Fleur before changing into two rings. There was a flash of dark purple light and when it faded a figure stood in place of the chick and Chevalier, "I synchro summon Armored Orchidee Wyvern!" The figure stood tall with a long curved neck covered in black and silver armor with a hot pink colored underside. Its body was similarly colored as well as being covered in the same armor. The body itself was tall and lean ending in a bladed tail. Finally, it stood upright on two bulky legs and had two enormous hot pink wings that ended in a trio of claws.

Armored Orchidee Wyvern Synchro/Dragon 3700/4000 Level 12

"Hmm you're still 600 points short." Mai commented.

"Not for long. I activate her effect by banishing a Fleur monster in my graveyard she gains that monster's attack points."

"W-wait a minute your Chevalier De Fleur had 2700 attack points and if your monster was to gain that attack power then-"

"Then her attack power would go up to 6400 and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Her dragon's armor glowed as a transparent image of Chevalier De Fleur appeared in front of it.

Armored Orchidee Wyvern Synchro/Dragon 3700/4000 Level 12

"Now end this duel. Inferno Coup De Gras!" The wyvern's eyes flashed before it let loose a torrent of silver and hot pink flames that engulfed Harpie Tyrant Dragon making her roar in agony before exploding.

Sherry 400LP-Mai 0000LP

Mai sighed as her life points hit zero and the holograms disappeared, "That was a great duel," she said smiling.

"Yes it was. You almost won though."

"Almost isn't winning, but since you won I can see that you finally overcame what was holding you back."

She nodded, "Your words helped though and if you didn't put me such a difficult position I wouldn't have had the courage to."

"Glad to help. I'd love to stick around and chat, but my boyfriend is probably running around trying to find me. Honestly I fear what would happen to him if he didn't have me," she chuckled.

Sherry nodded, "My boyfriend is much the same."

"Take care." She waved before there was a flash of light and she was gone. Then Sherry felt of familiar feeling wash over her before she too was gone.

Trudge, Mina, Kalin, Carly and Misty stood in Yusei's hospital room as they waited for their friends to return.

"Remind me why we have to stay here again?" Trudge asked arms crossed.

"We need to protect him incase these gem holders come after him." Misty answered.

"But why would they come after him? He's in a coma for crying out loud what can he do to them?"

"They might think that Stardust Dragon is with him and since that Hydrak guy did beat him fairly they might try and take it." Kalin told him.

"How do you know that?" Mina asked.

"Former Dark Signer remember." He said gesturing to himself, "It's what I would do. Take what I want while the signers are away."

"I guess that makes sense, but still-" Trudge's retort was cut off by his radio going off. He quickly put it up his ear and listened. The others watched as his face became pale and he began to ask when, where and are you sure. After a few minutes, he told the person on the other side to keep looking and report in if he saw anything before he lowered the radio. He turned to them before speaking in a serious tone, "They just found one of our officers knocked out just outside the hospital with a face of complete horror."

Everyone's was shocked and they turned to look at each other, "You don't mean?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think?"

"Only a few minutes."

"What do we do?"

"We protect Yusei." They all turned and looked at Kalin who had spoken.

"What's the plan then?"

"First we need to know how many of them there are."

"I can take care of that." Trudge said as he picked up his radio once more, "Security team in the camera room this is Trudge do you read?"

"Roger what can we do for you sir."

"I need to you to look for someone or a group of people in cloaks with varying colors."

"That's pretty vague sir."

"Their hoods will look like colt cloaks and they won't know where exactly to go."

"Ah there they are. We have two people that fit that description. They're on the 2nd floor and making their way towards the stairwell on the other end. What do you want us to do?"

"Just keep tracking them."

"Roger that sir."

Trudge lowered the radio from his ear before turning to Mina and handing it to her. He then gave her a gentle hug before making his way towards the door. Mina watched with watering eyes, "Where are you going!?"

"To hold them off."

"No! I won't let you!"

"I have to."

"Why you!?"

"I'm the weakest duelist I mean even you can beat me Mina and you barely duel. At least by doing this I can hold them off long enough for you guys to come up with a plan."

"At least let me come with you!"

"No! You need to stay here and help the others and I won't let you put yourself in harm's way for me."

"Fine." She sighed, "But when this is over we're going to talk."

Trudge chuckled before pulling her into a short kiss, "Roger that." Then he left the room.

Everything was silent for a while as tears rolled down Mina's cheeks. Then everyone turned to Kalin. He sighed, "We need to defeat them and if we can't do that we need to hold them off for as long as possible. The others have enough to deal with so the longer we keep these two here the more time we give them. Misty and I will stay on the fifth floor." He turned to the other two, "You two will wait for them on the fourth floor if Trudge is unable to stop them." Mina and Carly nodded and the former gave him the radio before they left.

Now only him, Misty and Yusei remained, "And so it begins."

Shujin and Iango walked down the white floors of the hospital both were silent as they made their way to their target. Occasionally they would look to the wall closest to them to ensure they didn't pass the room they were looking for. The Shujin broke the silence, "Tis curious that these humans build such big structures for their wounded. If they need this many rooms then their species must be very clumsy or accident prone."

"Agreed, but we must also remember that the human signers have stood up to our comrades and survived." Iango replied.

"True though the one you faced before was pathetic."

"He was young and arrogant overcommitting on his first turn." He shook his head, "He should be ashamed to call himself an officer."

They were silent again until Shujin spoke once more, "10 to 3"

"Hmm?"

"I have seen 10 females dressed in white so far and only 3 males. It makes me think that females care more about these injured."

"A female is gentler than a male is, so it would make sense."

"True." Then she stopped suddenly, "Someone approaches who wishes to stop us."

"I can hear them to, but the signers are gone. Who could it be?"

"You did mention one of the reformed dark signers was helping them. Maybe the others have come to help?"

"Could be, but let us wait and see."

They waited for a few minutes then they saw the stairwell door open and out stepped a large black haired man wearing a uniform like the officer they had encountered. He looked like he had been running, but once he saw them he came to an abrupt stop.

'Another officer?' They thought.

Trudge caught his breath as he stared at the cloaked pair and they stared back at him. Then he narrowed his eyes and activated his Duel Disk, "You're not going anywhere gem holders."

"Step aside officer this is none of your concern." Iango said as he stepped forward.

"Oh really, because I think if you're trying to hurt my friends then it does make it my concern."

"You have friends?" Shujin giggled irritating Trudge.

"Yes I do and I'm going to stop you from getting to them. Now quit stalling and let's duel!"

Shujin sighed and shook her head, "Fine this shouldn't take long. Just don't whine when I take your soul." She pulled out a magnet shaped Duel Disk with slots for the monsters on one pole of the magnet and slots for spell/trap cards on the other.

"Let's Duel!"

Trudge 4000-Shujin 4000

"I'll start things off by summing Gonogo in defense mode then I'll throw two cards facedown. Your move." On his field appeared a giant ball shaped creature with eyes and mouth.

Trudge 4000-Shujin 4000

"I summon a monster in face down defense mode then I'll throw one card facedown and place Attack the Moon! With that I'll end my turn."

Trudge 4000-Shujin 4000

'She must be up to something, but I can't just wait for her to make her move I need to force her hand' "I summon Dark Tinker." Next to Gonogo appeared a little elf creature that had metallic arms holding multiple weapons coming out of its back. "Then I'll tune my level 3 Gonogo with my level 2 Dark Tinker to synchro summon Stygian Sergeants!" Dark Tinker turned into two balls that turned into rings that surrounded Gonogo then a light shot through the rings and the ball shaped monster. When it faded in their place was a fiendish creature with two dragonic heads riding a fiendish motorcycle.

Stygian Sergeants 2200/1800 Fiend Level 5

"Then I'll use my Dust Tornado to destroy your face down." His card flipped up before a tan tornado shot out of it and at Shujin's facedown.

"I activate my trap Zero Gravity! With this card all face-up monsters change their battle positions." Stygian Sergeants put its arms across its chest in a defensive manner.

"Grr fine I end my turn."

Trudge 4000-Shujin 4000

"I draw. Then I flip of my facedown monster Golem Sentry and when I do this I can target one monster you control and return into your hand and I choose your Stygian Sergeants. My Attack the Moon also activates since a rock type monster changed its battle position, so I can destroy your face down." Trudge watched in shock as his field was cleared of cards leaving him wide open. "Then I summon Beta the Electromagnet Warrior in attack mode." On her field appeared a bronze colored robot like creature with magnets on its hands and when I do this I can add a level 4 or lower magnet warrior from my deck to my hand, so I'll bring his counterpart Beta the Magnet Warrior to my hand. Finally, I'll have my monsters attack you directly."

Trudge 1700-Shujin 4000

"To end my turn I'll use Golem Sentry's effect to flip in facedown again."

Trudge 1700-Shujin 4000

"I draw, then I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I discard Handcuffs Dragon, Stygian Street Patrol and Pursuit Chaser to summon Montage Dragon." Once the third card hit the graveyard a giant three headed dragon appeared on Trudge's field.

Montage Dragon 3600/0000 Dragon Level 8

"Then I summon Search Striker. Now attack her facedown Golem Sentry."

"Foolish human did you forget what happened last time?"

"Nope because my monster has an effect that destroys a facedown monster when it attacks it without flipping it up. However, after he attacks he is switched to defense mode." Search Striker fired its cannon at the facedown Golem Sentry destroying it.

"Impressive." Iango said from the side.

"Thanks. Now Montage Dragon destroy Beta!"

"I activate his effect, during my opponent's turn I can tribute him to summon a Level 4 Magnet Warrior monster from my deck. So, I tribute Beta to summon Alpha in defense mode." Beta disappeared from the field and in his place appeared a green robot like creature with a small sword and shield.

"Grr fine you may not take any damage, but your monster is still destroyed." Alpha was stuck by Montage Dragon's blasts before exploding. "With that I'll end my turn."

Trudge 1700-Shujin 4000

"I summon Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior in attack mode and when I do that he adds a level 8 Magna Warrior monster from my deck to my hand, so I'll add Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. Then I'll have him destroy your Search Striker." On her field appeared a silver robot like creature holding a staff and a shield. Alpha jumped forward and smashed its staff against Search Striker destroying it. "With that I end my turn."

Trudge 1700-Shujin 4000

"My move now Montage Dragon attack and destroy her electromagnet warrior."

"I'll use his effect to tribute himself to bring Gamma to the field in defense mode." Alpha the Electromagnet warrior exploded before he was replaced by a pink colored robot creature that held its arms in front of it in an attempt to shield itself before it was destroyed by the blue blasts.

"I end my turn then."

Trudge 1700-Shujin 4000

"I play the field spell Magnetic Field." The floor beneath them turned into a blue disk with blue circles which became smaller as it go closer to the middle. The air around them also changed becoming electrified by the magnetism. "Next I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my hand and due to Magnetic fields effect I can bring Alpha the Electromagnet Warrior back from the graveyard. Then I activate his effect to bring Beserkion the electro magna warrior from my deck to my hand." On Shujin's field appeared a pink rock creature with wings and a magnet on its upper chest. "Now I play Polymerization to fuse Valkyrion and Beserkion to summon Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot!" Valkyrion and Beserkion swirled around each other and when they stopped in their place was a creature that was literally a fusion of them with parts from Valkyrion and Beserkion along with a large sword.

Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot 4000/4000 Rock/Fusion Level 10

"Now destroy his dragon with Magnum Slash." Imperion tensed its legs before jumping forward and slashing Montage Dragon. The dragon roared before exploding into a million pieces.

Trudge 1100-Shujin 4000

"And I still have Alpha and Gamma left. Now attack him and end this duel." Alpha stuck him with his spear and Gamma punched him in the gut. Their attacks blew him backwards and into the wall next to the stairwell door.

Trudge 0000-Shujin 4000

Trudge lifted his head to see the cloaked figures standing over him, "You fought well, but you're out of your league. Now since you lost your soul belongs to us, but take comfort in the thought that it's being used for a good cause." Shujin said before pulling out a chocolate colored pendant. It glowed and Trudge could see a misty cloud come out of his mouth and flow into it before everything went black.

Shujin looked up at Iango and nodded before the two of them began to climb the stairwell to the 4th floor.

 **All in all not my best chapter, but I wanted to get it done. Now just like I said last time I'm at college and I don't get to type a lot, so updates will be few and far between. K now that that's out of the way how is everyone? Good I hope. To tell you the truth Shujin's duel with Trudge was suppose to end differently with her using De-Fusion instead of Gamma and Alpha, but I wanted to save that for another time. Also do you guys think I should keep up this 2 duels per chapter thing going or not? Another question is do you guys want Inus back in anyway or should he just stay gone until the end. Finally a few of you guys have asked about images for the dragons and to tell you the truth I would love to do that, but my drawling in pretty bad if one of you guys wanna do it then just ask me for permission and you can do it. Well have a good night and please leave a review.**

 **Edit: Fixed the problem with Mirror Wall and Centaur Mina. Thanks to it being pointed out by two guest reviewers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh 5ds if I did Lightsworns would be used in the anime.**

Luna felt a slight change in temperature as the feeling of her body being teleported faded. She opened her eyes to see that she and Ancient Fairy Dragon were in a forest. She looked around and wondered if they had just been teleported back to the forest from the night before. She turned her partner and voiced these thoughts. "It does look like that, but if our test was in the forest why would we have to travel to the tablet? No I feel that this forest is very different from the last one I can feel it."

"How can you tell?"

"The air it seems different. There's more earth in the air here than in the other forest."

"Hmm that must mean there's either a desert or some type of mountain nearby, but I can't see anything." Luna said as she looked around once more.

"You're right, but we can't waste our time looking for deserts and mountains we need to find our test and pass it." Ancient Fairy Dragon said with an edge in her voice.

"You're right, and I'm worried about Inus to."

"I know sorry."

Luna nodded before the two of them began to move through the forest looking for anything that might lead them to their test. They traveled for what felt like hours before they something caught their eye. "What's that?" Luna asked as they saw a small orb of light travel float through the trees in front of them.

"I don't know, but it looks interesting."

The orb then seemed to notice them stopping in place before rushing towards them. Luna was surprised by this and watched as it flew past her and hid itself in Ancient Fairy Dragon's hair. She looked up into her dragon's hair and saw its faint glow and giggled.

Ancient Fairy Dragon however was not happy about this turn of events, "Hey get out of there! My hair is not a place for you to play hide and seek in! Luna please get it out." She lowering her head to Luna's level.

"I don't think he means any harm." She said as she pushed hairs aside looking for the small orb. She eventually found it near the middle of her dragon's hair. "Ok it's time for you to come out of there now." Reaching for it the orb simply darted deeper into the forest of hair causing a frown to form on Luna's face. Then she heard a cat growling before she felt her head be smashed down into Ancient Fairy Dragon's.

"Luna what was that for!?"

"Urgh sorry Ancient Fairy Dragon something smashed into my head." She apologized as she picked her head up to see a blue cat chasing the small orb through her dragon's hair. Then suddenly the orb darted towards her before going over her head with the cat in hot pursuit. Luna realized what was going to happen a second before it happened as the cat smashed into her face knocking her onto her back. She sat up to see that the cat was chasing the orb around the clearing.

"Well this is certainly unexpected." Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she raised her head back up and watched the shenanigans.

"Ruby, Ruby!" Called a voice from the forest.

"Ruby?" Luna asked as the pair looked at each other in confusion. Then they noticed that the cat had stopped chasing the orb and was looking around for something. The orb seemed to notice it too as it quickly flew back into Ancient Fairy Dragon's hair causing her to sigh in irritation.

"Oh, there you are Ruby." They turned around to see a dark blue haired young male dressed in an obelisk blue duel academy uniform. They felt a rush of air between them as the cat ran towards the boy before jumping into his arms.

The blue cat snuggled into the boy's blazer causing him to chuckle before he looked up to see them, "Oh, hi there sorry about Ruby I hope she wasn't much trouble." He said in a southern US accent.

"Um hi and don't worry she wasn't." Luna smiled.

"Ah that's a relief she can be such a trouble maker sometimes. Anyway, mah names Jesse and this little rascal is Ruby though you probably already new that."

"My names Luna."

"And my name is Ancient Fairy Dragon. Strange are you not surprised to see a dragon?"

"Nah I've been able to see duel spirits for a long time. In fact, I can see all of my Crystal Beasts plus other people's duel spirits."

"Wow theirs someone else who can see spirits just like I can." Luna whispered, "Are there any others who can do this!?"

"Not many the only other person I know that can do it is my friend Jaden."

"Hmm, so what brings you here Jesse?"

"I believe I'm supposed to duel you."

"Does that mean you're our test?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

"I think so though I've never really been a teacher."

"Then let's do this." Luna said activating her duel disk.

"Straight to the point I see." Chuckling he activated his duel disk as well.

"Let's Duel!"

Luna 4000- Jesse 4000

"Luna, we must be very careful the Crystal Beasts are some of the most powerful monsters in duel monsters."

"I gotcha, but if the two of us work together I'm sure we can win this." She replied before the small orb flew out of Ancient Fairy Dragon's hair and jumped up and down in front of her. "Make that the three of us." She chuckled.

"I'll start things off if you don't mind" Jesse said drawing his card, "I'll summon a monster in facedown defense mode then end my turn."

Luna 4000- Jesse 4000

"I start things off with my Armored White Bear. Then I'll have him attack your monster. Attack with Armored Claw Swipe." The armored bear roared before it lunged at Jesse's set card claws out stretched only to bounce off the set card and back into her. The set card flipped up to reveal a blue turtle shell with emeralds growing out of it.

"Your bear will have to do better than that to defeat my Emerald Tortoise."

Armored White Bear 1800/1400 Beast Level 4

Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise 600/2000 Aqua Level 3

Luna 3800- Jesse 4000

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

Luna 3800- Jesse 4000

"I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger then he'll attack your bear!" On his field appeared a white and black striped tiger with silver spikes sticking out from its legs and forehead.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger 1600/1000 Beast Level 4

"But he only has 1600 attack points why would you have him attack when my bear has 1800 attack points?"

Jesse chuckled, "Well you see my Topaz Tiger has an effect that raises his attack by 400 when he attacks a monster."

"What!?"

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger 2000/1000 Beast Level 4

Topaz Tiger jumped towards the bear ready to slash it to bits only to find that it couldn't destroy the bear.

"What's this!?"

"I activated my facedown Waboku which negates any damage this turn and depending on when its activated it prevents monsters from being destroyed."

"Nice move. I'll end my turn by using Emerald Tortoises effect to switch Topaz into defense mode."

Luna 3800- Jesse 4000

"I'll start my turn by summoning Sunlight Unicorn." A white coated unicorn with a fiery blue mane appeared next to Luna's bear.

Sunlight Unicorn 1800/1000 Beast Level 4

"Then I activate its effect to look at the top card of my deck and if it's a equip card I can equip it to my unicorn." Luna checked the top card of her deck and smiled, "My top card was Malevolent Nuzzler. So, I now equip it to my Sunlight Unicorn." The unicorn's body began to glow with a dark aura.

Sunlight Unicorn 2500/1700 Beast Level 4

"Now my monsters destroy his crystal beasts." Luna's bear slashed Topaz Tiger to bits while Sunlight Unicorn shot a blast of light out of its horn destroying Emerald Tortoise.

Then to her surprise in their place appeared the gems that were their namesake. "I can see you're confused by this. You see when my crystal beasts are destroyed they become gems on my field."

"Ah I see." She nodded before ending her turn.

Luna 3800- Jesse 4000

"I'll take things from here then. I summon my Sapphire Pegasus!" On his field appeared a white Pegasus with a horn like a unicorn and sapphires on its wings. Then suddenly a ruby appeared on his field next to the topaz and emerald. "You see whenever my Sapphire Unicorn is summoned he can bring a crystal beast from my deck to my field. Then I'll play my Crystal Release which gives my Pegasus 800 more attack points."

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus 1800/1200 Beast Level 4- Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus 2600/1200 Beast Level 4

"Now attack her Unicorn" Sapphire Pegasus flew into the air before blasting Sunlight Unicorn with its horn.

"When Malevolent Nuzzler is sent to the graveyard I can pay 500 life points to return it to the top of my deck."

Luna 3200- Jesse 4000

"Then to end my turn I'll activate my Ancient City- Rainbow Ruins." The ground around them began to rumble before the grass began to turn to rock and four towers began to rise up around them with a rainbow in-between them. "With this card, I can activate a number of abilities depending on the number of Crystal Beasts in my spell/trap card zone.

Luna 3200- Jesse 4000

"My move then I'll summon my Chaos End Master to the field. Then I'll tune him into my Armored White Bear..." Chaos End Master turned into 3 green rings that surrounded Armored White Bear then a beam of light shot through them. When the light faded Ancient Fairy Dragon was in their place. "to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon! Then I activate my Malevolent Nuzzler to give her 700 more attack points."

"Not so fast I by sending my Emerald Tortoise to the graveyard I can negate your spell card. Sorry Emerald old buddy."

"Fine then I'll play my Shine Palace so she still gains 700 attack points." Ancient Fairy Dragon suddenly began to glow with almost blinding light.

Ancient Fairy Dragon 2100/3000 Dragon Level 7- Ancient Fairy Dragon 2800/3000 Dragon Level 7

"Now destroy Sapphire Pegasus with Eternal Sunshine." Ancient Fairy Dragon shot a yellow blast that incinerated Sapphire Pegasus before he turned into a Sapphire.

Luna 3500- Jesse 3900

"What, but you should have taken more damage than that!?"

"Sorry, but my Rainbow Ruins has another effect that allows me to half the damage I would take. Also, when Crystal Release it sent to the graveyard I can put another Crystal Beast from my deck into my spell/trap zone and I choose my Cobalt Eagle." On his field appeared the mentioned gem.

"Grr fine then I'll use her effect to destroy your Rainbow Ruins."

"Sorry can't do that either that's its very first effect. It can't be destroyed when I have a crystal beast in my spell/trap zone."

"Great then I end my turn."

Luna 3500- Jesse 3900

"My move then. First, I use the forth effect of my Rainbow Ruins to draw another card. Then I'll play my Crystal Abundance, with this card when I have at least four or more crystal beasts in my spell/trap card zone I can send them and every other card on the field to the graveyard."

"What!?" Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna yelled as the 4 gems began to glow before coming together. Then there was a bright light and when it faded nothing was left on the field and Ancient Fairy Dragon had been blown back into a tree.

Jesse smiled, however the orb of light wasn't so happy as it went to check on her before zooming over to him. Once it reached him it began to make aggressive displays though due to its size it this was less intimidating, "Hey, hey I'm sorry, but I have to try to win this." He protested looking to Luna for help.

She giggled before going to help him, "Hey don't be like that to him it was a good move and we should respect that." The orb stopped its displays before going back to Ancient Fairy Dragon to check on her.

"Don't worry little one I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." She said as she floated up off the ground and back over to Luna.

Jesse smiled at the orbs antics, but then was shocked to see Luna's life points.

Luna 6200 – Jesse 3900

"What how did your life points go up so high!?"

"Allow me to explain. When you used your Crystal Abundance I knew you would try to swarm the field with your monsters to wipe me out so I used my face down Mystic Wok to tribute Ancient Fairy Dragon so that her defense points were added to my life points. Sorry I had to do that by the way."

"It's fine just bring me back into the game soon."

"You bet."

"I'll continue my turn then." Jesse said, "Since my card only sent one card on the field to the graveyard I'll bring back my Sapphire Pegasus and then I'll summon my Amber Mammoth." The white pegasus appeared on his field once more joined by a gray furred mammoth with four tusks. "And as you remember when my Pegasus is summoned he can take a crystal beast from my deck and put it on my field so I choose my Amethyst Cat." On his field appear the after mentioned gem, "Then I'll use Crystal Promise to summon her out." The amethyst began to glow and when it faded in its place was pink leopard with a amethyst gem on its torso.

Amethyst Cat 1200/400 Beast Level 3

Amber Mammoth 1700/1600 Beast Level 4

"Now my monsters attack!"

Luna 1500- Jesse 3900

"With that I'll end my turn."

Luna 1500- Jesse 3900

"You were right Ancient Fairy Dragon these crystal beast cards are pretty powerful. However, we still need win this duel. I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then I'll use Monster Reborn to bring Ancient Fairy Dragon back to the field. Then I summon Regulus to the field. Now Ancient Fairy Dragon attack his Sapphire Pegasus."

Luna 1500-Jesse 3900

"Now Regulus attack his cat!"

"I don't think so! When one of my crystal beasts is attacked, I can switch that attack to my Amber Mammoth!"

"Oh, no Regulus!" Luna watched in shock as the two beasts attacked each other before both were destroyed. Then suddenly and amber appeared on Jesses field next to the Sapphire.

"Grr I end my turn."

Luna 1500-Jesse 3900

"My move then. I'll start things off with my Rare Value. First you choose one of my crystal beasts to go to the graveyard then I draw 2 cards."

"I'll choose your Pegasus then."

The sapphire on Jesse's field disappeared as he drew two new cards. "Then I'll switch Amethyst cat to defense mode and end my turn with a face down."

Luna 1500- Jesse 3900

"I draw then I'll play one card face down. Now let's destroy that cat of his. Eternal Sunshine." Jesse held up his arms to block the smoke as his monster was destroyed only to come back as a amethyst. "Your move."

Luna 1500 -Jesse 3900

"This is the last turn of our duel Luna." Jesse said smiling.

"How so? I have Ancient Fairy Dragon and a face down on my field while you have no monsters and only your two gems and a facedown."

"I'll show you reveal trap card Rainbow Gravity! With this card if I have all 7 crystal beasts on my field on in my graveyard I can summon Rainbow Dragon from deck ignoring its summoning conditions."

"Oh no!?" She and Ancient Fairy Dragon gasped.

"7 gems of color come together to form one who will fight to do what is right, lead us into battle to conquer the darkness with the colors of the rainbow, come being of light Rainbow Dragon!" The two gems on his field started to glow as did his graveyard, then colors created a rainbow aurora that covered the field. Then in the middle of the aurora a shape began to form, when it was fully formed the aurora faded. Now in place of the aurora was a white large serpent like dragon. On its neck were the 7 colors of the Crystal Beasts, it also had two enormous feathered wings and a sharp bladed tail.

Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon stood there in awe as the dragon let out a terrifying roar, then they looked at its attack points.

Rainbow Dragon 4000/0000 Dragon Level 10

"4000 attack points!"

"Yep he sure is powerful ain't he?"

Luna just nodded still in shock after seeing such a powerful beast. How were they supposed to be something like this? She had only ever seen a monster have that kind of attack power through card effects, but this monster had that kind of power right off the bat. She was snapped from her thoughts though as Jesse spoke again.

"Sorry Luna, but it seems this duel is over. Rainbow Dragon give them a closer look at your power. Over the Rainbow!" His dragon roared in agreement before them gems lining its neck began to glow and energy began to form in its mouth. Then it let it loose straight at Ancient Fairy Dragon who stood their frozen in fear along with Luna as the attack grew nearer taking up their entire vision.

"Ahhhh…!" Leo yelled as he felt the teleportation end. He opened his eyes and looked around to see nothing but the blue sky and white clouds. Then he looked down to see nothing but the same causing him to jump backwards in shock.

"Have you finished sightseeing?" Life Stream Dragon asked shaking his head.

"Sorry I almost thought we were falling."

"How would jumping backwards help if you were falling? And even if we were I would catch you."

"hehe I guess your right sorry." Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"You have always been dramatic." His dragon chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not dramatic!"

"Name one duel you haven't been dramatic in when people's lives weren't on the line?"

"Ok fine you've made your point. So, where are we?"

"It seems that this is where are test is to be as this platform is the only structure I can see."

"Platform?" Leo asked as he turned around to see that they were indeed on a large rectangular platform. Then as he looked around a bit more he saw that about 50 feet from each corner was a rectangular pillar that ended in a point. "Hmm looks like a battle ground, but if that's true where's are opponent?" Then in the distance they saw a figure approaching, as it got closer they saw that it was a large metallic dragon. When it reached to platform a figure with a crazy hairstyle wearing a blue trench coat jumped off.

"Hi there I'm Syrus."

"Um I'm Leo. Wait! Syrus!? You mean Syrus Truesdale!?"

"Um yeah." The boy said a little unsure.

"OMG! I'm a such a huge fan!"

"Wow um I'm flattered." He said a little flustered.

"Wait are you my opponent?"

"Well the voice that spoke to me did say I would have to duel a boy with a dragon so I guess so."

"This is amazing! I get to duel Syrus Truesdale!" Leo said bouncing around.

"Who is this Syrus Truesdale?" Life Stream asked.

"He's only the greatest machine type duelist to ever live that's who!"

"Well I wouldn't say the greatest. My brother is probably still better than me. So, shall we?" He then began to walk to the other side of the platform, "You ready?" He asked as Dueldisk appeared on their arms. Leo nodded a little surprised that they had suddenly appeared.

"Let's Duel!"

Leo 4000- Syrus 4000

"I'll start things off." Leo said as he drew his cards, "First I summon Morphtronic Boarden in defense mode. Then I play Machine Duplication, with this card if I have a machine monster on my field with 500 or less attack I can summon two more of it from my deck." On Leo's field appeared a small jumbo jet which was soon joined by 2 others. Then small soundwaves appeared between the three jets.

Morphtronic Boarden 500/1800

"What's that?"

"That's my Boarden's abilities, when they are in defense mode you can't destroy any other Morphtronic monsters by battle. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Leo 4000- Syrus 4000

"My move then. Since you control a monster and I don't I can summon my Cyber Dragon!" On Syrus' field appeared a mechanic Chinese dragon. "Next I play my Evolution Burst to destroy one of your Boarden's then I play Shield Crush to destroy another one." Cyber Dragon let loose a blast of energy at one of the Boardens destroying it while the other one exploded due to Shield Crush.

Cyber Dragon 2100/1600 Machine Level 5

"You can't take out my other one though due to Evolution Burst preventing your Cyber Dragon from attacking."

"True, but it doesn't prevent me from summoning my Drillroid to destroy it." Next to Cyber Dragon appeared a Cartoon Drill with eyes and two drill hands. Then it began to move towards the final Boarden with its drills spinning. Once it made contact the jet exploded into a million piece before the drill monster returned to Syrus. "Then I'll end my turn."

Drillroid 1600/1600 Machine Level 4

Leo 4000- Syrus 4000

Wow this guy is awesome he totally took out my impenetrable defense like it was nothing. I'm gonna have to step up my game though if I wanna win. "I play Morphtronic Accelerator, with this card by shuffling a Morphtronic monster like my Magnen into my deck I can destroy your Cyber Dragon and draw a card." As he shuffled the card into his deck before drawing a new one a large white car engine appeared on the field before it shot forward into Cyber Dragon causing both to explode.

"Then I'll summon Morphtronic Celfon next I'll use his effect by dialing a random number between 1 and 6 I can look at each of those cards and summon a level four or lower Morphtronic monster. So, let's dial a number Celfon." Leo said and the numbers on Celfon's chest began to light up it eventually stopped on the number 1. Leo's face fell before he drew his card causing it to light up, "My card was Morphtronic Radion so I get to summon him and thanks to his effect all my Morphtronics gain 800 attack points." On his field appeared a yellow cellphone and a hand-held radio that morphed into little robots.

Morphtronic Radion 1800/900 Thunder Level 4

Morphtronic Celfon 900/100 Machine Level 1

"Now Radion attack Drillroid." Radion took its headphone whips and smashed them into Drillroid destroying it. "Next is Celfon!" Celfon took a fighting stance before jumping forward and punching Syrus in the chest, "Then I'll end my turn."

Leo 4000- Syrus 2900

"I start my turn by bringing out Cyber Valley then I'll throw down a facedown."

Cyber Valley 0000/0000 Machine Level 1

Leo 4000- Syrus 2900

'Zero attack points? He must be up to something.' "I summon another Radion, now both of them have 2600 attack points which adds up to 5200 point which is more than enough to take you out. Now attack!"

2 x Morphtronic Radion 2600/900 Thunder Level 4

Morphtronic Celfon 1700/100 Machine Level 1

"Not so fast I activate my Cyber Valley's effect which allows me to banish it to end the battle phase and draw a card." Syrus countered as his monster disappeared.

"I'll end my turn then."

Leo 4000- Syrus 2900

"I start my turn by activating my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my Cyber Dragon. Now I play Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon on the field with the one in my hand together for Cyber Twin Dragon!" The two mechanical dragons swirled around each other before stopping to reveal a twin headed metal dragon.

Cyber Twin Dragon 2800/2100 Machine Level 8

"Now Destroy his first Radion!" The twin headed dragon complied by shooting two energy beams straight at the little radio destroying it.

Leo 3800- Syrus 2900

Morphtronic Radion 1800/900 Thunder Level 4

Morphtronic Celfon 900/100 Machine Level 1

"And now to prevent your Celfon from special summoning any more of your Morphtronics I'll have my Twin Dragon use its second attack on it!" Leo watched in shock as Celfon was annihilated with the force of the explosion sending him onto his back.

Leo 2000- Syrus 2900

"With that I end my turn."

Leo 2000- Syrus 2900

"I draw, first I summon Morphtronic Videon in defense mode then I'll switch Radion to defense as well and when he's in defense all my Morphtronics gain 1000 defense points." Radion morphed back into a radio while a small video camera appeared next to it.

Morphtronic Videon 1000/2000 Machine Level 4

Morphtronic Radion 1000/1900 Thunder Level 4

"Then I'll end my turn."

Leo 2000- Syrus 2900

Syrus drew his card before turning to his monster, "Cyber Twin Dragon destroy his monsters!" The twin headed monster roared before destroying the two devices. "I'll end my turn with a facedown.

Leo 2000- Syrus 2900

Leo drew his card before examining his hand then he smirked, "You ready to go old buddy?" He asked Life Stream.

"You have to ask? Let's do this!"

Leo nodded at his enthusiasm, "First I summon Morphtronic Scopen and with his effect I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen." On Leo's field appeared a microscope and boom box that morphed into robots, "Now I tune my Scopen into my Boomboxen to synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon!" Scopen turned into 3 green stars that changed into rings which then surrounded Boomboxen. There was a blinding light before fading to reveal a yellow dragon with a large shovel and screwdriver for arms.

Power Tool Dragon 2300/2500 Machine Level 7

"Let's rumble!" Power Tool Dragon roared.

"Then I use his effect to add a random equip spell from my deck to my hand." Suddenly a single card shot out of his deck which he then added to his hand, "Now I equip him with Machine Conversion Factory which raises his attack and defense by 300 points. He doesn't have enough to destroy your dragon, but his defense is enough stop it so I'll switch him to defense mode. Your move."

Power Tool Dragon 2600/2800 Machine Level 7

Leo 2000- Syrus 2900

Syrus looked at his hand before nodding to Leo, "I end my turn."

Leo 2000- Syrus 2900

"My move then. I use Power Tool's effect to get another equip card." He took the new card as his deck reshuffled itself, "Now I equip him with United We Stand to give him another 800 attack points."

Power Tool Dragon 3400/2500 Machine Level 7

"Now attack with Crafty Break!" Power Tool shot forward before smashing Cyber Twin Dragon with his giant shovel causing it to screech before exploding, "Then I'll end my turn."

Leo 2000- Syrus 2300

"I draw next I summon my Cyber Larva then I place one card facedown." On the field next to Syrus appeared a what looked like a baby version of Cyber Dragon, "Then I'll end my turn."

Leo 2000- Syrus 2300

"I draw then I'll have my dragon finish you off! Go attack Cyber Larva!" At first hesitant Power Tool complied smashing the baby machine to bits. Then Leo looked at Syrus' life points, "Hey what happened!? Why aren't your life points at zero!?"

"When Cyber Larva is targeted for an attack I take no battle damage for the rest of this turn." Syrus said calmly, then suddenly another Cyber Larva appeared on the field, "Also when its sent to the graveyard I can summon another one from my deck."

"I'll end my turn then."

Leo 2000- Syrus 2300

"First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy United We Stand. Next I activate my facedown Fusion Reserve to add Polymerization back to my hand from my graveyard and Cyber Dragon from my deck to my hand by showing you my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon. Now I play Cybernetic Fusion Support which allows me to banish monsters from my graveyard, hand or field for fusion summons by paying half my life points. Finally, I play Polymerization to fuse my three Cyber Dragons together to summon Cyber End Dragon!" The three Cyber Dragons appeared on Syrus' field for a second before swirling around each other before stopping to reveal a giant mechanical dragon with three different heads and two giant wings.

Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800 Machine Level 10

"Now attack Power Tool Dragon with Eternal Evolution Burst!" Cyber End Dragon roared before each of its heads let loose a blast of energy that combined into a single powerful blast which rocketed straight towards the signer and signer dragon, "Oh no!" Leo yelled as the blast of energy got closer until it slammed into Power Tool Dragon.

 **K what did you think? Truthfully it was a little difficult splitting the twins duels in half and I almost didn't do it. Also if you're wondering why Rainbow Dragon get's a summon chant and no other dragon does its because I didn't think I could do a good one for Cyber End or Twin Dragon and I didn't wanna do the signer dragon chants. Another thing you might be wondering is why Syrus didn't just Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Leo to death reasons for this are, 1 if this duel was in any other fic I would have, 2 the duel has to be fair and to make up for this I decided to go off the fact that it has an anime effect that is terrible giving me a reason not to use it. Please leave a review and the next chapter should be out before New Years, if not it should be out before the middle of January. One last thing I fixed the problem someone pointed out in the last chapter by replacing Mirror Wall with Forbidden Lance since that was the only thing that would work and not make me rewrite the whole chapter and it seems like a card Mai might have. Take care and have a good Christmas for all of you in the states.**


End file.
